Annabelle's Story
by Mirandabelle
Summary: Revamping chapter by chapter! Annabelle Dawson comes to the 4077th, and settles into its unique lifstyle, making her own friends, life and love in the process.
1. This is Korea

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Annabelle's Bio: **Annabelle Felicity Amy-Jane Dawson was born 4th July 1926. She grew up in Portland, ME and since graduating high school has spent most of her time at nursing college, and specific front-line training in various Forts on the East Coast. Annie is the oldest from a large family of 12 siblings aged 25 through to one. These include a twin brother, Jack who is fighting somewhere in Korea. It is September 1951 when Annie arrives at the 4077th.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: This Is Korea (Part I)**

I got off the plane in a place called Kim Po. This was my first real time on Korean soil, a brief change of planes in Seoul didn't really count, and I looked around for where I belonged next. A young man came up to me and saluted.

"1st Lieutenant Annabelle F.A.J. Dawson?" I returned the salute.

"That's me." He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Seargent Jonathon Sanders, Colonel Blake asked me to pick up a nurse here. You must be the one; you're the only lady here. 4077th MASH?" I nodded, glad for a friendly, albeit unknown face.

"Yes, that's me, I thought I was going to be picked up by a Corporal O'Reilly?" He lifted my bag, effortlessly I noticed. I had been struggling with it the whole trip over. I watched with envy as he slung it onto his shoulder and then picked up my other suitcase.

"Yes, when Colonel Blake found out I was doing a mail round he decided he wouldn't submit you to Radar's driving skills just yet." I chuckled and followed him to a helicopter. It, like most of my surroundings was a dull, dusty shade of olive drab.

"Radar?" I asked, I had to, 'Radar' was such a unique nickname, and far more exciting than Annie, my most common childhood nickname, not to mention less embarrassing than my mother's pet name for me – Cherub – which I detested vehemently.

"Oh Radar O'Reilly can hear things before they happen, he's only about your height, and has glasses, so that's how he compensates. Ever flown in one of these things before?" I think Sanders noticed my recoil at the height comment, and changed the subject hastily. I wasn't tall; 5'2" if I stood up straight, and was proud to be just who I was but still disliked any comments about being so little. Seeing he meant no harm, I continued on naturally.

I shook my head, "No, never I'd never even been on a plane till I came out here." It was true, I was well travelled if the entire eastern seaboard counted, but I had always taken busses or trains. The plane was far from joyful; my stomach was well and truly empty from the first shaky flight across from Boston to San Francisco. I had managed to eat something again at the airport, but the paper bag that had been provided between Frisco and Seoul was full long before we'd arrived.

He helped me into the chopper, "Watch the mail bag there. Don't worry, you're with the best darn pilot this side of Korea." We took off and in about 20 minutes I was in the place I would soon call home.

"Welcome to the four-oh-seventy-seventh Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. Best care anywhere." Two Majors, one female, the other male greeted me after Sgt. Sanders had helped me off the chopper. I saluted instantly and they shared pleased smiles.

"1st Lieutenant Annabelle F.A.J. Dawson." I dropped the salute and offered my hand.

"Major Margaret Houlihan, ranking nurse. This is Major Burns, second in command." Major Houlihan shook my hand while Major Burns made no effort. "Pleased to meet you, come and we'll introduce the Commanding Officer of this outfit. Radar, take the Lieutenant's bags." A small man my height came up and took my bags. "Lieutenant Annabelle Dawson, Corporal Radar O'Reilly." Radar saluted.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I saluted back.

"Likewise Corporal." Major Houlihan smiled directly at me as we turned and walked away from the chopper pad.

"I've heard a lot about you. 25 and a First Lieutenant, you'll be the second in command of the nurses. After myself, you're the highest-ranking woman in this outfit. I hear you've had specific training." I kept walking; the Majors flanked me while Radar, carrying my bags scuttled behind.

"Yes, I graduated from high school when I was 18, and went to nursing school. I spent four years there and when I was 22 I graduated and I spent '49 and '50 at various Forts along the East Coast receiving specific war nursing skills. When the war broke out here, I was told that I would be front-liner but then I was decided I'd be too green and so I was sent to the MASH unit that was closest to the front. You're 3 or 4 miles I hear."

Major Houlihan nodded, "Very good you'll be a fine addition to this outfit, and you'll have you..." A Seargent whistled as I passed him.

"Watch your mouth!" Snapped Major Burns who had previously not said a word. Major Houlihan continued talking.

"You'll have your own tent. We may move some other nurses in there but at present it's your own." We went into the CO's tent and the pilot who had flown me here left as we approached the desk.

"Colonel Blake this is the new nurse, 1st Lieutenant Annabelle Dawson." I saluted and he returned it. I realised then that there were two other men in the room. All three men had glasses, which were at various stages of emptiness. I wasn't silly and could tell that it wasn't iced tea they were drinking, I was surprised, as it was barely lunchtime but decided to get to know them better before I made any serious conclusions about the men.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Henry Blake, CO of this madness, the outfit not the war." He seemed harassed by the whole situation, but at the same time jovial and easy-going, almost fatherly. He offered me his hand and wrapped my small one in his large, warm palm.

"Good thing too, otherwise we would have shot you and gone home!" quipped one of the two men. He had sandy, curly hair, and eyes that twinkled brightly at me.

"And these two men are doctors Pierce and MacIntyre." He added slightly grudgingly. I saluted them, Major Houlihan murmuring a few pleased words in Major Burns's ear about my formality, and both men shook my hand.

"Annabelle, can I call you Annie?" I nodded; I often had to be called twice if anyone used my rank.

"Yes Doctor, nearly everyone else does." The sandy-haired doctor smiled and stood up, I looked up as he did so, I had to. He was tall, 6 foot 3, if not taller still.

"John MacIntyre. Call me Trapper. Say Annie, were you at a lecture at Boston Mercy back in '45, there was a sweet little cookie there asked everyone to call her Amy-Jane?"

The other doctor, still sitting down spoke up, "Amy-Jane, 16?"

Trapper shook his head, "No, 18 or 19."

"Ooh, what a cookie."

"Yeah." Even Colonel Blake looked dreamy at that.

"Anyhow Annie, I was there, but is there any chance that cookie was you?" My face reddened a little bit. Wanting to 'let my hair down' I had demanded that I be called Amy-Jane, two of my three middle names and had tried to be as flirtatious as any of the other girls. I preferred to forget that phase, even thought I had avoided doing anything that I would regret.

"The same cookie, I was the one with the questions. I was still 18."

Trapper smiled, "I liked your style, you argued everything that Matron said, and everything you said was so self- assured and right." I smiled, I remembered a young doctor, he had been then no more than the age I was now, with the same messy hair and brightly sparkling eyes, a prankster if you ever saw one.

"I remember you, I never liked your style. You were trouble." He laughed and Major Houlihan spoke up.

"Colonel, I'll have her shadow Major Burns and I for a few days. Just to get her into the routine, she can start her shift on Monday?"

Colonel Blake nodded, "Whatever you like Major." He seemed kind of put out by Major Houlihan's telling him what was happening, rather than asking him.

The other doctor, slightly shorter than Trapper and with darker, straight hair stood up, "Come now Margaret is that really necessary? Does she have to be turned into a Ferret-Face-ette? Though with a cute face like this, it'd be hard." He cupped my chin in his hand and I awkwardly removed myself from his grasp. The smell of the whiskey had been overpowering and I didn't like the way he looked me over as though I was something in a shop or there for his amusement only.

Major Houlihan interrupted, "Nurse if you'll come with Major Burns and I, we'll show you around the camp and let you get settled in." Major Houlihan saluted and left. Major Burns and I followed.

An hour later, I was in my tent, trying to come to get used to my new surroundings when there was a knock on the door and the person marched in.

"So... cookie," It was Dr Pierce, "18 and wanting to be called Amy-Jane, you must have been some dish then. But you're even more gorgeous now." There was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, knocking was a new privacy level for me, having shared a bedroom with my sisters growing up, and constantly having them, or any number of my brothers barge in whenever the urge took them.

"Major Burns, I'm starting a shift in a few minutes and Major Houlihan suggested I take you with me."

"Come in Major, I'll be just a minute." I sat down and reached for my hairbrush. Major Burns entered and while I quickly pulled my hair back, he and Dr Pierce talked, the animosity between them obvious.

"What are you doing here Pierce, this is a lady's tent?" He asked sniffily. While I didn't like Doctor Pierce at all, I could tell things weren't going to run smoothly between Burns and I either.

"I'm fully aware of that and seeing as I'm obviously the only man here I'll go and continue trying to make a lady friend later."

Frank gave a thoroughly inelegant snort, "Nurse Dawson is a respectable and responsible young lady. I'm sure she's not interested in your type of cretin."

Pierce appeared hurt, "Now, now, I'm sure she's cottoning onto me just fine." He took my hand, "My tent for a poker game say 1700 hours?" I removed my hand from his grasp.

"No thankyou doctor, I'd really rather not." Gambling was something Mom had never encouraged, and firmly against my Catholic beliefs.

Burns chased him out of the room. "Out!" I sighed and kept brushing my hair. Maybe it wasn't so different from home after all.

The last thing I heard before Major Burns slammed the door was the only endearing thing I'd heard come out of Pierce's mouth so far. "You're so cute when you're angry Frank." I turned around in time to see Frank blow a raspberry at the closed door.

Rather indignant and ruffled, Frank badly played the cool disciplinarian, telling me that if I were to be harassed by either Pierce or MacIntyre, I was to report to him. I agreed, mostly to get him off my case, and we went to Post-op. Only half the beds were filled, one of them by a nurse. I went over to her, and said hello.

"Hi, I'm Lt Baker." She offered me her hand, I shook it and smiled.

"Annie Dawson, what'd you do?" She laughed, "I discovered a fox-hole meant for Major Burns there. My ankle was sprained pretty badly. Boy did Hawkeye get burned for that! No pun intended!"

I chuckled, not really knowing why it should be funny that Hawkeye, whoever he was should have dug a foxhole for Major Burns. "Well, I hope it gets better soon."

She smiled, "Thankyou Lieutenant,"

I smiled back and stood up, "Call me Annie, just cause I'm the second in command for the nurses I don't want to be different from you guys."

Major Burns was calling, "I see you met Lieutenant Baker, one of the brighter sparks in the outfit. Now your shift in Post-Op will involve..."

I checked the patient's charts confidently, I had only been in the room for 15 minutes, but I could sense that Burns was beginning to feel slightly inferior to me. "Doctor, isn't this is quite a lot of Penicillin?"

Major Burns looked over my shoulder, "No not at all." Trapper and Doctor Pierce had been following us, whether to inspect my nursing skills or my behind I wasn't sure, but either way at my query and Frank's obvious surprise Pierce came up behind me and took the chart from my hand.

"Jeez, Frank are you trying to make this man's blood 50 percent penicillin?" He asked, a true passion for medicine already obvious in his manner.

"Doctor Pierce I have been practising for 12 years, I am your superior officer and this man is my patient I say what happens to him.

Pierce was serious now, "Frank, halve that dose or I'll go over your head." Frank gave another inelegant snort. Pierce motioned to Trapper and the two men marched into Blake's office, I followed them, curious and received a wink from Baker.

"Henry, Frank's trying to drown a patient in Penicillin again." Pierce dropped the chart on Henry's desk, right onto a child's brightly coloured painting.

"Watch it Hawkeye, that's Bloomington Gallery work there, isn't my Janie wonderful?"

Pierce nodded, "She's a beautiful artist, I'm sure she has her dad's artistic skills."

Trapper grinned, "Yeah, like the time the latrine blew up on you, and you wore the seat around your neck!" Pierce hooted with laughter, while I chuckled politely having no idea what was going on, and Henry turned his attention to the chart.

"Nurse Dawson, I'm going to give this to you, see that this patient's dose is halved."

I nodded, "Yes Colonel," He wasn't finished though, and continued talking.

"Frank, check with me or Hawkeye before you give a dose that big again."

Frank sulked visibly. "Yes Colonel." Henry beamed now that the serious work was over.

"Frank you're dismissed, I want to talk to Nurse Dawson, Pierce and MacIntyre alone." Frank grumpily left the office, and nearly walked into Radar.

"Colonel Blake sir there's an aid station on the phone, 3 miles from here." Colonel Blake had already picked up the phone.

"Trapper, stand up," Pierce chided, "Give the lady a seat." Trapper groaned, lifted his legs and put his feet on the desk.

"Here, sit on that," he motioned to the 'bridge' his legs made.

"Is that an order doctor?" I asked, my eyes sparkling, hoping he'd get I meant to joke. He smiled, he could tell "sirs" "ma'ams" and salutes were no more than part of my training and not the true me.

"Yes Annie, it is." I rested my self lightly on his legs and the three of us waited for a few minutes while Henry talked.

Henry hung up the phone, "Radar! Get me an ambulance, a driver, corpsmen, a jeep and supplies."

Radar was there, "They're on their way sir." I jumped, his sudden appearance had

"You'll get used to it Annie," Trapper said, I stood up and he moved his feet back to the floor, sighing as his muscles relaxed. "Come here," I approached him and he pulled me onto his lap. I sat stiffly perched on the edge of his knees, and he leaned forward into me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Now ladies, and ladies, may I have your attention." I looked at Henry. "First of all, Nurse, I hate using that term, it makes you seem distant, do you have a nickname?"

I smiled, "I was christened Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane. I have so many nicknames I can't count them all."

Henry smiled then too, "Annie will do me, and you can call me Henry. Everyone else does."

Pierce chuckled, "That's only if we're in a good mood with him! And you can call me Hawkeye," I could live with that. I didn't like him but I saw no reason to be snotty like Burns appeared to be.

I smiled, "Last of the Mohicans?"

He looked surprised, "How'd you guess?"

I laughed, "My brother Jack read that, I gave it to him when we turned twenty, there was a week there when he wanted to be called Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled, "It was the only book that wasn't medical my dad ever read, what do you mean by when we turned twenty?"

I smiled again; Hawkeye's smiles were infectious. "I'm a twin."

Henry cut in, "Can we swap life-stories later, we've got a mission and I think you three are up for the job. That aid station has patients coming out their ears. They want someone to do a pickup on the really bad wounds and patch up the minor ones. Radar's getting you a jeep, ambulance, supplies and a driver so go get your med bags, helmets and you three are going to go get them."

"Henry, you're not seriously thinking of sending Annie there are you?" Hawkeye was surprised, I wasn't, this was what I was trained for.

"It's going to be a good experience for her, I'd have sent Baker if she wasn't laid-up. No names mentioned. Hawkeye."

I spoke up then, "I was meant to be a front-liner nurse anyhow, with my training but it was decided I was too green at 24, most of the other women who'd had my training had done WWII. They were all much older than me."

Trapper looked unhappy. "Are you trying for good experience or to scare the pants off her?" Hawkeye chuckled, eyeing me appreciatively. Apparently he approved of the idea of me with my pants down.

Henry looked surprised, "I thought you two didn't believe in censorship, and besides, I wouldn't have said she could go if I didn't think she'd be okay. We have a very strong-willed girl here. Besides, Korea isn't all fun and games. I want her to see what it's really like, get her used to it right away rather than have her faint or vomit in the OR at the first sign of blood." Trapper and Hawkeye resigned "Okay, go get ready before I have to kick your butts into gear."

"It's still a harsh reality check if you ask me..." Trapper mumbled as we left and soon we gathered outside.

Radar had found Igor, an enlisted man to drive the ambulance and he was sitting behind the wheel while we said goodbye. There were also two corpsmen waiting.

"Lieutenant, just stick right with Pierce and MacIntyre and you'll be okay, they'll look after you, won't you Captains?" Major Houlihan had taken my hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. Already one of her team, I could tell I was to be scolded, instructed, fussed over and worried about the same as any of the other nurses.

Trapper chuckled, grabbed her and kissed her. "Margaret my dear, if I don't come back, see that our children get a good education." She gasped angrily before Hawkeye moved in for the kill, kissing her too. I was surprised to see this, and even more surprised to see the slightly breathless Margaret afterwards.

"If I don't return make sure my boy Radar gets a proper talk on the birds and the bees, I was going to tell him when he turned twelve, but just in case."

Henry smirked, "Trapper, I'm asking you to look after Annie for me real good okay. Annie, stick right with him."

Trapper and I nodded, "I'll take the most excellent care of our new nurse." He put his arm around my shoulders, "Hey Radar, she's tiny, you've got competition." It was true; Radar and I side-by-side were a close match.

Radar looked irritated, "Cut it out you guys."

Henry laughed, "Annabelle, just whatever you do stick right with Trapper and Hawkeye, do everything they say... well everything within reason. No joke you goons!"

I laughed and Hawkeye began talking, "Don't you worry Lyssie, you're in the best hands this side of Korea, and this is for luck." He took hold of me and kissed me. I fought him off quickly, and made a hasty retreat to the jeep, my cheeks burning, while Hawkeye and Trapper received some last instructions.

"No funny business okay, if she gets worried, reassure her, but no monkeying around! I'm a bit worried about sending off our newest, youngest, unmarried nurse with you two goons, but I think she'll come in useful. No hanky-panky." Hawkeye and Trapper nodded, cracked a poor joke which I couldn't hear and fought over who was driving.

"Trapper, you can drive a golf ball, drive a man crazy, drive me up the wall, drive me around the bend, drive in, drive through, drive out, drive around and drive a knife right through my heart, but you will never drive when I'm in the jeep." Trapper resigned and we left.

I squawked and grabbed Trapper, after the first few seconds on the bumpy road, Trapper had climbed into the back with me to act as an anchor, as I was not yet used to the rough roads and had all the stability of a sack of potatoes.

"Hawkeye slow down!" Trapper called, "Annie nearly got thrown out of the jeep!" Hawkeye sniggered but did slow down. Normally the 3 miles would have taken us no more than 10 minutes or so, but we had to take a roundabout route, to avoid minefields and woods.

I fell silent, and Trapper looked at me, "Penny for your thoughts Annie?" I looked up at him, trusting him as I saw the friendliness in his eyes.

"Hawkeye" I whispered, blushing and dropping my voice. My face had remained pink ever since he'd kissed me, and as I thought about it anew, the colour in my cheeks deepened immeasurably.

"Oh, he kisses everyone, and if he has his way, he'll get a lot more from you." Trapper kept his voice low and we hunched together in the back of the jeep.

"No… you probably don't see, I've never been kissed before." It was true; I had found no true interest in any of the boys I had been to school with, not even my closest friends, Johnny and David.

Trapper nearly shouted, "Annie, you're joking, never?

I shook my head, "Never ever, well, never from a man who wasn't my relative... well except for just then."

Trapper looked very surprised, "So that means you're a vir… don't worry, I shouldn't really say that."

I smiled as Hawkeye pulled up in the aid station, "Yes, I'm a virgin, I'm proud of it, don't worry." Hawkeye heard that and gasped as the ambulance pulled up behind us.

"You, with a face like that?" I blushed then as someone came up to us. I didn't really want this to be the topic of conversation, so quickly and firmly I took him by the hand, pulling him to face me. This shocked him into silence and he met my eyes.

"Drop it Hawkeye," I said and fortunately he did just that, as we were lead to the wounded.

I had expected worse to be honest. I found it reasonably easy to help both the doctors, and when they found a simple case, which needed just a few stitches and could go back to the frontline, and they left him with me. I saw a few pretty gruesome sights, limbs hanging on by little more than skin, but a few deep breaths, counted by Hawkeye as I worked kept the last meal I had eaten in Seoul down.

"Nurse," The corpsman, Igor was calling, I ran to him, "There's blood in this guy's mouth, he's choking," I bent down and felt gently down his side, there was broken ribs on his left and so I rolled him onto his right, blood and saliva flowed from his mouth, glad for the rubber gloves I was wearing, I cleared his airway and as I listened to his laboured breaths, I thought there was a punctured lung, knowing this was beyond my help, I shouted.

"Doctor… hey! Trapper!" I called Trapper came running "This guy's got a breathing problem, there's blood in his throat, and his ribs on his left are broken." I told him quickly what I'd found.

"You did good to roll him off his ribs, and clear his mouth," Trapper listened with a stethoscope, "This lung's punctured, I think that all four ribs that are broken are in there, what happened to him?"

One of the corporals at the station came up, "Thrown by a shell blast. Is he bad doctor?"

Trapper nodded, "He will be if we don't get him back real soon, is there a chopper you can get him on?"

The corporal shouted a few words and a Seargent came up, "Captain, there's a chopper headed to Seoul in two minutes, if you stick him on that the pilot will do a drop-off at your MASH."

Trapper nodded, "Corpsmen!" I realised we'd been shouting ever since we'd arrived, the sound of gunfire and shelling was everywhere. The corpsmen carried the patient to the chopper. "Good call Annie, your experience is going to come in handy here. Check him out for me, he looks touchy."

I bent over the private, "Am I okay?" He asked. His voice was tight, stressed, but not pained. I knew he'd already been given morphine, but didn't understand why he was so anxious. It wasn't until I had actually taken a look at the wound, which was high up enough on his thigh for me to see everything, did I understand his nervousness. I checked the wound over unblushingly, and my confidence got him to relax.

"Yes, just shrapnel in your leg, you'll be fine," He smiled, relieved for that news. Then he suddenly seemed to remember that he was just a young boy after all, being faced by an unmarried young woman.

"Is everything else there?" He grinned cheekily.

I grinned back, "Yes, you'll be a father someday, now just relax, and yell out if it hurts while I bandage it." I quickly bandaged the man's wounds, which covered most of his upper thigh. Hawkeye came over, "Shrapnel." I said, "There's no serious nerve or artery damage he's relatively minor." Hawkeye's sweaty face looked down at mine.

"Annie you're a lifesaver - literally. Trapp told me about the lung case." He checked the patient, "Nice call, check him out, and I'll be with you in a second." He helped Igor carry him to the nearly full ambulance while I went over to the next patient, my eyes focusing on the body a few yards away, I didn't see the empty stretcher and I tripped and fell headlong in a puddle. I heard Trapper's laugh as I pulled myself up again and crawled to the soldier.

"Annie!" He cried, throwing both arms around my neck, wincing painfully as he did so.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Oh my god, are you okay? I never thought I'd see you!" I hugged him and kissed his face, which was as muddy as mine.

"Annie, what are you doing?" Embarrassed I let Jeremy go and he fell back to the ground, I realised there was blood on my uniform, his blood, not mine. He had a bullet in his shoulder. Trapper ran up and sprinkled sulphur on his wound before bandaging his shoulder tightly to his chest.

"Annie, who's this?" I smiled, and took Jeremy's unwounded hand.

"Trapper John MacIntyre, doctor, he'll look after you. We'll have you at the 4077th where I work in no time. Igor! Come and get this one, and take special care of him." Igor and another solider who I'd recently stitched up, put him on a stretcher and carried him off.

"Annie, what do you mean by hugging wounded?" Trapper asked.

"If he was your brother..." was all I said as I stood up and found the puddle again. Trapper helped me to my feet; I was covered in mud, head to toe. The puddle had been knee-deep and more than generous on the sloppy mud.

"It's a good look on you. He's your brother, but you called him Jeremy, not Jack." I bent over a patient, partly to be useful but more so to hide the tears glinting in my eyes.

"I have five brothers, and Jack, Jeremy and Joseph are in Korea." Trapper nodded, interested but busy.

"I can take this, go help Hawkeye." I ran over to Hawkeye.

"Oh, taking camouflage a little far aren't we?" He quipped. He was joking I could tell, and trying to get me to relax, but more concerned about the life slipping away in front of him.

"Yes doctor," I bent down and helped him fix up the patient we were working on.

We were back on the road and once more Trapper was holding me down, although Hawkeye was driving slower this time, when we saw a some troops walking towards us. We stopped when they flagged us down.

"Can you take a look at this foot?" Their leader asked, Hawkeye jumped out of the jeep, and it was a simple matter. He got back in and we'd just started the engine when there was an almighty whistling and an explosion, the ground seemed to shake and the troops hit the ground. I don't know who said more unsavoury things, Hawkeye, Trapper or I as I was yanked out of the jeep and pulled under it while more mortars dropped around us. I was so scared; the front had been bad but for some reason, when we were two miles back from it, I guess I didn't expect to get shelled.

"Annie, it's okay." Trapper had put his arm over me, I didn't realise that I was shaking and crying. I was terrified and as the shelling stopped, Hawkeye ran out, Trapper kissed my muddy- blonde curls "It'll be okay Annie, we'll need your help out there." and then he ran out to a fallen man too. I took a deep breath and followed.

"Annie, get my med bag from the jeep, we'll patch them up and put them on the ambulance." The ambulance had stopped when the first shell hit and now the corpsmen were resettling patients dislodged by the blasts. Another mortar fell and I jumped as it narrowly missed the road.

"Hang in there Annie, go and check him out." Trapper squeezed my hand tightly as I gave him his bag. He pointed at a solider and I scrambled over to him.

"I'm going to be okay aren't I?" he asked, I reassured him, despite the fact that I was shaking.

"You'll be fine, we'll get your bleeding fixed and you'll be at a MASH in a few..." I jumped as a mortar fell and the blast threw three men.

"Annie, get him," Hawkeye called, I saw that he and Trapper had already taken the other two men. I tied the bandage off and motioned to Igor, running to take the man thrown by the blast. I rolled him over and my stomach instantly came to my mouth. His face and stomach was half gone, and burns covered his chest - he was dead. I crawled a few feet and threw up my breakfast.

I heard Hawkeye, "Trapp, can you take her?" Trapper was behind me in a second, holding my hair back while I brought up my lunch as well. I continued to retch, but it was mostly just saliva now.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I murmured and nearly collapsed, Trapper just caught me before I fell face down in my own vomit. He rolled me back onto his lap, his right arm cradling my head, while his left hand began rubbing my stomach in slow circles.

"Come on men, let's keep moving!" The leader of the group called to his men, most of them got off the ground, some struggling up with help. Three men never left the ground, while eight would go along with us, two of those to die during the night.

"Christ that's awful," I was sweating and crying, my tears leaving tracks on my bloodstained and muddy face. Hawkeye came over and I saw his disapproving glance at Trapper's hand, which still continued its unhurried circles over my abdomen.

"Amy Jane, are you okay?" Hawkeye bent down beside me.

"Oh my god, it was terrible, so bloody awful." I sat up a little, both men hurrying to support me, their arms coming under my back comfortingly. I felt warm, supported and safe in their arms and my tears soon stopped, but the nausea remained

"I know Annie honey, I know, but it's like your first time of anything, you'll get used to it after a few more times." Trapper continued soothing me, his arm tightly around my shoulders and his hand still on my stomach.

"Sir, do you want us to ahead?" Igor was there, obviously nervous and unwilling to linger.

"Yes, if you beat us in, tell Henry we'll be right behind you." Hawkeye stood up and offered me his hand.

"Annie, do you think you can stand up?" I shook my head weakly.

"We've really got to get going though with that load of wounded we've got though, they'll need our help." I tried to stand and fell on Hawkeye.

"Easy does it," Hawkeye caught me.

"Okay, steady now," Trapper righted me and helped me take a very shaky step. Even though Igor had taken him away, a dint in the grass and bloodstains remained where the man I couldn't save had lain. I retched again, my empty stomach bringing up nothing. I was still shaking and Hawkeye rolled me onto my back. Trapper slid his arm under me and lifted me.

"You okay Annie?" He asked as he carried me back to the jeep. Hawkeye stretched out in the back and Trapper lay me against him.

"It's so goddamned awful, the inhumanity of it all." Hawkeye sighed as I leant against him and shifted me into a more comfortable position between his legs, putting his arms around me, his hands and voice soothing as Trapper started the jeep.

"Honey, this is Korea."


	2. This is Korea part 2

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **Annie arrives at the 4077th, already beginning to make friends of Trapper and Hawkeye, and enemies with Frank. She, Trapper and Hawkeye are sent out to help an Aid Station, where Annie discovers that war isn't all it's cracked up to be, seeing her own brother wounded and discovering the first life she couldn't save.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: This Is Korea (Part II)**

"Jeez Louise." The Colonel whistled sharply as Trapper stopped the jeep. "Annie babe, what happened to you?" Hawkeye was lying in the back of the jeep, my head was lying on his chest and the rest of me was sprawled between the 'V' in between his legs. My eyes were half-closed, and I had actually found myself dozing on Hawkeye's chest. Trapper laughed as he jumped out of the jeep.

"She found the same knee-deep puddle, face first, twice. She got a real good mud bath!" Henry chuckled but eyed my weary, and still rather green face as Trapper took my hands and hauled me to a standing position in the back of the jeep.

Hawkeye became serious, "Then she discovered the first patient she couldn't help. He was a mess, face and bowels half gone." Trapper put his hands on my waist and lifted me. He swung me lightly around and put me down. I gave a surprised squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck, thrown briefly off balance.

"Easy does it Annie darling." Trapper said jokingly, kissing my surprised face.

"Easy does it Trapper!" Henry said, slapping Trapper away from me. "Annie, I know you're tired but I was hoping for your skills in the OR today, hill 135 was overrun and although we won there's a pile of soldiers, some of ours, some of their's, that are about to come in."

I nodded; Trapper and Hawkeye were already heading for the bustling OR.

"I'll be fine Henry, honest. Besides I have nothing to lose." I said, as Henry and I followed them into the area where the doctors scrubbed up. Henry chuckled then.

"Lost your lunch hey? That's most people's first response." Hawkeye chuckled when he heard that.

"Gloves Margie! Yeah, and her breakfast, but it's better out on the road somewhere than brought up suddenly onto a patient." Margie Cutler, a sweet and pretty nurse appeared with some gloves for Hawkeye and Trapper, while I took off my muddy jacket and began removing mud from my hands.

"Trapper, there's a punctured lung case that came in on a chopper, I've got Frank in there, but could you relieve him before he gets to the heart?" Trapper and Hawkeye almost ran into the OR.

"Frank's malpractice skills are famous all over Indiana." Henry murmured. I chuckled as he scrubbed up and I tried to remove the mud from my eyebrows.

"Henry what about my clothes?" He looked me over, I'd removed my jacket and shirt, but my t-shirt and pants were soaked and covered in mud. It was just plain unhygienic, not to mention the fact that I was cold.

"Okay, I can help you with your shirt. Radar! Give me your shirt." Henry ordered the surprise company clerk as he passed by.

"Sir," Radar protested blushing, "There's a ma'am in the room." I turned my back and still muttering I heard Radar give the shirt to Henry.

"Here, take off your shirt and anything else that's wet under there, and stick that and a gown on. I'm really needed… oh god here come the choppers from hill 135, if you feel green let me know," He tossed me Radar's shirt which I hurriedly changed into. I smiled as I found some of the scrubs that the surgeons wore in the OR, grabbed them and pulled them over my muddy green uniform. I scrubbed my hands, allowed Margie to tie on a mask, give me some gloves and I took a deep breath. I entered the OR and was faced with my first OR session which was far from being my last.

"Metzenbaum scissors,"

"Metz doctor,"

"Sponge,"

"Sponge,"

"Suction, more in there, that right, keep it clear... thanks this blood's like driving in a fog, clamp."

"Clamp,"

"Kiss,"

"Where?"

"Surprise me." I giggled at Hawkeye and Nurse Dish, and looked at Frank Burns who I was assisting. He remained stonily silent except for the curt request for an instrument. I yelped suddenly as my eyes went once more to Hawkeye.

"You okay Annie?" Called Trapper, there was true concern in his voice. He cared, and I knew it.

"I'm fine, thanks. Major Burns do you insist on clamping my finger to the patient?" I asked coolly as I could, but unable to keep nervous eyes of the end table where Jeremy lay under Hawkeye's knife.

"Nurse Dawson if you'd keep your eyes on this patient, instead of doctor Pierce's you'd have been able to move your hand."

I frowned, "Major Burns, with all due respect,"

Trapper snorted, "God, can't be much there!"

I continued, "With all due respect sir, Hawkeye is operating on my brother and I'm more than a little worried."

This time Frank snorted, "Well if you're worried, Colonel Blake shouldn't have let you in here, now keep your eyes on your work and don't worry about such trifles as your brother."

I scowled directly at Frank and dropped my eyes, "Don't worry Annie," Henry called, "Hawkeye will look after him fine, won't you Pierce?" Hawkeye nodded, his eyes not leaving my brother.

"Frank, as much as I hate to take away your verbal punching bag, I'd like Annie's help." I grinned and after motioning to Nurse Kellye to replace me, I left the table.

"Gloves please Major Houlihan, what is it Trapp?" Trapper looked over his new patient, with concern.

"His colon's just full of metal, and where there's no metal there's holes," There was disgust in his voice.

I nodded "Stop any bleeding you can, try not to disturb the shrapnel, it can cause worse damage." I accepted a pair of new gloves from Major Houlihan.

"Do you mind if I observe you Lieutenant?" She asked. I went to Trapper and looked over the patient, understanding the disgust I'd heard earlier.

"No not at all Major, feel free. Oh god how can they do that to people, it's so bloody cruel." I murmured as my training took over, knowing exactly what to do, and how to help.

"Easy Annie," I heard Trapper whisper. I detached myself from the inhumanity and just became someone who was trying to save someone else's life.

"Doctor, I know it's tempting to just pull that bit, but that jagged edge probably continues into the muscle and if you yank on it, it's likely to cause a tear…"

"Annie, how are you holding up?" Henry called sometime later.

"Just fine," I responded. "I'm going great, hungry though."

Hawkeye laughed, "One look at the food and you won't be any more." He grinned at me, and a communal groan went around the room.

Henry laughed, "MASH 4077th, best care and worst food anywhere." I smiled, the light-hearted atmosphere relaxing me, as a new patient was brought to my table.

"Oh god. Those people have no morals, look what the North Koreans did to him, he's up to his neck in holes." I was removing temporary bandages as Hawkeye checked the patient's vital stats.

"Hell, Klinger," He addressed the large, very hairy Lebanese man who was wearing a dress. Corporal Klinger had brought in the patient.

"He's dead for god sakes, there are two things we doctors can't cure, the common cold and death, get him out of here!" I was going to place a soothing hand on his shoulder, but checked myself; I was supposed to remain sterile.

I stepped closer to him, our bodies touching, "Just cool off okay." I whispered. Hawkeye relaxed at my closeness. "There's nothing you can do, I know. But, do you blame Klinger for having such faith in your abilities, you're a great doctor!" Hawkeye beamed at me beneath the mask.

The two or three hours we'd planned for fixing up the guys from the aid station had already stretched to 10, and kept stretching, 20... 30... 40...

"Nice job doctor," I said automatically as the patient, alive and well was taken from the OR. Trapper smiled briefly, his eyes lighting up at the compliment, which although given on autopilot was sincere.

"Let's see, hmm, this leg looks really badly bruised, all mashed, and there's a hell of a lot of bleeding," I handed Trapper what he wanted before he asked for it, surprising him pleasantly.

"Oh, not another Radar, you're already his height so why do you have to pick up on his 'radar' as well?"

I smiled, "I'm not, that's just what I would have done," I feigned a modest shrug, secretly pleased at the praise.

Trapper laughed, "I know, I was just pulling your tiny leg, now you've gotta stop that bleeding." He addressed the artery not me.

"See that spurting, there's a blockage higher up." Frank passed by, I wasn't sure why he wasn't up to his elbows in another patient, but his objective was already clear, find faults with the way I behaved and assisted the doctor. I guessed it was some sort of petty attempt at revenge for showing him up in Post-Op earlier.

"Nurse, you were put there to give a doctor the instruments he requires not advice, and don't go thinking just because you've had more training in this topic that you know everything."

Henry spoke up then, "Can it Frank."

I continued talking, "The pressure behind the blockage gets up enough to push the blockage, but only enough for that spurt, whatever it is just gets back in the way."

Trapper nodded, perspiration beading on his creased brow, and I wiped it away automatically.

"Higher up, keep looking... see?" I smiled, shifting so I stood next to Trapper, and pointed delicately.

"Annie, you're amazing, where'd you learn all this stuff hmm?" I grinned, the praise was one thing, but knowing I was genuinely helping a patient was better than any praise.

"I did it all through college and everything, and some of it is just intuition." Trapper grinned, I think, at least the sides of his mask turned up and his eyes sparkled.

"Nice intuition, found it, there's a bone fragment, Jesus, and his entire leg's a mess, all shattered, why wasn't he x-rayed? Damn it, why can't someone fix that thing?" The x-ray machine had packed up about five patients ago. It was amusing, how after a long stretch in OR, time stopped being measured in minutes and hours, but in patients, waves of wounded and Frank tantrums.

Henry rolled his eyes, "What something we use regularly and rely on actually work properly?"

Hawkeye chuckled, "That'll be the same day Klinger gets his Section-eight." I laughed; I'd already been told about and encountered Klinger's stunts to get out of the army. I continued helping Trapper with the patient's leg.

Trapper seemed depressed, "He'll lose everything below the knee, I'm not even sure if we can keep that." I began handing Trapper what he needed, and although it was a messy task, Trapper handled it well and the final amputation was pretty clean.

Finally Trapper was satisfied, "Thank god, that's over. I'm glad we could keep his knee though; he'll be able to sit normally. Nice work Annie."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I didn't do anything more than give you what you needed." Trapper smiled, and I looked at him, feeling a soft spot that had already formed for him, grow into affection.

"Well," Trapper said, "You did it very well."

Hours later, I stretched and my neck cracked.

"Ouch," murmured Margie sympathetically. Trapper (whom Henry seemed determined to have befriend me) and I worked on our last patient.

Everyone else had already finished up, and there was a cleanup in process.

"Three-oh silk thanks,"

"Three-oh silk doctor." I obediently handed it to him, not really looking at the tray, but relying on the set order the trays were arranged in.

"Annie, angel, that's four-oh." I quickly handed over the right silk, looking properly at the tray.

"Sorry, whoever did this tray stuffed up the order of everything." Trapper nodded, rotating the tray for me. Although it was now perched precariously on the edge of the stand it was resting on, it made more sense and seemed to be better arranged.

"That's okay." Major Burns came past, and heard Trapper's easy-going reply.

"Captain, how do you expect Nurse Dawson to become used to an army outfit, if you're so relaxed about a mistake?" Trapper laughed, winking at me.

"And which Major was helping arrange these trays I'd like to know?" Frank muttered something and slunk away, his face reddening. I could tell quickly where I was going to fit in, the warm camaraderie that was Hawkeye, Trapper and Henry, the playful banter that included the nurses and minding my rear when Hawkeye and Trapper teased Margaret one too many times.

"Okay, help me here and we can close soon." I nodded, glad to get this finished.

"Meet me?" He asked suddenly, I looked up, I could tell he was serious. For some reason I felt genuine interest in him, unlike previous dates offered throughout high school and college.

"Where?" I responded, going completely on impulse.

"Martinis, my tent, after we've finished here."

I laughed, "Okay," Henry, at the other end of the room I noticed was smirking. Whatever he had planned for Trapper and I, it appeared to be working like a charm.

"Great job, Klinger, Igor, get him out of here." I yawned; stretching and hearing my back crack once more.

"Hmm, I'm heading for the mess tent first, I need food." Trapper nodded, as I stripped my gown off, revealing Radar's shirt.

"Well, I'm going to clean up here first, and then I'll meet you in the mess tent." I grinned in approval and headed in the opposite direction to him.

"Gosh," I sat down with some mush on a tray, "How long was that?" Nurse Baker limped in; looking exhausted and heard my general query. He ankle was worn out from standing on it, and Hawkeye, more than a little bashful that he had been the result of the injury, was offering her an escort to the movies the next night.

"46 hours, and if you think that's bad try a 60 hour shift." I yawned as I shovelled some food into my mouth. I grimaced at the taste, and decided quickly that I was too hungry to care.

"That's disgusting what they do to those people. My brother included, how is he?" I asked Nurse Abraham, who had sat down opposite me.

"He's sound asleep, but he'll be fine, Colonel Blake said that he can stay here for a few days till he's ready to go back to the front."

My face lit up as Trapper came into the tent, "Annie, are you ready for some mean homemade gin?"

I stood up, "Aren't you eating?" I thought the first thing on his mind would have been food.

He shook his head; "I'll save that pleasure for later, now madam, if you'll just come with me." He offered me his elbow and giggling, I took it. He led me from the tent.

"Here is the Swamp, the home of myself, Hawkeye and Ferret-Face." He opened the door and I stepped through it.

"Here, sit," Trapper pushed some magazines off a chair. I tried to glance at them but he kicked them out of site hurriedly before I had a chance.

"Hawkeye's taken a nurse for a nightcap and Frank's probably in Margaret's tent, so we've got the place to ourselves, to talk and drink." He poured me a drink and then poured himself one.

"Cheers," I took a sip, the eye-watering smell warning me of its strength. "Whoa, that's mean!"

He laughed, "Yeah, true, but it's best that way." I took another sip, grimacing as the hot liquid burned my lips and throat.

"You'll get used to it," he assured me, it was true, my mouth was nearly numb after the first three or four sips and then I was able to drink it without wincing.

"So. Annie," He sat on the edge of his bed, one hand resting on my knee. "Is it true what you told me about being untouched, and I mean really untouched." I nodded, truthfully.

"I'd never been kissed, before, I mean, sure I'd had lots of guys just drooling, but Jack and I were each other's best company through high school and I was so busy trying to raise my brothers and sisters I had no time to think about that. See, because I was born when mum and dad were 16, then the next year they had Rachael and the year after Jeremy was born, and then my dad died in an accident at work. Mum was 18 and she already had Jack, Rachael, Jeremy and I to care for. Then about seven months after dad died, mum had Andrew and Eve, more twins. Turns out she had been pregnant when he died. I don't even remember him.

So she was a single woman, not yet twenty and six kids to raise. She married some guy and they had Miriam and Joseph who are twins as well. It's a tradition in my family boy-girl twins, with the girl born first. I was born ten minutes earlier than Jack. I was four or five when Victor left mum; decided he didn't want to raise eight children. The next year mum married Leo, I was six then. They had Chris two days after Jack's and my seventh birthday. Leo bailed out too when mum got pregnant with Lily. I was 8 going 9 when Lily was born and I was already able to cook and look after my siblings."

"That's amazing Annie, no wonder you're so strong-willed." I smiled, my true story often left people stunned. I didn't know it yet, but I would have more people stunned in the days and weeks to come during my time in Korea.

"There's more. Alice appeared when I was 14, not sure where she came from to be honest. I mean I know how a baby is born, but _who_ her father is, is the mystery. But I delivered her, and then mum got real sick so when most girls were just thinking about getting boyfriends, I was trying to bring up a family. Mum got married again, when I was 18. She and Patrick had Matthew just before I left for nursing school and then they decided to have one more baby, so last year, when I was 24, Grace was born. I also had after school jobs to help with the money. I know more about raising children than I do about love."

Trapper's hand tightened on my knee released it and rubbed my leg a few times. It was reassuring and warm, I decided I liked the sensation. "Wow, you poor thing, what an unfulfilled life you've led! More martini?"

I yawned and drained my glass, "No, thanks, I'll take a raincheck."

Trapper stood up, "Okay, how about dinner in the Mess Tent tomorrow… err today, umm I'll pick you up from your tent, 1830 hours?" I nodded, inwardly excited, I'd only been in Korea for two or maybe three days and I'd already been asked on my first dinner date.

"That'd be nice."

Trapper opened the door, "Can I walk you to your tent?"

"Deal." He followed me across the compound. When I reached the latrine, I realised I was lost, having spent most of my time here in the hospital and with a chuckle, Trapper took my elbow and escorted me the right way. At my tent door I invited him in.

"Sorry about the bed, but it's the only place to sit, I haven't got a chair."

Trapper grinned and sat down. He took my hand and drew me closer to him, "I'll get you one in Seoul; I think I have three days worked up."

I smiled, "You don't have to Trapp,"

He shook his head, "Oh but I want to, and if I have my way, you'll come with me and choose the chair."

I laughed and removed my boots. Even my socks were soaked. "Urgh!"

Trapper grinned, "You'll get used to that... and that." Trapper yanked me to the floor as a shell shook the camp.

"Everyone just stay..." The PA crackled but the rest of the sentence was lost in another explosion. "Everyone just stay where you are, Colonel Blake is personally taking care of the morons..." Another shell.

"They should stop now," Trapper sat up and helped me up as well, and seeing more fear in my eyes hugged me tightly.

"Can we not talk about shells, okay?" I asked, I was nervous, remembering the day I'd spent on the road and feared more dead bodies. "So why Trapper?" I asked; another shell shook the tent. "I thought you said they'd stop." I jumped nervously.

Trapper put his hand over mine, "It's okay Annabelle. Shelling is a part of life in Korea, unfortunately you'll get used to it."

I groaned, "Anything else I should know about?"

Trapper's hand over mine tightened as another shell dropped. "The bad food, the vile coffee, Frank's whining, late nights, early mornings, cold weather, mud, rain, rats, shelling."

Another explosion, a brief silence and three in quick succession, the lights flickered and Trapper came closer to me. "Klinger's dresses, Radar's pets, Hawkeye's jokes, Father Mulcahy's preaching."

"It's okay, I'm a Catholic." I smiled; glad I would have a spiritual friend, as I had been brought up in the Catholic Church.

Trapper continued, "Civilians, wounded and diseases..." He moved still closer to me. "The occasional crazy soldier, hot weather, humidity, cold showers." Another three shells one after another and I twitched anxiously with every explosion. Trapper pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist. "And this," He kissed me for a second and I turned an amazing shade of red. "That's not a bad part of life now is it?"

I shook my head, truly it wasn't. I didn't know it yet, but I would come to consider that my first kiss, not the hasty one forced on my by Hawkeye earlier.

"Why Trapper?" Another shell, "Why are you called Trapper?" The man in question laughed, I laughed too, more nervously than anything the shells had me downright going to pieces inside.

"Well, see a few years back I was on a train with a woman in the bathroom. The porter found us and well, she said I'd trapped her."

I laughed too, snuggling into Trapper's embrace. "Trapper. Trapped her. Trapper." I mused, and he kissed me again.

"That's right," He yawned, "I trapped her… just like I trapped you." I yawned now and he kissed me, longer and slower.

"Mmm, that's nice" I didn't know, or chose not to remember why I had shied away from boys in America, and decided if it was all this nice. I'd stop being so shy. I had my limits though, and even though I expected to give up, or at least let out the waistline on some of my beliefs, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping with Trapper, or any man until I was married to them.

"Folks all clear, our fabulous Colonel blasted the those guys the shelling has been redirected." I relaxed; glad to hear it was over.

"Good," murmured Trapper. He was asleep, leaning on my shoulder and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called tiredly. Hawkeye was there, smiling and looking jealous all at once. I tried to disentangle myself from Trapper's arms, but failed.

"I knew he'd..." A big yawn from Hawkeye, which set me off, "I knew he'd do that, fall asleep so I..." I yawned and then Hawkeye did. "I brought a wheelchair to get him out of here." I don't know who gave a wider yawn; Hawk or I.

Hawkeye hauled Trapper to his feet and dragged him to the door, "And Hawkeye intervening at the wrong moments..." Trapper added as a sleepy afterthought.

Trapper mumbled something else incoherent before Hawkeye dumped him in the chair. I closed the door tightly, and turned and collapsed on my bunk in a state of sleep so deep, it passed as unconsciousness.

Some hours later I woke up, had a shower and continued with my duties as a nurse. As I emptied a bedpan, I mulled over everything Trapper had said from the bad food to his kiss.

"_Well_" I decided, _"This is Korea."_


	3. My Birthday Party

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **Annie learns more about the inhumanties of was with her first OR session, when her training is put to work. She begins to make more than friends with Trapper, and generally settles into the camp.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: My 'Birthday' Party**

I'd been in Korea for little more than a month. I was fitting in well, and had paired up with Trapper. I knew about his wife, but something had not yet clicked in my mind regarding Louise, or about the fact that there was no true relationship prospects outside Korea. We weren't often seen apart whether it was in the OR, the Mess Tent, The Swamp, at one of Henry's famous lectures, or just in our spare time, and people had gotten tired of hearing Trapper's voice, "Annie did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

During our 5th re-run that week of a VD movie, Trapper decided once more to make it clear how beautiful he thought I was. No sooner than the word were out of his mouth than everyone turned around, "Yes, you have!" I thought it was funny, so did Trapper, once he saw the lighter side of it, but there were a few moments where Trapper's ego was irreprably bruised.

Long sessions in the OR were becoming par for the course, and I was getting used to it, and I thought the rest of the camp would be too, but I noticed everyone getting restless. There were more squabbles, tantrums, and of course, on Hawkeye and Trapper's behalves - pranks. Things quickly came to a head, in the middle of lunch, when Hawkeye just stood up on the table. I was nervous; I heard he started a food fight like this once. "Ladies, gentlemen and cockroaches alike, may I have your attention please?" he called, banging on a tray. We slowly fell silent and Trapper and I pulled our eyes off each other to look at him. "I've decided, it's time for a party!" He called, and a few people cheered.

Henry started up, "Now listen Pierce, I don't want you doing anything crazy."

Hawkeye scanned the room, and ploughed on, ignoring Henry. "In honour of, Annabelle Dawson! Annie baby, tell the lovely people when your birthday is." He pretended to hold a microphone in front of my mouth.

"4th of July." I responded honestly, and was ignored, I shared a glance with Henry, who laughed and shrugged.

"Aah, was that the 4th of October, 1600 hours till late in the Officer's Club? I think it was, everyone, you heard the lady, 4pm today!" Applause burst out and I sat there thoroughly bewildered.

"Don't worry Annie," Trapper whispered, "When Hawkeye's like this, you'll find most people in the camp have a birthday at a totally random day. Basically all it is, you show up at the appointed place and time, get given a cheap present. Hawkeye has a whole box of things he's bought from the orphans. Then you dance, sing, drink, get wasted and have a good time."

Hawkeye hadn't finished, "It's an out of uniform party, and I want to see everyone in their party clothes."

I laughed, "So as long as it's not my fatigues or Class A's I can wear it?"

Trapper nodded, "You catch on quick." I smiled, kind of expectantly.

"Will I have fun tonight?"

Trapper laughed, "Fun is an understatement."

"Annie, are you sure that booze is good for you?" Trapper asked, I was on my third martini.

"Of course it is, my liver's as much untouched as I am," I nodded perkily, this was true. I didn't drink much, if at all before Korea and like so many others, I found a pleasant numbness brought on my alcohol. I didn't need to get really drunk, but the burning sensation of a martini at the end of the day helped me forget my woes.

"She'll have a hangover, the size of Mount Kilamanjaro." Hawkeye said, sipping his martini, and speaking with the air of one with wisdom beyond his years.

"That's what I'm worried about," Trapper murmured watching me as I wove my way to the record player. I changed the record, and returned to the bar.

"Annie, from now on you're going to have real alcohol, scotch on the rocks for the lady." Trapper removed my glass from my hand. Hawkeye thumped the bar and someone turned off the music. Slowly attention focused on the man who clambered onto the bar, and pulled me up with him.

"As I said earlier, this party is in honour of Annie here and I propose we give her her birthday gift now, so we can all get really drunk!" He handed me a crudely made doll, her body was stuffed with dried grass and she was wearing a dress made from a hanky. Her features were painted onto her hessian body, and her eyes were distinctly crooked - yet I thought it was the nicest thing I'd seen since I arrived in Korea.

"Thankyou," I smiled and kissed Hawkeye on the cheek.

"Well," Hawkeye called, "Let the party begin!"

"And we'll be happy in my blue heaven!" I sang, I was definitely drunk now, but pleasantly drunk, I was having a great time. Trapper and Hawkeye were enjoying my attentions immensely too, I had passionately kissed them both several times, to say nothing of several other very pleasantly surprised men. This was due to the fact that I couldn't seem to help my hormones, a fact both surgeons - my self-appointed escorts for the night - put down to a lack of college parties to experiment with boys.

Henry was in the corner with a nurse, he was pickled and was currently denying his marriage. I was listening with great interest, and a strange sense of deja vu. Trapper had denied his marriage also during brief romantic interludes with me. Hawkeye realised that I was probably onto Trapper's scheme and distracted me quickly.

"Annie, how about you do a song for us?" Hawkeye said, he and Trapper lifting me onto the bar. I stood up and straightened the blue dress I was wearing. I began singing, walking up and down the bar, bending and kissing men between lines. People began to cheer and as I finished singing, I swung myself off the bar and into Radar. I kissed him and looked at him, we were eye to eye.

"Well, aren't you going to ask the lady to dance?" I led him onto the dance floor. Radar looked embarrassed, "Radar, did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" Fortunately for Radar, someone cut in and I responded by throwing my arms around their neck and kissing them. Drunkenly he responded until we both had to come up for air "Hi Henry" I said unblushingly when I saw who I'd kissed, breathless as there had been some serious spark.

"Jeez Louise!" Henry spluttered, dancing me towards Trapper, this however was not what I wanted and I looked around for an excuse to get away.

"Hello, Igor." I stopped and kissed him. Henry pulled me off him and dumped me on Trapper, "You guys have created a monster here."

Hawkeye waltzed me down the aisle between the beds in Post-Op. At about 8pm, four hours after the party had started, we'd spilled into the compound and through the camp itself. We'd taken the party into Post-Op to brighten up the soldier's lives and most of them were very appreciative of it. Major Burns, who was on duty however, didn't see the funny side of things. He tried to chase us out until he realised that Henry was leading us.

"Colonel Blake, this is highly unbecoming conduct for a commanding officer!" Henry stopped dead in his tracks, somehow sobering enough to respond politely.

"Frank, we are just trying to bring a little sunshine to these poor guys lives, now I don't think they'd like you interrupting their party." Henry slurred.

"Colonel Blake, that is no way to behave in a medical outfit! You are disturbing the patients who are trying to sleep." Henry looked around; every patient was sitting up, smiling.

"Frank I rather think that the patients are enjoying the festivities, especially the show Trapper, and Hawkeye are putting on." Frank looked around desperately for backup, but found none. Someone had spiked Major Houlihan's coffee and now somewhat drunk, she was most definitely for the party. The 'show' Henry was referring to was Hawkeye who at present had taken on the form of his alter ego, Groucho Marx, complete with glasses. Trapper was Harpo, horn and all and they were currently fooling around like idiots. I sat on a stool at the other end of the room, a scotch in my hand and telling appalling jokes, which you had to be drunk to appreciate, and consequently a captive audience who thought the jokes were hilarious surrounded me. I'd kissed almost every single man in the room now, (Henry and Trapper being the only married men I'd kissed) except Father Mulcahy, and drunk though I was, I had to draw the line there.

"All in favour that Frank leaves the room and the party?" Every hand in the room went up at Margaret's rather drunken suggestion.

"Okay!" I called, standing up, "Follow me!" I put my hands on Major Burns's shoulders and started a conga line. Laughing and singing, we conga lined him out of the room. The party kept going, we roamed around the camp singing and dancing, and I was still kissing every guy that I met. It was all Hawkeye or Trapper could do to keep an eye on me, or at least end up at the recieving end of the kisses, which seemed to be their preferred mode of action.

At about 1am, 9 hours after the party had started in the Officer's Club, someone yawned, which set off a chain reaction. Slowly we all said our goodnights and went to bed. Well, most of us went to bed, two nurses had to force themselves into unnatural states of alertness for Post-Op duty and Trapper, Hawkeye and I spent half an hour locating and bedding down Henry and anyone else that passed out along the way.

Klinger was locked in the latrine; someone had found him trying to get signatures for his discharge and done the only thing that was possible. Once Henry was safe in bed, with Hawkeye singing him a lullaby, Trapper let Klinger out. Father Mulcahy was sitting up reading his bible and praying for any sins people committed over the night until someone, with a glass of water at high velocity told him to be quiet.

Frank had disappeared, I guessed to Margaret's tent and we took the chance to get me bedded into the Swamp. A body, Radar we figured as everyone else was accounted for, was occupying my tent and we couldn't be bothered moving him. Another bunk was in the Swamp (there had been another doctor early on, but he was transferred and never replaced) and it was an executive decision, made without Frank that I would sleep there. Both men kissed me goodnight and tucked me in and we fell asleep so soundly we never even heard Frank come in.

I woke at about 10 am; I tried to remember what I'd done the previous night. The camp was quiet, except for the sound of Trapper snoring. I sat up in my bunk in the Swamp. I remembered what happened, and everyone I'd kissed and I heard Hawkeye groan.

"Oh vengeful god, what did I do to deserve this?" He buried his face in his pillow. I smiled, Hawkeye had a king-sized hangover and although I had been a great deal more intoxicated than Hawkeye and Trapper, I was feeling pretty good.

I heard Trapper groan too, "Hawkeye stop having your hangover so loudly." he rubbed his head, "Why do I think I've been sitting in a 44 gallon drum while someone played the Hallelujah Chrous on the damned thing with a big stick?" I yawned and stood up, most of the camp was coming to life, a chow line was beginning to form, and there was a queue for the showers.

"Annie, do me a favour, turn off the sun." muttered Trapper. I got up, threw a shirt over my underwear, went to the still, and poured the two men a drink.

"What's this?" Hawkeye asked, wincing as his voice broke through his hangover.

"Hair of the Dog," I whispered my reply, so as not to jar their heads. I had a mouthful too as the PA came to life.

"Attention all personnel, Colonel Blake requests that you report to him within the next hour to prove that you are not AWOL, and receive your after-party cleanup orders." Trapper groaned his reply, but looked better as he finished his drink.

"Oh, I forgot that bit." Hawkeye muttered, "The cleanup, well, let's see what damage we've done." He dragged himself to his feet and pulled on some clothes... his dressing gown. I looked around for my clothes and realised my dress, which for whatever reason wasn't on me anyway and was draped over the still was all I had. Everything else was in my tent. "Here," Trapper hauled himself out of bed, he had gone to sleep fully dressed, and he gave me his robe.

"Thanks Trapper." I wrapped it around myself.

"That's a kiss an hour," I laughed, the idea of renting the robe by the hour amusing me.

"One hour thanks," I kissed him twice.

"And here's you change madam," He kissed me and we staggered outside "Whoa," There were streamers and bottles over the compound and Radar's teddy had been hoisted up the flagpole.

"Well, let's go report to Henry and then find out what we have to cleanup." I walked towards Henry's office. His office was dimly lit, and he was nursing a bigger hangover than anyone else.

"Here," I poured him a drink and he took it gratefully, massaging his throbbing head as he did so. I went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders gently, I figured if he felt as bad as he looked he'd also be cranky and could use a little TLC.

"That's nice thanks Annie. Oh, this is a doozy of a hangover." Hawkeye laughed, "Ssh, that's too loud Pierce, have any of you seen Radar?" I kept massaging his back.

"Yes, well, we think he's the one asleep in my tent."

Henry sat up suddenly, "What?" I kept up the massage as I talked.

"Well, everyone else is accounted for, his bed's empty, my bed's full and I slept in the Swamp."

Henry almost laughed, "He didn't quite make it back huh? The last thing I remember was dancing Frank out of the OR."

I laughed then, "It was Post-Op where he was being a spanner in the works, we found you at about ½ past 2, you were asleep in a jeep. Or unconscious as the case may be. You didn't even notice us put you to bed. That's probably a good thing though, Hawkeye sang you a lullaby, and he couldn't hold a tune if his life depended on it. How's that?"

Henry stretched his neck, "Much better. Thanks, now I want you two to help in the Officer's club, picking up tables and whatnot, Annie, could you collect everyone's belongings from the compound, other people's tents, the latrine, showers, Officer's club... flagpole. And see that they get returned? It'll give you a chance to make sure you really know everyone here."

"Sure Colonel," I left, grabbing various articles of clothing as I went. Radar staggered in, looking somewhat embarassed.

"Oh my goodness, Lieutenant ma'am I'm so sorry, I don't quite know what I did, but I woke up in your bed." He saluted, his entire face red. "I sure hope we didn't... I mean I didn't..." I smirked and said nothing that would either confirm or deny his horrified yet slightly hopeful insinuation.

"That's okay Radar, as long as you had fun. And I'll get your teddy off the flagpole really soon." Radar blushed, "Thankyou ma'am." I dragged one of Klinger's stoles out from under the desk and left.

"Knock, knock." I tapped on Major Houlihan's door and entered.

"What?" she snapped, "Oh it's you Lieutenant, what is it?" I smiled, her tone had softened somewhat on realising it was her 2IC.

"I'm on the return the lost items shift, anything missing?"

She shook her head, "But please return these to Major Burns." I smiled and accepted a bag of clothes.

"Have a nice day!" I called back to her, as a nurse passed me, loaded with rubbish. "Lori, anything yours?" I hailed her.

"Yeah, that jacket there and that, could you put them in my tent thanks Annie?" I called back that I would and kept going, picking up things and returning them to their owners, most of whom were grateful, some of them not. Frank Burns was one person who didn't appreciate me delivering his clothes that Major Houlihan gave to me.

"How did you get these?" He snapped, "Major Houlihan had them in her tent." His chin disappeared as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Now why would they have been in her tent. I have no idea." I sighed and left the tent, while he spluttered excuses, not knowing, and definitely not wanting to know.

"Ma'am!" Radar stopped me about five minutes later.

"Yes, Radar?" Radar looked at the ground.

"Did you umm, get my.?" I smiled and handed him the bear. "Thanks." his voice trailed off, his face reddening. "Say Ma'am when I... we... did we uh... I mean was I ungentlemanly to you at all... what I mean to say is... did you and I umm..."

"No we didn't do anything Radar. I gave you a kiss when we danced but that was all, and for the record, I slept in the Swamp, in the spare bunk in the Swamp. I'm as untouched as you are." I smiled, easing his fears.

"What's to say I haven't Ma'am..." He began indignantly, but stopped mid-rant, his face thoughtful.

"Choppers?" I asked, he nodded, his previous upset forgotten.

"Yep," he ran off, calling "Choppers! Choppers!" I headed for the mess tent, where I left the other things that were yet to be claimed and jumped in a jeep headed for the chopper pad.

"Annie, you're going to need to be two steps ahead here, right?" I nodded, and I literally was, I knew what Trapper was going to ask for before he opened his mouth.

"Wow, that was some party!" Hawkeye exclaimed, "Yeah," I agreed, "But the hardest part is getting back into this after all that fun." Hawkeye nodded, "It's another thing you'll get used to Anne," I rolled my eyes, "Well I've always prided myself on being very flexible." Major Burns said sniffily, "Shut up Frank!" Margaret's head was a little sore and she was somewhat irritable. Hawkeye grinned, "Annie, before we forget, Happy birthday to you." The rest of the OR joined in and made it a fitting end to my birthday


	4. Welcome Captain Hildebrand

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **Hawkeye decides to liven things up, by throwing a "Birthday" party for Annie, who shows everyone what a party girl she can be... and what a tease by leaving Radar questioning... did they or didn't they?

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Welcome, Captain Hildebrand**

Henry groaned and put his feet under his desk, "Watch it," He jumped suddenly, at my voice.

"Oh! Annie, you scared me under there." I had taken up my usual position, half sitting, and half lying across the space under his desk. "I love you sitting there Anne, it's kinda reassuring, like a dog..."

"At least you won't have an accident on his boots!" Trapper cut in, laughing, as I pondered the best way to react to the slightly warped compliment.

"You'd better not! But it's like a dog..." Hawkeye interrupted, now.

"Yeah cause she can be a real bit..." He looked directly at me, waiting for me to take the bait.

"Hawkeye!" I cut him off.

Henry sighed and continued, "Because I know you'll give me total devotion, and won't go to the latrine on my boots!" I laughed, pushing my curls off my face. It was defintely a complimentary statement, in Henry's usual roundabout fashion.

"Now that we've established that I'm like a dog, what'd you want us in here for?" I asked, inadvertently setting Major Burns off.

"Yes Colonel, we've been in here for fifteen minutes already and all you've done is argue with those Smart-skis. Pardon the French." The painful Major in question put in.

"Why, Major Burns, if I didn't know you weren't serious when you insulted my two best friends, I'd have been offended," I replied smartly. Henry silenced me, deliberately this time, by using my stomach as a footrest.

"I just received a call from HQ, they've received several complaints, no names mentioned Majors, and they think that our closeness to the front is making us all cuckoo. They're sending down a Captain Hildebrand to assess our situation and determine whether or not we need to be split up and assigned to different MASH posts."

Hawkeye stood up. "What! That's not possible, we may grate on each others' nerves, have the odd punch-up, and require Sidney Freedman's services on a regular basis, but when it comes to what we're here for, we work better than a well-oiled machine." I had only been in with these guys for a month and a half, but it was clear they were like a family to each other, and they were definitely becoming like a family to me.

"That's sacrilegious! They can't consider doing that to us, we're too close." Henry sighed and removed his feet from my abdomen. \

"That's what they're worried about. Now listen, he gets here about 1700 hours, by then I want this place looking like a military outfit, I want Klinger's wardrobe toned down considerably, failing that... him locked up. You two are going to have to quit the tomfoolery, Annie, you'll have to vacate your spot when he's here, somehow I don't think he'll find having a small blonde thing sitting under my feet sane. Pierce, MacIntyre, you're going to have to quit 'playing doctor' with Annie. Annie, I want to see you in uniform, I mean that sweater's beautiful on you." I was wearing a sky-blue sweater. Trapper had since been to Seoul and keeping his promise bought me a chair for my tent and the aforementioned sweater.

"I'll get Radar to sew up the hole in the nurses' showers, hide his teddy and the menagerie. Annie, I'll rely on you to clean up the bulletin board, take off any umm. articles of clothing that have been put there and any inappropriate notices. You know the ones. Major Burns, go polish a rock. Major Houlihan, whip your nurses into shape. Oh and Annabelle baby, you hereby answer to Nurse or Lieutenant Dawson. Someone had better do something about those obscenities you two painted on the side of the kitchens. And Annie, now that the hole in the nurse's shower is fixed you can go back there. Not that I think anyone minds you showering in the men's showers." Ever since I had discovered a hole in the nurses' showers I had taken my showers at the same time as Trapper or Hawkeye. in the men's showers.

"One more thing, you guys aren't supposed to know he's who he is." I nodded and came out from under the desk, Trapper giving me a hand up and hugging me as he did so.

"Uniform, board, showers, name, Klinger, and pretend I have no idea about Hildebrand. Check" I counted the things off on my fingers.

Henry looked astonished, "You got it? Good, you can reissue the instructions. Annabelle is giving the orders, what she says goes."

I smiled and opened my mouth, "Yes ma'am? The nurses' showers are being patched, teddy is in my footlocker, and the side of the kitchen is being repainted." I had barely called his name before Radar appeared and pre-empted everything I said.

"Hawkeye and Trapper, disarm any practical jokes you have planned, and Henry would like it if you wore your fatigues."

Hawkeye pouted, sweetly. "Henry, you're a rotten spoilsport."

I continued, "Major Burns, Colonel Blake would like you to keep out of trouble. Major Houlihan, check over Post-Op, and get us nurses into order. Everyone happy with that? Good, we have 1-½ hours to get that done. Let's go, and remember - not a word."

Captain Hildebrand's arrival was fairly uneventful. I dragged Klinger into my tent while the Captain was seen to Colonel Blake's office. "Klinger, now listen, if you start acting funny while Captain Hildebrand is here, he'll split us all up and you'll most likely wind up in some place where there'll be people who'll be not half as tolerant, and they won't give you that section-8." I told him.

"Seriously?" He asked, looking rather worried.

"Yes, they'll be more likely to commit you to service for life. Now I don't expect you to stay in fatigues, but keep your skirts below your knees and your sleeves below your elbows, I'm talking neck-to-knee look, and no bright colours. Deal?"

Klinger nodded, "How long is this kook staying for?"

I shrugged, "Just remember what I said."

He saluted, smartly, but definitely in a friendly way. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now shoo!" As he left Major Houlihan came in, knocking first.

"Nice work Lieutenant. You've got the place looking really good."

I smiled, "Have a seat Major? Oh, did anyone ever fix up the VIP tent?"

She looked concerned, "Oh no! The tent, that's where Radar put some of his animals. That's where Colonel Blake told him to put them and Captain Hildebrand is heading for his tent as soon as he's finished talking to the Colonel. Annie, even if we get them out, the place will stink, it'll be so..." I put my hands on her shoulders, reaching up to do so.

"Calm down. Major, I know you're not fond of them but I think Hawkeye and Trapper can save the day." I saw the men passing and I called to them. As I briefly explained the situation and they shared glances.

"I have an idea," said Hawkeye, "One of you is going to have to move into the other's tent though."

Major Houlihan nodded, "That's fine, what's your idea?"

Trapper smiled, "Quarantine the tent."

I threw my arms around his neck, "Trapper, Hawkeye, did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"And so you see Captain, the VIP tent had to be quarantined, and it is still at present considered a high-risk infection zone. You will be sleeping in my tent instead." Major Houlihan calmly explained. Henry looked stunned.

"Why is it quarantined?" Margaret glared at Henry and he fell silent as Hildebrand was shown to Major Houlihan's tent. Major Houlihan would be sharing with me, and we'd just finished moving her things across when Captain Hildebrand and Henry were headed for the VIP tent. Hawkeye quickly caused a diversion, wheelchair races with the patients from Post- Op. I chased them back inside, and saw Major Houlihan leading the stunned pair away from the VIP tent and in the direction of her own tent.

Dinner in the Mess Tent was pretty quiet. The food was so average; Hawkeye couldn't even give us a running commentary on what he was eating, but sniffed every bite of food. Most of us were pretty tired anyway, we'd spent 18 hours in the OR the day before and we had to keep a constant watch on one of the patients, plus the high-speed cleanup, was the final straw. We ate, while Henry introduced some of us to Captain Hildebrand, he skirted the table where Hawkeye, Trapper and I were sitting and generally everyone was pretty good, as Hildebrand retired early, I noticed Henry wiping his brow and having a quiet shot in his office.

I retired early too; I had a midnight Post-OP shift and wanted to have some time to relax before I went. Margaret came in, as I was brushing my hair. "Well, Lieutenant, you've been wonderful so far. I'm very pleased with the work you've done. Even Corporal Klinger is wearing more reserved outfits."

I smiled, "I just said if he didn't tone down he'd get stuck in an outfit where they'd draft him for life!"

She laughed, "That was clever of you to realise threats were better than a direct order."

I smiled again, still slightly nervous of my superior. "Thankyou Major."

She took my hand, "Call me Margaret, and I'd like to know about your life, I've heard some very interesting stories about your background." I smiled and began talking; things were peaceful that night, very peaceful. Things didn't start to happen until the next day.

Because we had a guest, Henry had to have the 0500-hour roll call. I had not been able to sleep after I returned from my Post-Op shift, and Margaret and I spent most of the night talking. She, Major Burns and I appeared with Radar's reveille and most of the camp, including Klinger in a chemise and housecoat followed. Trapper and Hawkeye made themselves noticeable by their absence. They rarely showed up to roll call, but we at least knew they were there, they were the ones that threw a boot, an egg, or some other object at Radar and went back to bed. Margaret and I hastily covered, saying that they were in surgery, a patient's condition had deteriorated, needing emergency surgery and they were still busy. Henry looked confused but allowed Radar to call the roll and introduced us to Captain Hildebrand. "Captain, this is Annie... err Lieutenant Annabelle Dawson." I saluted, smiling and he scribbled something on a notepad.

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant." I dropped the salute and my eyes widened. Hildebrand and Henry both caught the gaze, and turned to where I was looking. Trapper and Hawkeye drove up in a jeep. Stopping a few inches short of Radar's feet, they jumped out, revealing fatigue pants, Hawaiian shirts and dressing gowns.

"Hi Henry," Hawkeye blew the frustrated Colonel a kiss and batted his eyelashes at him. They fell into formation. Things went from bad to worse as Hawkeye and Trapper pulled the most ridiculous stunts and behaved in as insolent a manner as they possibly could.

Breakfast was lively. I stood waiting to get my breakfast when someone kissed my left cheek, someone else my right and both people put a cup of coffee on my tray. "Hawkeye, Trapper," I hissed, "What are you doing?"

Hawkeye smiled brightly, "Just having some fun." I rolled my eyes as Hawkeye whispered something to Trapper who smirked and proceeded to pile a tray with several pieces of toast. "Igor, put my breakfast on Annie's tray, and Trapper's too," Igor looked stunned, but obeyed.

"Aah, Captain Pierce, this is, ahem, Captain Hildebrand, he's a doctor staying with us for a few days, to observe our umm..." Henry trailed off, giving Hawk a significant glare as he did so

"What type of medicine are you interested in?" Hawkeye asked conversationally, the two men answered together, over each other, and almost gave the game away.

"Thoracic Surgery,"

"Gynaecology" I chuckled as the line moved along.

"Close Henry, being a gyno will really - ow!" I kicked Hawk in the shins as we sat down, Trapper bringing an extra cup of coffee and plenty of toast. They sat down either side of me and prepared to share my breakfast. Henry, Frank, Margaret and Hildebrand sat opposite.

"So... Major Burns, that was some nice work you did on that leg the other day, he's healing nicely." Trapper said, poker-faced, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"That's um... regular practice, our doctors often compliment each other on their work." Henry stammered while Frank spluttered.

"What are you on about, you're poking fun at me again aren't you? Margaret, he's teasing me!" He finished his sentence in a wail, Margaret looked disgusted and stepped on Frank's foot under the table.

"No, Major Burns, what gives you that idea, Doctor MacIntyre was just trying to compliment you." Hawkeye scooped up some more food and sniffed it before chewing and swallowing.

"Oh, go fry an egg!" Muttered Frank while Captain Hildebrand continued scribbling notes. Hawkeye Trapper and I ate the rest of our breakfast together and I tried to ignore the fact that they loosened the top on both the salt and peppershakers, and Father Mulcahy wound up with a pile of each on his tray.

Hildebrand continued making notes all through the day as Hawkeye and Trapper drove a jeep up and down the compound with Frank bound and gagged in the back, Klinger got sick of the neck-to-knee look and wore a backless number, Trapper was observed performing surgery on the hole in the nurse's showers, Hawkeye and Trapper continued to share my meals, and insistently called me Lyssie-Jane. Henry was quite beside himself with their pranks and by the end of Hildebrand's visit, was highly irate. He called me into his office, and had me sit under the desk, while he talked.

"Annie, those clowns are making Hildebrand think I'm quite insane. If they have us split up, I don't know what I'll do."

I nodded, "I know Colonel, I don't know what I'll do either, you're family to me. I'm doing everything I can to keep them busy, but I can only occupy them for a few minutes. They keep coming up with silly jokes, and carry them out. And I've tried threats, pleas and bribes and they still won't listen." Henry sighed; I got up and started massaging his neck.

"Thankyou Annie. How about you give them a massage and try to talk some sense into them?" I smiled as I worked my hands over his shoulders.

"Good idea, I'll try." He smiled and hugged me, and I began to wonder if that same warm safe feeling I had was what it would've been like if my father hugged me.

"That's my girl.

Twenty minutes later, Captain Hildebrand came into the Swamp. Trapper lay facedown on his bunk, nude from the waist up and I knelt over him, one leg on either side of him, massaging his back. "Good day Captains, Lieutenant. Mind if I sit down?"

Hawkeye motioned to a chair, "Go ahead, drink?"

Hildebrand shook his head. "No thankyou, what I actually wanted was to talk to Lieutenant Dawson if that's possible." I sat down, resting my weight lightly on Trapper's back while I rubbed his shoulders.

"That's me, would you like to talk here?"

He nodded, "That will be fine, thankyou. Now why are you giving that massage?" I smiled, working my thumbs into a knot in his back.

"Well, because the doctors all need to relax at times, and as a nurse, it is not only my job to assist them medically, but to help them relax, so they can perform well in the OR when they have to." My small palms ran over Trapper's spine, as I spoke, and he sighed quietly.

"Yes, several hours straight in the OR can kill your back." Hawkeye put in, helpfully this time.

"Thankyou, now I notice you're very close with most of the staff here, how would you say you get on with everyone?"

"I would say that I am good friends with most of them, they're like family to me"

He nodded, "Would you say you shared any special relationships with people?" I smiled at his stress on 'special'.

"Yes, Father Mulcahy and I are particularly good friends, we're both of the same belief, and I regularly attend his Mass." Hawkeye laughed, and I glared at him.

"Actually Lieutenant, I meant with the doctors, I can't help notice you're extremely close." I laughed, he wans hinting at more than friends, and I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Yes, Colonel Blake and I are very close, he's like a father to me. Pierce and MacIntyre here are like brothers and a lot more. They're my best friends here, I look to them for advice and they come to me when they need help. or a massage" Hildebrand was becoming frustrated at my coolly neutral answers.

"But is there any romantic interest between you and any of the doctors?" I laughed as he stressed 'romantic' and then proceeded to lie through my teeth, being as there was to be no relationship between me and Trapper for the duration of Hildebrand's stay.

"Hardly! Doctor MacIntyre is married, and of course," I added, running my hands down his sides, "Completely faithful to his wife, Dr Pierce here is not married, and we are both very close, but you could hardly say there is anything romantic about us." Trapper laughed at Hildebrand's bemused and annoyed expression.

"Thankyou for your time Lieutenant." I

smiled, "I'm glad I could help." He left and I stood up, while Trapper and Hawkeye hooted with laughter.

"Anne, you're wonderful, those answers had him stumped!" Trapper kissed me. I draped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Now Trap I promised Hawkeye a massage too, so I'd best do it. Baby gets cranky if he doesn't have his massage you know."

Hildebrand was trying to ask Hawkeye and Trapper similar questions to the ones he had asked me, and receiving hopeless answers. They were fooling around and being thoroughly rude. At present, Hawkeye it seemed was best friends with Trapper because of his body and Trapper was best friends with me because I was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen and when it came to 'Bedroom Olympics' no one could beat me. Hawkeye appeared surprised to hear that and then began bargaining with Trapper about a night for me the price was $100 and rising when Radar burst in, interrupting the banter, and the scarlet creeping up my face.

"Choppers! And they're loaded!" He ran out and we all jumped to our feet and left the tent. Hildebrand followed as we met everyone in the compound, jumped into jeeps and drove up to the chopper pad. Hildebrand was left standing alone in the middle of the compound as we sprang into action. He observed our work over the next 17 hours, making notes all the while. We finally finished and to our surprise, he'd left to go back to Tokyo. He wasn't greatly missed and we fell back into our usual behaviour.

About a week later Henry called us into his office, I slumped under the desk while he told us he'd heard back from Hildebrand, there was none of the usual banter, everyone just wanted Henry to let us know immediately.

"He says that we are all totally crazy, we are obviously far too close and get on each others' nerves, there are relationships between nurses and doctors that he doesn't approve of and we all need psychiatric help." Henry read aloud, "But he also says that when it comes to the crunch we work together so well it would practically be a crime to separate us."

I laughed, "So he's not going to?"

Henry beamed, "No Annie, he's not!" Hawkeye whooped and kissed Margaret, Trapper began chasing Frank in circles, making smooching noises at him, while I hugged Henry.

"God, it's good to know that we're okay!" I smiled, Henry laughed and hugged me.

"Actually you're not okay, not one of you is sane. You're the craziest bunch of people I ever met, but I'm damn proud to have worked with everyone of you."

I smiled, "Likewise Henry."


	5. Love Quadrangle

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **Captain Hildebrand comes to asses the mental health of the camp, and decide whether or not they will be split up. With Hawkeye and Trapper more boisterous than usual, Annie leads the camp in their greatest feat yet... acting sane, and makes a friend of Margaret along the way.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Love Quadrangle**

Things were starting to heat up in my tent as Trapper and I flopped onto my bunk.

"Annabelle," he murmured, to my neck.

"Yes Trapper?" I sighed, his breath tickled pleasantly along my jawbone.

"Marry me Annabelle, then I can at least have the satisfaction that I want." I laughed as Trapper's lips said the last words to my collarbone.

"You're already married doctor."

He kissed me, "Haven't you heard of bigamy?" I sighed, trying desperately not to let my feelings get the better of me.

"Trapper, I hardly think that bigamy is something either your wife or I approve of." Trapper sighed now, his heavy breathing showed that he was having as hard a time as I was with the way he felt.

"Annie, you've got to stop being so reserved," I kissed him, gently, but getting frustrated.

"I hardly call anything I get up to reserved."

Trapper had to laugh, "I meant less reserved in what Major Houlihan would call the Bedroom Olympics." I rolled my eyes.

"I have out drunk, out danced and out kissed both you and Hawkeye. So, every other part of my life is wild, and I just don't want this part of my life to get any wilder." Trapper seemed genuinely frustrated now; he was usually more understanding when I cooled him off.

"Annie, do you have any idea of what I'm going through here?" I sat up, my top half only semi-clothed.

"Trapper, I'm not exactly having an easy time here either. If I let myself get carried away, god knows what I'll do. I don't want to do anything I'll regret." Trapper pulled me back to lie down next to him.

"Annie, baby, you wouldn't regret it," His hand stroked my stomach, very early on Trapper had discovered my stomach was particularly sensitive and that stroking it slowly was one of the best ways to have me become putty in his hands. "You wouldn't regret it, Annabelle my love, I'd make it so you wouldn't." I put my hand over his, squeezing it warmly, and stopping his further attempts at sedution.

"But would you Trapper? You're a married man, and god only knows you can be so good. But would you regret the fact that in a single moment, you not only took someone's virtue, but undermined her beliefs as well?"

Trapper cuddled me close to him, "I hate you." I smiled, knowing every word wasn't true. "I hate you because you're so innocent about the ways of the world, you're so... self-assured, and right. You know just what a person is thinking, and I don't mean the way Radar can, you can read their emotions."

I hugged him tightly, "I love you Trapper, you know that, but I'm just not ready."

Trapper stroked my cheek, "I think we should probably call it a night, I have a whole half-hour before I'm due in Post- Op."

I sat up, buttoning my shirt as I did so. "Thanks for reminding me, I swapped with Ginger this morning, I'm expected there at midnight too." Trapper stood up and gave me a kiss.

He left the tent, as I called after him, expecting him to stay longer. "Where are you going Trapp?"

His reply, "To have a cold shower!" Amused me, and I giggled while I finished getting dressed.

A few mornings later I stood in the chow line. Trapper and I had pretty much avoided getting close since the other night.

"Good morning" Two men kissed me on the cheek and plopped a mug of coffee on my tray. I laughed; Hawkeye and Trapper had done this when Captain Hildebrand had visited. Henry stared at the two white cups filled with brown liquid.

"Annie, is all that caffeine really required?" He asked tiredly. I shrugged and let Igor slop 'scrambled eggs' onto my tray.

"Keep going Igor, I have the feeling I won't be the only one eating this breakfast." I chuckled as Trapper grabbed several slices of toast, and Hawkeye another cup of coffee. We sat down, I was right, like during Hildebrand's visit, Hawkeye, Trapper and I began sharing my breakfast. There was a hand rubbing my knee, Hawkeye's I realised. I tried to shuffle out of reach, but Trapper was blocking my exit route.

"Meet me in the supply tent after our shifts" He whispered, my eyes widened, he knew I was with Trapper.

"Hawkeye," I hissed as Henry collapsed into a place opposite us.

"Meet me," Hawkeye said louder as he stood up. With that, he cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me firmly until I was gasping for breath. He winked at me and left. I slid a little closer to Trapper; who automatically cuddled me.

"He wants me to meet him in the supply room." I said, "But I don't know what to do." Trapper looked more surprised at my uncertainty than Hawkeye's invite, apparently Hawkeye's hitting on me was not altogether unexpected.

"Annie I want you to go with him and have a good time. I want you to go out and dance and fall in love just like any other girl would. I just don't want you getting too wrapped up with me, I'm married Anne you know that. Please, for me, see other people too." Now I knew why he was not fazed by Hawkeye asking me out.

I smiled, "Oh Trapper, you're so wonderful. But okay, I will if it will make you happy" I kissed him and stood up, "You can finish the eggs Trapper."

The Supply Tent was dimly lit; there was romantic music and Hawkeye. He might have been a womaniser, but he knew how to turn on the charm so well, it would have been hard to resist him. I couldn't see him immediately, but as he stood up to greet me, I noticed him.

"Annie," his voice sounded genuinely pleased I'd come. "Oh, Annie." He took me into his arms and began rocking with the music.

"Yes Hawkeye?" I asked, my body curving automatically to fit against his as we danced.

"You look so beautiful in that." He said, I smiled, I was wearing my fatigue pants and a yellow blouse.

"Thankyou, Klinger gave it to me, the Korean lady who made it used Radar as a model because Radar ordered it for Klinger, and well, Klinger, excellent seamstress he may be, can take a shirt in two or three inches to fit me, but he can't lengthen a shirt two feet. He decided for the benefit of all, he'd give the shirt to me so we were spared the sight of his navel." Hawkeye gave one of his boisterous laughs, which set me into a fit of giggles.

"Annie, you should really meet my dad, his sense of humour is exactly the same as yours is... pathetic." I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on me had tightened.

"No better than yours! Now, what did you want me here for?" Hawkeye chuckled and led me to a makeshift sofa, boxes with a mattress and blanket on top.

"Trapper's worried about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt if he goes home to Louise. I was supposed to seduce you, but I think you're probably too girl-next-door for that." I blushed, Hawkeye truly thought I was an all-round good-girl, Trapper apparently having kept relatively quiet about our bedroom antics.

"Well, I had a talk with him. I know what he feels and I've decided to try and let someone else into my heart." I said, my eyes not meeting Hawkeye's face.

"Good, do you think you can try with me?" I looked up; there was so much hope in his face, like a small child asking for a treat.

"Okay," I nodded; he slid closer towards me, and took me to him. He held me close and kissed me, my arms twined around his neck of their own accord, as I returned the kiss passionately. Hawkeye looked at me when we finally came up for air.

"Wow" he said, touching my lips with his finger, "You sure know how to make a single kiss really something." I smiled; I enjoyed it when I could make Hawkeye as breathless as he made me.

"Yes, well, I had a very good teacher." Hawkeye laughed and kissed me.

"For which I shall thank Trapper profusely," Hawkeye smiled, and kissed me and as I kissed him back, he lay me back on the 'sofa', shifting himself to lie fully on top of me.

"Whoa, Hawkeye. There are a few little things you should know about me..." 

"Annie, do you want an escort to the movies tonight?" Hawkeye asked, "And someone to take you home?"

I smiled up at Hawkeye as he stood across from me in the Mess Tent. "I promised tonight to Trapper. But I do promise that I will go tomorrow night with you."

He smiled softly, "Alright Annie, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night."

I laughed, "It's a date." I had had a wonderful time with Hawkeye in the Supply Tent. He was very understanding when I told him about my life, very frustrated, disbelieving, and amazed, but wonderful. But I still cared for Trapper, I still cared for him immensely, and I knew he cared for me. We'd been through a lot together, medically, emotionally and physically and we weren't prepared to let each other go. I bit my lip and sighed, I couldn't make a decision which man I loved more, who I'd rather be with, as I wanted to be with them both.

Henry came up, "Annie are you okay?" I shook my head, "Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled, Henry placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thankyou Henry, that'd be great." He offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Let's go to the OR, Father Mulcahy's in my office, trying to get some supplies for the orphanage.

I smiled, again "Bless him," Henry laughed and led me to the deserted OR.

"Okay Annie, spill," Henry said once we were settled, I was sitting on a table and he was facing me, waiting while I thought.

"I love Trapper, and I love Hawkeye and I don't know who I love more, and I don't know which man I want to be with. I'm so confused."

Henry sighed, "Annie, oh dear, well, I'm going to do something, and I'm afraid it will confuse you worse, but it's something I have to do." I looked at him, trying to read his face; an unfamiliar look was on it. one I realised that I had never seen before. I was still trying to figure it out when he kissed me. Now kissing Henry was something I'd done once before when we had both been drunk, but when we were both sober, it was amazing; there was so much power and intensity. He pulled back, "Oh Anne, I'm so sorry, you turned to me for advice and I've gone and betrayed your trust." He turned and walked blindly from the room, and almost into Father Mulcahy. I slid off the table; there had been some serious chemistry in that kiss and I barely noticed the Father's gentle hand on my shoulder.

"My daughter, is there anything you'd like to tell me? I can't help notice you seem rather preoccupied."

I turned to him, "Can we talk in your tent Father?"

He opened the door, "Come with me, my child."

"Annabelle, you're obviously in a jam but I can't tell you what to do. I'm going to tell you something and I think that it will give the power to make your own decision. You're a 25-year-old woman, and although I know little about your past, I know a lot about your beliefs. Your beliefs and faith with tell you to do what's right." Father Mulcahy offered me a hanky and wiped tears from my eyes.

"Thankyou Father, I think I need to talk to Colonel Blake now." He smiled, at me, and I ventured a teary smile back.

"That's right Anne, have faith my child." I left the tent and took a deep breath. I'd 'seen the light' so to speak. I knew that although there was something powerful between Colonel Blake and I, he was 43; he was older than my mother. I knew I loved Trapper but I also knew he was married and he would have to return to Louise, Katherine and Rebecca. I knew Hawkeye loved me, and I knew that I loved him and I knew that we had potential.

"Ma'am!" Radar ran into me, grabbed my arm and yanked me towards Henry's office. "It's Colonel Blake ma'am, he's awful upset about something, and he wants you." I began jogging, and then running as we approached the office. Henry was a mess, he was drinking and throwing things around.

"Annie?" he called as I came in.

"It's me Henry, and it's okay I forgive you." I said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" He asked, looking cautious but happy at the same time.

"Yes Henry, I understand what you did, and why and I'm not angry and I still trust you, I still feel like you're my father and that's not going to change." He smiled, "Oh Annie, I was in Portland for a week in '27."

I smiled, "I was born in 1926."

He hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry for what I did and probably confusing you worse." I hugged him back, relaxing in the warm embrace.

"It's okay, really, Father Mulcahy helped me clear my head, and I know we won't work out, but you can still be like my father, there's no harm there." I looked up at him, I had forced myself to say these words, and I know he understood them, but he couldn't accept them. He kissed me again, and I kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me on the desk, and we kept kissing.

"Whoa," He murmured as we pulled back, gasping. By now his hands had found my buttons and my shirt and bra were well on the way to the floor. "Whoa Annie, that was something, and I know that you want to keep going, but I think it's best if we remain friends." I smiled, it was funny how he could completely ignore your idea and then five seconds later come up with it himself. I got dressed quickly, keeping my back turned.

"Friends." He shook my hand and I let myself out. Father Mulcahy saw me and asked how it went, "Father, one down, one to go. I have to tell Trapper."

"Tell Trapper what?" said the man in question, I jumped, I hadn't seen him come up. "I didn't scare you did I?" He teased.

"No, yes, well, Trapper I need to talk to you about us." Trapper looked at me, he could read my face.

"You've made up your mind haven't you?" Father Mulcahy slipped away to let us talk alone. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes, Father Mulcahy helped me see what was right."

Trapper wiped a tear from my eye, "Oh Annabelle sweetness, don't cry, we can still be good friends, really good friends, you can still come to me for anything you want. well almost anything, you know what I mean."

I sniffled, "I know Trapper, it's just..." My voice trailed off as he put a finger to my lips.

"Ssh Anne, I know how you feel. Friends, we'll be friends who are really close."

I smiled, "How about brother and sister? Because we can still see the movie tonight."

He smiled back, "I love that idea Anne, and you're now my baby sis." I hugged him, relief at his cool acceptance making me cry my eyes out.

"Anything you say bro."

Hawkeye smiled and kissed me goodnight, "Annie, I'm really glad you decided to stay with me. And I love your idea that Trapper's your big brother, it's really nice."

"Hawkeye, thankyou for being you, for being single."

He laughed, "Who's single?" He kissed me, "I'm with you, and you're with me."

I laughed and hugged him, "Oh Hawkeye, I love you so much."

He cradled me to him, rocking softly, "And Annabelle, I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------

**Next: **Winter strikes and with heating restrictions, sleeping arrangements are shuffled. Can Annie, Trapper and Hawk, not to mention Fr. Mulcahy, Henry, Radar, Frank and Klinger deal with sharing not only a tent, but beds with each other?

------------------------------------------------------


	6. Sharing Beds

**Annabelle's Story – Mirandabelle**

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: _MASH_** is the property of 20th Century Fox, and I do not own the actual idea or storyline. I lay no claim to any of the characters, with the exception of Annabelle Dawson, who is my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **Annie finds herself in the middle of a dilemma, when she realises she has feelings for Hawkeye, as well as Trapper. Things become more complicated when Henry lets Annie know how he feels about her. The love quadrangle is broken up, Annie, finding a father in Henry and a brother in Trapper, and most importantly a love in Hawkeye.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Sharing Beds**

September, when I arrived in Korea was cold, but as autumn became winter, things got worse. It rained, it snowed, it hailed, it was windy and you were afraid to go outside lest you should freeze solid. Instead of patients who were bleeding to death, we had people coming in who were freezing to death, we had people coming in with black digits and having them removed. I stood huddled with a few nurses in front of the bulletin board, arms linked, our breath visible in the icy air, as we checked the roster.

Someone's arms slipped around my waist, "Mmm, Hi Hawkeye." I tilted my face up and he kissed me.

"Coffee?" He asked I accepted, so we hurried into the Mess Tent, bringing a storm of "Close the door!" from everyone. I got my coffee.

"Hawkeye, how did you know it was me? I could have been Radar, I'm only his height!" I asked teasingly.

"Would Radar have stood that close to a ma'am?" I laughed and poked my tongue out at him. 'Watch it, your face will freeze like that." He commented as we squeezed on the bench between an annoyed Henry and a thankful nurse.

"Well, I know I can always rely on you to warm me up." I smiled, sipping the coffee.

"Don't you know it!" He replied, kissing me. "Mmm, Annie I propose we take this meeting into the Swamp."

I laughed and stood up. "Okay, just don't count on any forms of disrobement in this weather." He stood up and we ran through the compound.

"Close the door!" Trapper hollered, I slammed the door as I got in, and sat on the bunk.

Hawkeye tapped one of the pipes on the Still, "Freezing doesn't even stop this thing." He commented proudly, pouring himself a drink. "One for you Annie?" I shook my head and removed a layer of clothing.

"You're brave," Trapper smiled, he was wearing six or seven layers of clothing and a blanket.

Hawkeye sat down beside me, "Annie, shall we pick up where we left off?" He kissed me, and I fought him off good-naturedly.

"Please, Hawkeye, there's company present." I feigned humiliation, but winking at Trapper. He kissed me again, and this time I kissed him back.

"See," he smiled, "One of these days you're going to love me!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're so egotistical!"

Hawk chuckled in a satisfied fashion, "My dad made me take ego lessons," I pushed him away. I stood up and poured myself a drink.

I took a sip, "Trapper, that's bad, what'd you do to it?" He laughed, he knew it meant I approved.

"A little secret," He smiled mysteriously and went to sit to him, I won't sit next to egotistical people," Hawk snorted.

"Annie, you my beauty are the queen of ego. I've never seen anyone so..." I threw a pillow at him Trapper grinned, and put his arm around my shoulder. Hawkeye was on the verge of a smart comeback when Radar came into the tent.

"Annie." Radar called, "Annie, ma'am, there's a meeting of the nurses, Major Houlihan sent for you." I shrugged, and pulled on my jacket, and ran across to the nurses' quarters.

"Sorry I'm late Major," I apologised and squeezed onto a bunk.

"Just be aware of meetings next time please Lieutenant. Now, ladies, this is a rather awkward subject. as you know Colonel Blake has requested that we bunk together because of heating restrictions, and as normal, we'll sleep in the biggest nurse's tent. However as there have been three new nurses since we last did this, and we only have room for two more people, and that's going to be extremely squashed anyway, but we'll have to put one of you in the VIP or the Officer's Club with the enlisted men. I would have said Post-Op, however all the beds are filled there. I'm looking for a very brave nurse who is willing to spend the next few nights in one of those locations, with the men."

I put my hand up slowly, "Major." If she wasn't being Major Houlihan she would've smiled.

"Yes Lieutenant, are you volunteering?"

I smiled, "Well, yes, but is there and extra bed in the Swamp?"

Margaret thought briefly. "Why. yes, they would be able to fit an extra body in there."

I smiled, "I'd be prepared to go in there." Someone whistled, silenced hastily by a frosty glare from Margaret.

"Well, Lieutenant, are you sure that's wise, I mean with those... men?" I gave a laugh and tossed my hair.

"Major, I assure you that I can look after myself, and none of the men in there will touch me, I know that."

Margaret nodded, "Well, if you can get the approval of the people you'd be sleeping with, that's okay with me." I smiled, knowing that only Frank would cause any trouble.

"Yes Major, I'll ask around, but I'm sure that I won't have any worries." Margaret dismissed the group, and pulled me back as I went to leave as well.

"Annie, thankyou, I knew that I could rely on you and I'll handle Frank for you,"

We settled into our bunks in the Swamp. I was between Trapper and Hawkeye, who were playing Rock, Scissors, Paper, renamed, Shrapnel, Metz, Minefield over the top of my head. Father Mulcahy was at our feet, Klinger who was supposed to be next to him, was absent for the time being. Frank was sleeping in a hammock above Radar and Henry, who were making a latrine visit together, to make sure they didn't freeze to the seat.

I was right in assuming that I would have no trouble in being allowed into the tent. Trapper and Hawkeye had both welcomed me uproariously and Henry had also agreed. Father Mulcahy had been unsure, but when he heard why, "Ah well, my child, desperate times call for desperate measures, if you need to" Radar had shyly agreed, after I promised that I would only enter once I was decent and once he was also. Frank had already had his arm twisted by Margaret and Klinger; bless his hairy Lebanese heart had even found me some warmer nightwear.

"Brr! Henry close that door!" Hawkeye shouted, as Henry and Radar rushed into the room.

"If I couldn't see, I'd swear that my eyeballs were frozen solid!" Henry hurried into his bunk, while Radar searched for his teddy.

"I can't sleep without my..." I sat up, interrupting Hawkeye and Trapper's staring match, my chin connecting with both of thier chins, rather painfully.

"I saw it on Henry's desk," Revelation filled Radar's face.

"Yes, thankyou ma'am I'll be right back!" He ran out of the tent and appeared in a few seconds with the teddy.

"And now I lay me down to sleep, a bag of peanuts at my feet, and if I die before I wake, give them to my brother Jake," Father Mulcahy said, and everyone laughed, whilst I prayed for my brothers and sisters who were soldiers and nurses somewhere in Korea.

"Goodnight all," Henry called and we all responded, preparing to go to sleep, the two men either side of me cuddled closer, pretending to be shocked when their hands met in the middle of my waist.

Klinger rushed in, "Aww, heck Klinger where have you been?" Henry demanded.

"I was in the nurse's tent until they realised that I'm not a nurse!" He laughed, crawling into his bunk, stepping on Father Mulcahy as he did so. I chuckled and we settled down again, Trapper and Hawkeye shifting closer, and protectively putting an arm over me. About an hour later as we were all falling into a deep sleep, Henry started yelling, and woke everyone else up. I woke to find myself squeezed tightly between the Captains, Hawkeye's arms cuddling me closely to his chest, Trapper's arm around my waist, his hand resting lightly on my stomach.

"Aww, jeez Radar, what is it?" Henry moaned I had sleepily sat up as we heard the choppers landing. We sleepily yanked on some more clothes and went to revive our frostbitten patients.

"Doctor, look at this foot," A new patient had been brought in; we were dealing with a few serious injuries, and several cases of frostbite. Hawkeye looked at the bluish-black foot.

"Annie, this guy's still got a chance, I want you to try and rub the circulation back into it, see if you can restore blood flow." I nodded, and rubbed my palms together before applying my hands to the foot.

"Kellye, can you help here?" Hawkeye called, and while I rubbed life back into the foot, he and Kellye worked to keep the rest of his body alive.

"Brilliant, get him into Post-Op, and give him two units of plasma." Hawkeye said, smiling as Nurse Kellye helped carry him out.

"Next victim please!" He called, a patient who had been out on the front, had collapsed vomiting, complaining of severe abdominal pain.

"At last," Hawkeye almost smiled, "A routine case it's a simple appendectomy!" I sighed, as I pulled off his boots, we had been told to check all extremities for any sign of frostbite, to my dismay three toes were nearly black.

"Doctor, hate to break it to you, but these toes..." Hawkeye groaned.

"Let's see what we can do to keep the rest of those toes. Come on Annie, keep rubbing that foot, you've got to keep going," Hawkeye encouraged as my hands rubbed and manipulated the cold foot, willing the blood to flow.

"Come on, can someone lend an extra pair of hands here, preferably as warm as possible?"

Trapper came up, "I'm done, what do you need sis?" He asked.

"Someone else to rub him for a second, my hands are getting tired. Just rub this way, and keep going, try to stimulate the blood." He took over and I stretched my tired palms, "Thanks Trapper I'll pay you back later."

I heard Frank begin to yell. "He's dead, get him out of here!"

Trapper became instantly awake, "Move over Frank! Angela, did you check the radial pulse?" She nodded, "And the carotid, and there was none." Trapper pulled out his stethoscope and listened.

"Do you hear a beat Trapp?" I asked, as he smiled.

"Yes, it's faint, but it's there. Frostbite means the blood flow to the extremities slows and so the pulses therein stop." Trapper, like many of us recited chunks of textbooks to help his tired brain function. "Come on Angela, we need to get him warm."

The pretty nurse nodded, "Anything you say doctor." I looked down, I had resumed rubbing the foot when Trapper left suddenly and I realised it was now a healthy shade of pink.

"Hawkeye! You have reason to be proud of me!" I smiled, happily.

"Annie, I'm very proud of you, is that our last patient? Oh blessed day! It is!"

Henry yawned and closed his patient; "I think I have a date with my pillow." I sleepily agreed and after cleaning up, we returned to our beds again and soon, shivering and cuddling close for warmth, we fell asleep.

I woke up with a camera held over my face. I had got up at about 4am, to find myself squashed and I had moved to Hawkeye's bunk as he had nearly taken over mine. I gave a low chuckle to see Hawkeye and Trapper sound asleep, in each other's arms. "Ssh, Annie, this is a scoop!" Klinger whispered. I sighed and shut my eyes and looked asleep while Klinger took a few photos. He disappeared and just as I began to drift off again, Hawkeye awoke to find himself holding Trapper and Trapper doing the same thing. His yell startled everyone awake and both men instantly removed their hands. I sat up and laughed, as Frank waved a cap gun around threateningly. Henry muttered several unsavoury comments in everyone's direction.

"Sorry Father," Mulcahy waved his hand, dismissively as Henry aplogised, realising his last, harshest comment had fallen upon the Padre's ears.

"Perfectly alright Colonel, I understand exactly how you feel." Trapper and Hawkeye after shouting insults at each other were now laughing and wrestling, while I hastily removed myself and tripped over Radar.

"Sorry Radar." I apologised as he lifted his pillow and hit me with it. I replied instantly and hit him back, with my pillow. Hawkeye saw the movement and whacked Trapper with his pillow. Soon we were engaged in an all-out pillow fight, everyone trying to hit everyone else at once. I was sent flying by a particularly hard shot from Henry and nearly into the Still. Our 'war' came to an abrupt end then, as Trapper and Hawkeye rushed to defend their favourite roommate and we all settled down, changed as discreetly as was possible and went to breakfast.

"I don't want new summer fashions! I want blankets, warm winter things!" Henry shouted, "I can stick it up my where. my oh. is that physically possible? Never mind, I sent those damned requisition forms a week ago, why isn't anything happening?" He put his feet under his desk suddenly and I yelped and dashed out. "Sorry Annie, now look, dammit, I want those blankets!" He slammed the phone down and smacked his head into his palms.

"Ouch!" I giggled and went to free his thumb from the fishhook. "No luck, they told me..." He proceeded to recite every word of the conversation to me.

"Ouch, that is physically impossible, well, for males anyway." I laughed.

"Anyway, they're refusing to send us anything, the roads are blocked with snow and fighting. why can't we all just go home?" he moaned as I soothingly rubbed his neck, barely accessible under his scarves.

"I don't know Henry, I wish we could but honestly, Maine's not much better in winter either."

Henry sighed, "Neither is Bloomington, well, it's about 4 degrees warmer. But I am wearing so many layers of clothing my thighs don't know each other anymore!" He kept talking and I grimaced, while Hawkeye laughed at Henry's overly informative descriptions. We'd spent nearly two weeks sleeping together and as the weather became even more chilled, we were beginning to burn unimportant things just to keep warm.

"Goodnight all," Henry called.

"Goodnight and God Bless" Father Mulcahy replied. We no longer joked as we went to bed, but instead just fell into our bunks. Trapper and Hawkeye had stopped their slapping wars over who's hand rested where on me, but still more often than not woke up, cuddling each other closely. Whenever I woke, nearly strangled, I'd pry myself from their grip and move to one of their bunks. Only once had I spent the entire night with both of them, and Klinger had taken more photos then too, of our heads peacefully asleep on my pillow.

Another week passed and we were still sharing beds. Everyone was frustrated, and everyone's sleeping habits, Radar's talking, Henry's snoring, and Frank's calling for his mother were starting to get on everyone's nerves. We'd squabble now, at the slightest thing, and much yelling from our tent ensued.

"You took my blanket!"

"Colonel Blake sir."

"Not now Radar!"

"That's my pillow!"

"Frank, stop whining!"

"Hawkeye, Trapper, for god sakes!"

"Annie, move your foot!"

"Colonel Blake sir!"

"Later Radar, Father Mulcahy, would you get that for me?"

"God help us!"

"Watch the Still!" We kept yelling and suddenly in the middle of our fight Radar shouted, at us all, bringing us to complete silence.

"Hey! Colonel Blake sir, there was a phone call, there's a whole truck of supplies coming down tomorrow, 0400," Henry whooped, and threw his pillow in the air. It was going to be our last night together and we all settled down, and I was even able to bear Hawkeye and Trapper's over-zealous embraces for a whole night.

"Thank god for that!" Henry murmured as Trapper, Hawkeye, Radar and I gathered in his office for a nightcap. Peace had settled over the camp as everyone was back in the tents where they belonged. Blankets, wood and surplus newspapers from WWII were just some of the supplies we gratefully received. People were warm again as we had more things to burn and Henry was very happy to have a new desk, someone had hijacked and burnt it during the cold snap.

It was growing warmer and we were able to wear fewer clothes, burn less fuel and even more importantly, we were able to function as normal in the OR, without worrying about patients freezing whilst they waited in triage. Cases of frostbite were becoming rarer and those that did come in were easier to save. I yawned and bid Henry goodnight, and Hawkeye kissed me passionately,

"Annie, can I retire with you?" I laughed.

"Okay but only if you leave later, I'm waiting for a night alone in my own bed." He smiled and as I gave Trapper a hug, Hawkeye slapped me fondly on my rear. I pulled Trapper's ear close to my mouth for a second, "Come and get him at 10 if he's not back okay?" I whispered, and he winked at me as Hawkeye took my hand and led me from the office.

"Good night my dear," Hawkeye kissed me as I opened the door. His kiss was firm, causing me to take two steps backwards, to lean against the doorframe, effectively trapping me. I kissed him back heatedly, allowing his lips and hands to go where they would. I saw Trapper coming to retrieve Hawkeye, but at the sight of us kissing passionately, he paused, waiting for an instruction. I waved my hand at him and Trapper got the message and turned away, giving me a sly wink as he did so.

"Well, maybe you can stay just a little longer," I said, leading him back into my tent. About an hour later, Hawkeye and I finally parted, and I happily snuggled down into my bed, alone for the first time in three weeks. It was the soundest night's sleep I'd had in weeks, and I was glad for it.

------------------------------------------------------

**Next: **Jack Dawson appears at the 4077th during a grueling 72 hour OR shift, and Annie must face on of her greatest fears - her siblings being wounded. With Henry and Trapper fighting for his life, how will things turn out?

------------------------------------------------------


	7. 72 Hours in the OR

***I stretched and let the unusually hot water flow over my body. I had just finished a shift and was having a shower before I went to bed. The PA system crackled, at this hour it could only mean one thing, I turned off the water and rubbed myself with a towel. As I threw on my nightdress I heard the familiar voice announce, "Get your dancing shoes on folks, it's a big one!" I ran out and halfway across the compound, Nurse Kellye met me. "Here, I thought you'd need these." She put some clothes and my boots into my hands, "Thankyou." I replied, heading for the Swamp. Frank barreled out, and as I paused to don, what I discovered later was Hawkeye's Hawaiian shirt, left in my tent after a brief encounter that afternoon, a nurse, one of Trapper's favourites caught up with me. "Annie, you take Hawkeye." I nodded and we entered the swamp. Hawkeye and Trapper were there, burying their head in their blankets after a big day drinking. With a nod, we ripped their blankets off, the night was cold and both men sat up immediately. Before they could complain, we kissed them. Hawkeye rolled so I was under him, "I'm awake now," he murmured, kissing me. "Let's go, wounded." I pushed him off me. The PA system crackled again, "Doctors Pierce and MacIntyre, Colonel Blake kindly requests that you get your butts to triage and relieve Major Burns!" The feedback had us all wincing painfully. "Oh, now I'm awake." Muttered Trapper, rubbing his ear Hawkeye dressed quickly, as I put on another Nurse's pants, which were ridiculously long and my boots. "I like Kellye's sense of fashion." Commented Hawkeye as Trapper beat us out the door by a split second. ***  
  
***We met everyone in the compound where Henry was issuing orders, "Annie, Hawkeye, I want you to go up to the Officer's Club, there's an ambulance stuck there, they're fully loaded, there are already nurses and corpsmen heading that way. Trapper, go up to the chopper pad with Able, Baker and Leslie, Frank you and I can take this bus." I headed for a jeep with Hawkeye and we drove up to the OC. As Henry promised the ambulance had got a flat, a sniper had shot the tyre and the ambulance had continued on three wheels as fast as it could. I climbed in, "God, he's not even twenty," I murmured, thinking of my brothers who were fighting somewhere in Korea. "He can wait," I told Hawkeye, who nodded approvingly, he, Henry and Trapper had learned to trust my decisions in triage. We categorized the patients and began heading down. "Annabelle, I'm going to need help, he's full of shrapnel," Henry stuck his head into the nurse's change "Cool," I called back, as a group of us stood in a circle lacing each other's gowns. I scrubbed up, after hastily arranging a change of shifts with Caitlin, a shy new nurse who wasn't really accustomed to the OR, and the horrors therein. "Nurse Dawson, where are you going, you're on triage!" Frank demanded as I walked through the OR, "Colonel wanted me," I replied simply and politely joining Henry at the table. "Nurse Dawson!" Frank snapped, "Shove it," I ever so elegantly replied and received a small round of applause. "Nertz!" he muttered. ***  
  
***"Lyssie-Jane?" Trapper called about five patients later. "Yeah bro?" "You've got small hands, can I get your help here?" I looked and Henry, who nodded, "Cover her Major." Margaret stepped in and I went down to Trapper. "Yeah, Lyssie, see if you can get it, tweezers aren't working." There was a piece of shrapnel firmly embedded in the shoulder. It was large, but quite a tight fit, hence the need for small hands. "Clamp that," I said and once the artery was clamped, began removing the shrapnel. I let go, "Trapp, there's more bleeding underneath and from the looks I'd say it's another artery." Trapper called, "Hawk!" Hawkeye appeared, "Make it quick, I've got a whole lots of kids waiting for my touch." Trapper nodded, "There's bleeding under there, ruptured artery, Annie just spotted it. We'll need you help to stop the bleeding." Hawkeye nodded, "There's nerve damage here," he observed. "I'd say that hurt," I commented as the shrapnel was dropped into the tray with a satisfying clatter. "Henry, there's some serious nerve damage here and about a million kids waiting," Hawkeye said, "I'll take the nerves, you and MacIntyre keep going. Gown and gloves!"***  
  
***We worked on and I stretched, Frank yelped as I nearly clocked him. "Lieutenant! Watch what you're doing!" I apologized, it was easier than starting a verbal punching match. "I'm sorry Major, I'll be more careful." Trapper took my hand and put it where he wanted it, "Hold that right there, say Bella how do you do it?" I shrugged, "What?" "Four-oh silk Baker. one more stitch, let that go Annie, it should hold. god I'm good! How do you stay so civil when you talk to Ferret-Face?" I smiled as Trapper began sewing the chest wound back together. "I'm of a well brought-up family." I replied, feigning modesty. Henry laughed, "No argument there Belle my girl. Okay bring in the next one!" "Thanks" I smiled as Hawkeye too, called for a new patient. He began talking to the soldier, lisping and slurping occasionally. "Hello my pretty, and welcome to Hawkeye and Hyde's House of Horror." He stopped to receive a new gown, "Now, we'll get along just fine, won't we? Now was it three legs, two heads or an extra arm?" His patient smiled weakly, "Two heads doc, will I be okay?" "Yes, you'll be fine. Now just breathe deeply my pretty and you'll soon be in the land of dreams." I giggled at my lover, if you could call someone who I was yet to have sex with a lover, and then yelped as Trapper tried to mash my finger. "Annie are you okay love?" I shook my throbbing hand, "Yes, no thanks to you!" The sides of his mask turned up and I knew he was smiling. "Can we have a little quiet in here?" Frank's whine pierced the generally friendly atmosphere. "Nurse, god dammit, I don't want to have to wait till next month for it, suction!" Henry snapped while Frank muttered crossly. Hawkeye gave a sarcastic sigh, "Sorry if we're operating too loud for you Frank. I vote it's time for a song." Henry spoke up then, "Can it Pierce, we can't have steam coming out of Frank's ears just yet." Trapper laughed, "Or any other bodily orifice!" I laughed as Kellye came to replace me and I went to help sterilize some instruments. Little to my surprise when I returned to the OR fifteen minutes later, Hawkeye had most of the room singing "My Blue Heaven."***  
  
***It was about 24 hours after we'd first started in the OR, fatigue was starting to set in, the casualties were lighter but with the sound of gunfire and shelling, louder and closer than ever, it was clear we'd be working into the early hours of the morning. "I've got you. under my skin." Hawkeye murmured as he paced up and down the narrow space, trying to stretch. He went to his new patient. "Annie," he called in a low voice, "We've got a Korean, can't be more than sixteen, but she's panicking something awful, she's refusing the mask." I stood up as someone took my place. I went to her, and used the jerky Korean I had tried to learn in the six months that I had been in Korea. She slowly calmed at the sound of her native tongue and we proceeded fixing her up. Finally we were able to close her.***  
  
***Several hours later I stretched. "Take a break AJ." Hawkeye said, it was 1500 hours and we'd been going solid for 41 hours. I left and went to get some coffee, Trapper following. "That was some great work on that shrapnel Anne," he smiled "Thanks," I sipped my coffee and grimaced, "Last week's gravy?" Trapper laughed, "No, it's the week before last!" I responded quickly. He took a cup and we headed back to the OR, an ambulance drove up and he pushed the half-finished cup into my hands. I drained my coffee and followed Trapper into the ambulance as the panicked voice of a soldier calls from inside.***  
  
***"Henry," I called across the OR, "Yo?" He replied tiredly, it had been 2 ½ days, 60 hours or more. "Do you want me to go get Hawkeye, it's been an hour and Trapper's nearly dead on his feet?" "Yep, and take 15 for yourself okay?" I went to the Swamp; Hawkeye was crashed on his bunk. I shook him gently and he jumped, "Are you an angel?" He kissed me tiredly, "You've gotta go back Hawk, Trapper's dying for a nap." He rubbed his eyes, "Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane Dawson, you are so horribly cruel and yet I love you terribly." He slurred as I dragged him to his feet. I led him to the mess tent, where after some coffee, he perked up a little. "Come on, we've been ten minutes already." I hauled him up and we went back to the OR, where I sat at the patient's head and checked his stats. "Will I be okay doc?" He asked, "Of course," Hawkeye responded sincerely. ***  
  
***As another patient went under, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Henry receiving a new patient. "He's the last one," Henry sighed, "Amen," I heard Henry check the dog tags and then swear. "Annie, take a break," I looked up, "Colonel I'm on the last patient, everyone else is starting to clean up." "Annabelle!" His tone was sharp and I looked up at him in surprise, and in doing so saw the patient's face. I remember a scream, mine I think, as I fainted, but that's all.***  
  
***"Annie, Annie, wakey, wakey love." Hawkeye's eyes stared into mine. I sat up dizzily, "Annie," I heard a voice from beside me, Henry helped me to my feet. "Jack," I whispered and went to his head. It was my twin brother Jack, his blue eyes flickered open, "Annie," He said again. I was barely aware of the nurses, Trapper and Henry who were desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I touched his cheek, "Annabelle, please don't cry, I'll be okay, you wrote me letters about these doctors, they're the best, remember?" He choked, a little blood coming to his lips. I took Jack's hand ("Nurse, come on, clamp it, we can't loose him!") and weakly, he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it, leaving a red stain on my knuckles. "Annabelle, I love you so much, it's going to be okay." People were drawn like a magnet to the heart-wrenching goodbye scene in progress. ("Doctor! His BP's dropping.") Tears rolled down my cheeks, "No!" I cried as I saw the light in his eyes leave. "Jack," The light flickered back in. "Annabelle, Bella, you're my sister, my twin, my best friend, I love you. I know I'm dying." Father Mulcahy came up, and began to perform the last rights. "No you're not Jack! They'll save you!" His hand came up to touch my cheek ("Pulse is getting fainter, BP even lower.") he pulled my face to his. He kissed my forehead with bloodstained lips. "Annie, goodbye." Tears streamed even harder down my face, "No Jack, I love you, don't go." But he was gone, dead, life had left his body. I heard a nurse, ("Colonel, he's gone, you tried your hardest.") "Colonel, Henry, save him, oh god, you've got to save him." My head went onto the table and lay beside Jack's. I sobbed inconsolably, hysterically almost; unaware of the entire camp watching, and none of them had a dry eye either. "No!" Someone tried to lift me from behind, but I yanked myself free, "Jack, you're my best friend, you're my twin, we promised each other we'd die on the same day, don't you remember?" I reached across for his left hand. There was a scar running the length of his palm, I had one identical to it. "Jack, look, don't you remember?" I sobbed, and before anyone could stop me, grabbed a scalpel. "Annie!" Hawkeye had pulled everyone back to give me some time with my brother but now as I cut down my palm, he ran forward. "My blood," I winced as the blood flowed from my hand, "Your blood," I cut Jack's hand, "Our blood," I clasped the two palms together feeling as the blood flowed and mingled. Hawkeye pulled me away from him. I turned to Hawkeye and buried my head in his chest, not wanting to see the sheet laid over him. "Colonel why didn't you save him?" I asked, "Oh Belle, my girl Bella," Henry's voice was soft, and told of the tears that flowed down his face. His hand softly rubbed my back. "If we put him under, he would have gone, his blood pressure was so low. We'd given him a local and we were trying so hard to stop the bleeding. You missed that while you said goodbye. It was amazing he was even conscious to talk to you, I guess. I guess he held on just for you." I lay my head on Hawkeye's chest and listened to his heartbeat, so alive, and so steady and reassuring. I felt his hand on my cheek; moist and unnatural in the rubber glove. I was a mess, tears ran down my cheeks torrentially and there was blood on my face, Jack's and mine. "Let's go Annie," Hawkeye took a slow step backwards. I shook my head "Jack!" Two corpsmen were carrying him out, I turned - and ran straight into Trapper's chest. His strong arms encircled me, "Annie, you've still got me, your big brother, remember that," He whispered. I felt Hawkeye's arms close over me too, and I stood there, held tightly between the two men. I heard Colonel Blake's voice as he dictated the death certificate to Radar. "Date of death, March 19 1952. Time of death 2230 hours." We'd been in the OR for 72 hours exactly when my twin brother left me.*** 


	8. Recovery

***Two days after Jack died I was still pretty messy. I could cry at the drop of a hat and took the homemade gin that Hawkeye and Trapper made like it was water. Most of my hours were spent in a teary, messy, saltwater blur, when I wasn't crying I was drinking, and if I wasn't doing either of them, I was sleeping out of sheer exhaustion. Henry, Trapper and Hawkeye were all treating me like an emotional time bomb, tiptoeing around me, half- afraid to speak to me, lest it should cause more tears, but afraid not to talk to me in case being ignored set me off as well.***  
  
***We were sitting in Henry's office. Hawkeye and Trapper on chairs on one side of the desk, their feet resting on the desk itself. Henry sat on his side of the desk in exactly the same position and I was in my usual spot under his desk. We all had a drink in our hands and as I sipped mine desolately I began to cry. Henry slid down and awkwardly put his arm around me. "Annabelle, you've got to snap out of it." I shook my head, sadly. Hawkeye and Trapper were silent; they decided to leave this battle to Henry. "You don't know what its like to lose your twin brother, he was a part of me, he was like my best friend. I feel so empty." Henry drew me out from under the desk and pulled me onto his lap. "No I don't know what it's like to lose my twin Belle my girl, but think of all your siblings, Rachael, Jeremy, whoever else." That brought fresh tears. "Jeremy and Joseph are in Korea too, and Jeremy's already been wounded. Chris just enlisted because he turned 18 at Christmastime. Eve is a nurse at Tokyo general and Mimi's a nurse at San Francisco, she's finishing up her training there, and there's a massive chance she gets sent out here." Henry hugged me, "Tell me about them all, their names, their ages, where they live, everything," Henry wanted to distract me and it was working. "Well, Jack and I were the oldest, Jack's my big brother by 10 minutes. His name was Jack Adam and he would have turned 26 on July 4 with me. Rachael comes next, she's Rachael Ann, and she'll be 25 in May. Then mum and dad had Jeremy Liam on mum's 18th birthday 25th of October. Jeremy will be 24, 24 and he's already nearly lost his life once! Dad died in an accident at work a little while after Jeremy was born and about seven months after the funeral mum had Andrew Benjamin and Evelyn Faye, more twins and they'll be 23. Mum married Victor Beresford, and Miriam Joy, that's Mimi and Joseph Maxwell, they're 22 tomorrow, so that's three lots of twins. Then Victor bailed out and had an affair so mum divorced him and then she married again, Leo Ruben, and then Christopher Xavier was born, he turned 18 on Christmas day and he enlisted. A few years later, mum found out she was pregnant with Lily and Leo walked out, she divorced again and Lillian Mary arrived, she turned 17 back in January. Alice Marilla just 'appeared' shall we say and she's going to be 12. Mum married again, Patrick Hayes and they had Matthew David and he'll be 8 and Grace Stephanie was born to them and she'll be 2 in springtime." Henry smiled "Wow, thirteen kids, well twelve now. Do you have any pets?" I shook my head, "No, we could never really afford them, and besides Matty's quite enough!" Hawkeye thought that was hilarious. "Annie, why do you have the long name?" Trapper asked, "Well, when I was born, both my grandmothers were alive and so were two of my great-grandmothers. So I'm named after all of them. Jack is named after our grandfathers who were alive then." Colonel Blake smiled, "Well Belle my girl, is that enough to keep being you, all those wonderful brothers and sisters?" I started to cry again and Henry bounced me on my knee like a little baby. Radar came in, "Mail," Henry signed for it and we all pounced on the bag, removing various letters from it before we let Radar go and play mailman. "Kathy's written!" Trapper cheered, "Either that or Louise has started writing in crayon." he added as an after thought. "Dad's sent me something huge, aah a letter for you too Annie." I received letters from Eve, mum, Mimi, Jeremy, and Jack." I read his first. I started to cry a little, but glad I had got the letter. It was an ordinary letter, filled with his blessings for Hawkeye, Beth and I, he'd written it a few days before he had been wounded. I turned to mum's letter, "Mum's, mum's pregnant. twins again, she's due in July, right near my birthday." Henry choked, "Holy Baloney! That's fifteen kids she'll have had!" I nodded, "I think these two weren't entirely expected. but she and Patrick swear they're the last. They haven't heard have they. oh no, not yet, they wouldn't have." Henry shook his head, "No, Annie, not till tomorrow." I dissolved into more tears, "It's gonna kill mum," I sobbed. Hawkeye led me gently from the room. "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere," he murmured.***  
  
***"Oh, you're still moping are you?" Frank griped as he came into the Swamp where I sat, sobbing my heart out to Trapper. "Frank, for god sakes, I know the quantity of sympathy you have is equal to that of your chin, but she lost her brother, not only that her twin brother, and as if that's bad enough, he died in front of her. Show a little compassion." Trapper hugged me tightly, listening as I cried for the millionth time, "Annie my darling, remember what we said when we split up, we're brother and sister still, I know it's not the same, but you've got a big brother here who loves you very much." Frank snorted, "Oh spare me the sob story!" Trapper replied by hurling a boot at him, I normally would have smiled at such a thing, but I hadn't smiled for days. "Thankyou Trapper, you're so wonderful, but I just can't get over it, and I honestly don't know what will help." He hugged me closely and rested his cheek on my hair. "Well, Anne, Henry has called someone in who is very understanding, very good about coping with loss, he'll be here tonight, Major Sidney Freedman, Hawkeye's told you about him before." I nodded, "I don't know if I want to talk to a shrink." I said, "Promise me you'll just try Annie, for me, please talk to him." I nodded, "Okay Trapper, for you I'll try."***  
  
***Trapper left me alone in the Swamp after that, I mulled things over for a while and then had a drink, and another, and another. I went up to the OC and drank some more, and wound up more drunk than I had ever been before. "Whoa, ma'am I'm not going to serve you any more," stammered Igor as I slumped over the bar. There was an announcement, I was wanted in Henry's office and slowly and drunkenly I wove my way down there. I practically fell through the office doors. "Annie!" What the heck have you been up to?" Henry demanded as I flopped across his desk. "I just had a little drink to help me feel better Henry." I slurred, showing a space between my thumb and forefinger to indicate how little I'd had. "I think you've had a lot more Annie, now listen, there's a doctor come to talk to you he just arrived, Sidney Freedman." I started crying then, while I was drunk I had forgotten my sorrows, but the mention of Sid's name brought me back to earth. "Henry, it's so unfair, of all the people in the world, why him, why Jack?" I sobbed and Henry tried to comfort me. Frank barged in, Margaret hot on his tail. "Colonel Blake, if I have to put up with the insolence and gross insubordination." He trailed off as he saw Henry and I. "Oh, you're not still moping are you?" He gave an exasperated sigh, furious I started towards him; Henry tried to pull me back, but failed. "Whoa, Annie cool off." Margaret said, as I angrily approached Frank. Frank didn't see my fist. "I'll show you moping, you self-righteous bastard," I hissed as he lay on the floor. I went to leave the office as Sidney came in and the door connected solidly with my face, knocking me unconscious.***  
  
***I winced, my head hurt painfully, I was in Post-Op. "What happened?" I mumbled, "Annie, you're awake, when you walked into the door, you were knocked out, you're good and concussed, and so is your punching bag." Hawkeye smiled at me, "That was an excellent shot from what I hear, I only wish I'd seen it. You'll probably find that most of your pain is caused by the gash you received from the door. By the way, have you met Major Sidney Freedman?" He asked, the tall man was next to Hawkeye, I looked up at him, and his face had a sympathetic, caring expression as his eyes took in my pitiful sight. "I mean aside from the man who knocked you unconscious?" He added cheekily. I didn't answer as the alcohol and a king-size hangover got to me and I threw up on his shoes, "Don't worry," I heard Hawkeye laugh, "She only does that to people she really likes. She had food poisoning a while back and she got Trapper, Margaret, Radar and myself." Sidney gave a warm laugh, "I'm sure it's because she cares, I think I'll talk to her a little later, when she's sober,"***  
  
***Sidney Freedman sat at the end of my bunk; I was huddled as close as I could get to the wall. It was the third day in a row that he'd tried to approach me, but every time I'd never spoken to him, just cried. "I hear that your twin brother died," he began gently, "Of course you've heard!" I snapped, reaching for a hanky as my tears started, "I'm sure you're going through extreme emotional pain, but is there really any need to abuse yourself physically as well?" I listened while he talked, "You're not eating or sleeping properly you're at a state of extreme physical and mental exhaustion. It must have been very, very hard to see your twin die in front of you like that. I don't know you well, but I do know that you are brave enough, and smart enough to accept the fact that Jack isn't going to return." I relaxed a little, his steady flow of words made sense. "Annie, do you mind me calling you that?" I shook my head, "Everyone else does," I turned to face him and he put a soothing hand on my shoulder, "Your brother Jack was very special to you, anyone could see that. And anyone except Frank Burns could see that you are in a lot of pain, and time will heal the pain, you just have to let it happen. Time heals all wounds." "It didn't heal Jack's!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him, "Emotional wounds Anne, time heals them. People learn to move on, and not to dwell on what happened." That's what I was afraid of "What if I forget Jack?" I blurted out. "Annie, you could never forget someone as special as Jack, he will always be in your heart, you will always love him and he will always love you." I punched my bed, "But I'm so scared of thinking of him as someone who I knew as a brief acquaintance." Sidney rubbed his eyes, "Annie, you and Jack spent his lifetime together, you spent 25 years with each other, growing up, learning, being each others' best friend. Someone's lifetime is not just an acquaintance Annie and I can how much you loved. and still love, Jack and I can tell that you won't ever think of him as someone you knew, but as someone you know and still know to your dying day. I'm going to leave you with these thoughts, I'll talk to you tomorrow, but if you want to come to me before feel free." I wiped my face helplessly with my soggy hanky, and Sidney kindly offered me his. "It's clean," I took it and wiped my eyes, "Thanks, Sidney, we have a 98% survival rate, 98% do you know that? Why did my brother have to be in that unlucky 2%?" Sidney shook his head as I held out his hanky, "Keep it, Annie, I answer you that, no one can, just think that the Lord almighty decided it was his time to leave the earth, that he'd done what he had to do." Sid stood up and was about to leave as Hawkeye came into the tent. "Sorry Sid, I'll go if you're still talking." Sidney shook his head, "No, Annie and I just had a heart-to- heart, be we're quite finished for now" Sidney left the tent. "Annie, darling," Hawkeye cuddled up to me, "Do you want to come to dinner and a movie tonight?" I nodded, "Only if I can have an escort home as well, dad gets mad if I walk home alone after 9." Hawkeye kissed me, "Get yourself ready Annie, I'll come back and get you in five."***  
  
***Sidney smiled as I entered the Mess Tent, I had opened up enough to start coming to dinner with everyone else but I still hadn't laughed, smiled or shown any other form of happiness. "You're just waiting Annie, you'll find a sudden release of emotion, you'll have a fit of your giggles I've heard so much about, or a tantrum and I don't mean one of your shouting fits about Jack, but I don't know if you have them, of course at 25, you're too mature for tantrums," he added slyly, glancing at my face for the signs of a smile, but there was none. I looked at him, not once in the week or so that he'd been there, all through my tears, shouting and swearing, even when I was throwing things at him, he had been the same patient man, and so cool, calm and understanding. "Sidney, thankyou, you try so hard, I know, and I'll get over it when I'm ready." I told him calmly. "Now, listen to me Annie, it's my job to stay here as long as you need me, and the more you mope, the longer I stay. I hope that's given you something to think about," he said quietly. He wasn't angry; his voice still remained cool and sympathetic. He was right though; he had given me some serious food for thought.***  
  
***I lay on Hawkeye's bed, pressing myself as tightly against him as was possible. No easy task as an army bunk is narrow and barely wide enough to sleep one person, let alone accommodate two lovers. We were both naked from the waist up. I kissed him, "You sure that Trapper, Sidney or Frank won't be back?" Sidney was sleeping in the Swamp. He trailed his hand over my stomach. "I've specifically asked Sidney to give us room tonight, Frank has duty and Trapper and his little nurse have gone off to play doctor." I nodded unsmilingly, I still hadn't laughed or smiled since I lost Jack. "He'll be a while then," Hawkeye grinned "Yes Trapper's a very thorough doctor, when he says a physical you'd better believe it! Is there any chance of us 'playing doctor' tonight?" Hawkeye asked mischievously, I caught his hand and kissed every finger, "No Hawkeye, you know how I feel about that, the sooner we get married, the sooner we can play doctor with each other." Hawkeye groaned, "Anne, you're killing me here." I snuggled closer to him, if that was physically possible and he kissed my face. It brought back memories of Jack's last moments. more tears. "Annabelle Felicity, I love you so much it hurts and I'm dying to hear your laughter again, so I propose it's time for a little prank." Someone started yelling outside and Hawkeye grabbed his boots and dashed out the door. I followed, trying to do up my bra and put on a shirt at the same time. Frank stood there with a blood nose, Klinger looked harassed and thoroughly indignant, Trapper had emerged his shirt unbuttoned, the nurse, Caitlin in a similar state of disrobement as I was, Henry came out of his tent, tying his robe and Sidney appeared, book in hand. "What happened," Henry demanded as Margaret applied something to stop the blood flow, "He wouldn't give the password, he just tried to push past and I couldn't see who it was, so I socked him." A smile played at my lips, this was the second time somebody had punched Frank, the first time it was me, the second time it was Klinger. Henry rolled his eyes, "Frank where were you off to, you're supposed to be on duty?" His answer was muffled as Margaret held a hanky to his face. "The latrine," she translated. A snigger went around, half the camp had come out to see the scene and they all thought it was entertaining, two half-dressed surgeons and two semi-clothed nurses added to the drama's unfolding appeal. As Hawkeye dressed me, I began to feel better. "And I broke my heel!" Klinger held up a snapped shoe. I burst into laughter and everyone stared at me as I giggled helplessly. Sidney smiled, "I think she found her emotional release, she should be fine." I gasped for breath; "Yes I'll be okay now I just know it." Henry smiled and hugged me "Bella my girl, it's good to have you back."*** 


	9. Love or Lust?

"Hey good-looking," Hawkeye came up behind me and kissed me just behind my ear as I checked a patient's chart in Post-Op.  
  
"Hey Hawk," I greeted him with a kiss before turning back to my patient. "It there any pain at all today Private?" He nodded,  
  
"A fair bit," I smiled,  
  
"Well when you nearly had a landmine blow it off, it's going to hurt, but you can have some more morphine at five so you should be okay as that's only half an hour away." I tucked the pencil behind my ear.  
  
"He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B. Good afternoon Private Merman, how are you today?"  
  
The young teen smiled, "Obviously not as good a mood as you're in and I thought going home would put me in the best mood of anyone here!"  
  
I beamed, as Hawkeye examined the dressing on his chest.  
  
"Yes, you're very lucky to be going home," I smiled, "Do you think you can join us for a meal in the Mess Tent before you go?"  
  
Hawkeye laughed, "Yeah, you've had a taste of the best care, now what about the worst food?" Merman smiled,  
  
"Okay doc, I'll see you and your cookie there." I laughed and walked away,  
  
"Why does everyone call me that?" I asked,  
  
"I don't know. because you are and because you're so sweet just like a cookie and I'm going to eat you all up!" He lifted me suddenly and nibbled my neck.  
  
"Hawkeye, we're on duty!" I squealed as he put me down,  
  
"Well, how about after we're on duty, your tent, I'll be the one with the khaki rose between my teeth?"  
  
I laughed, "Okay, but you have to be gone by nine, my parents are coming home early tonight."  
  
Hawkeye chuckled. We had our own language that we used, mostly because no one could understand it. This particular statement meant that Father Mulcahy was stopping by at 9.  
  
He smiled and started singing, at the same time I did,  
  
"Just Molly and me and baby makes three and we'll be happy in my blue heaven! And how are you today Captain?  
  
"Hawkeye, no," I pushed him off as his hands went for the waistline of my underwear, the only thing that now graced my body.  
  
"Annie," he sounded frustrated, "Annie, why not?" I sat up, pulling the blankets with me, covering myself.  
  
"Because Hawkeye my beliefs my faith, everything I was taught as a child tells me to wait until my wedding night."  
  
Hawkeye swore, another thing I wasn't big on. I might have said a few things in my time in Korea, just over 9 months, but I wasn't as profane as he was now being.  
  
Mum never had an easy time raising the lot of us, but one thing she did enforce was our religious upbringing and I was a firm Catholic, much to Father Mulcahy's delight, and one of the things that I believed most strongly was no sex before marriage and I wasn't married, so I wasn't having sex.  
  
"Annie! For god sakes Annie, why the hell do you have to do this to me? I love you so much and I give you everything I have to give and you can't go one little step further?" I was angry now, and I got out of my bunk and yanked on my robe,  
  
"Hawkeye, I love you and I'm sure that it's not easy for you hanging on until we marry, and it's not easy for me either I would like to as well, but what I believe in and what I know is right is not that, not until we've said we do."  
  
Hawkeye got out of bed, "Annie, how can you say that, you do every other thing that would lead a man to expect it, and then at the very last minute you say 'I'm sorry but I'm not married yet I can't'?"  
  
He got dressed quickly, his sudden movements showing his anger. Neither of us realised our voices had raised and were carrying through most of the camp nor did we know that everyone had gathered outside the door listening as we shouted and cried - tears were falling down our cheeks as we fought.  
  
"Hawkeye do you love me a person, or me as a body and potential lover?" I asked, he faltered,  
  
"Annie, I. I. love you for both, you're a smart, funny beautiful." I was unreasonably furious now,  
  
"So it's my looks is it?" I shouted, throwing my hairbrush at him. I turned away and tripped on my shoe, which had been carelessly dropped.  
  
I cried out in shock as I fell, and then in pain when my face hit my 'dressing table' an empty crate and sent bottles and photos flying, at the crash and my cry, someone burst into the tent, grabbing Hawkeye, who out of automatic, doctoral concern had bent over me, by his collar.  
  
"If you hit her you bastard, I'll kill you so help me god!" It was Radar,  
  
"Radar! Radar! Radar, he didn't hit me, I fell!"  
  
Radar had pinned Hawkeye to the wall, and as Trapper ran in and helped me up, Father Mulcahy pried Radar, now petrified with fright as he realised his mistake, off Hawkeye.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," we both announced at the same time and marched out of the tent and went in opposite directions.  
  
We met up at the Swamp about fifteen minutes later. We had passed the time deliberately avoiding each other, shouting loudly, swearing, and throwing things.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" We asked at the same time,  
  
"I came to talk to my friend," we replied together angrily, motioning to a bewildered Trapper.  
  
"Well he's my friend and I've known him longer!" Hawkeye shouted,  
  
"Well, he's the person I go to for everything like this." I snapped back, it was true. Every time I had a question, especially about sex, Trapper was the first person I asked.  
  
Trapper stood up and walked between us.  
  
"Listen, both of you, just calm down, I know what this is about and I know what happened - I heard every word, and so did everyone else in the camp - and I also know that you wouldn't have hit her Hawkeye. Hawkeye I want to talk to you first, there's no preference there, I just happen to know that Annie was going to see Father Mulcahy about now."  
  
I glanced at my watch; I had arranged a private prayer meeting with him as it 2 months to the day when Jack died.  
  
"Is that fair you two? Annie I'll see you afterwards," I left, smiling at Trapper and not even looking at Hawkeye.  
  
"Annie, you can swear, scream, cry, shout or throw things, but don't hit." BANG! I punched the stoved in the middle of the room.  
  
"You hit. You had to hit didn't you? Now let's take you to x ray and." Trapper led me to the x ray as I winced painfully. I'd turned most of my hand into mince. We dropped the subject as my right hand wrist was set in plaster.  
  
"Annie, Hawkeye knows about your beliefs, and he does accept them, it's just that he finds it hard to stop once he starts, and you know what that's like. You're both just going to have to work things out." Trapper had been telling me the exact same thing for two days and although I understood it, I wasn't prepared to accept it.  
  
Things had been icy between Hawkeye and I, we'd changed shifts to avoid each other, and I was eating with the nurses and enlisted men.  
  
Stories about why Hawkeye and I were fighting had spread around the camp and nearly every friendship group had a different story as to why we fought and how bad the fight was and whether or not we were still in love or even if we were still friends.  
  
Hawkeye and I were battling it out but what I didn't realise was as the story, blown hideously out of proportion, reached the ears of Margaret, the nurses were planning a stir-up of their own.  
  
I heard Frank's whine as we sat around, trying to recover from a large and very successful OR session. We hadn't lost a life, we'd saved every limb, and Henry delivered the beautiful baby of an LIP.  
  
"Please, Margaret, you're not believing those rumours?" He nagged as Margaret coolly ignored him.  
  
Over the other side of the Mess Tent, Caitlin got up and walked away from Trapper and Leslie stood up and left Henry. I noticed this and how several other nurses left the male they usually sat with and met at a table.  
  
I left the table where I had been sitting next to Margaret and curiously joined them. Margaret followed; the guys had nothing to do but to sit together while I went over to the nurses and asked what was going on.  
  
Their response amused me, apparently they'd had a nurse Edwina something and none of the doctors had ever tried to romance her so to speak. The nurses had called a boycott and refused dates and all physical activities with the men in the camp until peace was made and Hawkeye had to take Edwina out on a date.  
  
They were planning the same thing until they knew that their man didn't just love them for their body, and until Hawkeye and I worked out our differences. "You're not mad are you?" Margie asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, not really I just wish you weren't doing it because of Hawkeye and I though. But girls. let's have some fun!"  
  
Henry caught me about a week later. I had just gone to talk to Hawkeye, we had been having 'marriage counselling' Trapper was basically there as a mediator and to make sure no one got hurt, but I wanted to talk to Hawkeye alone.  
  
"Belle my girl, can I talk to you?" I looked up; Henry was obviously stretched to his nurse-less brink.  
  
"Henry, be quick please, I'm going to have a word with Hawkeye and I don't really want to lose my nerve,"  
  
Henry nodded, "Well if it will end this insanity then I'll be quick, are you nurses aware of what you're putting us through?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes we are, we're fully aware of it, and we just want to prove that you care about our bodies and physical attraction and we don't want to be looked on as sex objects."  
  
Henry shook his head, "Bella my girl, do you know that you haven't come in and talked to me under my desk ever since this ruckus started?"  
  
I thought, "Not particularly no, just that when we said we'd avoid males, we avoid all males." Henry looked at me.  
  
"Well, Anne, I miss having you come and talk to me, I miss having your company under my desk, I miss having someone to talk to, someone to tell about my kids."  
  
I smiled softly, "Well, Henry I really must be going, but I will talk to the nurses, I think you've seen the light," I left the tent, smiling, someone had obviously got our point when Trapper called me over to him.  
  
"Trapper, you know why we're doing it," I explained after Trapper had explained of his nurse-less desperation and begged for remission.  
  
"Annie, is not that really it's missing you, remember, my sister?" I nodded, knowing Trapper was beginning to soften,  
  
"You haven't talked to me, you haven't been you, my little trusting sister since you and Hawkeye first argued and I miss that, I miss having someone who relies on me and trusts me with her secrets and feelings." I smiled, that was two men who had definitely seen the light.  
  
"Well Trapper it's good to know you miss me as a person, but what about the other nurses? And if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Hawkeye." I left him and nearly walked into Radar, who was obviously in a bad mood and snapped at me.  
  
"Oh, sorry ma'am if I'd known it was you." he scuttled off and I headed towards Hawkeye's tent, then changed my mind and made a beeline for the nurses.  
  
Leslie smiled, "So Henry and Trapper have got the point, at least about you, do you think that we should give in?" I shrugged,  
  
"Well I was going to have a talk to Hawkeye today, so I don't know." Kellye smiled,  
  
"I think we should leave it until we see how the 'peace talks' if you will, between Hawkeye and Annie work out." The rest of the nurses smiled appreciatively from around the tent. Margaret, in an unusually good mood due to a lack of Frank's petty whining, and seeing eye-to-eye with all her nursing staff, stood up and pushed me to the door  
  
"So Annie, what are you waiting for? Go and make peace with your man!"  
  
"Hawkeye?" I tapped on the tent door and went in nervously.  
  
"Hawkeye? Can I talk to you?" He didn't reply so I sat down on his bunk where he was lying and talked anyhow.  
  
"So you see, I do see how unfair I've been to you Hawkeye. It's only fair of you to want to sleep with your fiancée. But my beliefs really tell me otherwise, but I've decided to ignore them, not to be such a good girl so to speak,"  
  
Hawkeye rolled over and arched a dark eyebrow at me.  
  
"Annie?" I smiled,  
  
"Yes Hawkeye?" He shook his head,  
  
"Oh, Anne, I just decided to accept your beliefs, I just decided we'd wait till we're married. Speaking of which, how about we give being married a try?" I gasped and allowed myself to be taken into his arms.  
  
"Annie, I can't let you do that, give up your beliefs just to make me happy, we are waiting and that is that."  
  
I hugged him tightly, "So it's love, not lust?" I asked, and he nodded,  
  
"It's love Annie, I know how you feel and it drives me insane, but I can put up with it. This past week I've been going crazy for want of your company, and so has Trapper and Henry, you mean an awful lot to us you know. Now will you answer me, my heart is in my mouth, will you marry me?" I smiled,  
  
"I know I mean a lot to you guys, Hawkeye, but don't lie, you guys have been going nuts because you missed us as women too, haven't you?" Hawkeye hung his head,  
  
"Guilty as charged, I've been insane without someone's gorgeous little figure to cuddle up to. Now will you marry me my angel?" I smiled,  
  
"You flatterer you," and he laughed, tilting his head to one side. I took the invitation and kissed him slowly, as Trapper walked in,  
  
"It's over" He shouted, "It's over, Hawkeye and Annie are making up!" Several people rushed into the tent as I stood up to go,  
  
"Seriously, you're really making up?" Someone asked,  
  
"Seriously," Hawkeye grabbed me and dipped me extravagantly, and kissed me passionately. A cheer went up, as men and women paired up again, Frank and Margaret disappeared, as did Trapper and Caitlin,  
  
"We've got the Swamp to ourselves," I winked suggestively Hawkeye looked surprised,  
  
"Annie, what's that I hear? Seduction?" I smiled,  
  
"Is this seductive enough for you?" I threw myself at him so hard he fell backwards onto his bunk. I kissed him.  
  
"Hawkeye, I missed you too,"  
  
Hawkeye cuddled me close a few minutes later,  
  
"Now listen miss, you haven't answered me and I'm dying to know the answer. Will you, Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane Dawson be my wife?" I laughed as his face filled with hope, he had asked me several times in the past twenty minutes or so and I hadn't answered him yet.  
  
"Hold your horses just one minute my sweet, you are really serious about this? I mean, you've only known me for what is it. 9 months or so?" He kissed me,  
  
"But in that 9 months I've grown to care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone, even Carlye Breslin," his features winced painfully as he said the name of the girl he had so deeply cared for once upon a time. I had heard his story from Trapper, and Margaret who although she despised him and his clowning had a soft spot and boundless sympathy for his sad story.  
  
"And unlike her, you, my sexy little goddess I love more than medicine. So Annie please my darling, marry me, I've never been more serious in my life, for god sakes answer me." I chuckled,  
  
"Well I've only known you nine months and I probably feel like an impulsive teen, but I'm going to."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Settle Hawkeye, to marry you!" He tried to kiss me, jump out of bed and give a shout of joy all at the same time,  
  
"Wahoo! Father, I'm getting married, Radar, come here you gorgeous little man you." He ran out of the tent and grabbed Radar, waltzing him wildly around the compound before kissing his cheek and letting him go.  
  
I laughed and joined him in the compound where he headed straight for the CO's office. He switched on the PA system and causing a large whine of feedback, proudly announced, "Annie and I are going to get married!"  
  
I sat on Hawkeye's lap, my feet resting on Trapper's lap while he gave me a pedicure. It was one of Henry's famous lectures, meant only for the men, but nobody really cared about my presence, except Frank Burns, but he was outnumbered and so he gave up.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet!" Henry vainly called, Radar shouted and everyone gradually fell quiet.  
  
"Good evening men. and Annie. I'm umm. here to umm talk about a nurse- inspired topic." Everyone cheered, and I noticed Hawkeye was keeping time,  
  
"Quiet, a topic that has very much been on our minds lately, love and lust." More cheering  
  
"Love is umm." "A many splendoured thing!" More cheering and laughter,  
  
"Yes, well umm, love is actually caring for a person while lust is." Henry dropped his voice, "The physical attraction and want for." he lowered his voice further,  
  
"The want for sex."  
  
Hawkeye was still timing as he called, "Louder Henry!" Henry obliging repeated  
  
"Love is an um. a many splendoured thing, and it's actually caring for someone." Trapper laughed,  
  
"The last bit Henry!"  
  
Henry seemed more flustered than ever, "Lust is an umm. physical attraction and don't confuse the two. dismissed!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Henry left the tent hurriedly,  
  
"What's the time?" Trapper asked as he tied my boot on,  
  
"30 seconds even, of him speaking, a 50-second lecture all up, and he actually said sex, so who wins the pool this time?"  
  
Radar walked away with about 20 dollars, they placed small bets on how long Henry would talk and how often Henry would mention the unmentionable.  
  
"So, Hawkeye how about we go back to my tent for a little lust?" Hawkeye smiled, I had been more outgoing as far as that was concerned, and Hawkeye and I had reached a happy medium, and he wasn't pushing me any further.  
  
He kissed me, "You baby are definitely tempting me, and I like the way you're making more moves," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me close, and out of habit, I listened to his heartbeat.  
  
We realised the tent was empty, and chuckling at our inability to notice what happened around us when we got together, we headed for my tent. I snuggled close to him as we go tin the door.  
  
"Hawkeye I love you," I whispered, Hawkeye chuckled,  
  
"Annie, I need to know something." I smiled,  
  
"Anything, as long as it's not will I really marry you?" Hawkeye had been unable to stop asking if I was serious when I had said yes a few days before,  
  
"Annie my gorgeous, sexy little Lieutenant, is it lust or love?" He ducked as I tried to hit him. 


	10. Abyssinia, Henry

Henry was going home, none of us could believe it, but he was still going home to Bloomington Illinois, where Lorraine, Molly, Janie and Andy waited. We were going to have a party for him and major plans were underway.  
  
"Annie, you have to sing for him, you're his girl Belle after all." Hawkeye argued, Henry had taken up calling me Belle or Bella, a shortened form of Annabelle, whichever name it was, it was more often than not combined with 'my girl.'  
  
"Hawkeye, I can't sing," Hawkeye lifted my left hand and kissed the engagement ring he'd had Sid Freedman buy in Tokyo.  
  
"You can too sing, I've heard you in the showers, remember?" I laughed; I'd been back in the men's showers with the discovery of a larger hole than before in the nurses' showers.  
  
"The only time you heard me sing properly was when I was drunk!" I protested,  
  
"True, but still, for us, for Henry, for me?" I sighed,  
  
"Okay, but if I get something thrown at me. you're in big trouble!" Hawkeye wrote down something and the plans for Henry's party continued cheerfully.  
  
"And here, for one night only, is my beautiful girl Annabelle Dawson, who's going to sing something for you!" Hawkeye offered me his hand and I took it. Everyone cheered as I cleared my throat.  
  
"Well, I don't quite know what to sing on a day like this, but here's a little song anyway. He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way." I took my seat a couple of minutes later, amidst uproarious applause.  
  
Someone put some music on and Henry asked me to dance. I gave Hawkeye a smile and as Henry and I danced, at the correct arms length, everyone else danced a lot closer.  
  
"Annie, how about we make the most of our last dance?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his shoulders.  
  
I heard Trapper murmur to Hawkeye as we ignored the end of the song and continued holding each other  
  
"What's with them?" Hawkeye looked at us, caught my eye and smiled,  
  
"Nothing Trapp, just two very good friends who are trying to make their last moments mean something." I blew my understanding fiancé a kiss over Henry's shoulder and he winked at me.  
  
"Thankyou for that wonderful dance Henry." I hugged him tightly as he returned me to Hawkeye three songs later. Hawkeye took my hand,  
  
"If you haven't worn her out entirely Henry, I'm going to have a dance with her now." Hawkeye twirled me onto the dance floor and the party continued merrily.  
  
Father Mulcahy was playing the piano, while Henry, Trapper and Hawkeye were enjoying one last poker game, I was teaching Radar to dance and Klinger and Kellye were doing the cha-cha much to everyone's amusement. I had an inspiration and called for silence.  
  
"Everyone, everyone, I've had an idea, we're going to have a sing-along!" There were some cheers, some boos and some objects that I had to duck to avoid.  
  
"Seriously, I think it will be fun!" I whispered an instruction to Father Mulcahy and he began to play 'Army Life' I laughed,  
  
"Okay just play along here! Us cuties in the Army, you wanna love us all, and we're prepared to let ya, coz we're having a ball! Come on, you all know this!"  
  
Everyone began to sing the chorus with me, "Oh, I don't want no more of army life, gee mum I wanna go home!" Father Mulcahy kept playing and Trapper and Hawkeye rose to the occasion,  
  
"The doctors in the army all we want is out, and to work on simple cases, appendicitis, gout!" We laughed our way through the next chorus when the rest of the nurses stood up,  
  
"Us nurses in the army, you think we're really sweet, but if we're playing Strip Poker, you know we've got you beat!" Another noisy chorus and Henry started to sing,  
  
"Us Colonels in the Army, we have to act real tough, to keep you guys in order, but you know that it's a bluff!"  
  
"Oh we don't want no more of army life, gee mum we wanna go home!" To our surprise Igor stood up,  
  
"The cooks here in the army, we're the butt of many jokes, but we want appreciation for feeding all you folks!"  
  
We sung the chorus, looking around for the next participant,  
  
"Us Majors in the army, we do our level best, to try and look well-mannered and not pigs like the rest!" Margaret sat down in the middle of a largely cheered chorus. Klinger, dress and all, along with a couple of other Enlisted men decided to add his two cents.  
  
"The Enlisted in the army, you think we're here by choice, but they told us when they drafted us that we'd get a Rolls Royce!"  
  
"Wahoo!" Hawkeye danced me down the middle of the Mess Tent,  
  
"Oh we don't want no more of army life, gee mum we wanna go home!" To our surprise, Radar's rather nervous voice started up,  
  
"Company Clerks here in the army, we don't get no respect, so as far as we are all concerned, you can go to heck! No offence, sirs, ma'ams," We laughed our way through the next chorus, fully expecting it to be the last, when the wounded men who were healthy enough to attend the party added the last verse.  
  
"The soldiers in the army, we get all sorts of cuts, but we're grateful to you doctors, for saving all our butts!"  
  
We began singing the last chorus, louder than ever,  
  
"Oh we don't want no more of army life, gee mum we wanna go, but they won't let us go, gee mum we wanna go home!"  
  
We laughed and applauded for about thirty seconds when Frank Burns started up,  
  
"The Majors in the army, you know we're really brave, coz we go into battle. someone help me out here, what rhymes with brave?" his voice trailed off as we had a last dance and a last drink, and we went to bed early, as Henry had to leave on a 0900 chopper.  
  
Henry bid everyone a fond farewell, shaking hands, hugging and giving friendly orders and threats. He stopped at me,  
  
"Belle my girl," He said slowly and I threw my arms around his neck,  
  
"Oh, Henry!" He hugged me back, his hands caressing my head, and playing with my curls, I looked up at him and he smiled,  
  
"One last time Annie?" he asked, I nodded and he kissed me, sparks flew and we pulled apart.  
  
"Don't cry Anne, you'll be fine. Goodbye Belle my girl, take care now," He hugged me again, tighter than ever  
  
"Bye Henry," I smiled, and stepped back, Hawkeye's hand coming to rest on my shoulder,  
  
"What was that all about?" he whispered, I looked at him, and shook my head, words failing me. To my relief, Trapper saw it,  
  
"Don't push it Hawkeye, they were just two friends, trying to make their last moments together mean something." I smiled gratefully at him,  
  
"Thankyou," I mouthed and he winked at me.  
  
"You be good Radar or I'll come back and kick your butt!" Henry threatened and got into his chopper, we all stood clear and Radar and I saluted as Henry's chopper rose into the air. It was barely out of sight before more choppers, this time with wounded, landed and the turmoil of it all started again.  
  
Some hours later, Radar came into the OR, he had a sad, scared look on his face and the minute I set eyes on him, I knew there was something terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
"Radar, for god sakes, get a mask on in here!" Trapper shouted,  
  
"If it's my discharge, give it to me straight, I can take it," Hawkeye said wearily.  
  
"Shush, Radar just tell us." I silenced the two men.  
  
"I just got a message. Lieutenant Colonel. Henry Blake's plane was shot down over the sea of Japan."  
  
"Shit," Hawkeye and I murmured under our breaths in unison.  
  
"It spun in. there weren't no survivors." A shocked silence filled the OR, everyone paused mid-everything.  
  
Margaret gave a sob and someone dropped an instrument and the loud clatter brought us back to reality. With shaking voices and hands we resumed working, trying to keep our tears to a minimum until we were able to grieve properly.  
  
"No," I said, "Not him too," Hawkeye held me, tears falling down our faces,  
  
"Oh god, Henry, you were so close to making it home, why, why him?" We'd all gathered in the Mess Tent, no one bothering to change out of their bloody scrubs. People held each other and we grieved as one body.  
  
Sidney Freedman drove up and joined us. It had been three hours since we'd received the news, and 12 terrible hours since Henry had boarded that fateful flight in Seoul. Sid had got wind of it and had flown down immediately. He knew we'd need someone, especially as Frank Burns was now our CO, and aside from his malpractice, Frank was also known for his cold- heartedness and lack of sympathy.  
  
Sidney was trying to remain professional as Radar allowed him into the room, but as he looked around and saw us all crying, tears began to fill his eyes to and he joined us in mourning the Colonel we'd loved so much.  
  
It had taken us two days to pull ourselves together enough to have a memorial service for Henry. I was going to sing again, and Frank thought it all highly unnecessary,  
  
"I don't see why you have to make such a fuss,"  
  
"Major Burns, Henry was like a father to me," I informed him coldly, I was no longer coolly polite to Frank, but positively icy.  
  
"You have a father Lieutenant, as does Radar who gave me that same petty excuse not five minutes ago." I fought off tears,  
  
"Major, with all due respect, my father passed away when I was two. Radar's father also died when he was a very small baby."  
  
Frank seemed unnerved for a second, but he still continued scowling and without waiting for dismissal, I left his office, Henry's old office, and joined the people in the Mess Tent where Henry's memorial service was to be held.  
  
I wiped my eyes, glad I hadn't bothered to accept Margaret's offer of a little makeup. I knew it would have been streaked down my face by now. We'd said prayers and sung hymns, and anyone who'd wanted to could add their two cents worth.  
  
"And now, Annabelle has offered to sing a song for the Late Henry Blake, Annie," I stood up, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thankyou I'd like to sing the first song that I thought of when I'd heard Henry had died. Suicide is Painless." Trapper began playing a guitar with Captain Spalding as I started to sing,  
  
"Through early morning fog I see visions of the things to be.." I began to cry as I sang, tears sliding down my cheeks,  
  
"And I know suicide is painless, it brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please," Radar began to cry too, we had all tried to remain solid and tear-free for the service. "The sword of time will pierce our skins, it doesn't hurt when it begins..." At the chorus, I noticed that my accompanists were crying too. I kept singing, and although I was crying, my voice was able to continue, purer and sweeter than ever.  
  
"The only way to win is cheat, and lay it down before I'm beat, to give to another my seat, for that's the only painless feat, and suicide is painless, it brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
Everyone was crying now, whether noisily like Margaret while Frank sat, disgusted beside her or silently like I was. I sang the last verse and chorus, adding on the coda,  
  
"And you can do the same thing if you choose." there was a weak round of applause as I fell into my seat. Hawkeye hugged me tightly; his tears leaving a damp stain on my Class-A's,  
  
"That was beautiful Annie." He kissed the corner of my mouth. We filed out sometime later, and we resumed working, Frank's military nature not helping.  
  
Frank had been in command for sometime now, he was becoming the total megalomaniac, rigging the toilet seats to stand to attention for inspection and god knows what. To my disgust, Margaret was babying him and supporting him the whole way, and I was surprised at how low she was sinking. I was one of the few people who could put with Frank's stupidity, I'd write letters home every night, complaining of his latest idiocy. Trapper and Hawkeye were going nuts, they never liked the army and he was just making it worse. Hawkeye was especially crazy; he'd been so bad that Frank had even threatened him with a Section-8. However, Sid Freedman had ordered that Hawkeye be given some R&R in Tokyo and in a couple of days, he left with the newly signed pass in his hands for 6 days of rest and recreation.  
  
That left Trapper and I alone to face Frank. We managed okay, relying on each other more as brother and sister than ever when Frank told us off or put Trapper on report. I had yet to go on report, as I was keeping as low- key as possible, doing my duties and volunteering where necessary.  
  
I had a lot more to do as Margaret was off babying Frank, but I handed it well and never once broke down or cried like I wanted to when I was scolded for an innocent mistake.  
  
"Annie, I'm going insane here," Trapper moaned, I splashed a little water on my face and sighed,  
  
"I know, just thank god Frank's out of camp so we could get away with this." The nurses' showers had been patched and I was using them again, but Trapper needed to talk, and I needed a shower, so we doubled up, I was back in the men's showers.  
  
"You're not the only one, Margaret has doubled my workload and Frank's on my back because I'm trying to do a Captain-and-a-half's work, and I'm a Lieutenant!"  
  
Trapper sighed, "Take two steps back Anne, I'll do your hair." I obediently stepped back and as he washed my hair, freeing it of mud, sweat and tapioca pudding, we kept talking, moaning about Frank and the general situation.  
  
I had a grumble about missing Hawkeye and to my surprise, Trapper leant forwards, resting his chin in the curve of my neck and whispered,  
  
"Not half as much as he misses you Annie, he didn't want to go, d'ya know that?" I gasped both at the sudden closeness of Trapper's body and the revelation that Hawkeye preferred my company to six days in Tokyo.  
  
"Now you just listen Annie," Trapper's hands twisted my hair onto the top of my head, and then rubbed my neck and back slowly,  
  
"He'll be back in three and a half days, and then it'll all go back to normal, we'll even do something really nuts, like post home a latrine!" I smiled,  
  
"Thankyou Trapper, and if it weren't so awkward I'd hug you," He chuckled, his chin still resting on my shoulder, and I put my hand up to touch his cheek fondly, both our showers forgotten when Radar came in  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He gasped and I hurriedly put on my robe.  
  
"Out with it Radar," Trapper said, Radar hid his eyes until I was firmly wrapped in my robe.  
  
"Captain MacIntyre, sir, you'll never believe this but." Trapper laughed,  
  
"What, what don't make me guess!" Radar beamed and passed Trapper his letter,  
  
"Annie!" He whooped, grabbing me and kissing me, "Annie, I'm going home!" 


	11. Abyssinia, Trapper

Trapper was going home too, first Henry and then Trapper, I was really surprised that they were willing to take away two surgeons from one M*A*S*H unit at the same time, but as someone logically explained, they didn't know that one our docs was on a holiday.  
  
We'd been searching high and low for Hawkeye Radar had been up till all sorts of ungodly hours to ring Tokyo and try and find my fiancée. Hawkeye, however, being that wonderfully irresponsible and unsociable man that he was, was nowhere to be found, and Trapper and I were beside ourselves, as Trapper was running out of time to get back to the States.  
  
"Thankyou, no I understand. sayonara." Radar hung up the phone,  
  
"Nup, he's doing a fine hiding job. I've checked in with every joint in town and there's no sign of him." Trapper sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder,  
  
"If I can't find Hawk tomorrow or the day after at the latest, I'm going to have to go, they'll revoke my orders if I don't."  
  
I squeezed Trapper's shoulders, "Well, just hang in there,"  
  
Trapper screwed up yet another ball of paper and threw it at the bin. I leant over and picked up the paper as it missed. I didn't read it as I knew what it would say by now.  
  
"Dear Hawkeye. I." He muttered as he screwed up another piece of paper and missed the bin. I picked it up as well, dropped both in the bin and watched as Trapper, now feeling very discouraged scrawled something on another sheet of paper.  
  
He was trying to write a note to Hawkeye and some thirty tries later he was still having no luck. There was so much I knew he'd want to say, goodbye, thankyou, take care of Annie, write me, ram a grenade up Frank's rear. he sighed and tired again.  
  
"Hawk, I'm really sorry I couldn't find you." He murmured aloud, and shook his head,  
  
"No, that's not right. Hawkeye I'm." He screwed up another piece of paper frustrated,  
  
"Doctor," I interrupted his thoughts, "This patient's not been putting out what he gets in.. his kidneys aren't functioning." He looked up, glad for the distraction and read over the patient's chart.  
  
I sat in the Mess Tent, rubbing my already dry hair with a towel. I'd had a shower after my Post-Op shift and had left Trapper to his own devices. I knew he was somewhere around the camp, getting drunk.  
  
I sighed, and stopped drying my hair, we'd been completely unable to find Hawkeye and Trapper was leaving the next morning. We'd even left insane baits at various hotels for him,  
  
"Please call home, your father's pregnant,"  
  
"You've won a free subscription to Roaches 'R' Us Magazine"  
  
"Klinger's in love with an ox," and  
  
"Frank Burns was glued to the latrine" but these and other equally obscure messages failed to have him make contact.  
  
Trapper was becoming very distressed, as he was desperate to say goodbye to his friend who had made his life in the hellhole we lived in so much easier over the past.  
  
Actually to be honest, I had little to no idea of what he'd say, I knew I'd have a hard time parting with my honourary brother. There were a few yells, a surprised squeal and a crash that brought me out of my reverie and to my surprise, or was it horror? Trapper, drunk and naked ran through the tent.  
  
"Trapper!" He'd just dashed out the door, when I called out to him, he stuck his head back in and I yanked him into the room hurriedly, glancing nervously around for Frank.  
  
"Jesus Christ." I grabbed my towel from the table where I'd left it and wrapped it securely around his waist.  
  
"Trapper, are you trying to wind up court-martialled?" I demanded, accepting a shirt from someone and pulling it on him. The shirt was several sizes too small and it didn't do up across his front.  
  
"Let's get you decent." I led him out of the tent, amid many whistles. Trapper stopped, pulled back and bowed extravagantly, blowing the nurses kisses.  
  
"Come on," I yanked him towards his tent, realising that he was soused. I froze, and just as he opened his mouth, I clapped my hand over it. Frank Burns was coming and so I hastily pulled Trapper into the nearest tent, mine.  
  
"Annie, what the hell is happening?" He said drunkenly, while I searched for some clothes.  
  
"Here, now are you trying to get yourself court-martialled and wind up in the stockade instead of Boston?" He looked confused at the pair of shorts that I threw him, they were his. I had fixed a pair of Hawkeye's socks, and Trapper had asked me to darn his shorts at the same time.  
  
I turned my back and Trapper pulled on the shorts.  
  
"Come here Annie," He mumbled and I approached him, only to find myself wrapped in a tight hug against his chest.  
  
"Annie, how will I ever say goodbye to him, I can't write a note saying everything, there's too much to say and if I don't see him in person, I can't say goodbye and thankyou." I hugged Trapper back, my head turned to one side against his bare chest.  
  
Caitlin came into the tent without knocking, "I have some clothes for Trapper, and you'd better watch it, Frank's on the loose," She warned in her soft Southern accent; I accepted the fatigues.  
  
"Thanks Caitlin," She left as I dropped the clothes on my bed.  
  
"Come back here Annie," Trapper hugged me again and as my head turned to one side, he lifted my chin,  
  
"Look at me Annie," I looked up, his embrace holding me to him so tightly it was almost uncomfortable,  
  
"Annie, I'm going to miss you all so much, but I'll miss you and Hawkeye the most and how am I ever going to be able to say goodbye to him?" I began to speak, and his embrace tightened, pinning my lower lip to his chest so I was effectively telling his pectorals instead of his face.  
  
"Trapper I know how much you'll miss us, coz I'll miss you just as bad, I don't know how I'm going to be able to survive without my brother." We stood there quietly for several minutes, just holding each other tightly.  
  
"Annie," Trapper said finally, "Can I spend the night in your tent?" I gasped and pulled back, my face showing the obvious shock,  
  
"No," Trapper hastily corrected himself, "As a friend, so we can have one last brother-sister talk?" I smiled and opened my arms.  
  
"Of course Trapper" we sat down on my bunk, ignoring the fatigues and talked until the early hours of the morning.  
  
Trapper turned his back in a polite fashion as I pulled my nightdress on.  
  
"Annie, I don't know, I can't say goodbye to him in a letter, will you say it for me?" I smiled as I did up the small buttons.  
  
"Of course I will Trapper, I know how important you are to him, and he is to you. I won't be able to say everything, but I can try," He hugged me,  
  
"Thankyou Annie," I yawned, "We should get some sleep. I'll tuck you in and go," Trapper said, I nodded, agreeing.  
  
Frank was big on the 0500 reveille and he expected a quick response every morning, even if we'd just spent 12 hours or so in the OR. I lay back on my bunk, and Trapper tucked me in, telling me a story like a little girl. I sleepily put my arms up and hugged him, and he returned the hug.  
  
"Sit with me till I fall asleep," I asked, as he went to leave the room. Trapper turned, smiled and sat beside me on the bed, sleep came quickly to both Trapper and I and as I fell asleep, so did he.  
  
I woke, to find myself wrapped in Trapper's arms. There was nothing too compromising about this, I decided as I knew neither of us had done anything we'd regret, except for the revelation of some darker secrets.  
  
His left hand curled under me, holding me tightly to him, while my right hand rested under his cheek. I'd changed into my nightgown and he was wearing the shorts I'd hastily supplied the previous night. My left hand rested against his chest as, did my head. What was more compromising though, was the fact that our legs were entwined, his knee resting between mine and that my nightdress had ridden up above my waist and Trapper's right hand was lying over my thigh, curving to fit against the skin.  
  
"Annie have you seen Captain MacIntyre sir. umm ma'am?" Radar came into my tent without knocking, a privilege very few people allowed him, and one I allowed everyone.  
  
Nobody knocked on my door, except Father Mulcahy and Major Burns, and I didn't mind, even Margaret came in and out as she pleased, they all knew what they'd see if Hawkeye and I were in a interesting position, and in most of the nurses' cases, they seen it before.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lieutenant, I don't want to shock you, but there's a si. a sir. there's a sir in your bed." I smiled sleepily,  
  
"I know," Radar looked confused, "But you're engaged." Trapper stirred, without even opening his eyes he muttered,  
  
"Oh god, this had better be good." He opened his eyes now and smiled sleepily at me, before lugging himself out of bed. Radar handed him a freshly pressed suit  
  
"Captain MacIntyre sir, your chopper will be here in three hours." I glanced at my watch, it was just before five and after Radar left, and I got dressed for the morning roll call.  
  
We stood there; Trapper in his new civilian suit while Frank made several comments and generally told us all how we could improve ourselves, but not what we were doing well at. Trapper's flight was from Kim-Po, and it wasn't scheduled until late the next day but he was getting in a day of R&R in Seoul first and his chopper left at 0800 exactly.  
  
We spent the last hours with him, packing any extra belongings, having a few last drinks and annoying the hell out of Frank.  
  
Trapper had planned and successfully carried out endless pranks, which all left Frank and Margaret with egg on their faces, literally. Laughing I dragged Trapper from Frank's office. He'd just received a severe reprimand for pulling down the pants of every man and woman in the Mess Tent, myself included. We all loved Frank's shorts, on which someone had painted "Squeeze Me!" and Trapper's obvious confusion when he reached Klinger, who was wearing a skirt in honour of Trapper's last day.  
  
"Trapper, I'm dying laughing, I seriously think I'm going to split a gut!" Trapper chuckled as we headed across the compound,  
  
"Let's see!" He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tried to pull it up.  
  
"Trapper!" Laughing I fought it back down and he began to tickle me.  
  
"Trapper, stop. Trapper!" I shrieked breathlessly, collapsing as his fingers expertly found my weak points. I lay on the ground, shrieking hysterically and in a quick movement, yanked Trapper onto the ground and attacked him.  
  
Radar came up, "Umm Captain MacIntyre sir? Your chopper will arrive in five minutes." He stood up, brushing the dust from his clothes and offered me a hand up. I regained my composure, caught my breath and straightened my clothes.  
  
"Well Trapper," I smiled, "I guess this it," Tears were already starting to work down my face as he collected his bag, threw it in a jeep and after throwing me in also, drove up to the chopper pad where the company had collected to bid him farewell.  
  
We stood on the chopper pad some crying, some celebrating, while Trapper slowly said his goodbyes. Trapper bent and kissed Radar on the cheek and Radar jumped back, wiping at his cheek disgustedly. I chuckled as Trapper approached me, sweeping me up into a tight hug, and lifting me off the ground.  
  
"Take care Anne, please take care," I hugged him back, unaware that my feet dangled a foot-and-a-half off the ground.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Trapper, how am I gonna survive without you, you're my brother?" He kissed the top of my hair and put me down. He studied my teary face, his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You'll find someone to confide in Annie baby. Now promise me you'll stop crying," I shook my head,  
  
"I can't make a promise I can't keep darling," He laughed and wrapped me close in a hug,  
  
"You always know how to make me smile, and I'm going to miss that, Lou was never able to make me smile like that." I chuckled softly,  
  
"You've gotta go," He nodded,  
  
"Yeah, well, do I get the sort of goodbye you gave Henry?" I blushed,  
  
"Now what kind of goodbye would that be then?" He chuckled,  
  
"You know. there were some serious sparks then. and Hawkeye wouldn't mind. Besides, you can give him this for me." He kissed me and I let him, melting against his body.  
  
"That was to my sister," He said before kissing me again,  
  
"And that was to my ex-girlfriend," He kissed me a third time,  
  
"That was to the best darn friend a guy could have," He kissed me a fourth time,  
  
"That was to the best nurse I've seen anywhere," he kissed me for the fifth and final time,  
  
"And that was for luck!" I was crying and his eyes looked suspiciously bright, not with the warm light that usually made them glow when he saw me, but with tears he too longed to shed.  
  
"Come on Captain!" The chopper pilot called and after a hug and a last kiss from me, he got into the chopper. The group stood back and I watched tearfully as the chopper rose into the sky.  
  
Now that Trapper was gone, Frank and Margaret were more determined than ever to get the place running like a military outfit.  
  
I meekly did my duties; the other nurses, upon seeing that I was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, had lightened my load slightly by doing the smaller tasks no one would notice me not doing and I was grateful as I saw another nurse doing something I would've had to do.  
  
"Thanks so much," I whispered as I passed her,  
  
"Anything Annie, you're so tired, you'll wear yourself out, and pick up that horrid virus going around, slow down and take care now," She exhorted, as I left in the general direction of Post-Op. I nearly walked into the door, feeling more and more zombie-like every second. I guessed she was right, I was exhausted and all I needed was a good night's sleep. My head hurt and I was dizzy so I sat down by a bed  
  
"How. how are you feeling today?" I asked the man who had come in, with a virus, as yet unidentified, that was going around. Fortunately none of the staff here had got it yet, it was still confined to our patients.  
  
"A bit better," I nodded,  
  
"Well, you've lost your fever. and. you're." My words were becoming slurred,  
  
"Annie, are you okay?" Nurse Kellye came over, putting a hand on my forehead. I didn't understand my answer, as she called for Major Burns.  
  
"What is it Nurse?" He came up,  
  
"It's Annie. I mean Lieutenant Dawson, I think she's ill," Burns took no notice,  
  
" I'm the doctor, I'll do the diagnosing here!" Burns snorted as he looked at my haggard face,  
  
"Bah! She's just a little tired that's all," Margaret came up as she heard Frank's harsh words,  
  
"Now listen Lieutenant, you're not going to be babied now that that poor excuse for a Colonel has left." Margaret finally showed some authority,  
  
"Shut up Frank, Annie's really sick!"  
  
I opened my eyes, "Now don't you go moving anywhere gorgeous." I'd never heard the voice before and so I turned to the source. He chuckled as I brought the friendly face into focus.  
  
"Go and tell Hawkeye his patient's awake." Caitlin left "You had us worried there for a while Anne" The young man looked a little older than I, and his blue-green eyes sparkled merrily.  
  
"But it's good to see you awake again," he shook my hand, checking my pulse as he did so.  
  
"You were one very sick little girl." He smiled warmly at me,  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" I protested weakly and he laughed,  
  
"Now settle Annie, I was just teasing, we really thought we were going to lose you there." I smiled wanly,  
  
"But you guys wouldn't have, I've got the best doctor in Korea, Hawkeye," He chuckled,  
  
"Well, Annie, you did, I've never seen a more dedicated doctor. He sat beside you for three days straight, three days and he held your hand the entire time you were at your worst." I smiled as the man in question entered Post-Op and rushed to the other side of my bed.  
  
"Annie!" He was trying to check my pulse, my temperature and hug me all at once,  
  
"Annie, this is BJ Honnicut, Trapper's replacement," He said, introducing me to the other doctor,  
  
"Oh... you heard about Trapper then?" Hawkeye nodded sadly,  
  
"Yep, I drove all the way to Kim-Po and I missed his plane by ten lousy minutes." BJ laughed,  
  
"Yeah he was in a state alright! He was blind drunk when we got back. so was I. but he was panicking because you were in a bed in Post-Op on a drip and barely conscious." I smiled at my doctor,  
  
"Poor Hawkeye, he's had a hard time." BJ saw the ring on my finger as I lifted my hand to Hawkeye's cheek,  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" he asked, taking my hand to admire the ring.  
  
"You never told him? Hawkeye Pierce!" I was very surprised to hear that.  
  
"BJ, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Benjamin Pierce." I smiled, and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again.  
  
"Steady on Annie, you're gonna be okay now, but don't overdo things," Hawkeye smiled and kissed me as he pushed me down onto the pillow.  
  
"We've got someone we'd like you to meet Annie, don't we BJ?" BJ and Hawkeye had obviously already 'clicked' so to speak and thought alike.  
  
"Yes, our new CO." I yawned,  
  
"Our new CO?" I asked in surprise, yawning again.  
  
"Yes, our new CO, Colonel Potter," Hawkeye said, BJ got up and left and as I felt my eyelids dropping, BJ returned with a Colonel,  
  
"Aah, so you're the Annabelle I've heard so much about, it's good to see you awake." I smiled sleepily  
  
"I'd salute, but." He waved his hand,  
  
"You're on a drip Lieutenant, and I don't expect a salute from you. Colonel Sherman T. Potter, regular army." I yawned and offered him my right hand.  
  
"Lieutenant Annabelle.. Dawson. regular nutcase," I replied sleepily as he took my hand and shook it in a warm, friendly grasp. He sat down on my bed,  
  
"Now listen Annie, you've got a tiny body and any sickness you get just goes right through you, you're so small you barely stand a chance. You need as much sleep as possible, now I want you to close your eyes." He ran his hand over my face and I fell asleep.  
  
Slowly I recovered and although I missed Trapper and Henry I found new friends in BJ and Colonel Potter. I missed Trapper, there was no two ways about that, but I wasn't letting it interfere with my work and after a month of slowly getting back on my feet, I was able to take my place as 2nd Lieutenant Annabelle Dawson, nurse, fiancée, 'sister' and psychologist to all. 


	12. Snipered

BJ and Colonel Potter after a few initial confrontations were fitting in quite well. Colonel Potter had accepted Klinger for who he was, and even asked Klinger why he was out of uniform on the rare occasions he wore fatigues.  
  
BJ was a really nice guy and although he had a similar sense of humour to Trapper's, it was completely unique, and instead of getting better in Trapper's absence and BJ's presence, he got worse.  
  
Our favourite pastime was swapping photos of our families, his wife Peggy and his baby daughter Erin, for my multitudes of siblings, which now included the twins I heard that mum was expecting just after Jack died, I'd found out two or three weeks after they had arrived and as I admired my brother Nathaniel Oscar and Jemima Beth, BJ admired his latest shot of Erin.  
  
"Look at this, she's beautiful," BJ leaned over and showed me a photo of his 8-month daughter, and with interest I gazed at the small and female version of the man who sat opposite me in the Swamp.  
  
"Yeah, she's gorgeous, I remember the last time I saw Gracey, she was just that big, then I went away to train to be a front liner, I haven't seen her since. I missed her first birthday and that was the first birthday of anyone of my siblings I've missed. Well of the first birthdays anyhow, I've missed a few others, but I was always there for firsts, thirteenths, sixteenths and twenty-firsts. I even went AWOL from college for three days with Jack to go home for Lily's 16th." BJ gave a little chuckle then at the thought of me running away from college.  
  
"That's hard, you must feel so terrible about that, I feel so bad that I'm missing everything that my beautiful little girl is doing. But you're so lucky, you spent your whole life knowing what seeing your most important family members grow up was like." BJ looked sad, and folded Peg's letter. It had been nearly a month since we'd last had mail, and we were beginning to read and re-read other people's letters.  
  
"Beej, do you what? I think that Radar is going to come into this tent and deliver some mail," I closed my eyes and massaged my temples as though in deep psychic thought. Sure enough Radar came into the tent and BJ feigned surprise.  
  
"Wow, Annie, you must be psychic, either that or you heard the chopper at 3am as well!" BJ laughed, while I blushed guiltily.  
  
"Mail call, Annie, Lieutenant Dawson ma'am, will you have it now or in your tent?" Radar asked, as he threw a package and letters in BJ's direction.  
  
"I'll have them here, and you can call me Annie OR Lieutenant Dawson OR ma'am not all three." I chuckled as I accepted the letters from home.  
  
"Yes Annie ma'am," Radar dumped Hawkeye's letters on his bed and left while BJ and I sorted the handful of letters.  
  
"Ooh, one from Daniel!" I called, Daniel, Hawkeye's father had started writing to me ever since we'd become engaged. I also had letters from Joe, Mimi and mum.  
  
BJ had three letters from Peg and just before we opened them, Hawkeye came into the tent, pouncing on his mail.  
  
"It's a lovely day outside, why don't we go up to the hill to read them?" I suggested, as Hawkeye ripped open his envelope.  
  
"I'll come," BJ offered as I stood up to go, and joined me at the door.  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving you two alone together!" Hawkeye commented, as he grabbed his mail and we headed up the hill.  
  
The hill where people wanting privacy. or romance headed was within the boundary of our camp and was generally safe, so Hawkeye, Beej and I were lying out in one of the sunnier spots, reading our mail.  
  
"Mum's moving, to a tiny little place out of Portland, she says that she wants Nate and Jemmy to have a small-town upbringing instead of the city one I had." Hawkeye looked up, curious as I kept reading the letter.  
  
"Where's she moving to?" He queried as I put her letter down, trying to act casual, knowing that what I had to say was a very pleasant surprise.  
  
"Oh. just a little town, one doctor, its own small hospital, nothing big, called Crabapple Cove," I said coolly as Hawkeye picked up the letter and read it.  
  
"Wow! You're moving to where I grew up! But what's this about having to tell 'your darling Ben' something about the doctor there? Why would you need to, I've known him all my life - literally!" Hawkeye went back to his letter, searching for signs of something he should know.  
  
"Oh. it's nothing big, just that I've been seeing that doctor since I was 4months pregnant. well since mum was. She never once liked the doctors in Portland, snobby city quacks she calls them, so she went to the only doctor in the Cove, your dad, but it's a wonder I haven't seen you before, and I'm surprised your dad never said anything."  
  
"Well it's a good thing, or if you'd seen the real him before Korea when you were still just growing up, you'd never have agreed to marry him now," BJ chuckled, rather accurately I felt.  
  
"Can I read what lies and nonsense my dad's been writing about me?" Hawkeye tried to remove the letter from my grasp, but I held on, and he pulled harder. I let go, but claimed his letter, and began reading that.  
  
"Hey!" Give that back!" Hawkeye shouted, reaching for the paper, but I sprang to my feet, and ran a few yards away, Hawkeye dropped my letter and gave chase when suddenly a shot broke the air.  
  
"Hawkeye!" I grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees, gasping as a white- hot pain shot thought me.  
  
"Let me see, let me see," Hawkeye pulled my hands away and his eyes widened at the blood that now stained my uniform and hands.  
  
"Hawkeye, help me!" I gasped, but he just sat there, staring. I was feeling weak and I looked around desperately, the shots had stopped, but BJ was still pinned to the ground.  
  
"BJ!" Hawkeye started screaming panicking, as BJ hauled himself over.  
  
"Don't try to talk, Anne, keep your strength, I'm gonna lift you now." Hawkeye was still screaming for BJ as he carried me back towards the camp.  
  
"Beej, it hurts, so much," I began crying, as Potter ran over, calling for Margaret and ordering Klinger to go and get Hawkeye.  
  
"Don't talk Anne, keep your strength, I know it hurts, remember that fool Frank shot me in the leg once too." BJ repeated, as he carried me into OR. Someone gave me some morphine and then some ether, I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was in Post-Op.  
  
"Annie!" It was Margaret. In an unusual display of affection, she bent down and kissed my forehead as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Captain! Our patient's awake!" She called and BJ came over, smiling at me.  
  
"How's my favourite patient?" He asked, as he checked my pulse.  
  
"Favourite patient?" I had to ask; to my surprise my voice was quiet and shaky.  
  
"Don't talk too much now Anne, I've said it twice already but you need your strength okay? And you've been far less trouble than any other patient I've ever had, that's why you're my favourite. Well. almost the least. I had three nurses panicking that I was going to botch something and you'd never be able have kids." his voice quietened and his face turned serious.  
  
"I will be able, won't I?" I asked nervously, at the sight of his and Margaret's sombre faces. I began to mentally go to pieces, I couldn't imagine never having kids.  
  
"Well, Annie." Margaret took my hand before BJ got any further, and squeezed it. Tightly. I knew something was wrong and I started to cry.  
  
"Annie, you have to know. I tried, I really tried, but you lost your right ovary. Your womb and left ovary are fine, but the point of impact was just above your right." BJ's face told how he fully expected me to lash out and hate him.  
  
"BJ, I don't know what you did, but I would have known you'd try, to save me. Everyone here would rather me with a lesser chance of having a baby than dead." I was crying, weakly, and Margaret swiped at my face with a hanky.  
  
"Who were the nurses by the way?" I asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. And BJ looking somewhat relieved, chuckled softly.  
  
"It was Hawkeye, he was the equivalent of three nurses himself, we had to drag him out unconscious. Someone whacked some tranquillisers in his butt. We just didn't have time for that nonsense, you were bleeding your life away right on that table. He feels real bad he couldn't act when he saw you bleeding, that he just froze and that I had to come rescue you. He also thinks that if he'd been able to operate he could have saved your ovary." BJ added, watching my face for signs of emotion.  
  
"Oh, where is he?" I asked, worried for Hawkeye, I knew how he hated feeling useless, he hated it with a passion and watching someone else operate on the woman he loved so much would rate high on his list of useless feelings.  
  
"He won't see you, he doesn't think he deserves you. He's talking all sorts of rubbish, calling off the engagement and goodness knows." Margaret informed me, as she put a thermometer into my mouth, and so I had to sit silent until she removed it.  
  
"Now listen, you're one of my staff," she told me sternly, "And I'm telling you, Lieutenant to rest as long as you need, until you feel better. That is a direct order!" she added as I opened my mouth to protest.  
  
"Can I see Hawk?" I asked nervously, not sure what to expect. But Margaret nodded up and left, presumably in search of my fiancé.  
  
"Well, Annie, don't take it to hard, but he may not want to see you, he hasn't seen you since you went under my knife, and he's refused everything, even a direct order from Potter to see you." BJ said stroking my face. "Is there any pain?" He asked, changing the subject as Margaret returned, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"A little," I winced slightly as BJ's fingers probed my stomach. He removed them at the first sign of me wincing.  
  
"Okay Annie, I'm just gonna take a peek, alright?" he queried, having a look at the dressing and then lifting it to reveal a purple-red scar that had a dozen or so small black stiches. He brushed it with the tip of a finger and watched my face as I tried to pull away from the pain.  
  
"Okay Anne, you've got a very high infection rate, you need your dressings changed hourly, and you know the rest, here's your chart. And Major, what did Hawkeye say?" He gave me my chart, which was pretty standard.  
  
"He won't come, thinks that you'll hate him. Beej, he's drinking himself into a state." Margaret replied as my face creased thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't think about it now Annie, I want you to try and get some more sleep, I'll get you something. Which means that Margaret is going to get it now thankyou Major." He ran his fingers carefully over my eyelids, which had an amazing way of making me feel sleepy. Margaret added something to my drip and I fell asleep.  
  
A cold cloth was put on my face and I moaned uncomfortably. I was sweaty and sticky, in my semi-delirious state; I figured I'd developed an infection in my wound.  
  
"Damn Frank! Why can't he just do one thing right?" BJ's voice broke through my pain. I tossed uncomfortably, crying out as I rolled onto my stitches.  
  
"Easy Anne. Goddamn Frank, all he had to do was change the dressing regularly, and what does he do, change it two-hourly, instead of hourly." BJ continued grumbling as he rolled me onto my back and checked to see that I hadn't torn my stiches.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, everything was blurry and far away. BJ put a cloth on my face and wiped my cheeks and lips. His face swam in and out of my view, and then I released there was no Hawkeye and I hadn't seen him since I was shot.  
  
"Hawk?" I mumbled and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again.  
  
"Annie, just lie back down okay?" BJ's voice pressured me softly, his hand ensuring I remained on the pillow. I did just that and went back to sleep.  
  
Over the next four days I drifted in and out of consciousness and sleep. I know that I had a fever and an infected wound. Hawkeye was there sometimes, I think. I'd call for him occasionally and then I'd hear a voice that I guessed was Hawkeye so I went back to sleep, or lost consciousness again.  
  
"Annie, it's good to see you awake again!" Margie smiled down at me. I'd broken my fever and the infection in the wound had cleared up. There was no more pain there and I felt a lot better.  
  
"My goodness, we were really worried about you, I mean really. Doctor!" Margie checked my pulse, temperature, blood pressure, and called for the doc on duty simultaneously.  
  
"It's really good to see you looking better, you've got so much colour back in your cheeks, and I don't mean the fever flushes that you had. You missed a bit too, Major Houlihan's cracking down on us again, and Hawkeye's frantic about you. BJ's practically unconscious from nursing you back to health and Frank's just generally cranky. Aah, Colonel Potter, she's awake again," Margie talked so fast I could barely keep up with her.  
  
"Annie! Well I'll be damned, I never thought I'd be seeing you look so good again!" Colonel Potter exclaimed, checking the charts that Margie had just altered.  
  
"Annie, you've been through a fair bit that I've seen. Getting that virus and then getting shot and having your recovery time doubled because of Frank. I'm giving you a three-day-pass to Tokyo, and I'm going to send BJ with you to look after you. It's a recuperation trip and he's your doctor, so he's going to see that you remain healthy, and don't eat too much sushi!" He chuckled at that last line.  
  
"Colonel, I don't need to I'll be fine, really another couple of days of rest." I began as Colonel Potter cut me off.  
  
"Buffalo Bagels! You need a holiday, and I'm saying you're going. I know you're not an argumentative girl so don't try and cause trouble." Colonel Potter ordered, coming out with one of what we now called his 'Potterisims.'  
  
"Well don't I even get to take my fiancé?" I asked, I'd never been to Tokyo, much less on a holiday with Hawkeye and I wanted to do both of them.  
  
Potter shook his head then, and I had to wonder what I really had missed.  
  
"He's a mess, he doesn't want to see you. We had a patient tell you he was Hawkeye when you had that fever. I think you and BJ need to go away and give him some time, alone, to muse about what happened. You do know he feels so guilty that he couldn't help you." I nodded, and smiled at the Colonel.  
  
"Okay sir, I give in, are you happy? I'll go with BJ if he agrees." I felt reasonably sure that BJ wouldn't want to leave his friend.  
  
"BJ has already agreed to go, and you two can leave tomorrow noon you should be strong enough to go then. He thinks that Hawkeye needs some time without you, but sending him away was out of the question, he requires the most familiar environment we can provide. Sending BJ with you was Major Houlihan's idea, she told me on no uncertain terms that you weren't going to Tokyo by yourself." Colonel Potter explained firmly.  
  
I bit my tongue, holding back a remark because my plan had backfired and that's how BJ and I ended up in Tokyo for three days and three nights 


	13. The Boy Next Door

"Aah, yes Joe, booking for two, we have one room, double honeymoon suite, like you want?" The receptionist at the hotel asked us.  
  
"No, I want two single rooms here," BJ shook his head, and the receptionist struggled with his English.  
  
"We have double honeymoon suite," he insisted, handing us the keys. BJ rolled his eyes, and explained using a few jerky Japanese words mingled with violent hand gestures, that we wanted single rooms, that we were both married (even if I wasn't) to other people and that we didn't want the honeymoon suite.  
  
"Aah, I show you room, you will like I promise," We were firmly led up some stairs to the room.  
  
"See, honeymoon suite," he showed us into the room and waved his hands around, switching to rapid-fire Jap as he enthusiastically gave us a sales pitch.  
  
I rolled my eyes at BJ and knew it was hopeless; we'd have to take the room, double bed or no. We'd never get it through that we wanted another room, and finding another hotel in Tokyo that was free was pretty slim.  
  
"Thankyou.arigato." I sat down on one of the low chairs and sighed. BJ joined me, he too knew that it was a losing battle.  
  
"Well Annie, how about we go and have some fun? You don't look too worn out." BJ asked, and I nodded.  
  
"Okay, I want to get out of my Class-A's though." BJ smiled, and headed for the door, as our room was all one thing with only a screen separating the bathroom from the rest of the room.  
  
"Beej, wait, look we're both adults and I trust you, besides, you must want out of those god-awful fatigues." I called as he turned the knob.  
  
"Anne, are you sure, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." BJ said as I rummaged for some comfortable clothes.  
  
"Beej, I trust you completely. I'm no stranger to sharing rooms with people, or showers. Hawkeye Trapper and I used to shower together. We can just turn our backs okay?" I dragged out a dress.  
  
"Okay Anne, but really, all you have to do is say the word and I'll be out of here." BJ opened his bags and we changed, politely averting our eyes.  
  
"Let's go Anne, you're going to have a nice time, plenty of recuperation, and it's all my treat!" BJ took my elbow and led me down the stairs.  
  
An hour or so later, I sat at a table in a bar, BJ was getting another drink. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and stood up to see whom it was. I was expecting perhaps an old friend or patient, but I got a big surprise.  
  
A man stood there, but his face was badly burnt, and without meaning to I screamed, I'd gotten a shock from the sudden appearance of this disfigured man. At my scream the man anxiously put his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Amy," he hissed, "Don't scream, come here and talk where it's quieter." He tried to walk me to a less crowded part of the busy room, and I started struggling, but then BJ finally made his way through the crowd and was pulling me free.  
  
"Get off her, this lady is out with me," He put an arm around my waist in what was meant to be a possessive gesture, but looked awkward. Two other men, Captains I could see had also come to my rescue and were holding the man by an arm each.  
  
"Amy! Don't you recognize me?" He asked, and I looked at him now, a Sergeant, but that's all. I shook my head, looking at the half-burnt face for a familiar feature.  
  
"Your face is so. so. you know, that I can't recognize you at all sorry. Let him go thanks Captains I've got my bodyguard here." The two men released the other man, and left the scene where BJ still kept one arm tightly around me in a protective and possessive fashion.  
  
"Do you remember this?" He asked nervously, brushing the hair off his face and clearing his throat uncertainly.  
  
"You got me, I got you. what more do we need?" He sang softly, his voice becoming more confident.  
  
"Some lovers like candlelight and music, but it don't do naught for us, we just got each other." BJ looked confused as the man sung a few more lines. The light suddenly dawned.  
  
"That's my song! My song!" I gasped, before joining him in harmony.  
  
"We don't need no fancy romance, coz all we have is love!" We finished, while BJ still looked stunned, while tears began to trickle out of my eyes.  
  
"David? David Baxter?" I asked and he nodded I threw myself at him, letting his arms close over me in a warm hug.  
  
"Sorry I gave you a fright before Amy dearest, now what are you doing here, and who's this man with you?" He studied my face intently, running a hand over it.  
  
"Oh, David, this is Captain BJ Honnicut. Beej this is David Baxter, the boy next door. literally. We grew up together. That song. I wrote that. Dave and I performed it, in our Senior year." BJ and Dave shook hands.  
  
"Well, Amy, you explained to BJ who I am, but why are you here, and who's he?" I laughed at Dave's curiosity, it was only natural that he wanted to know who I was out with, after all he'd been the closest to a boyfriend I'd had all through high school.  
  
"I'm a nurse at a MASH unit, 4077th. A sniper shot me a while back and this is my recovery holiday. BJ is my doctor, and he's here to see that I stay healthy and out of trouble." BJ laughed at the thought of me causing trouble and added in an undertone that the odds of me in trouble were minimal.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy then?" Dave lifted my left hand, admiring the solitaire diamond. I blushed and twisted my band nervously; I hadn't actually talked to or seen Hawkeye since I'd been shot.  
  
"Another doctor at the unit, Hawkeye Pierce, I mean Benjamin, his father Daniel delivered me, the doctor in the Cove." I explained, as we found our table again.  
  
"Oh, he's a lucky man," Dave smiled. And as I looked, I could see a familiar expression, more than half-hidden by scars.  
  
"Are you going home?" Dave shrugged then.  
  
"I'm here for two weeks, but I don't know if they reckon it's bad enough to home on. How long are you up for?" I explained that we would be leaving in two day's time.  
  
We talked on and Dave arranged with BJ that he would take us out for lunch tomorrow. I was tired, the trip up had exhausted me and I wanted to go to bed. Slowly we parted ways and BJ and I returned to the hotel and another dilemma.  
  
"BJ Honnicut, I'm not letting you put your back out on that floor." I told him, firmly as I sat cross-legged on the tatami mat, stretching gently.  
  
"Annie, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, you need as much rest as you can get!" BJ argued from over the sink where he was shaving.  
  
"Now BJ listen, there is no law that I can think of that would qualify us sharing the bed as cheating." I replied, flopping back on the mat before continuing.  
  
"You know about my beliefs, I know about yours, nothing will happen and this bed is big enough for us to not even touch." I rolled over and stretched some more.  
  
"Annie. its just not right. it's bad enough that we have to share a room, what would Hawkeye and Peggy say if they knew?" BJ came and sat in a chair backwards.  
  
"Hawkeye'd try and get Peggy to share a room, but BJ." I chuckled as BJ cut me off.  
  
"Listen Lieutenant as a Captain I am ordering you to take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor!" I'd never heard BJ sound so firm, and I meekly subsided.  
  
"Goodnight Anne," BJ called from his makeshift bed on the floor a little later.  
  
"Goodnight," I replied and as I was dozing off, I heard his voice through the darkness.  
  
"Say, Anne, this floor's uncomfortable, do you mind if I sleep in the bed after all?" BJ's voice was sheepish.  
  
"Of course not," I shifted over as BJ got in. We shifted a little, trying to work out the blankets and in a few minutes we were settled and asleep.  
  
The next day David showed up at the hotel, ready to take me for lunch. BJ was still asleep; he had stirred when I'd gotten up but was still asleep at 11, when David came to collect me.  
  
"Beej, Beej," I shook his shoulder gently, and he stirred a little.  
  
"Hmm, what Anne? Are you okay?" BJ sleepily rolled over to face me.  
  
"David's here BJ, remember, we're going for lunch today?" BJ stretched and opened his eyes, sitting up tiredly.  
  
"Oh, if you guys will wait twenty minutes or so, we can go then. By the way, how long was I asleep for?" BJ said, finding his robe.  
  
"Almost 14 hours solid Beej, I've never seen anyone from the camp sleep so peacefully, I guess it was the lack of shelling and gunfire." I added, knowing that the shelling still kept me awake, after a year of living in Korea.  
  
"Well, BJ if you want to get dressed, I can take Amy to the bar downstairs," David offered, still using the nickname he had called me in kindy.  
  
"Thanks Dave, that'd be great, I'll be twenty minutes or so, Anne, half a second, can I just check out that scar?" BJ ran his fingers quickly over my bruised stomach, that still had the stitches in, checking for tenderness.  
  
"That's great Anne, it's healing really quickly, you can probably have those stitches out when we get back." He told me, and I smiled, knowing that my full return to health would probably mean Hawkeye's as well.  
  
"Thanks Beej, Dave and I will wait downstairs, okay?" I asked, BJ nodded and David and I left, leaving BJ to change and shower as he wanted.  
  
We'd been out all day with David, literally, and now we sat in a restaurant, enjoying a late dinner.  
  
"Would you like to come back to my hotel?" David offered, and I smiled, while BJ yawned.  
  
"I'm dead on my feet, I couldn't really, but if you want to Anne, go ahead." BJ said.  
  
"Well, I'd love to Dave, to catch up some more. BJ if that's okay with you?" BJ nodded as I looked inquisitively at him.  
  
"I'll drop her off safe and sound, I'll make sure she's not home too late sir,"  
  
"Okay Anne, I'll probably wait up for you, okay?" BJ said as we paid our bill, I protested, but he told me he'd feel better knowing that I was okay.  
  
We left and BJ walked the two minutes back to our hotel, while Dave got a cab and we headed back to his room.  
  
"Sake, Amy?" He asked, not waiting for an answer and pouring me a drink of the strong rice-wine and I took a sip.  
  
"Do you remember our song? Can you still play it?" Dave asked, motioning to a small piano in the corner. I went to it and after pushing up the lid; I began to finger the keys, remembering briefly.  
  
"You got me. I got you. what more do we need? Oh, some lovers like wine and starlight, but it don't do naught for us, we just got each other. And you know that some lovers like candlelight and music, but it don't do naught for us, we just got each other." We sang together, remembering those long- gone days.  
  
"We don't need no fancy romance, all we got is love!" Dave mumbled two hours later, we had had a fair bit of sake, and we were both a little drunk. I giggled my agreement helplessly.  
  
"Ain't that the truth Anne, we got each other?" Dave asked, smiling at me, I nodded as he poured more sake.  
  
"Oh yeah. we got each other," I giggled drunkenly.  
  
"What is BJ going to say when he sees you?" He asked, shaking a finger in mock-anger at me. I giggled some more and Dave put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what Amy, I dreamed of this day a very long time," he said, stroking my face and before I could ask what he meant, he kissed me.  
  
It was odd being kissed by a face that was badly scarred and had very little lips. But I returned the kiss to my old friend.  
  
"Amy. do you know this is the first time we've ever kissed?" Dave asked, we had reached the point of drunkenness that allowed us to talk seriously, but feel no guilt.  
  
I nodded, I'd never once shared a lip-to-lip with Dave in the years I'd been a friend to him. We'd had our share of lip-to-cheek kisses. We kissed again and kept kissing.  
  
I realised I loved him then, that I always had but as he took my left hand, he felt my engagement ring and pulled back, shaking his head.  
  
"No, Amy, I love you, but you're engaged and you've got someone else who already loves you very much." His words were slow and he was fighting with his emotions.  
  
I was trying not to kiss him back, but it was hard. We'd discovered the part of our friendship I'd pulled away from 7 years before.  
  
"Annie, let's go, we can just walk, but I think I should deliver you back to your hotel okay?" I nodded, stumbling around for my coat, falling over and giggling helplessly.  
  
"Whoa, goodnight Amy," Dave walked me to my door.  
  
"Goodnight Dave, I had a wonderful time." I giggled and fell through the door. Dave kissed me goodnight and left.  
  
"Well, you seem in good spirits." BJ commented dryly as I collapsed on the bed laughing hysterically.  
  
"I had a great time, I missed Dave so much, but it's good to be back." I concluded nonsensically. I sat up and fought BJ off as he checked my stitches.  
  
"Not a tear Anne. That's wonderful to see." BJ said as I suddenly became serious, and sat up, taking his hand and pulling him to sit opposite me.  
  
"Beej, you know the relationship that Trapper and I had, well I was wondering if I could have that sort of thing with you." BJ removed his hand quickly.  
  
"Anne! You're engaged and I'm married!" He sounded shocked and I realised he'd only heard through gossip what Trapper and I had been like.  
  
"No, there was a while when we were very close, physically I mean. But we were like brother and sister, I could confide in him about anything, any- anything." I added significantly. BJ looked a little confused.  
  
"Well, I really need someone to talk to about. things, can you do that?" I asked BJ who finally answered me.  
  
"Okay Anne, penny for your thoughts,"  
  
It was 7am the next day and BJ and I had talked all night.  
  
"Annie, you're just as hormonal and confused as the next 16 year old girl." BJ said.  
  
"But you're a 26 year-old woman and you're engaged to Hawkeye. You're not a 16 year-old who can have flings with whoever she likes." BJ told me firmly.  
  
"But, I really love Dave, I've loved him since forever, and I know him better." I was beginning to doubt my love for Hawkeye as I hadn't seen or talked to him in 2 weeks. Dave I had known since I was four and I was firmly convinced that I loved him.  
  
"Anne, listen to me, who sat by your side for three days with that virus? Hawkeye, he was beside himself, and I'd say he's beside himself right now. He was so worried when I was operating on you." BJ tried to talk some sense into me.  
  
"But Beej, who couldn't even help me when I was injured, who hasn't seen me since then? Hawkeye." I answered my own question and BJ looked stumped but continued.  
  
"Maybe because he loves you so much he can't stand to see you in pain. And when that wound got infected, you obviously were. Tell me honestly Anne, would you have been able to help him if he'd got shot, I heard how you reacted on your first day." BJ said pointedly, he'd heard the story of me vomiting and being unable to walk.  
  
"Beej, what about you, I heard you did the same thing." BJ nodded admittance.  
  
"Okay, you got me there. Now listen, you're just as impulsive and confused as a teen, don't do anything rash, you love Hawk."  
  
"Think I love Hawk, the way I got to know him is through kissing him, Dave I've had more heart-to-hearts with than years I've been alive for."  
  
"Anne, listen, keep in touch with Dave by all means, but I think that we should go back today instead of tomorrow. You need to be reunited with someone." BJ said, sounding a little like Sid Freedman.  
  
"Okay Beej, I want to go home, I can't believe I call it that, I want to see Hawkeye and see what's really happening." I said honestly, I had actually begun to miss the madhattery that went on back at the 4077th.  
  
"We'll go after breakfast then Annie," BJ promised, and to my delight that's just what we did. 


	14. Whirlwind Wedding

We arrived safe at the 4077th on two choppers some hours later, and everyone was very surprised, but still pleased to see us home early.  
  
"Hotdog! It's good to see you back already!" Colonel Potter rode up on his mare, Sophie.  
  
"Jump on Annie," The Colonel shifted forwards in the saddle to let me on. I looked up at the horse and then round at BJ, knowing I'd need his help in mounting.  
  
"I'll give you a leg up, don't worry!" He grinned and in half a second I was riding down to the camp behind Potter.  
  
"Annie! Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hawkeye caught me as I slid off.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye, ow." I kissed him gladly, but pulled back as the knot in the girdle of his robe was pressed against the stitches.  
  
"Hi Margaret!" I smiled and the Head Nurse surprised me with a hug. Margie, Caitlin and a few others came up and hugged me too.  
  
"Annie, you have to know now. you've got your orders." Potter said and I threw my arms around his shoulders, hugging the elderly man warmly.  
  
"Don't get excited, they're only sending you as far as San Francisco." Margaret told me and I was thrilled that I was going back to the States, and sad because I was leaving my friends.  
  
"When do I go?" I asked as chattering noisily, we made our way into the Mess Tent.  
  
"Annie, we're going to have a wedding first my darling, I'm not letting you go without being my Mrs Pierce." Hawkeye kissed me and cuddled me closely.  
  
"Really?" I asked completely beside myself.  
  
"Take my word for it, you're not leaving until we're married!" I smiled, he was serious, and there was no two ways about that.  
  
"They want you to report for duty 0900 next Monday. so if Hawkeye flies up to Tokyo with you on Wednesday for a couple of nights to see you off, you can get in on Saturday which will give you a couple of days to settle in." Potter told me.  
  
"That'll give me time to ring Peggy," BJ said suddenly, a grin beginning to form on his rather handsome face. My face betrayed my confusion and he explained himself further.  
  
"I'll call home and let her know you're coming, she can met you and show you around the bay. We can't have you all alone in the big city." He added teasingly.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" I protested laughingly. Hawkeye laughed and put his arm around me.  
  
"You are too, you're just my little girl, who I'm going to marry!" Hawkeye kissed me.  
  
"Whatever you say," I laughed kissing him back. "But what I really want now is to have a not-so-little nap!" Everyone helped me get settled in and I had my not-so-little nap, which I was woken from about 4 hours later by the sound of choppers.  
  
BJ put the phone down smiling, it was 3am, but he didn't really care. Peggy had just rung him after he'd called her the previous day and had been unable to get through.  
  
"Anne, she said she'll meet you at the airport. Hawk, don't worry, your Annie is going to be just fine. God it was good to hear her voice again." He added half sadly.  
  
"Thanks Beej, I'm glad to know that Annie is going to be okay. I'd go insane if something happened to her." Hawkeye said honestly. I could see where he was coming from; I knew I'd be distraught if I lost him, or any of the staff here.  
  
"Well, I've only known her since September, two months, but she's a wonderful person and a great friend." BJ and Hawkeye I could see were warming up for a man-to-man so I decided to leave and have a D&M of my own with Margaret.  
  
"Margaret. what I've been hearing tells me that Hawkeye's very commitment- shy, why is he so determined for us to get married?" I asked the one thing that had been on my mind ever since we'd first become engaged.  
  
"Annie, he was very skittish when it came to commitment, but he really cares about you. He wants to give up medicine for you. He said if it came down to his career or you, you'd win. He loves you more than his medical certificate and that's something he's never done before, not even for Carlye." Margaret told me with a warm smile.  
  
She and I were altering a wedding gown someone had found, traded or stolen from somewhere and the preparations for a wedding in two days were well under way.  
  
"Really? He's said he loves me since we met practically, it's sounds so typical of him, I heard about Erika a while back." Margaret gave a laugh, sounding more girlish and young than I'd heard her in a while.  
  
"If you were a passing phase Annabelle, you wouldn't be in his heart nearly a year on. When you were sick, he said he'd trade his shirt and the Still just to get in a doctor who could help you." I had to laugh then and she joined me.  
  
"He really does love me then!" I chuckled, and glanced at my watch, realising with surprise I had a shift to go to, I was working my last few days at the 4077th, whether Colonel Potter liked it or not.  
  
"Goodness, I have to go, thanks for listening Margaret," I added and hugged the woman warmly, we'd formed a sister-like relationship and we were more than a little upset at the idea of it being spilt up.  
  
"That's alright Anne, only." She paused and checked her watch, doing mental calculations before continuing, "56 hours till you walk down that aisle!" I laughed, thanked her again and headed for my shift.  
  
"Knock, knock, anyone home?" I was surprised, at that, no one ever bothered to knock on my door, they usually just barged in, but as I recognised the rather loud, if not harsh voice of Mary-Jo, I opened the door.  
  
"Surprise!" Caitlin, Mary-Jo and Leslie came into my tent and someone slipped a blindfold over my face. Leading me from the room, they proceeded to hum the bridal march. It was Monday night; I was getting married the next morning and the day after Hawkeye and I were going up to Tokyo for a night and then by the same time next week I'd be in San F.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, as Caitlin took one hand. She led me around the camp, in circles until I lost any sense of orientation and then took me to whatever it was they had planned.  
  
"They men are up at the O-Club having a bachelor party so we're going to have a little 'do' of our own!" Margaret slipped the blindfold off, I was in one of the nurses' tents and every one of the nurses, including a couple I didn't recognise, but had probably driven in from the 8063rd were crammed into the tent.  
  
Drinks were poured, music played and we had a wonderful night. Makeovers were performed and we laughed, sang, and acted like a bunch of schoolgirls.  
  
"How about we call it a night?" Potter asked. The parties had merged sometime ago and Colonel Potter was trying to find some order. Most of us nodded agreement.  
  
"Very well, sweet dreams company." The Colonel went to bed and most of us followed tiredly. It wasn't that late but we hadn't been sleeping well and with less than 12 hours before the wedding we all wanted as much sleep as we could get.  
  
"Rise and shine," It was Margaret who she shook me gently. I rolled over and opened my eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Margaret smiled, and I sat up, to be presented with a tray with my breakfast. There was a note from Hawkeye.  
  
"Dear Annie see you at the altar. Hawkeye" Margaret read for me.  
  
"Well, are you ready for the big day?" She asked and I smiled, nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Annie, it'll be fun!" Margaret promised, and with my bridesmaid, and the other equally excited nurses I was showered, pampered and spoiled until it was time for me to walk down the aisle.  
  
Colonel Potter was giving me away, and with and Colonel Potter on my arm, I walked down the aisle in the Mess Tent. I stood beside Hawkeye and Father Mulcahy began the service.  
  
"Would you turn to face each other?" It was time for the vows and Hawkeye and I were both getting nervous and I turned to Hawkeye, who was actually wearing a tux.  
  
"Thankyou, now, do you Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce take this woman 2nd Lieutenant Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"I do!" A ripple of laughter passed through the group as Hawkeye didn't even wait for Father Mulcahy to finish.  
  
".For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, through war and peace, to love, honour and cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Oh god yes, I do!"  
  
"And do you 2nd Lieutenant Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane Dawson take this man Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, through war and peace, to love, honour and cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well, Captain, the ring." Hawkeye turned to his groomsmen, Radar and BJ. They fumbled around pretending to have lost the ring, and after clowning for a second, BJ handed Hawkeye the ring with a handshake and a whispered blessing.  
  
"As you place ring on Anne's third finger, say the vows that you have written."  
  
"Our love is like a circle, never-ending and with this ring as a symbol of the never-ending love, I thee wed." I hadn't expected this, and hadn't written my own vows but as I placed the ring, which Margaret gave me, on Hawkeye's finger I came up with something.  
  
"Ben dear, this is spontaneous, just like everything else about us, but unlike everything else, I hope that our love is not just a fleeting moment and with this ring, as the object to make time stand still and our love last forever, I thee wed."  
  
"Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Father Mulcahy concluded with a smile.  
  
Hawkeye lifted the veil from my face and we smiled at each other, just soaking in the moment.  
  
"He said kiss the bride, not stare at her!" BJ called laughing and Hawkeye and I wrapped our arms around each other in a passionate embrace.  
  
A round of applause erupted as Hawkeye and I walked back out of the Mess Tent amidst a hummed wedding march.  
  
We posed in the windswept compound for a few photos and then I retired to my tent to change out of my gown.  
  
Colonel Potter tapped his glass sometime later and the after-wedding party quietened down.  
  
"Thankyou company, now as the Veteran of both World Wars, I've seen and had my fair share of war romances, none of which last very long. But it gives me great pleasure to say this isn't your average war romance, they waited more than a month to tie the knot." A small chuckled rippled through the crowd.  
  
"I'm very pleased and touched to see that the bride, who I met sick in bed and thought of as a little girl is becoming a young woman."  
  
"In more ways than one!" I slapped my new husband playfully amidst whistles and catcalls.  
  
"And I'm equally pleased to see the groom who I know will treat the little girl with all the respect and love she is entitled to, Dr and Mrs Pierce, you have my blessing." I smiled warmly at the Colonel and our party continued.  
  
"Lieutenant Dawson-Pierce-Annie-ma'am?" Radar approached me nervously, holding something behind his back.  
  
"Yes Corporal O'Reilly-Walter-Radar-sir?" I replied teasingly.  
  
"I think it's just swell that you married Hawkeye, and I've got a present for you, now that you're not going to have Captain Pierce to cuddle anymore."  
  
"Oh, Radar!" He pulled out a teddy from behind his back, not his, but identical to his. almost, it had both eyes.  
  
"I had Ma send me one over, take it, he's not loaded," I chuckled and accepted the bear.  
  
"Thankyou so much Radar. Hawkeye look what Radar gave me." Hawkeye came over and gave me a kiss, and looked at the teddy.  
  
"He's missing one thing, and if you'll accompany me back to the Swamp, I can name it." Curious, Radar and I followed Hawkeye down to his tent.  
  
"Here you go, something for the Teddy so you don't forget me." Hawkeye put his little-worn Captain's bars into my hand.  
  
"Hawkeye!" I pinned the bars on the bears vest and hugged him tightly. Klinger came into the tent and with difficulty, pried us apart.  
  
"Colonel Potter very politely requests that we all go to bed now, especially as you're leaving 0900." He informed us and after a hug, kiss and a thankyou for everyone Hawkeye and I retired to my tent giggling like children.  
  
"Well, Annie, my beautiful wife." Hawkeye smiled as he carried me over the threshold and nearly tripped on the blown-up rubber gloves that had acted as balloons.  
  
"Watch out!" I laughed as Hawkeye dropped me on my bunk and stomped on several 'balloons' popping them noisily.  
  
We cuddled closely, both of us trying to put off the moment we thought of as inevitable, neither of us wanting to take the last step, but wanting to consummate our marriage.  
  
"Annie, I don't want you to go," Hawkeye told me, as his hands caressed my neck and shoulders.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but I don't want to go." I replied honestly and Hawkeye teasingly checked my temperature.  
  
"Call a doctor, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" I laughed and told Hawkeye he had.  
  
"Well Annie, I promise you that we'll try to get you back, we've done it before," Hawkeye said with such sincerity I was surprised. We cuddled closer and talked longer, and finally forgot about sex and fell asleep.  
  
Hawkeye and I climbed in the back of the jeep; Radar was driving us to Kim- Po where Hawkeye and I would go to Tokyo.  
  
"Goodbye, good luck and god bless my child!" Father Mulcahy called.  
  
"Take care Annie," Caitlin, who was more than a little misty-eyed.  
  
"We'll miss you," Margaret, who was crying as hard as I was.  
  
"Look after her!" Practically the entire company  
  
"Lieutenant Pierce, it's been a pleasure knowing you, you were always well- behaved even with the influence of your hooligan husband."  
  
"Thankyou Frank, I'll miss you too." I tried to hide my laughter and after a hug from Potter, Radar drove off and I turned around in my seat, taking in the perfect memory of my dear friends, and looking at their beautiful and some not-so-beautiful faces for what was to be the last time. 


	15. San Francisco and Back Again!

"Goodbye darling, take care ok, I'll write as soon as I'm settled." I kissed Hawkeye goodbye as we stood in the airport.  
  
"Annie, don't leave, please go AWOL with me," Hawkeye asked, holding me tightly to him one last time.  
  
"Ma'am, your flight is ready."  
  
"Thankyou. Ben I'll see you again, and then we can be pick up where we left off, all right? I'll write you everyday." I kissed my husband one long last time.  
  
"Take care my sexy little Lieutenant," He kissed me and then I had to go.  
  
I looked around San F. Airport, it was early Saturday morning and so far everything was going to plan. I looked at the little photo of Peggy Honnicut and then scanned the crowd for her face.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, have you seen a Lieutenant Pierce?" I turned towards the voice, a young woman, holding a little girl, who sucked her fingers shyly.  
  
"Mrs Pierce?"  
  
"Mrs Honnicut?"  
  
"Call me Annie,"  
  
"Call me Peggy," We had to laugh then and out of sheer relief we hugged tightly.  
  
"You're Annie, I've heard a fair bit about you, only good of course." Peggy told me, as we broke apart.  
  
"So you're the famous Peggy, BJ has told me so much about you, this must be Erin. Can I get a cuddle honey?" The girl was shy but Peggy held her out to me. I took 12-month-old and we headed out of the airport.  
  
"You can stay with us Annie, I'm not the greatest housekeeper there ever was, but it's better than a hotel." Peggy told me as we found her car.  
  
"No, I couldn't put you to any trouble, you must have been disrupted enough coming to meet me," I insisted, fastening Erin's seatbelt.  
  
"Not at all, I'm relieved to know that there's another gorgeous woman away from BJ's grasp." Peg said, hiding her face to stop me telling if she was joking or serious.  
  
"Well, don't worry Peggy, BJ is teaching Ben the meaning of commitment. I'm I'll only stay till I'm settled, I'm sure there's a room at the Fort," I said as we drove to Mill Valley.  
  
"Here we are, the Humble Honnicut Hovel." Peggy called, as she turned into the drive of the modest but large home.  
  
I took my bags out of the car. Erin, having warmed to my presence, held my hand all the way up to the house. We put my things in the spare room and sat outside on the back porch and chatted until lunchtime.  
  
"Goodnight Sweet Pea." I tucked Erin into her bed. Peggy had to run next door for half an hour or so, and I was sitting for Erin. It was Sunday night and I was starting at 9 the next morning, so after leaving a note for Peggy I decided to go to bed as well.  
  
Peggy's voice was sleepy as she woke me up at 2am that night.  
  
"Anne, it's the 4077th, they want to talk to you." I dragged on my robe and yawned widely, struggling to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Even in civilised country I don't like being woken up at 2am, this better be good!"  
  
"Annie, it's so good to hear you!"  
  
"Hawkeye!"  
  
"Yes, the one and only, now darling, I have to keep it short but there's something the whole camp wants to say to you. Ready guys?"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Practically everyone shouted at me, and I pulled the phone away from my ear.  
  
"Thanks guys! Now I really have to go bed again, okay?"  
  
"Yes, my sexy little Lieutenant, but first you have to know, we've put in an official request to get you back,"  
  
"I haven't even started at work yet,"  
  
"And General Clayton says that he's never seen a unit fight so hard for one nurse, but the whole camp's even more screwed up than usual!"  
  
"That's nice darling, now I really need to go back to sleep and Peggy's trying to rip the phone out of my hand, bye love you." I handed the phone to Peggy and left her alone to talk to BJ in peace.  
  
I started at work the next morning, I was in the rehab section for badly wounded soldiers, I had to smarten up my military behaviour again, but I generally fitted in okay.  
  
I missed everyone, even the food, although it was undeniably wonderful to taste real food, proper homemade cooking I was pining for Korea, the 4077th and my friends there.  
  
I had been working for nearly a fortnight when we got mail from the camp. Peggy and I spent all evening reading the wonderful letters. Hawkeye wasn't much of a letter writer, but he was making an obvious effort and I'd gotten a letter from BJ, thanking me for the photos and sending more hugs to Peggy and Erin.  
  
"They miss you really badly," Peggy observed as I read her Hawkeye's letter, and she laughed in the same places I did, sighed at the same time, and wiped her eyes at the same time.  
  
"Oh, I miss them all too, they're fighting really hard to get me back." I said missing Hawkeye more and more.  
  
"They obviously really care about you, my Beej wrote me so many letters fretting about you when you'd been shot." I smiled at that.  
  
"I thought he'd been the only calm person in the unit." I said while Peggy shook her head definitely.  
  
"Not even close, but he knew that he had to get you through it, for you, for your Ben and for himself. Here," She handed me a bundle of letters in BJ's script and I read about how worried he was, about Frank's botched job and the infection, and about the little sleep he'd been getting, how he was trying to keep everyone else in the camp sane.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know they care," I smiled as Peggy and I tried to take our minds off it by cooking an elaborate supper.  
  
"Okay Private, let's see your BP's normal, and your temperature's only slightly up, you'll be fine in a couple of days." I smiled and tucked the pencil behind my ear.  
  
"Thankyou nurse, you look kind of tired, how about a lie down with me?" I flashed the gold band on my finger at him. I did look weary, Erin had stomach bug and kept Peggy and I up all night vomiting.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm a married woman." I kept the fact that Hawkeye and I had chosen not to sleep together in Tokyo until we were together for real quiet.  
  
"Well, if you ever get lonely - look me up." He persisted. I chuckled and moved on.  
  
"Okay, let's see now Sergeant, is there any more movement there?" I gently flexed his shoulder.  
  
"Yes but there's also a lot more pain." He winced as his stiffened, reconstructed joint moved slowly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you a little morphine." I kept going, it was nearly Christmas and there had been a lot happening in the camp, Frank had been given a promotion and gone insane, Margaret was married and there was a new Major in the camp. I missed them all terribly and from what I heard, they missed me back.  
  
"Annie!" Peggy called as I walked in the front door of her house that evening.  
  
"There's a letter for you, it looks official," She handed me the letter which I quickly opened and read.  
  
"They're sending me to Korea again, the MASH 4077th successfully petitioned to get their nurse back. I'm going back, Captain's bars in hand to reassume my position as Assistant head nurse!" Peggy threw her arms around me gladly; I had been pining for the place that for whatever insane reason, I loved so much.  
  
"And you're getting a promotion! When do you leave?" Peggy asked reading the letter herself.  
  
"As soon as I can, which means I'll need two or three days at the most." I told her, knowing I'd leave in an hour if I could.  
  
"Erin's going to miss you," She said softly as I sat down hardly able to believe it.  
  
"I'm going to miss her too, and you as well." I told Peggy hugging my friend closely.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," She hugged me warmly and then we decided, 3am or no in Korea, to ring the camp and tell them the news.  
  
"Goodbye Annie, I home we catch up again someday," Peggy hugged me as I prepared to fly back to Korea in time for Christmas.  
  
"See you Peggy and thankyou for everything you did while I was here." I kissed her cheek.  
  
"Bye, bye baby. Take good care now Sweet Pea." I lifted Erin and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let the little girl go.  
  
I was torn between two worlds. The pleasant civilisation of Mill Valley or the messy camp that held my dear friends and husband.  
  
I had to let go at last and for the second time, I left the safety and comfort of the States and went back to Kim-Po.  
  
"Ever flown in one of these things before?" I knew the voice; it was John Sanders, the Sergeant who had flown me to the 4077th the first time.  
  
"No, never I'd never even been on a plane till I came out here." I fibbed, laughing at the familiar line, he'd used so long ago.  
  
"Well don't worry, you're with the best darn pilot this side of Korea." He assured me as the chopper rose into the sky.  
  
"Are you ready for your descent into hell?" He asked me as he landed the chopper back at the place I had called home.  
  
"BJ! Margaret!" I collected my friends in a tight hug, and very surprised, they hugged me back.  
  
"How's my little girl?" BJ asked with a teasing tone.  
  
"Not so little I'd say." Margaret commented significantly, referring to the night the whole camp knew I'd spent in Tokyo with my new husband.  
  
"I'm still your little girl!" I protested, meeting Margaret's eyes honestly, telling her with a look nothing physical happened.  
  
"Well I'll be, if it isn't Annie, Captain Annie at that!" Potter observed, seeing my new double bars.  
  
"Colonel!" I ran to him and nearly knocked the man over in my haste to hug him.  
  
"Whoa there!" He joked, hugging me back.  
  
"Hawkeye!" I finally spotted my husband and we ran to each other, Hawkeye lifting me up and swinging me around, kissing me warmly. We came up for air and received a round of applause.  
  
"Goodness, it appears she missed you cretins though I've no idea why." A well-rounded accent stated as I grabbed Hawkeye and BJ in a tight hug again.  
  
"Oh shut up Chuckles," BJ said and we ran back indoors. It was December, two days before Christmas and freezing. Fortunately there weren't heating restrictions yet.  
  
"Well, well, well, I don't think I can go giving orders anymore." Hawkeye teased, as I cuddled onto his knee and he admired my bars, or my neck, which was two inches away.  
  
"You tease! Oh god do you know how much I missed you, do you have any idea?" and I kissed him deeply.  
  
"Well, was that half of how much you missed me?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Not even close!" I kissed him again and sighed with pleasure as his hands came up to caress my head and play with my hair.  
  
"Why don't we head back to your tent?" He asked with a mischievous wink.  
  
"Not on your life Hawkeye!" Angela interrupted definitely.  
  
"And why not?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because you've moved in with us, they took down your tent when you left." I received the news half-gladly, half-not. I hadn't been thrilled with being so separate from the nurses, but I now I wanted my own tent for a bit, to discover whatever marriage to Hawkeye held.  
  
"Which tent am I in?" I asked, deciding that there was always the Supply Tent.  
  
"Mine," Half a dozen women answered at once and I laughed, there were two nurses' tents and everyone wanted me in theirs.  
  
"She'll go wherever I say she'll go." Margaret said coolly, there was something wrong between her and the rest of the nurses, but for now that could wait as Hawkeye had obviously decided on a rendezvous in the Supply Tent and he was trying to inconspicuously lead me in that direction.  
  
"Hawk, Chuckles and I will clear out of the Swamp for a while." BJ offered with a small wink. A ripple of laughter went around the camp, followed by 'Chuckles' a man who I had yet to meet protesting loudly.  
  
"I, Charles Emerson Winchester III, vacate my tent for my louse of a roommate and his bride's mating pleasures?" He began in a haughty tone.  
  
"Chuckles, don't you have a shift now?" BJ interrupted and the tall, balding man slunk off, presumably to his shift.  
  
"I'll make myself scarce if you two lovebirds want to get reunited." BJ offered again, and I put an end to all mind-in-the-gutter-thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean reunited, there's nothing to be reunited with?" BJ looked surprised and then downright disbelieving.  
  
"You mean, you took your new bride into Tokyo for a night and she left Tokyo, you never knowing when you'd see her again still untouched?" Hawkeye nodded, smiling almost proudly.  
  
"We just didn't want to in case well, you know. but we wanted to wait until we knew we'd be together for real." I explained while BJ still looked disbelieving.  
  
"Well, you did the right thing son," Potter clapped Hawkeye on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm going for a drink, who else wants to come, I'll even buy the first round!" BJ called, and seeing he was trying to give us some room they headed up to Rosie's or generally as far away from the Swamp as possible.  
  
"Well, my sexy little Lieutenant, umm Captain, hell my wife, it looks like it's just you and me. Shall we go and practise some warming-up tactics?" He kissed me, and I knew though I had been pulling away from him for the past year that I was totally ready, and so I took his hand and let him lead me to the Swamp.  
  
"I've never bedded a woman here and with good reason, other people have to live here. I think we'll take the Supply Tent Annie my girl." He said as we opened the door and ran away from the cold wind. I rolled my eyes as he filled a wine bottle with raw gin and added food colouring until it was a satisfactory shade of red.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, leaving an empty glass pointing to the Supply Tent on BJ's bed. I knew this would be so BJ could find him if he needed to. I took his hand and we hunched over, running to the Supply Room and locating the extra mattresses.  
  
"Ready my sexy little - whatever you are?" Hawkeye asked, taking a swig straight from the bottle before offering me one. I shook my head at the offer of raw booze, I'd grown too used to the reasonable wine Peggy had.  
  
"Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Hawkeye took my hand and drew me onto the mattress next to him and the events that followed are best left to imagination.  
  
"Knock, knock? Anyone alive in there?" I woke up and smiled at the dark head next to me.  
  
"Who is it?" I called, and Hawkeye stirred, cuddling me closely to him.  
  
"BJ, are you guys decent?" I looked across at Hawkeye and we both laughed, decent was the understatement of the century, we'd both rugged up again as quickly as we could.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Hawkeye called sounding extremely relaxed and casual.  
  
"Aah, young love." BJ commented dryly taking in our rather messy hair and clothes.  
  
"Ain't love grand?" Hawkeye quipped.  
  
"I'll say! Now, they're needing to do a stock reassessment and there's a war raging, Major H vs. Baker." BJ agreed heartily with Hawkeye before warning us of the impending invasion and then directing the last bit of the sentence at me.  
  
I sighed and pulled myself to my feet, preparing to play peacemaker again. I kissed Hawkeye and tried to neaten myself up a little. It was finally real, I was finally back in Korea, the place we'd all wanted to leave and the place I couldn't bear being away from. 


	16. Time Of Our Own

It wasn't hard to find Hawkeye and I, just check the Swamp, the O-Club, Post-Op and my tent. If we weren't there, head for Supply, and follow the little laughs and hushed voices. Stop at the closed door and knock before entering, if you got no answer make yourself scarce, you probably picked a bad time.  
  
Everyone knew and was happy follow this system. But Klinger either didn't know, or didn't care, he just barged in, and Hawkeye and I were too wrapped up in each other to notice him. Klinger must have been standing there for two minutes while we kissed.  
  
"Don't you two ever come up for air?" He blurted out at last. There had been nothing tenderly romantic or even seductively bashful about the kisses.  
  
Our last romantic interlude had been interrupted by 36 hours of non-stop casualties, resulting in one very crabby doctor and a nurse with a temper to rival Margaret's. It had also left us frustrated and I'm ashamed to say, we were rather desperate for each other and acting like a pair of hormone- charged teens.  
  
"If you're really good you don't need to." I planted a loving kiss on Hawkeye's black hair.  
  
"What is it Klinger?" Hawkeye asked; flashing me a trademark smile before turning his somewhat irritated attention to our chenille-wearing friend.  
  
"Colonel Potter would like your view on that kidney patient, Private Croce, BJ says one thing and Winchester says another." Hawkeye sighed; the snobby Bostonian was getting on everyone's nerves.  
  
"Whatever Beej says will do, it's his patient." Hawkeye sighed as Klinger made a hasty departure from the room.  
  
"Ben dear, you've got a cute little woman sitting right next to you, and she's just dying for your attention." I smiled at him and before I knew it, we'd resumed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, whatever happened to the coat hanger on the door?" Angela gasped and hurried away with whatever man she had with her. Hawkeye threw something at the door and I pulled him back, kissing him heavily.  
  
"Mmm, Annie, I like your way of thinking," he sighed, rolling me carefully onto my back, but we were disturbed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Captain Pierce?" It was Radar and he peered around the door.  
  
"Yes?" Hawkeye and I answered together irritably.  
  
"I mean Mrs-Captain-Annie-Pierce," Radar explained, hyphenating my name in that adorable way that he had.  
  
"My ma knitted Captain Pierce, your bear a cap," He showed me a little red woollen thing.  
  
"Thank her in your next letter and leave it in my tent I'll get it later." I told him, trying to fight Hawkeye's lips off my neck long enough for me to talk clearly.  
  
"Who's Captain Pierce?" Hawkeye asked, as Radar left and his lips found mine.  
  
"The bear Radar gave me, the one that wears your bars." Hawkeye responded to that but he was completely incoherent as we hit the pillow, determined to have some fun.  
  
"Hawk, Anne are you two decent?" It was BJ, and I rolled over and pulled my shirt closed.  
  
"Nothing you haven't seen before," I called back teasingly while Hawkeye muttered irritated.  
  
"Oh, so you're both completely naked then?" BJ queried and I threw a pillow at the door as he opened it, the door swung back and hit him in the nose.  
  
"Ooh, BJ are you okay?" I crossed quickly to him and pulled a hanky from my pocket, stopping the blood flow.  
  
"I'm sorry," I returned to my seat beside my husband, while BJ came and propped on an upturned box and looked seriously at us.  
  
"Well, I don't think I interrupted you, you're both decent," BJ began, trying to bring a smile to Hawkeye's face, while mopping at his nose, which thankfully was unbroken.  
  
"We didn't have time to get indecent," he muttered, sliding a hand around me, trying to get the message through to BJ.  
  
"Well, I'll keep it quick, it's that kidney, I managed to save it in surgery, but I really don't know if it'll hold, I don't think it's functioning, going off what he's not putting out, any suggestions?" Hawkeye dropped his irritation to become Dr Pierce.  
  
"Well, I know you want to try and keep it so. . . ."  
  
BJ left satisfied some minutes later and Hawkeye and I, somewhat frustrated picked up where we left off.  
  
"ATTENTION, ALL SHIFTS REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO PRE-OP!" Hawkeye groaned and I joined him.  
  
"Can't they put the war on hold long enough for two people to have -" I lost the end of the sentence in the roar of choppers.  
  
"What's eating those lot?" Potter murmured to BJ a couple of days later, New Years' Eve, as Hawkeye, Margaret, and I bickered.  
  
"Fine!" I threw my coffee at the wall and stalked off.  
  
"Jesus Christ Annie, do you have to act like a baby?" Hawkeye shouted after me, his food following my coffee, narrowly missing Potter.  
  
"Nurse Pierce! You come back here and pick up that mug and start behaving like a Captain!" Margaret shouted at me, sounding just as tired and cranky as the rest of us.  
  
"Why do I bother trying to talk to you?" Hawkeye shouted, his face turning red as I replied with a boot, thoughtfully left on the table.  
  
"Because you have to live with us!" Margaret replied, turning on him while I began hurling abuse, and any hard objects I could find across the Mess Tent at anyone and everyone who cared to listen or catch.  
  
The surgery had been very much on and off for the last two days, and Hawkeye and I still hadn't been able to get together since we'd been interrupted.  
  
Margaret started yelling at me for using the rather unfriendly language that I was, Hawkeye started in on her for yelling at me and I just screamed at them generally.  
  
"What in the Sam Hill is going on here?" Potter roared, bringing us all to a red-faced silence. We all opened our mouths and started to talk at once before he cut us off.  
  
"Silence! We're all dog-tired, we're all less-than-happy and we don't need your childish quarrels. Now you just all listen to me, apologise to one another, and go to your tents! If you can't behave in a civilised fashion from now on, you'll find a boot in your rear, comprende?" We nodded meekly, and Colonel Potter sighed.  
  
"Good, now get to your tents and don't come out till I say so! Dismissed! Honnicut, a word please?" We filed quietly out of the tent, shooting each other nasty looks while BJ and Potter conversed.  
  
"Anne?" It was BJ, but I was in no mood to hear his 'to err is human, to forgive, divine,' speech that he'd given before.  
  
"Go away, I'm in no mood!" I replied, but I knew he'd come in anyway, and in a second, he'd climbed up onto my bunk and sat at my feet looking at me thoughtfully.  
  
"Annie," He called, and his hands pressured gently, encouraging me to roll over so I looked up at him.  
  
"Beej, I'm really not in the mood." I met his greenish eyes honestly with my tired blue ones.  
  
"What's wrong, I've never known you to shout, or throw things, what's up? I couldn't get anything out of Hawkeye, except a sock in the mouth, literally, and boy are my feet bad!" I didn't laugh at the joke.  
  
"Beej, I can't go to you every time I have an upset, that's what you have a wife for, so she can cry at you."  
  
"Annie, listen, that's what I'm a friend for, you're obviously really upset and I'm hoping we can resolve this BEFORE 1953." BJ hinted at the fact in just 14 hours, it would be the New Year.  
  
"I really doubt you can help me Beej, I mean, you're probably only doing this cause Potter told you to." BJ reached down and rubbed my shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Try me, I understand a lot, I'm married too, and just cause I'm male doesn't mean I can't understand what goes on in that beautiful little head. And Potter did tell me to, but I'm doing it because I hate seeing you so down." I sat up and grabbed Capt. Pierce my teddy and hugged him to my chest.  
  
"It sounds so dumb Beej,"  
  
"Tell me anyway Anne, you'll feel better."  
  
"Well, you know how much Hawk and I love each other?"  
  
"God yes, it's so clear, Anne babe." BJ, though initially shy about it, had fallen into using the general terms of endearment that almost everyone used when they spoke to me.  
  
"Well we love each other a lot, and you know that. But well, we love each other in another way," I hinted and BJ nodded  
  
"Aah yes, the after-hours, behind-closed-doors, deal hmm?" I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Well, we've been trying for a second run, and well, we just haven't been able to. And Hawkeye, now that he can he wants to, and now that I know what it's like, I want to."  
  
"Whoa, you're saying you and Hawk are strung out because you can't sleep with each other?" BJ asked, apparently seeing the light.  
  
"Well, yes, I told you it was dumb." BJ shook his head.  
  
"Not at all Anne my girl. Haven't you been able to since you got back?"  
  
"Nope, once you cleared everyone up to Rosie's we had a wonderful time - well, you know as wonderful as your messy, awkward first time can be." I added thoughtfully and BJ nodded, adding his 2 cents.  
  
"I'm sure Hawk would've done all he could to make it, well you know, as good for you as possible." I nodded, BJ knew Hawk well, and always knew what his friend would do.  
  
"He did. But then we keep getting interrupted and frustrated! All we want is a little time of our own," BJ's hand pushed the hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Listen, that must be tough, especially on you, I can imagine what it must be like to have only just scratched the surface of something big, but just relax and you two will get together again, I'll see to it." BJ grinned at me, he'd started to grow a rather bad moustache, which apparently had already become the rear-end of many jokes.  
  
"Thanks Beej, you're wonderful, would you swap shifts with Hawkeye tonight?" I asked tentatively, taking his hand and giving it a warm squeeze.  
  
"Well yes, just get him back by 0500 so he can take mine!" BJ smiled at me, and jumped off the bunk, giving Lori who was asleep in the bunk below a fright.  
  
"See ya Beej, give Hawk this, and take one for yourself." I blew two kisses at BJ who pretended to catch them, blew one back and left.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" We roared as 1953 started with a bang, no pun intended.  
  
"Happy New Year, Margaret!" Hawkeye gave Margaret a warm hug, previous quarrels and hatred put aside. I'd missed a bit when I'd been away but there'd been a big change for the better in the relationship between Chief Surgeon and Head Nurse.  
  
"Happy New Year Charles!" I shook his hand and he kissed my hand politely.  
  
"My compliments of the season Mrs Pierce." I groaned inwardly, Winchester treated me like a girl, and as I was who I was, it was okay but he was very condescending.  
  
"Happy New Year Radar!" BJ laughed, shaking the Corporal's hand fondly, while Hawkeye, helped me onto his shoulders and pulled off Radar's hat so I could kiss the top of his head.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Radar protested while Potter laughed, and did nothing to stop the fact that I was wearing Radar's cap whilst riding Hawkeye's shoulders.  
  
I ducked to avoid the streamers, which decorated the tent and clutched Hawkeye's hair as he sat down throwing me off balance. He yelled, as I pulled harder at his hair to stop myself falling off. I began to slide backwards off his shoulders, fell and landed hard on the floor, my right wrist forced to support most of my weight, collapsed under me, and I gave a sharp cry of pain.  
  
"Mrs Pierce, are you okay?" Charles offered me his hand and I got up, trying not to yell at him for the patronising way in which he made sure I was uninjured.  
  
"Anne, you okay?" BJ called across the room while Charles examined my sore, and broken for the second time since I'd been in Korea, right wrist.  
  
"Well, I don't think so, but could you or Hawk look after it for me, no offence Charles I've had both men look after me before and I'd prefer that someone I know do it." He shook his head as BJ came and inspected my wrist.  
  
"Not at all Mrs Pierce, I understand and I'd do the same thing in your position." Charles graciously handed me over to Potter, BJ, Margaret and Hawkeye who anxiously checked the damage.  
  
"She'll need that pinned and set, BJ?" Potter said after bending my hand. I gave a yell and prayed that throbbing pain would soon subside to shocked numbness.  
  
"I'll do it," Hawkeye said, after turning my arm slowly to check the already purple swelling.  
  
"What?" A surprised whisper filled the room, which had become quiet at my fall.  
  
"I'll do it," Hawkeye repeated firmly.  
  
"If I can't look after my wife, with something simple as this, I'm not fit to be her husband. Annie, pick your nurse." He addressed me and I pointed to Margaret, biting my lip whilst pain shot up my arm.  
  
"Honnicut, you help Pierce and Houlihan, everyone else, let's go on with the party. We'll know how Mrs Pierce is doing periodically, won't we?" The three nodded at the Colonel and led me from the room.  
  
"Jeez, that's a mess, it looks like you've had a 100-pound sledge hammer fall on it!" BJ inspected the X-ray. I'd broken both bones in the forearm, and five bones in my hand as well as two fingers, my wrist was shattered, and even with morphine, it hurt like hell.  
  
"Thanks, that's wonderful, very reassuring." Hawkeye muttered, he was beginning to get nervous, but he was determined to get through it.  
  
"Well, Beej, give her some gas," That was the last thing I heard, and the last thing I saw was Margaret's face giving me a strong reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." Hawkeye was there and he kissed me lovingly. I lifted my left hand, conscious of the weight on my right and played with his hair.  
  
"Captains Pierce and Pierce! You should both know better than to kiss your doctor, or your patient!" BJ told us off severely. Hawkeye and I ignored him as Hawkeye helped me to sit up a little and I sleepily cuddled into him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hawkeye asked me.  
  
"Groggy, but fine, brilliant actually, I knew you were the best doctor around!" I smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Good enough for a rendezvous in Supply, it's 2am?" He asked cheekily and I pulled his head close into a deep kiss.  
  
"Well that's a yes then. Beej, if Margaret asks where her patient's gone tell her we've toe-tagged her and sent her home!" Hawkeye helped me onto my feet and we disappeared into the Supply Tent.  
  
"Ma'am?" It was Radar.  
  
"Radar this better be damned good!" I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice.  
  
"Please ma'am, I won't bother you no more, you have my hat."  
  
"Oh," I was still wearing it and I threw the offending item at him, trying not to shift the blankets that covered both Hawkeye and I, especially as our clothes lay on the floor, and he hastily departed.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Hawkeye shifted again and we began kissing.  
  
"Mmm, Hawk, can I sleep in the Swamp tonight, the girls really don't appreciate me coming in at 0400?" I pulled back to find that my breathing had increased remarkably.  
  
"Anything you want my sexy little Lieu-Captain!" Hawkeye promised; his breathing had also become heavy. We kissed again and before 3am struck, broken bones forgotten, we were making love, safe in the knowledge that everyone else was far away from our little space.  
  
"Wow, that was nothing short of incredible." Hawkeye breathed, if our breathing was heavy before, it was impressive now as we lay on the mattress, clinging to each other sweatily and trying to recover from what we'd just done.  
  
"Mmm hmm." I agreed, Hawkeye's lips on the small of my back hinting we were a long way from finished.  
  
In a place of our own, in a way of our own, and most importantly with time of our own, away from the war and interrupting friends, we'd rung in the New Year. 


	17. Just A Girl

"Good morning Mrs Pierce." Major Winchester held the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and joined the chow line.  
  
"Major, please would you call me Annie, or at least Captain?" I sighed; he was the only one in this camp who called me Mrs Pierce, except Colonel Potter and that was when he was being teasing.  
  
"I could not call you by your Christian name Mrs Pierce, as I do not think it is right to take such liberties with a married woman, especially as her husband, no matter how impolite and cretinous he may be is constantly present." I rolled my eyes again as my 'impolite and cretinous husband' cut ahead of me.  
  
"Please, would you at least call me Captain?" I asked as BJ and Margaret moved down to let us take a seat.  
  
"I did not choose to be part of the army, therefore, I shall not acknowledge it." I shared an exasperated look with the Colonel who gave me a 'hang in there' smile.  
  
"Pass the salt," I asked generally, not sure where it was. Winchester had it and he gave it to me.  
  
"Thankyou Charles," I smiled, calling him by his first name in hope it would inspire him to do so with me.  
  
"My pleasure Mrs Pierce." I groaned, Charles was the one person in the camp I could stand less than anyone. He constantly treated me condescendingly; not understanding how I often worked longer hours than I should, fought exhaustion and was generally what Hawkeye would call 'a tough nut.'  
  
"I'm going for a walk," I stood up and left, I was getting irrationally irritated and decided I'd better cool off.  
  
"Want company?" Hawkeye asked I shook my head.  
  
"Not right now, but if I'm out for more than 10 minutes, come get me, I have a shift to get to." I left, not waiting for his response.  
  
"Well, we're sending a group of soldiers back home and you'll be with them so you'll be - ooh pardon me - you'll be back in Colorado with your kid sister in no time." I interrupted my own sentence with a yawn.  
  
"I can't wait, little Lucy is going to be all grown up!" He was barely 19, and his little sister, not yet 7 years old, was waiting for him to return.  
  
"Excuse me," I yawned again, unusually tired.  
  
"Mrs Pierce," Winchester approached me as I yawned again.  
  
"Yes Major?"  
  
"Would you like to finish up a few minutes early? I can manage by myself until your replacement comes."  
  
"Charles, I'll be fine, 10 extra minutes won't kill me." I said.  
  
"Well, if you're sure Mrs Pierce."  
  
"Perfectly Major, and please, call me Annie, even the patients do."  
  
"I can't allow myself to become too familiar with a married woman."  
  
"Jesus Christ!" I gave an aggravated whisper and stood up crossly.  
  
"Very well Mrs Pierce, if you feel that way." Charles removed himself from the scene before I lost my cool totally.  
  
"Damn Charles," I fumed two or three days later. Hawkeye and BJ rolled their eyes over my head as I started raving again.  
  
"Why can't he just treat me like who I am?" Hawkeye laughed then, but stopped at my hurt glare.  
  
"How do you want him to treat you? He treats you like a young lady, and that is after all what you are. At least I'm assuming that's what you are." Hawkeye reasoned.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not some delicate thing who needs constant supervision to make sure I'm eating and sleeping right. If he asks me one more time if I'd like to finish my shift ten minutes early for a little more sleep I am going to scream. I would like to think I am a reasonably independent young woman who can decide when she needs to eat and sleep." BJ sighed, and looked at Hawkeye.  
  
"You try," Hawkeye said, knowing he wasn't having much luck reasoning with me.  
  
"Listen Anne, you are a VERY independent young woman, he's just not used to women like you who look after themselves so well." I relaxed at that, BJ made a little sense. Only a little mind, not much, but enough to have my sense of humour restored.  
  
"He's also not used to seeing a married couple like us where you directly disobey me. He's still stuck in the time where women meekly follow their husbands around, and do their laundry and cook and clean, and run to do their bidding," Hawkeye said, when BJ started singing.  
  
"Body all aching and racked with pain. Tote their barge,"  
  
"Shift their bale." Hawkeye finished the line of the song.  
  
"Get a little drunk and you land in jail." They sang together. I laughed and continued the next line.  
  
"But I get weary, sick o' trying. Cause I'm a-tired o' living but I'm a- scared o' dying and old man river, he just keeps rolling along. You and me, sweat and strain, body all aching and racked with pain. Tote that barge, lift that bale, get a little drunk and you land in jail. But I get weary, sick o' trying. Cause I'm a-tired o' living but I'm a-scared o' dying and old man river, he just keeps rolling along." We finished together, and received a round of applause from a very surprised OR. We remembered where we were and resumed our previous tasks.  
  
"C'mon Anne, sponge here," BJ said and we continued working.  
  
"But Annie, he really thinks like that." Hawkeye continued.  
  
"Okay so what if he does think that way? I don't and when I ignore you completely, you know I don't mean it, and so does everyone else."  
  
I laughed, remembering how Hawkeye had asked me over breakfast to darn his socks, and I had refused, telling him to do it. We'd had a pretend fight, boosting the morale of the entire camp, which was rather low as we'd been pretty tired lately. Everyone except for Charles had found it hilarious especially when at lunch Hawkeye was seen sewing.  
  
"And I know that half of the stuff you do is just an act. But I think he thinks if you're treated like a girl, you'll behave like one." I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
"Right, that's going to work. I spent better part of my childhood and teenage years cooking, cleaning, sewing and acting like a girl, I think it's time for a change." Hawkeye nodded.  
  
"Anne, clamp," BJ's voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"Clamp." I handed it to BJ and yawned as Charles came in the room. I tried to hide my yawn; I was tired, but was determined not to let Charles see it.  
  
"Wake up Anne, suction." BJ called and I obeyed tiredly.  
  
"Sorry Beej, I just haven't had much sleep." I yawned then, just the mention of sleep made me even tireder than I was.  
  
"When you're finished here, go have a nap." BJ said and I shook my head.  
  
"Anne, you've just worked a 25 hour shift, you must be exhausted."  
  
"This is the last few patients, I can hang on till they're done." I protested and then added in an undertone so as not to let Winchester hear. "And I don't want Winchester thinking he can treat me like a baby."  
  
"Anne, look at you, you're exhausted, and you shouldn't even be in here like that anyhow." My right arm was out of plaster however, I was assisting one handed as my wrist was tired and Hawkeye had put it in a sling to give it a rest.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just determined not to let him get to me." I apologised as BJ closed the patient.  
  
Charles strolled up and down the OR, he wasn't really needed as Potter and Hawkeye had already taken the last patients.  
  
"Mrs Pierce, you look exhausted," He began, anxiously.  
  
"I am, but I'm perfectly all right thankyou Major." I insisted.  
  
"Would you like me to take over?" He asked politely. I snapped then and started yelling.  
  
"NO! I'm not a baby or even a little girl I am a young woman and I can look after myself! If I am tired I decide that MYSELF, if I want to finish my shift a little early, I arrange it with the nurse who relieves me MYSELF! I may BE a girl but it doesn't mean I have to BEHAVE like a girl. I may APPEAR delicate but I have been through a lot more than most people would give a 26-year-old credit for! I am used to long hours and no food. Correct me if I'm wrong but I would say of the female members of the staff, I am more used to it than anyone else!"  
  
"Too right, she works harder than a woodpecker in a petrified forest! Annie does harder and longer hours than most of the other staff here," Potter put in.  
  
"Thankyou sir. I work as long as I know I can operate safely. I DO NOT need someone else to tell me when to go to bed. I have spent 26 years learning my limitations and I think that I OF ALL PEOPLE should know them by now! Now would you STOP treating me like a GIRL and start treating me like the INDEPEDNANT WOMAN that I am?" Winchester was rather surprised and stood there open-mouthed while I fumed.  
  
BJ began to clap slowly, glancing around at the other people and they began clapping too, thoroughly amazed at the scene.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Pierce." Winchester murmured, his face an embarrassed red. He turned and walked from the OR, while people still clapped.  
  
"And it's Annie for god sakes, not MRS PIERCE! Jeez, what have I got to do to get through to him?" I ripped off my mask and gown, throwing them on the floor and storming off. I was allowed to leave, well no one stopped me at any rate, and I headed straight for my bunk, going to sleep for nearly 12 hours solid.  
  
"Captain Annie ma'am?" Radar knocked on the tent door a long sleep later. Someone let him in and I slid off my bunk to meet him.  
  
"Colonel Potter would like to see you and Major Winchester in his office right away ma'am." I gave a tired sigh.  
  
"Thankyou Radar," I reached for my pants, as I had been sleeping in a too big T-shirt.  
  
"I'll tell him you'll be right over." Radar spoke over me.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right over, exactly." I waved my hand tiredly as Radar left the tent.  
  
"Yes Colonel?" I entered the office without knocking. Winchester, damn his Bostonian hide, was already there.  
  
"Aah, Pierce, first and foremost I am speaking on behalf of the rest of the camp when I say I would sincerely hope I never have to see another display like that in the OR again." I blushed and bowed my head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel, I shouldn't have caused such a scene. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Major." Winchester nodded his acceptance of my apology.  
  
"I also believe I speak for the camp when I say that was a damn fine display of self-pride, and standing up for yourself I've seen in a long time!" I laughed then I had to.  
  
"Thankyou Colonel," Colonel Potter smiled deviously then.  
  
"Anyway kids, the 8063rd are overrun with patients, most are too beat up to move yet and they want as many medical supplies and staff as we can spare. With all our patients stable and being moved out tonight, we can spare everyone except a cutter and a nurse to hold fort. We're even taking corpsmen and cooks, they need all the help they can get." I swallowed, having a reasonable idea who the 'cutter and nurse holding fort' were going to be.  
  
"Guess who's staying behind?" Colonel Potter smiled, eyeing us both we glanced at each other, catching on almost immediately.  
  
"No, I can't stay here with her!"  
  
"I can't stay with Winchester!" We protested together.  
  
"I'll go insane!" We finished in unison and Potter nodded, smiling.  
  
"That's why, you're going to have to spend at least 24 hours together, alone, you'll have to learn to get on." I sighed, and prepared to argue.  
  
"Annie, don't start, you two are staying, that's an order!" Potter ordered, but didn't use his ordering voice.  
  
"Sidney told you to didn't he?" I suddenly caught on and Potter looked guilty.  
  
"I got him on the blower after you had that little scene you caused in the theatre. I asked him how to go about things and he said that time together where you're all you have for company would be the best." Winchester gave an annoyed sigh and I looked in the vague direction of Tokyo.  
  
"Thanks Sidney I owe you one, just wait. Now Colonel when do you leave?" I muttered before turning my attentions back to my CO.  
  
"ASAP. Now you two go and assist the preparations, but I don't want to see you two together, not even in the same 5 feet if you can help it, until you have to be tomorrow. Dismissed" Potter dismissed us and prepared to make the worst of things, we joined the teams who were packing equipment.  
  
"Ha! That is brilliant, good on you Colonel, I wish I'd thought of it!" Hawkeye clapped Potter on the shoulder, laughing so hard, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Everyone had seen or heard the shouting I'd done and thought that it was a huge joke that I would be staying at least one whole day in the presence in the company of my nemesis and only my nemesis.  
  
"Well, I hope those two will just learn to behave and get on in the time we're gone." Potter smiled, the final preparations for the trip were complete and everyone was grabbing a quick meal.  
  
Winchester and I were ignoring each other as much as possible and Potter was fully aware of it, he didn't care though, he had instructed us to avoid going too near each other until we had to and we were following his orders to the letter.  
  
"Well, Annie, we'd better go, so I think that I need to say a private goodbye to you." Hawkeye took my hand and pulled me away from the crowd.  
  
"You haven't got time for that Pierce," Potter instructed as I followed him willingly.  
  
"Okay, here's the short version." We wrapped our arms around each other, kissing so long that we only broke up when BJ pulled Hawkeye backwards into his jeep.  
  
"See ya Annie," Hawkeye murmured, I nodded breathlessly. BJ looked kind of hopeful and I laughed when I heard Potter's voice.  
  
"For god sakes just give her a hug Honnicut!" He obeyed and I hugged him back tightly.  
  
"Take good care Anne. If you kill him, I know a great place to hide the body, just ring through and I'll tell you." I laughed as BJ climbed into the jeep and every member of the camp drove off, leaving Winchester and I to battle it out. 


	18. Charmed By Charles

The ambulance drove off, we'd just seen off the last of the patients and Charles and I were alone.  
  
"Well Mrs Pierce, if you would kindly get dressed up, I believe that Igor has prepared us a wonderful meal in Post-Op. I'll be glad to escort you to dinner" We were living in Post-Op so we could hear the telephone and to stay near the patients we had just seen off.  
  
"Formal?" I queried teasingly, and a smile, and what could have been a sense of fun crossed Winchester's face.  
  
"Yes, Black-Tie if you have any."  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem, when will you pick me up?"  
  
"7.30?" I checked my watch that gave me 15 minutes to get my dress on.  
  
"Excellent, I'll be waiting in Major Houlihan's tent." We parted and I went to Margaret's tent. I knocked before entering, even if it was empty. It was a little joke Hawkeye and I had going. I had a dress I'd had sent over to go with Hawkeye's tux that was in her wardrobe and I found the pink number. I dressed quickly, using Margaret's tent as she had more room than the tent I shared with five other women.  
  
Winchester knocked on my door as I finished doing my hair. It was 7.30 exactly. I slipped my shoes on and answered the door.  
  
"Aah, Charles Emerson Winchester III at your service, and you are Miss -?" He looked at me, searching for my maiden name.  
  
"Miss Pierce, I mean Dawson, Miss Annabelle Dawson." I caught onto his game quickly.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Dawson." He took my hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing it.  
  
"Charmed, Mr Winchester." I smiled as he offered me his elbow and I stepped out of the tent.  
  
"Well have to walk tonight I'm afraid, but it's a short walk and it's a lovely night out, not a mortar in the sky."  
  
"I don't mind at all, it's a beautiful night." We walked across the compound; in the pale light I could see that he was wearing a suit and tie.  
  
"You look absolutely wonderful tonight Miss Dawson. I'd even say you looked divine." He said as we stepped into Post-Op, and we were able to see each other properly.  
  
"Thankyou, as do you Mr Winchester." I smiled warmly. Charles smiled mysteriously and lit two candles which he placed on a small table. He turned off the lights, and the flames cast a warm glow over the room.  
  
"Would you like a drink first Miss Dawson?" He offered, pulling out a seat for me.  
  
"Yes if it's no trouble to you."  
  
"Water, coffee or cognac?" He offered and I gave a small laugh.  
  
"I'll take whatever you're having Mr Winchester." He smiled and poured two glasses of cognac. He handed me one and I proposed a toast.  
  
"To our friends who are on a mercy mission, may god give them wings and bring them all back safely."  
  
"And to the start of a wonderful evening." Charles smiled. We clinked our glasses and drank. We sipped our drinks in silence, when I decided that I would do the honours and play out my part as a hostess.  
  
"Mr Winchester, dinner is served." I got up and retrieved the covered platter.  
  
"Aah, Spam roast, you're quite the cook Miss Dawson." I smiled modestly. The telephone rang in the office and I ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello MASH 4077th, Captain Pierce here."  
  
"Annie!"  
  
"Hawk! How are you guys?"  
  
"We're fine, Potter wanted me to check that you were both still alive now that there are no patients to prevent you from killing each other."  
  
"We're fine Hawk, the patients got off okay and we're both managing just fine. However, dinner is waiting, I really must go."  
  
"You're both still alive?"  
  
"Yes! Now I have to go."  
  
"Take care, I love you.  
  
"Love you too Hawk." We hung up and I returned to the table.  
  
"Sorry about that Mr Winchester, it was just Colonel Potter checking that we were still okay."  
  
"Perfectly all right Miss Dawson, would you like me to do the honours?" He motioned to the as yet unsliced 'roast' of Spam.  
  
"Yes please Mr Winchester." I smiled and handed him the knife and fork, while I got our plates and the vegetables.  
  
We served the meal and poured a drink of 'wine' really water and food dye and we began eating.  
  
"This is delicious really," Winchester smiled, I knew that we both hated the meal, army mush as usual had no appeal, but we gave it taste by pretending it was a real roast, and un-creamed veggies.  
  
"It's wonderful I agree." I smiled back, sipping my drink. We finished the meal with similar small talk and we turned to dessert, saltines and dried fruit.  
  
"A divine meal Miss Dawson." Charles said, a little later.  
  
"Thankyou Mr Winchester, I enjoy cooking." I smiled and it turned out he had another surprise up his sleeve.  
  
"I got you into that beautiful dress tonight, you should make use of it." He got up and rummaged around a little, setting up his record player in the dim candlelight.  
  
A beautiful waltz began to play and Charles came over to where I sat.  
  
"May I have this dance Miss Dawson?" He offered, holding out his hand, I smiled and took it. In a second we were dancing.  
  
"You dance divinely Miss Dawson," We waltzed our way around Post-Op.  
  
"Thankyou, as do you Mr Winchester," I replied, blushing.  
  
"Please, call me Charles, I insist." He smiled at me, and I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I'd done it; I'd won.  
  
"Well Charles, I'd be delighted if you could call me Annabelle."  
  
"Anything you like Annabelle." I smiled and we continued dancing.  
  
The phone rang several hours later, 12 hours since the last patient had left. Charles answered it this time and I listened to his side of the conversation.  
  
"Yes Colonel, Annabelle is right here, we were just thinking of retiring. Would you like to talk to her? Yes here she is, thankyou Colonel, best of luck." Charles handed the phone over.  
  
"Annie? That you?"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Great jumping jodhpurs, you're both alive and sound happy! I trust all is well?"  
  
"Yes Colonel, we've eaten dinner and done a bit of dancing and we're just about to retire."  
  
"Well I won't keep you, just letting you know we're all okay, all alive and well, we'll probably be there when you wake up, we plan to move out again ASAP."  
  
"Thankyou Colonel goodnight."  
  
"Look after yourself Annie, sweet dreams." I returned to Post Op, Charles had not yet gone to bed  
  
"Annabelle, would you like me to walk you to your tent to get your nightclothes?"  
  
"Yes please Charles." We did that and I also retrieved my fatigues from Margaret's tent.  
  
We sat on my bed, talking and having a nightcap.  
  
"Well it's been an undoubted pleasure sharing tonight with you Annabelle."  
  
"Likewise, I've enjoyed myself thoroughly. It's been a pleasure, especially the dancing; you too are a divine dancer. Thankyou for everything."  
  
"My pleasure Annabelle, would you like another?"  
  
"I have a better idea, would you like to try the homemade stuff BJ and Hawkeye are always drinking?" I smiled, knowing I'd easily be able to get some.  
  
"Well, why not, I'll try anything once." We forgot about sleep then as I got some martinis from the Swamp.  
  
Some drinks later, we were very drunk and we were still wearing our formal gear.  
  
"So, Chuckles, you're one pretty cool guy."  
  
"Thankyou Lyssie, you're an okay kinda bird yourself!" 'Chuckles' replied drunkenly.  
  
"If I could relive one moment of my life, I'd relive my graduation," He said suddenly.  
  
"Nice, I'd relive the moment I first held my baby sister when I delivered her."  
  
"That's pretty touching, you women are so emotionally ruled." Charles slurred.  
  
"You men are so career-ally ruled!" I replied as the phone rang. I glanced at my watch, it was 2am, and I struggled out, giggling helplessly to answer it.  
  
"MASH four-oh-whatever-we-are!" I trilled cheerfully.  
  
"Annie?"  
  
"It's Annabelle, fairy goddess!" I sang happily.  
  
"Annie, are you drunk?"  
  
"Only a little." I replied as seriously as I could muster before giggling helplessly.  
  
"We've just finished and we're moving out ASAP, we need some sleep first. I hope we'll get back about 1000 hours." Charles struggled into the office then.  
  
"What's happening that I need to know about Lyssie?" He tried to pull the phone out of my hand.  
  
"Nothings that you need to know, geddof!" I fought him off the phone.  
  
"Listen, I want both of you to go to bed immediately! We'll be back about 1000 hours okay?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel." I giggled some more as I hung up the phone.  
  
"He says that we's gotta get to bed!" I told Charles.  
  
"That's a divine idea!" Charles staggered back into Post-Op and I followed, we fell obediently onto the nearest beds and fell asleep fully clothed.  
  
"Ooh, my head," I murmured, as bright sunlight filled the room. Charles groaned on the bed across the room.  
  
"Yuck, the hangover feeling." I murmured more to myself than anyone. I rarely got seriously hung-over, but always felt terrible when I did.  
  
"Annabelle, when did Colonel Potter say he'd be back?" Charles asked, opening his cognac, taking a swig directly from the bottle before re- corking it and tossing it to me.  
  
"10am," I replied, as the bottle landed on my bed and I had a swig also. The 'hair of the dog' revival technique worked well and as we both stood up, we heard the first jeep in the compound, it was 10am, and the Colonel as always was punctual.  
  
"It's them, we're busted, we'll just have to make the best of a bad situation." I said.  
  
"Yes Annabelle, but I'd appreciate it if not too many details leak out."  
  
"I understand completely and I'd appreciate it if you reciprocated the favour. Here. Let me fix you up." I straightened his tie and suit. He smoothed my hair and helped me fix my dress just as the first jeep stopped and called for us.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, I smiled and took his arm.  
  
"Yes, lets," We walked out into the compound, arm in arm.  
  
"Great Mother McCree, what have you two been up to?" Colonel Potter's voice rang out as Charles and I crossed the compound.  
  
"Not much Colonel, we just did a little dancing." I replied cheerfully.  
  
"In the words of our beloved Colonel, Great Mother McCree what happened?" Hawkeye came up, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charles and I, my hand curled around his upper arm.  
  
"In the words of our beloved Annabelle, not much, we just did a little dancing. But now I rather suspect I have walked her to her door. Goodnight Annabelle, it was a divine evening and I thank you very much for your company." He turned to me and kissed my hand.  
  
"You're very much welcome, I had a lovely time last night Charles, thankyou very much." Charles placed my hand in Hawkeye's.  
  
"Hey baby!" Hawkeye kissed me, and I took his hand while he felt for the gold band. It was there and he relaxed instantly. I gave him a 'didn't you trust me' look and he answered with a kiss.  
  
"Come on everyone, we've gotta get these guys into Post-Op." BJ called, as he passed with a stretcher.  
  
"Hey Anne." He ruffled my hair fondly as he passed a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Beej, good to see you." I swiped at his back, missing him by miles.  
  
"Give us a hand here, and then go change your gown, Klinger would be scandalized if he saw you working in it!" Hawkeye called.  
  
"I already am sir!" Klinger passed us and the staff chuckled.  
  
We were in the OR a few hours later and discussing the previous day's events.  
  
"Well it certainly sounds like you had a fairly magical night." BJ laughed as we related the story of our dancing.  
  
"I'm not sure, magical is a word often used for a romantic night, and it doesn't sound like that night was specifically romantic." Margaret said doubtfully.  
  
"Well why don't we ask the persons involved? Describe your evening in one word." Colonel Potter looked at Charles and I, as we worked on the patient.  
  
We lifted our eyes, meeting each other's gaze above our masks, one word, that had been on our lips most of last night springing to both our minds.  
  
"Divine." 


	19. Thankyou Long Overdue

"Annie, you better have an excuse for doing this." Hawkeye growled as I shook him awake.  
  
"A very, very good excuse!" BJ muttered as I threw a pillow at him, waking him up too. Winchester was still sleeping quietly, even with the swearing that had erupted.  
  
We'd just got into bed after a heavy OR session, no sooner had my head hit the pillow than I'd remembered the matter of urgency that I was going to talk to Hawkeye and BJ about before the wounded came in.  
  
"Is being pregnant a good enough excuse?" I whispered, to have both men attack me.  
  
"Good god, Annie!" A group hug had formed on Hawkeye's bunk as the three of us huddled closely.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked, his hand going to my stomach.  
  
"Yes, what makes you think that?" BJ asked, his hand gripping my wrist. Winchester stirred, and demanded to know what was happening.  
  
"We're off to elope!" Hawkeye and BJ followed me into the empty VIP tent.  
  
"Well, I'm a week and a half late." I blushed; forgetting the men I talked to were doctors and had probably heard it before.  
  
"Well, it's too young for menopause." Hawkeye stated intelligently.  
  
"Could be from when you got shot," BJ said, hitting Hawkeye with a pillow at his poorly obvious statement.  
  
"Beej?" I asked, not understanding.  
  
"Anne, you lost your right ovary, and if you menstruated as normal the last month it could be the missing ovary, if your left functioned last time, your right cannot because it is not there."  
  
"But I missed last month too, I thought it was that then, but Hawkeye and I have been together, the timing's right." I started to cry and BJ and Hawkeye both tried to hug me at the same time.  
  
"Oh dear, Anne, that's two in a row, it's sounding positive, anything else?" BJ asked, as my tears were obviously not ready to stop.  
  
"Yes the 0700 dash to the latrine to empty my stomach with the same orifice through which I filled it."  
  
"Every morning?" Hawk asked, and I nodded my response.  
  
"Well, Anne, we'll check this through in the morning, but in the meanwhile, congratulations." BJ said and I hugged him.  
  
"What about me? I'm going to be a father if you're right." I hugged Hawkeye and as he kissed me, Beej crept out of the tent, leaving us the privacy to talk over the matter.  
  
"Hot dog! Annie, I'm right pleased to hear that!" Colonel Potter pumped my hand enthusiastically.  
  
"But I'm right sorry you'll be leaving" He added softly. It was a couple of days later, and we'd found out that I was pregnant and due around the New Year.  
  
"Well, Colonel, I'll be about four months along before I go, I'm about 6 weeks now, so that'll be June or July! The Army is so slow about discharges, even in this case." I said, as I cuddled against Hawkeye again.  
  
"Not a word till I have to leave?" I asked and the Colonel nodded, pretending to zip his lips.  
  
"Nada," He promised, then becoming the doctor that he was issued orders.  
  
"I'm putting Pierce and Honnicut in charge of you. Boys, Annie is 100% your responsibility, look after her. Anne, tell who you want, but keep it discreet. Not a word to Winchester or Klinger." They were the two men most likely to cause a fuss.  
  
"Yes, Colonel." I nodded, and he waved his hand at us dismissively. We left the tent; I was flanked by my doctors and unable to keep a grin off my face.  
  
"Margaret has to know," BJ said, looking over my head at Hawkeye.  
  
"No," Hawkeye and I said together firmly.  
  
"She'll reduce my hours and make a fuss. Major Houlihan doesn't need to know."  
  
"Doesn't need to know what Captains?" It was Margaret herself and I blushed and muttered nervously, and then looked to BJ for advice.  
  
"Margaret, there's something you need to know about Anne." BJ wasn't going to lie, that was clear.  
  
"Would you like to talk in a quieter place?" I nodded, and Margaret led us to her tent and we sat on the bed, me in the middle, holding Hawkeye and BJ's hands tightly.  
  
"Well?" Margaret asked expectantly, pulling her chair around to face us.  
  
"Well, Margaret, you really should know. I'm pregnant." Margaret left her seat to hug .me and nearly wound up sitting in Hawkeye's lap.  
  
"Wow! Why are you worried? You seem to be looking on it as a problem and it's not. You'll go home soon." Margaret asked.  
  
"The problem is that she doesn't know if I'm the father," Hawkeye began  
  
"Or if I'm the father." BJ finished. I feigned shame as the two men began fighting.  
  
"You said you and Anne were just friends!"  
  
"You said your marriage was worthless!"  
  
"Out!" Margaret and I evicted them and we sat down on the bed again, Margaret producing chocolate from Tokyo.  
  
"I just don't want a fuss, BJ, Hawk, Potter, you and I are the only ones that know. No one else is going to know until I leave. I just want to keep working until I leave. Which will probably be June or July. I'm about 6 weeks along."  
  
"Annie, I can't let you keep working!" Margaret protested, the divorce was final and, feeling heartbroken; she was constantly looking for an excuse to tell off someone.  
  
"Major Houlihan, having a baby is a perfectly natural thing. In fact, if a woman conceives it should be seen that her body is as healthy as it can possibly be." I called her 'Major' to indicate my seriousness.  
  
"Captain Pierce! I'll take this to Colonel Potter! It's going to be rest for you, constant rest till you go home." Margaret left the tent and I followed her.  
  
"Suffering saddle sores! Major Houlihan, I've delivered a few hundred babies in my time and I know for sure that continuing as normally as possible is one of the most important things!"  
  
"But Annie should have rest -"  
  
"Mule muffins! She's perfectly healthy. Ask Pierce or Honnicut, her doctors, see what they say, and Captains or no, what they say goes!"  
  
"Well Annie, it's all up to you," Hawkeye said as I sat on a table in the OR, a white gown on. I'd just had a complete physical, it had included an internal exam, and neither Beej nor Hawk wanted to do it. They played 'Shrapnel, Metz, Minefield' to decide, Hawkeye won - or lost - take it how you will, and he did the exam.  
  
"You're perfectly healthy, and so is your baby apparently, so if you want to work, you can, just don't over do it." Hawkeye smiled and helped me off the table.  
  
"Thanks honey," I hugged him, and then turned to BJ, I hugged him too, standing on my toes as I did.  
  
"You deserve one too, you've been just as good!" I whispered as Hawkeye came up behind me and pulled the gown closed.  
  
"You've got a cute tush, but I doubt everyone wants to see it." I laughed and Margaret, BJ and Hawkeye left to report to the Colonel and let me dress.  
  
It was a week or so later, and although most people gave me a suspicious eye, they didn't really know what was up. The secret was still safe with the five of us. We'd written home, and our families knew too, mum I was sure would be delighted, but then I did a quick reassessment of my life and right there in Post-Op started to cry.  
  
"Annie, what's up?" I sniffled as someone came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"It's, oh, it's something can you get BJ or Hawkeye?" I asked and in a second, BJ was next to me, his arms trying to stop the shakes caused by my sobs.  
  
"Anne, baby, it's okay, I'm here now, it's Uncle BJ, you can tell me." I felt like a little girl, so helpless, relying on 'uncle' BJ for comfort.  
  
"Beej, look at me, I'm 27, I'm in Korea, I'm married to a man I've known for little over a year, and I'm having his baby, how pathetic is that?" BJ cradled me; his arms holding me in a tight, warm embrace.  
  
"It's not pathetic Anne, you're a fine nurse, you've got a loving husband and all those dreams you have about having a family are going to come true," His hands stroked my hair and back expertly, knowing what comforted me most as I had been very quick on the tears recently.  
  
"Oh Beej, it's going to seem like Hawkeye and I got married for convenience, like the baby is an accident." I heard BJ sigh as he rested his cheek on my head, knowing there was little more to do than to wait out my tears.  
  
I felt better now; I'd sat with BJ for about 15 minutes, and had sobbed everything out. I wanted to thank BJ, but I didn't know how. I decided just to tell him, as he got up, and made sure one last time I was okay.  
  
"Hey Beej?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around and looked back.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, LIMITED SUPPLY OF WOUNDED FRESH FROM THE HANDS OF THE FRONT!" We both just ran, forgetting everything.  
  
"Clamp, Metz, suction, sponge, " Hawkeye chanted, as I methodically handed him the instruments.  
  
"You say either," I hummed.  
  
"And I say either," BJ came in.  
  
"You say neither" Hawkeye warbled.  
  
"And I say neither," Margaret continued.  
  
"Either," Me  
  
"Either," BJ  
  
"Neither" Hawkeye,  
  
"Neither," Margaret,  
  
"Let's call the whole thing off!" The entire OR joined in. We sang the rest of the way through the song like that. We needed something to help us relax a little.  
  
"Look, BJ, what I was trying to say before was than - " I tried again but I was cut off.  
  
"Doctor! We've got a gangrenous foot, looks like a case of field surgery." Angela said  
  
"Later!" BJ and I agreed together, heading in opposite directions.  
  
I was feeling really guilty now, I'd not been able to thank BJ and it was really bugging me. He'd done so much for me, the first time I saw him, he had been my doctor when Hawkeye was too exhausted to continue, he acted immediately when I had been shot, possibly saving my life, he was so wonderful, he'd told me off in Tokyo when I thought I'd loved David, supported me when I'd been fighting with Winchester, he'd listened when I was upset when Hawkeye and I couldn't have that time we wanted, he'd helped Hawk reconstruct my wrist, he was stroking my back now as I cried again and I had never once said thankyou for it.  
  
"Beej?" I sniffled, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Anne?" His smile was soft.  
  
"There's something I really need to say Beej, coz you've been so wonderful for me. For listening, operating, nursing me back to health, acting like a psychiatrist, all those things that you -" It happened again, Klinger came in, he was the company clerk now as Radar had gone home when his Uncle Ed died, and waved letters around.  
  
"Mail call! Mail call, Cap'n Honnicut, Cap'n Pierce, holy Toledo! I think every one of your family's written." He handed me a bunch of letters, mostly mine, but there was a couple of 'are you alive' letters from Daniel for Hawkeye.  
  
"Thanks Klinger," I opened the letter from mum first, and pulled out new pictures of my beautiful baby brother and sister.  
  
"Jemmy and Nate are so cute," I was distracted now and had forgotten to thank BJ again.  
  
Mum was thrilled to hear that I was pregnant, and I didn't blame her, I'd be thrilled too. Daniel was equally happy; he told me he'd never think he'd have a grandchild, let alone a legitimate one.  
  
BJ smiled at me, my tears long gone, and took up his letter from Peggy, and began to read it, knowing that until I'd finished all my mail, I'd be okay without him.  
  
"Give him some gas," I put the mask on, and soon the patient was asleep. Winchester muttered as he opened the patient's chest.  
  
"It's extremely uncivilised to wake a person up at this hour." He protested.  
  
"Yes, but you're the thoracic expert," BJ smiled, disgustingly perky. Winchester opened his mouth to give a snobby reply so I stepped in.  
  
"Gentlemen, there is a lady present," I said, and BJ winked at me, while Winchester looked ashamed.  
  
"I'm most terribly sorry Mrs Pierce," He apologised, only to have BJ mimic.  
  
"I'm most terribly sorry Mrs Pierce" BJ clasped his hands, tilted his head and batted his eyelashes like a little child.  
  
"Shut up you socially-malformed rodent! Scalpel," Winchester said. It was only 2300 hours but Winchester had already gone to sleep and when we decided that the patient needed re-opening we had to rouse him from hibernation.  
  
BJ was present instead of another nurse, mostly so I wasn't alone with Winchester. He'd improved since I'd given him that blasting and we were forced to be alone, but was still rather patronising on occasions, especially when he was tired or grumpy. Seeing as he was being both with great vigour BJ was there so I wouldn't go insane.  
  
"See, we thought there was a bleeder." BJ said, as Winchester called for sutures.  
  
"Yes, but would you have been able to locate it this quickly?" Winchester asked pompously. I tried to stifle my groan as BJ shot me a look.  
  
"Suction, why isn't there a nurse assisting me?" Winchester broke the silence in which BJ and I played 'eye-tennis' for nearly five minutes.  
  
"Because Anne seemed to be the only nurse awake, or fit to function, even Major Houlihan is a bit out of things tonight." BJ lied expertly, 'serving the ball' by shooting me a cross-eyed glare.  
  
It was true; we thought there was a little bug going around. Nothing huge, but enough to make most people very tired. The nurses were already retiring when BJ called for help and I was the only person able to remain on my feet long enough to cross the compound. Even Margaret was feeling low, and Potter had confined her to bed rest for 24 hours.  
  
I gave BJ a desperate glance that he returned quickly. Winchester caught the look and got snooty.  
  
"What is going on between you two, you seem to be having a private conversation or something similar?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing Charles, we haven't said a word." I replied, checking the BP of the patient.  
  
"Sorry Annabelle, I'm just tired after being woken so rudely." Winchester said meaningfully.  
  
BJ and I resumed our game of eye-tennis, which we continued until we took the patient back to Post-Op and Charles returned to bed.  
  
"Drink Anne? My treat." BJ asked as we left Post-Op.  
  
"Yeah, okay and I want to talk to you." We headed up to the O-Club where Hawkeye sat at the bar.  
  
"So, Anne, what was it?" BJ asked as he bought me a drink, I sat against Hawkeye beside the bar and BJ sat down to face me curiously.  
  
"Beej, you've been so good. You've nursed me back to health, you've probably saved my life, you've been a friend, and you've just been so wonderful to me. Whenever I was sick, or teary, you were there, when I screamed at Winchester, you supported me, when Hawkeye and I were stressed; you talked the sense back into me. Everyone needs a friend like you Beej; you make being here bearable. I guess what I'm trying to say is a long overdue thanks for everything, cause I know I don't always say thankyou." BJ smiled and Hawkeye cuddled me closely.  
  
"Anne, I know you are grateful. You've got those soulful blue eyes that give away what you're thinking. I saw the thanks each and every time. Right now, you're relieved, disbelieving, grateful and wondering if I know what you're feeling." I laughed then; BJ had hit the nail on the head. I was relieved that BJ had known, slightly disbelieving about how easily he had accepted the thanks, grateful that he had and wondering what my eyes showed.  
  
"Beej, you're so wonderful. I know why Peggy married you." I laughed and Hawkeye kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I'm going to go, I need sleep." BJ yawned and stood up. We nodded our goodnights and he went to the door, he paused momentarily, knowing something was coming. I called him back.  
  
"Hey Beej, one more thing."  
  
"Yeah Anne?" He turned around, and smiled at me, I knew he knew already but I had to say it.  
  
"Thankyou," 


	20. The Accident

"Oh give me a home where the buffalo roam and the deer and the antelope play!" I sang, horribly out of tune.  
  
"That little miss, was one of the poorer renditions I've heard from you." Potter laughed, banging on the table to call a meeting of the senior medical staff together.  
  
Margaret, Charles, BJ, Hawkeye, Potter and I gathered in the mess tent. Four long matches and two short ones lay in the centre of the table, telling us that there was some job to be done and it was either dangerous, unsavoury or both.  
  
"We've been told to go to local villages and give the kids monthly once- overs. We'll draw straws; whichever two of us get the short ones go at 0930. Klinger do the honours." Klinger picked up the matches and tapped their ends on the table so they all sat evenly in his hand. He held them out and we slowly took them.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll be waving goodbye tomorrow." Hawkeye lay his match down.  
  
"I'll be joining you Pierce." Potter flicked his match to land neatly beside Hawkeye's.  
  
"Thank god for that." Winchester had pulled the third of four long matches.  
  
"I reckon I know where that leaves me." BJ laughed, pulling a short match. Margaret and I shared glances; one of us was going too. Klinger pulled a coin from his pocket.  
  
"Heads or tails Major?" He asked tossing the coin.  
  
"Heads," Margaret called quickly, giving my hand a squeeze.  
  
"Heads it is! Cap'n Pierce looks like you're going off on a holiday." Klinger lay the slightly beat-up coin down, the head was plainly visible.  
  
"Well, now that that is sorted out, Pierce, Honnicut I want you two in my office pronto to receive orders. Dismissed."  
  
The meeting broke up and BJ and I stopped for a martini before heading to Colonel Potter to find out exactly what we were in for.  
  
"After you," BJ held the door and I entered the office, sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
"We've been ordered to try and be a little nicer to the local civilians, and that means medical service to the children. All you guys have to do is head out and give the kids a check-up. Give them all their shots and patch up any wounds. You take a jeep and as many supplies as you can fit in it." BJ and I went to get our bags and helmets.  
  
"See you in 8 hours," Potter shook BJ's hand. He was far more serious than usual, he didn't like me going and I knew why, he was worried because I was pregnant.  
  
"Take care Anne, you stick to Honnicut harder than a cat cemented to a scratching post." His emotion showed in the more unusual 'Potterisim' that he came out with.  
  
"Yessir." Margaret hugged me and whispered a few strict words in my ear.  
  
"Listen, you're expecting and I don't like this at all. Take good care, and sit down whenever you get tired. Don't do anything that will harm the baby." She squeezed me tightly and pulled back, looking a little teary.  
  
"Love you Hawkeye. I'll be back soon" I turned to my husband smiling lovingly.  
  
"Come back alive, if you don't I'll kill you okay?" He took me into an iron grip and whispered orders like Margaret's, exhorting me to take care of myself and my baby.  
  
"Love you Ben dear, take care of everyone for me." I kissed him and his grip relaxed.  
  
"Anne girl, are you coming or staying?" BJ called from the jeep. I laughed and got in.  
  
"Honnicut, have you forgotten something?" Potter asked as BJ started the engine.  
  
"No he hasn't, I knew he would." I stood up in the jeep as you could see BJ doing a mental check. I lifted the sides of my jacket to reveal his sidearm. He and Hawkeye felt very much the same about guns and I knew he'd leave it behind if he could. I felt the same way too, but I also saw the sense in taking one.  
  
"Damn, so close, Anne hand it over." I handed it over. BJ sighed and strapped it on.  
  
"Good girl Annie, now off you go." Potter smiled and thumped the back of the jeep.  
  
"Bye love you all!" I turned and waved, until they were out of sight. We were looking forward to a day of hard work, but also fun, as BJ and I both loved the native kids. What we'd hoped would be a fun but busy day was quickly turned upside down, we never made it to the little village we were meant to that day.  
  
"Shit!" A shell dropped and although I was surprised to hear mild-mannered BJ swear, I agreed with him thoroughly.  
  
"There's a hut we can take shelter there." I called, as BJ hit the throttle. Another shell landed, closer to us, flipping the jeep I was thrown out of it, and the world went black.  
  
"BJ? BJ where are you?" I called, as I opened my eyes and remembered what happened. My head throbbed, and I sat up slowly. I saw the jeep a few yards away and without knowing or caring about how exposed I was; I ran for the upturned jeep.  
  
The jeep was lying on its side and the supplies were still fairly well strapped in. I moved around the other side, BJ was there, his foot trapped under the side of the jeep.  
  
"BJ, BJ, wake up, come on Beej, you've gotta wake up." I fell beside him, semi-aware of the dull pain in my lower pelvis. Checking his pulse quickly, I knew he was still alive and from what I could tell, he had no broken bones in his arms, neck or ribs.  
  
"Come on BJ, I can't loose you, wake up wake up." My hand ran over his face and I talked to my unconscious friend desperately. His eyelids flickered and he moaned.  
  
"BJ, BJ, it's Annie," His eyes opened fully at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Annie! Oh thank god you're okay, Hawkeye would've killed me if I didn't bring you back." He struggled to sit up. I knew I shouldn't have let him, but I was too happy that he was alive to care; and relieved, we threw our arms around each other.  
  
"Thank god, thank god." BJ was murmuring to my neck. I felt his lips press warmly against my cheek when he pulled back.  
  
"Annie, your head," He said, reaching for me, inspecting the wound.  
  
"Oh, that, it's only little and it's stopped bleeding." I felt the gash on my scalp, and realised that my hair was sticky, as the blood stained it.  
  
"It's mostly superficial, and it seems to be clotting quite naturally. Go get something from the jeep to dress it with, better safe than sorry." I hobbled up and was able to find the right things, and as I picked them up a pain shot through me, up my abdomen.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, Beej, help." I collapsed, doubled up, fighting off tears, nothing had ever hurt this bad before, not even being shot.  
  
"Annie?" BJ voice was panicked as he could not see me behind the jeep and all had to rely on was my voice, which sounded pained and scared. I forced myself to breathe deeply and the pain subsided, I picked up the things again and returned to BJ's side.  
  
"Anne, what is it? Not your baby," BJ was concerned as I fell next to him, still holding my stomach. He dressed my head and I answered him feeling more uncertain and scared than I ever had before.  
  
"I don't know Beej, it just hurt, here, and here so bad, I'm scared BJ, you gotta help me." I knew I was crying, but I wasn't really interested. BJ's hand anxiously felt my stomach and pelvis, and I pulled away at the pain he caused.  
  
"Anne, we need to get help, really soon, I think you might loose the baby." BJ's voice was shaking too, and although there were no tears, I could tell he was crying mentally.  
  
"BJ, it's just a nightmare." I shook my head definitely, trying to get myself wake up.  
  
"Anne, honey, if it was, I wouldn't be feeling like this too. Now I need you to see if you can move the jeep off my foot, I'm trapped here if you don't." He was hugging me closely, trying to convey as much strength and warmth as he could.  
  
"I'll try." I went and tried to lift the jeep. I raised it about two inches but as soon as I'd felt any pressure on my stomach and back, more pain shot through me. I dropped the jeep, the pain doubling me over. BJ was yelling as the jeep landed back on him.  
  
I forced myself to take long, slow, deep breaths, and slowly I was able to straighten up, and talk instead of crying and screaming.  
  
"Beej, I'm so sorry, it just hurt so much." I crawled back to BJ's head.  
  
"Try one more time Annie, please. It's in a worse position, it hurts more, please try." BJ begged through gritted teeth as I collapsed by him. There was an all too familiar whistling and explosion, a fair way away from us, but enough to shake the ground.  
  
"Anne, we have to get out of here, try one more time, I'll move my foot quicker. I know it hurts you, but just try to bear it okay?" BJ had taken my face in his hands, and was stroking my face with his thumbs, wiping away tears.  
  
"Anne, please, I need you to be incredibly brave and incredibly strong, for me." He had sat up again and was staring directly into my eyes.  
  
"BJ I don't know if I can," I said, the constant pain in my lower pelvis had worsened.  
  
"Annie, you have to." BJ gripped my face tightly, and I could see he was mentally fighting with himself over what he was to do next.  
  
"Go, do it, please try." He said and pulled my face closer, kissing me briefly but firmly before releasing my face. Surprised, but feeling stronger, I dragged myself to my feet and lifted the jeep again. I gritted my teeth as the pain became worse. Suddenly BJ yelled and I dropped the jeep.  
  
"Annie, thankyou so much, I wouldn't have ever been able to get out of here with you." The shelling had moved slightly away from us and I relaxed as I saw him lying on the dirt, his foot now mercifully free from the steel prison.  
  
"Let's go, grab whatever supplies you can, and we'll take shelter in that hut." BJ ordered, as he dragged himself to the hut, a few things held in one arm while he used the other to support himself, his right foot was practically useless.  
  
I dropped the stuff I'd grabbed from the jeep on the floor. BJ lay just inside the door and he looked up at me as I struggled into the one-room hut.  
  
"Anne, you're bleeding." His voice carried panic as he pointed to my pants. There was blood staining them, a sticky red mess that was slowly spreading down towards my knees. It wasn't blood from my legs, they were both in perfect working order and I knew, with a horrible sinking feeling, at once what it was. I was losing my baby.  
  
"Beej let me look at your foot." I fell next to him, ignoring the horrible pains that stabbed me every time I moved. I gently took off his boot. The foot was bruised and broken. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding and I found a bandage, and strapped it tightly.  
  
"Annie, stop moving, I need to check you out, I need to see how bad it is." BJ ordered firmly, there was blood down to my shins. He'd given me a shot of morphine and now that things didn't hurt so much, I was trying to make us both comfortable.  
  
"Let me look Anne, it could save your life too, you could be seriously haemorrhaging and I need to see." He was able to hobble on his tightly bandaged foot and he had pulled me to a rough bed in the corner that I hadn't noticed before.  
  
I was tired, and I sat down wearily on the bed. It was only noon, and help wouldn't come for at least another 5 hours. The door to the hut opened, and I screamed, trying to see the figure that was silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" The figure demanded, stepping into the doorway. I relaxed, a native South Korean man with his wife and a daughter who looked about 18.  
  
"We're doctors, we were hurt and we need help, this woman is pregnant and is very sick." BJ explained, holding his hands up in a non-threatening motion.  
  
"There hospital in eighteen miles, 4077." The man said; his English was very good.  
  
"I know, we come from there, would you please get help?" BJ begged. The man spoke to his daughter, who took off, running in the direction of the camp.  
  
"Would you please get the rest of the things from the jeep outside?" BJ asked and the man addressed his wife in Korean. She began bringing in the rest of the supplies.  
  
"My wife is nurse, she can help yes?" I was starting to feel more as the pains became so strong that the morphine no longer worked.  
  
"Get me water, and lots of rags, and that, that and that." BJ pointed to several things the man's wife had brought in.  
  
"It hurts so much! BJ help!" I screamed then as a worse pain than before washed over me. BJ came to me, soothing me and getting me to lie down. Thankfully I fainted.  
  
I never imagined myself waking up cuddled to BJ. But I did, several hours later as after he'd cleaned me up, BJ had joined me, exhausted in a deep sleep. The woman saw me stirring and came over, talking in Korean.  
  
"I am Kim chi, please stay calm, I am here to help, you have been very sick." I understood every word; I replied weakly that I knew.  
  
"My husband has run for help, he will bring back doctors from the hospital." She explained and BJ woke up, surprised at the fluent Korean conversation taking place.  
  
"Annie, you're okay, thank god for that." He kissed my head as he sat up. I realised I was wearing his shirt, several sizes too big, but that was it.  
  
"What happened?" I queried tiredly as Kim chi encouraged me to drink water.  
  
"Annie, you miscarried, it was messy but you'll be okay. There was no bleeding once you'd discharged the baby." BJ kept his arm around me as I shook with silent tears.  
  
"Annie honey, go back to sleep." BJ lay me down again and I was asleep soon.  
  
It was the sunlight that pierced the room that woke me. I checked my watch; it was dawn the next day. No help had come yet, and BJ was asleep beside me. Kim chi was asleep too, in a smaller, narrower bed I assumed was her daughter's.  
  
I stood up slowly, I felt stiff, sore and incredibly sad. I staggered to the door and took a few steps out onto the road.  
  
"Anne, where're you going?" BJ called tiredly.  
  
"Latrine, I'll be just here," I replied, and BJ went back to sleep instantly.  
  
I heard something and instinctively I turned, there were two jeeps driving towards us. One had a person standing up in the front, a familiar figure with black hair. I waved at them even though they were almost half a mile away. The jeeps sprang forwards as the drivers hit the throttle, having seen me. I went back and sat down beside BJ.  
  
"BJ, BJ darling, it's all going to be okay now, we've got our rescuers coming." I ran a hand down his face, tucking the hair behind his ear. His hand came up to cover mine and he drew my hand to his mouth, passionately kissing my palm a few times.  
  
"Beej, it's Annie." I whispered, pulling my hand free as his lips found the tips of my fingers. He woke up then as a jeep, tooting its horn loudly, pulled up outside.  
  
"Sorry Anne, I forgot where I was. That's how Peggy wakes me." Hawkeye, Klinger and Margaret ran in, with Kim chi's husband and daughter close behind.  
  
"Annie, oh my baby, my little girl, are you okay beautiful?" Hawkeye had me in his arms in a second, his eyes scanning the room anxiously. His gaze fell on bloodied sheets and fatigues; I guessed that somewhere in the bundle was my 8-week baby.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Annie, I'm so sorry." Hawkeye knew what had happened at once. I started to cry and while Margaret checked out BJ, and Klinger collected the rest of the supplies, Hawkeye and I just sat on the floor, crying at the loss of our baby.  
  
"Anne, come on, let's get you home, safe and sound." Hawkeye helped me to my feet.  
  
"I can walk, help BJ." I said and Margaret, who had helped BJ up, but was not able to support his weight as he needed, swapped with Hawkeye.  
  
"Annie, how horrible" Margaret whispered sadly. Potter came in and took in the sight. BJ, shirtless, his foot bandaged, leaning on Hawkeye and crying. Myself, wearing BJ's shirt, leaning on Margaret and crying. Hawkeye and Margaret, supporting us and crying. Even Klinger looked misty-eyed and he hadn't to my knowledge known about the baby.  
  
"What in the name of Beelzebub is going on here? Why all the long faces? Annie are you okay?" Potter had crossed to me looking at my teary face anxiously.  
  
"The baby, she lost her baby." BJ muttered as Hawkeye helped him hobble out to a jeep. Margaret had followed, helping me into the back of a jeep. Potter cursed softly.  
  
"I'll trade you." Hawkeye offered, giving Margaret a hand into the back of BJ's jeep before climbing in with me, his arms holding me like he never wanted to let me go.  
  
"Houlihan drive that one, Klinger, get the other." Colonel Potter got in the front of the jeep I was in as Margaret started her jeep and Klinger got in the jeep BJ and I had taken out. It had been flipped the right way up and it was still in reasonable order.  
  
"Klinger you lead, Houlihan you follow, we'll bring up the rear. Convoy move off!" Colonel Potter started the engine and we moved out, shouting thanks to our helpers.  
  
We were very subdued as the 4077th met us back at the camp later.  
  
"I want wheelchairs for the Captains!" Margaret ordered and soon I was headed for the hospital. I was confined to a bed in Post-Op for 48 hours for close observation.  
  
"Here we are, breakfast." Margaret had been waiting on me ever since I'd been put on bed rest. I pulled myself up and looked half-heartedly at the food before me.  
  
"Ooh, fun, eggs." I muttered sarcastically but ate anyway, as Margaret found it a relief that I was acting normally. I'd had a long cry and I felt okay, there had been a service last night, and the whole camp found out, though most had known anyway without being told.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Anne, you've been through a lot?" Margaret asked anxiously.  
  
"I'll be okay Margaret, is Hawk out of bed yet?"  
  
"No, he had a shift last night. Just remember Annie, you're only 26, you've got so much of your life ahead of you, there's plenty of time. If only I was so lucky." She sighed then; she had hoped that Donald would be the one.  
  
"If bigamy wasn't illegal, I'd marry you too. You're a lovely woman, you'll find someone." Hawkeye had come up, touching Margaret's shoulder warmly.  
  
They'd always be close, and there was little I could do about it. Not that I cared, I enjoyed seeing them as such good friends. It was a change from the bickering that carried when I was new to the outfit. I guess with having a wife and best friend in common, they finally had to change their ways.  
  
"Thankyou Hawkeye." She kissed his cheek as he sat down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep longer?" She asked.  
  
"And leave my beautiful bride alone? Never!" Hawkeye rose to his feet pulling a pretend sword trying to attack Margaret.  
  
"Well, after something like that, it's important you start walking a few days later. So how about now?" Margaret asked, playfully pushing Hawkeye back.  
  
"Alright," I took her hand and with her and Hawkeye's help, I staggered out for a little walk around the compound.  
  
"Hey hey! It's my favourite patient!" BJ hobbled up, a crutch under one arm. Margaret moved aside to let him hug me, but I clutched at her again for support as soon as we'd finished.  
  
"Anne, listen you were so brave and I thank you for everything you did. You saved my life Anne; I couldn't have done it without you. I know you lost your baby and I'm so sorry for that but you were incredibly brave and if Hawkeye would help me, you really need something." Hawkeye left my side, Margaret propping me up, and went around to BJ, helping him shift his weight off the crutch and fully onto his left foot. Potter as he passed was amazed, to see an almost re-enactment of how he had seen us, wearily making our way out of the hut.  
  
"What in the name of . . .!" Words failed the Colonel as BJ's eyes filled with tears as he studied me with love and pride. The Colonel fell silent, and watched as BJ slowly and deliberately dropped his crutch, freeing his right arm. He shifted more of his weight onto Hawkeye and smiled, warmly and seriously.  
  
"Annabelle Felicity Amy Jane Pierce, neither Peggy, Erin nor I can thank you enough for saving me out there. You know I don't do this often, but you deserve it." He pulled himself to attention and gave a salute. He never saluted, for him it was a final, heartfelt mark of respect, and I was at the receiving end of his one and only salute.  
  
"Thankyou BJ, oh my god Hawkeye." Hawkeye had let BJ go enough to salute me as well, and crying, I returned the salute. We stood there for a full minute, just looking at each other, saluting firmly.  
  
"Thankyou Annabelle." BJ dropped his salute and with Hawkeye's help resettled himself on the crutch.  
  
"Thankyou BJ." I smiled, and slowly we turned, and forming one big line, walked, staggered and limped to Post-Op leaving our Colonel stunned standing alone where we had just been.  
  
I'd lost my baby, but Margaret was right, I had my whole life ahead of me. And it had changed BJ and I in a way that no one could change, and that as they watched us laughing, operating and crying together, no one wanted to. 


	21. The Price Of Fame

"Night girls." I left for my shift. Suddenly someone grabbed me, I screamed as a hand was clapped over my mouth. I bit it and the hand removed itself immediately.  
  
"Klinger! Help!" The hand came over my face again. After what seemed like forever, a light was turned on me and I recognised the tan uniform of an enemy soldier coming around my front and holding me hostage.  
  
The man shouted something in a language I didn't know and forced me to take a few steps forward. Something cold and hard was pressed to the side of my head, a gun.  
  
"Jesus Christ, where are the MP's? Annie you have to stay totally still." I heard Hawkeye's voice, scared, but trying to remain calm so as not to endanger my life.  
  
I ignored that instruction as I rammed my foot down on his instep, and threw my elbow back into his ribs, and I was released instantly. I spun and brought my boot smashing into his face. He collapsed, as the side of his face caved in. I knew from the force of the kick that I probably fractured, if not shattered his cheek and jawbone.  
  
I grabbed the gun and aimed it at him but he didn't move, he was unconscious.  
  
"We've got him ma'am." Two or three MP's drove up, and rolled him over. His face was a mess. I lowered the gun and gave it to one of the MP's.  
  
"You half killed him ma'am." The MP's lifted him onto the stretcher and corpsmen rushed him to OR, he'd need some serious work if he was going to live.  
  
"Right, thanks." I was still shaken, as was the rest of the camp. I stood there numbly as BJ rushed after them, preparing to save what was left of the soldier.  
  
"You okay beautiful?" I nodded, still numb, I couldn't believe I'd ever struck him like that. I felt strange, knowing that I had enough power to fight off a fully-grown man.  
  
"Are you sure sweetheart?" Hawkeye asked again, as he put his arms around me.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe I can kick like that, it's been years . . ." We went back to camp.  
  
"Years? Annie thou hast to spill thy guts!" Hawkeye demanded.  
  
"I learned to fight, friends of mine teach that stuff. I had private lessons since I was six; they stopped when I left for college. I know how to do some serious damage."  
  
Yeah!" Hawkeye agreed, taking my hand tightly.  
  
"Anyhow, I haven't ever had to use anything I learnt, seriously, I've hit a few times but that's all. That was the first time I've ever put any of it into practise."  
  
"Wow, I don't ever want to get you mad at me!" Hawkeye teased and I kissed him, regaining my composure and leaving for my shift.  
  
"Haemorrhaging, skull fractures and brain damage, complete loss of sight in left eye, loss of hearing in left ear, 25% chance of living, and 0% of full recovery." Angie gave me a run-down on the man's wounds as BJ tried to repair the damage.  
  
One of the patients began choking as his tracheotomy tube was blocked.  
  
"Doctor!" I ran to him, clearing the tube, and before Charles had got there, the man was breathing safely again.  
  
"He'll hear about this, he's got you to thank." Charles said as I resettled him.  
  
"Pierce!" I jumped as Potter strode into the room. "You pack some punch! I heard you saved your own life!" He announced, and went to say more but BJ's voice interrupted.  
  
"At the expense of another, the damage was too serious, and we lost him." There was a small, strangled cry from my throat.  
  
"May I be excused?" I left for the latrine and threw up. Again and again and again. I continued long after my stomach was empty. I returned to Post- Op, pale and sweaty.  
  
"My word, Anne-child are you feeling okay?" Father Mulcahy asked as I came in.  
  
"No, I'm not, I killed a man."  
  
"My child!" His calm face registered shock.  
  
"It was self-defence the Chinese man who you saw brought in, she kicked him in the side of the head. Annie, you saved you own life, and that's important." BJ explained.  
  
"I killed him, I can't believe it." I never knew how hard I could hit, or how much damage I could really do.  
  
"Annie, it was self-defence. He had a gun to your head."  
  
"May I never need that side of me again." I said, seeing the reason in BJ's words.  
  
"I'll second that!" Colonel Potter called.  
  
"I'll third it! Father?" BJ asked.  
  
"Amen!" Father Mulcahy sealed it. I was given the rest of my shift off and I fell into a fitful sleep. When I woke up, the story was all over the camp.  
  
"Quit it!" I tried to make my way to the chow line, but a group of fans obstructed me.  
  
"Weren't you scared though Annie?" Kellye asked.  
  
"I was terrified, now can I get my breakfast?" A gap formed and I grabbed a tray.  
  
"But how did you know to do that?" Someone, Lori perhaps, asked.  
  
"I just did! As much as I hate this food, I am starving and would appreciate it if you'd let me get some slop!"  
  
"Well now I ain't feeding ya if ya don't 'preciate it!" The kitchen hand declared.  
  
"Shut up Private!" I ordered. "Or would we like to make it PFC?" The young man whose voice still squeaked and whose face still broke out served me breakfast meekly.  
  
"You'd better do it, or she'll hit you too!" Someone teased.  
  
"Silence! Captain Pierce isn't proud of that hoo-ha last night, she did a fine job defending herself; however her actions were overdone. Leave it at that!" Potter yelled, as my fan club was obstructing him too.  
  
"Thankyou Colonel, now let me through!" I pushed free and sat down near Hawkeye.  
  
"Say Annie, did it feel good to hit him?" Someone's voice called.  
  
"It didn't! What you have failed to register is that the man died! I have the death of a man hanging over my head, how great do you think it would feel? Shut up and leave me the hell alone!" I stormed out of the Mess.  
  
"Annie?" It was Hawkeye, he knew where to find me, lying facedown on his bed.  
  
"If you say one word about him I swear I am going to choke you!"  
  
"Don't take it so hard, they don't understand. He would have died anyway. His stomach was full of holes and if he had made it to a doctor, he would still have died."  
  
"Really?" I asked, aware that Hawkeye was now kneeling over me, rubbing my back.  
  
"Really, would I lie to you?" I giggled then.  
  
"I won't dignify that with an answer, but I just wish they wouldn't act like me kicking a guy in the head is such a big thing."  
  
"It is in a way. No one expects that someone else here would be able to do something like that, least of all you. You're so, don't hate me for this, small. You wouldn't even make the shortlist for the most likely to do that."  
  
"Mmm." I sighed. Hawkeye's magic hands were doing their best to relax me and turn me into putty as they ran over my neck and shoulders. "Wounded!" I sat up suddenly.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL YOU KNOW THE DRILL, BOTH SHIFTS REPORT TO OR IMMEDIATELY!" Hawkeye and I just ran.  
  
"He can't wait, he can't, neither can he!" I lifted dressing briefly and called my diagnosis. BJ, Hawkeye and Charles came over, inspecting the wounds.  
  
"Get him in! Prep him nurse!" The men were taken into OR immediately I moved on, checking patients.  
  
"He's okay, he can wait, but not forever." I called, and he was taken into Pre-OP.  
  
"Anyone got anything worse than a mine-blown foot?" Colonel Potter called.  
  
"Yep, over here sir! Belly wound, he's eaten bullet stew." I called.  
  
"Get him in!" Potter ordered disappearing.  
  
"Let's go Klinger." I lifted the stretcher and we got it into OR.  
  
"Pierce how would you feel about doing the muscle work today, we're down a corpsman?" Colonel Potter asked as we delivered his patient. "Besides, you look fit to explode if someone says the wrong thing to you." He added softly.  
  
"Yes sir, now if you'll excuse me?" He nodded and I left, going into triage.  
  
"Get him in, start him on morphine." The man reached to me for help, crying out in pain, I pushed his hand down, "You'll be fine."  
  
"We have company!" A group of soldiers struggled in, most walking without help.  
  
"We got caught in some shelling, ma'am can you help him?" Two men were carrying their Sergeant between them.  
  
"Corpsman! Put him on the stretcher men. Igor, give me a hand here. We'll do the best we can. Priority rules of course." Igor and I carried the stretcher away.  
  
"Thankyou ma'am, say some of us are hurt too."  
  
"Someone will get you, you're walking so you're obviously okay. We've got worse injuries than you right now." I called as we took the Sergeant inside and lay him down, checking his wounds, he'd need a bowel reconstruction immediately.  
  
"Can anyone take a bowel re-con?" I slapped a mask over my face as I went into OR.  
  
"Not now, I'm up to my elbows in someone else's bowel." Potter replied.  
  
"This chest wound is giving me hell." Hawkeye said, as the artery was found to be perforated and it squirted into his face. "Sponge, clamp let's go!"  
  
"Sorry Anne, how desperate is it?" BJ asked, trying to suture a femoral artery.  
  
"Very!" I replied. Potter looked up, giving me a very devious look.  
  
"Pierce, scrub and do it fast! You're going in! Bigalow replace Houlihan, Major you're helping Pierce, don't stand there, Captain, move!" Colonel Potter ordered.  
  
"Colonel are you sure I can do this? I'm only a nurse." I asked.  
  
"Chihuahua Custard! How many times have you seen that operation?"  
  
"Dozens, probably more times than I've been alive in years."  
  
"Well then between you and Margaret you can do it, or at least get him stable enough so we can take over! Now skedaddle!" I ran out and scrubbed, Margaret on my heels.  
  
"He's putting a lot of faith in you, but you can do it." I was gloved, gowned and masked before entering the OR. I took a deep breath and remembered what I needed to do.  
  
"Is he under Lori?"  
  
"Yes Doctor." She teased, slowly I began to work. My hands shook, but I kept going.  
  
"Holding up there Pierce?"  
  
"BP's high, pulse fluttery and quick, breathing regular. Oh and the patient's doing fine! Sponge." The OR chuckled, glad I was relaxed enough to make a small joke.  
  
"Sponge." Margaret handed me the sponge and I dabbed with at some blood with it.  
  
"Clamp, I'll need to get that shrapnel." I talked to myself, remembering all the times I'd seen BJ, Hawkeye, Trapper, Henry, Frank, Charles or Potter do this operation.  
  
"Still good Annie?" Hawkeye called.  
  
"Yep." I was slower than the surefooted doctors but I still knew what I was doing.  
  
"She's going fine, it's amazing." Margaret said.  
  
"3.0 silk Margaret. If we can get this back together, we may be able to close soon."  
  
"Silk." Margaret handed me the black thread.  
  
"Remember double-stitch the intestine-colon join, or we'll have to go in again."  
  
"Thankyou." I smiled. Seeing I was okay, they'd moved onto their second patients.  
  
"I'm done!" Margaret cut the silk as I finished up. A small cheer went through the OR, and Hawkeye came and checked the stitching.  
  
"It's all good and tight, very clean, you can close him now. Well done sweetheart." He smiled proudly at me.  
  
"That was some fine work, I knew I could rely on you. How are you holding up?"  
  
"BP and pulse returning to normal. Breathing deep and regular." Margaret reported, hand on my wrist.  
  
"Well done Pierce, now get out there and patch up his men that walked in."  
  
"Thankyou Colonel." I left the OR, and three or four men crowded around me.  
  
"Is he okay?" I smiled, pulling of the mask so I could be coherent.  
  
"He's ok. He needed a bowel re-con, and he's pulled through just fine. If you'd waited much longer I doubt he'd have made it. Which of you need help?"  
  
"Most of us, nothing big. Say ma'am to which doctor do we owe our thanks?"  
  
"Captain Pierce." I bent down to check out the bandaged foot of the nearest soldier.  
  
"You got shrapnel here. Margie! Get me a med-bag and I can get these guys out." She dumped a med bag near me and I grabbed the alcohol and opened the bottle.  
  
"This will sting." I warned, splashing it on the wound. The Corporal stiffened, as I yanked the little piece of metal free. "It should be fine, any of you guys from Maine?"  
  
"Jersey." The Corporal said through gritted teeth, the wound was minor, but deep.  
  
"New York." I gave the Corporal some morphine.  
  
"Iowa."  
  
"Our old Clerk comes from there, Radar O'Reilly." I moved onto the Iowan.  
  
"Ow!" I flexed his upper arm gently as he indicated where he hurt.  
  
"Yeah, that's a break, Klinger, get him into x-ray. Next please."  
  
"My right foot, I can't feel it." This one was lying on the ground.  
  
"Okay, you'll need a doctor to fix you. And you'll start feeling it soon so I'll put some morphine in you and put you in the queue." I did that and he was taken into Pre-Op.  
  
"Thanks for looking after my Sergeant Ma'am." The remaining soldier said.  
  
"No worries, call me Annie, everyone else does. What brings you up here?"  
  
"There was a Chinese POW escaped, attacked one of our men and made off with his gun. I'd keep an eye out. He was wounded, shot in the gut." The Corporal who looked well into his 30's warned me.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him anymore." I said, undoing his shirt to inspect the wound.  
  
"Why not?" I cleaned and dressed the injury.  
  
"You guys can stay overnight, and leave tomorrow morning. The POW, he grabbed me from behind, holding a gun to my head. I kicked the daylights out of him."  
  
"So, what happened to him?"  
  
"He died, massive brain injury and skull fractures."  
  
"Wow for such a little girl you have some power behind you!" I tried not to lose it.  
  
"Thankyou, Margie, take the Corporal into the Observation ward." I stood up and tried to remain calm. I didn't really like the fuss that was being made. The worst was yet to come though.  
  
"Great job Annie! I never knew you were a surgeon!" Angie called.  
  
"Well done!" Igor echoed.  
  
"Hey, you saved his life! Awesome girl!" Someone who I didn't know yelled.  
  
"Go Annie! I heard what you did in OR!" Klinger thumped my shoulder.  
  
"Thankyou for saving him!" One of his men shouted. They'd heard who the person was who'd operated on their Sergeant and were now extremely grateful.  
  
"Anne! He's awake, he'd like to see his surgeon." BJ called and I made a glad escape.  
  
"Hi, Annabelle Pierce." I held out my hand and he shook it.  
  
"So you're Annie, I've heard a lot about you, you saved my life and I can't thankyou enough." I blushed.  
  
"It was nothing, really. I just did what needed to be done. Unwillingly, but I did it."  
  
"It was something, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going home. I want to give you something, here it is." He rummaged around in his pockets for something and pulled out a long chain. It was a Saint Christopher Medal.  
  
"I can't take it." I handed it back to him.  
  
"It was only to keep me safe in Korea, now I'm going home, you take it I insist." He pressed it into my hands and I clasped it tightly.  
  
"Thankyou Sergeant." I whispered.  
  
"Thankyou ma'am." I returned to the Mess where everyone was still cheering.  
  
"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow and nobody can deny!" Everyone started singing as I came back in. I slipped the medal over my head and debated with the best way to ask them to be quiet.  
  
"Shut up! I only saved a person's life like any of you would, now keep it down, I don't want a huge fuss made. Okay I did well and all but ever since I kicked that guy and saved the Sergeant's life I haven't been able to go to the latrine with out an escort! Now would you drop it and let me be?" I raised my voice, but didn't shout.  
  
"Sorry Anne." A few mutters went around the group, they got my point at last.  
  
"It's hard being famous isn't it?" Hawkeye teased later that night in Supply.  
  
"I just don't like being the centre of attention for bashing the shit out of a guy, and saving the life of another." I told him, from where I sat on his back, rubbing his shoulders. "You save lives all the time and no one makes half the fuss over you that they did over me."  
  
"Lift yourself off me." I pushed myself onto my knees and he rolled over so he looked up at me. "Listen girl, we're all very proud of you, no one expected that you could have protected yourself like that or risen to the occasion when we needed an extra doctor." He smiled, as I sat down again.  
  
"I see your point. I just don't want a fuss made." I smiled back at him.  
  
"Well can I tell you that I'm very, very proud of you? And show you just how proud I am?" He pulled me down, kissing me. "You think you can handle that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I think I can darling. But only from you!" He rolled me neatly, trapping me under him and preventing any escape.  
  
"Good, because I plan to make it very clear." He kissed me again I chuckled and wrapped my arms over him.  
  
"Okay darling." Conversation ceased and so did any clear thoughts we once had.  
  
I think the next morning Hawkeye had a chat to the camp because they settled down and no more was said about the Chinese man I kicked or the bowel I reconstructed. I didn't like being famous, and I was glad to be ordinary Annie again. 


	22. Letter from Trapper

I lay on my pillow and watched Hawkeye sleep. I loved to watch him sleep; especially the peaceful and exhausted sleep he slept after we'd made love. His face was so calm and happy, all his worries were down the latrine, he was back in the Cove as a child playing with his friends, or sleeping with me in our bed in the States; a bed we didn't even know, one we only dreamed of. But mostly, I felt safest there, and even though I was probably at my most vulnerable, naked, half-asleep, dreamy and not even a boot within reach as protection, our mattress in Supply was the safest place I knew.  
  
"Rise and shine." BJ came in. He was the only one, in this life or the next, who could enter Supply when Hawkeye and I were in there without waiting for permission.  
  
"Mmm, morning BJ." I rolled over sleepily and for half a second, he looked like he was going to cry, I realised that again, I reminded him of Peggy.  
  
"You sounded just like Peggy then Anne, god you look like her too, you have to stop doing that." He smiled reproachfully and sat down beside me, smiling at Hawkeye who still slept blissfully.  
  
"I came by 2am to get you two into bed, but you were dead to the world, so I left you two alone. You've swapped sides though, you were where Hawkeye is." BJ remarked teasingly, knowing full well what had happened.  
  
"Ah, you found us out, we went back for seconds." BJ laughed and I reddened as we glanced at Hawkeye's obviously contented sleep.  
  
"He's very lucky man, you've obviously tired him out." He teased and I slapped BJ playfully.  
  
"Yes, well, what brings you in at this hour? It's what, 7.30?" I waited expectantly and clapped my hands as BJ pulled mail from his shirtfront.  
  
"Thankyou BJ! No, let him sleep" I grabbed the letters and shifted my head onto BJ's knees, so I could read the letters at a better angle. It was the routine family mail, and as I flicked through it, a letter that was either months old, or had been written by someone who did not know of my promotion and marriage caught my eye.  
  
"Lt. Annabelle F.A.J Dawson, MASH 4077, Ouijongbou, Korea." I turned the letter over, it was unnamed and as neither the address nor handwriting was familiar, I ripped it open. The messy doctors' scrawl was at once familiar, I read barely two lines when tears blurred my sight and I dropped the letter.  
  
"Anne, what is it?" I handed BJ the letter shakily, and he read it.  
  
"My Darling Annie,  
  
I hope that this letter finds you okay, I have no idea where you are, as neither of us bothered to keep touch. There's so much I want to say, it's been forever since I kissed you goodbye, I really don't know what I want to say first.  
  
I guess you want to know that I got home alive and well. Being on Boston soil again is a dream come true. But I've heard that pride comes before a fall, and it's true. Louise met me at the airport divorce papers in hand. She couldn't stand knowing I was in Korea with all those young women, she knew what I did, even though I never told her. The divorce was finalised this afternoon.  
  
So I'm really taking pen to paper tonight, as I sit alone in my apartment to ask you to come back to me. Annie, do you remember what we had, how in love we were? I loved you then, as my sister, friend and potential lover. I love you now even more so.  
  
Are you still you? The sweet, innocent girl I fell in love with, the girl who was fighting off men for the sake of her virtue? I hope that you are and that you haven't changed too much. I have changed little, slightly older and greyer, but still the same troublemaker you fell for.  
  
I know you were engaged to Hawkeye when I left, and please don't hate me for saying so but I doubt that you two lasted together. He was the love-you- and-leave-you type. I bet he found a new nurse in Tokyo, and I hope you were not too badly hurt.  
  
I'd never hurt you like that Annie, you mean too much to me. I could never do that to you, not now, not ever. Would you believe me and marry me?  
  
Annabelle, I love you very much and I am praying as I write that you can accept my offer and the next time I see you, you will be the future Mrs Trapper MacIntyre.  
  
All my love, Trapper xxx"  
  
BJ looked amazed, he knew fair bit about Trapper and I, how close we were and how much we meant to each other, he also knew he'd filled most of Trapper's position and he was doing it well, but like myself, he could not believe what he had just read.  
  
"Anne, we need to talk, and I don't think Hawkeye needs to know about this." BJ knew that reading it would only upset Hawkeye. Hawkeye wouldn't want to know what his friend really thought of him.  
  
"Agreed." I grabbed my letters, dressed quickly and tiptoed from the room, leaving my husband to sleep quietly.  
  
"Margaret, we've got a little dilemma here, and we're going to need all the help we can get." BJ tapped on her tent door.  
  
"Which patient?" She opened the door sleepily, peering at us.  
  
"No, read this." I handed her the letter and she scanned it.  
  
"How dare he! How on earth could he have the nerve to write something like that to you?" She spat furiously but BJ put a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ssh, we need your help finding a tactful way of letting him down. 'Dear Johns' aren't my thing." BJ explained.  
  
"Nor mine, I really need help Margaret, please." I knew my plea would soften her up and though tired, she relented.  
  
"Okay, but I think we'll need more than just my help." She agreed and as we shut the door to allow her to dress properly, BJ smiled.  
  
"Okay, I think we can do this." I felt better just hearing his words.  
  
"I don't want Hawkeye to read this, it'd make him go insane."  
  
"Don't worry Anne, we'll get this letter in today's mail, even if we have to enlist the help of the entire camp to do so!"  
  
"Start with an affectionate entry." Colonel Potter said. We'd met in his office to write the letter. Margaret, BJ, Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy and Charles were helping.  
  
"Affectionate?" I asked. "Remember I'm telling him no."  
  
"But you want to remain friends don't you? Be warm, but not too touching, let him know you want to be friends, but let him know where he stands." Potter explained.  
  
"Be gentle my child, Trapper was a good man and he means no harm." Father Mulcahy pressed gently.  
  
"How about Dear Trapper?" I asked, Margaret shook her head.  
  
"Too distant try Dearest. Don't rub it in, just tell him as shortly as you can."  
  
"Yes, the Major is right Annabelle, were I in MacIntyre's position I know I would not want somebody gloating about what I could have had but cannot." Charles said. Surprisingly, he was being a lot of help, and was successfully making this letter more sensitive.  
  
"Okay," I scribbled a few lines and handed them to Margaret who read them aloud.  
  
"Dearest Trapper, I don't know how to say this without causing you pain. But I am married and promoted. I'm Mrs Hawkeye Pierce and I'm sorry but my heart belongs to him. Not bad." She smiled, handing me the paper as she did so.  
  
"Annabelle, I'm being presumptuous here, but I believe this MacIntyre knew you extremely well, in every sense."  
  
"No he didn't Charles, Hawkeye and only Hawkeye has known me in the sense you're referring to." I corrected, knowing full well what Charles was hinting towards.  
  
"Do forgive me Annabelle, it just appeared you were very close. I've heard a lot."  
  
"Through rumours of course." I added, knowing exactly what Trapper and I used to get up to was spread around the camp in rumours that made us either sound like a pair of cootie-shy four year olds or insatiable, untameable sex-craved maniacs.  
  
"Did you know that Annabelle is really 50?" BJ stage-whispered to Margaret.  
  
"Really? It makes sense now, I'd heard that Hawkeye is barely half her age!" She whispered back.  
  
"Can it you fools. Let Winchester say his bit."  
  
"Thankyou Colonel, if he knew you, he'll know what you're trying to say, he should therefore understand, you shouldn't have to sugar-coat it."  
  
"But Charles, I don't even know what to say." I protested.  
  
"Klinger!" Potter called suddenly, making us all jump.  
  
"Yessir oh your royal Colonel-ness sir?" Klinger swept into the office.  
  
"I want you to patch a call through to Boston, Massachusetts and get a Dr John MacIntyre on the line." My face turned red, and I gaped, and tried to make an escape from the office, but BJ apprehended me, standing in front of the doorway.  
  
"No way, I'm not talking to him." I ducked under BJ, but he put his hand down, catching me across the front. He hauled me up and we both looked awkwardly at the place where his hand rested. His arm lay across my chest, his hand cupped over my breast and his fingers resting just in my armpit. Potter caught the look that passed between us and cleared his throat. BJ removed his hand and escorted me firmly - hand on shoulder - back to the desk.  
  
"Potter, we've got him." Klinger called. He lifted the phone and handed it to me.  
  
"Talk, Captain." I was ordered firmly, hearing the voice on the other end of the line calling for someone.  
  
"But Colonel . . ." I protested weakly.  
  
"Are you really going to argue Lieutenant?" Potter bawled, I reluctantly lifted the phone to my ear. He wasn't serious about demoting me, but it was his way of making a point.  
  
"Hello?" I spoke nervously.  
  
"Annie?" The voice to me was much loved and painfully familiar.  
  
"Trapper?"  
  
"It's so wonderful to hear your voice again Annie darling. You got my letter then?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry about the divorce." I realised that BJ, Charles, Margaret and Colonel Potter had gone outside to listen on Klinger's phone.  
  
"So, did you think about it? Darling, I'm serious." I propped on the edge of the desk.  
  
"I got it an hour ago. But I've had plenty of time to think, I knew the minute I read it." I began, realising I was beating around the bush so I forced myself to be more direct.  
  
"Okay Trapper, it's not Lieutenant anymore. It's Captain, I'm officially the Assistant-Head-Nurse. But it's not Dawson either. It's Pierce."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Trapper wouldn't believe that Hawkeye and I were wed.  
  
"Hawkeye is! He may have seemed like the type to find a new nurse but I was serious enough to make him serious. And no, I didn't sleep with him to get him to propose, he did that of his own accord."  
  
"When'd you tie the knot?"  
  
"October 24 1952. Listen, I have to go, we'll lose the line soon"  
  
"Okay Annie, I understand, you must be one amazing girl to have turned his head around that much. One more thing are you still the girl I love?"  
  
"Trapper, if you're asking did we have sex, yes we did. Yes we do, I'm still at the 4077. I don't mean to rub it in, but I'm very deeply in love with Hawkeye. I love you too, but only as my brother and friend. I'm very sorry, in another time, another place, another war, maybe we could have gotten together, who knows, maybe we will. But until then, I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand, Anne, don't be upset."  
  
"I'm not. I'm sorry, but I have to go, we're losing the line. Take care Trapper."  
  
"Goodbye Annie, I love you."  
  
"You too Trapp." The line went dead and shaking I replaced the phone.  
  
"See, you don't need to write the letter. My god Annabelle, you're shaking. Get a grip on yourself woman." Charles came back into the room, followed by the others.  
  
"I'm just amazed it was that painless." I shook in BJ's arms.  
  
"There, it's over! Simple!" Margaret announced happily. Thank god she was right. 


	23. The Bet part one Potter

Hawkeye and I were alone in the O-Club, the place had long since closed, but we were enjoying the privacy of the empty room.  
  
"Here's a bet for you Anne," Hawkeye laughed suddenly.  
  
"I'm not the betting type." I protested.  
  
"Hear me out. You have to hold heart-to-hearts with BJ, Potter, Margaret, Chuckles, Sidney when he comes, myself, and another person of your choice. You have to spend at least ten minutes talking to them. You can't use sex to get it out of me. Ten dollars says you can't." This was unusual, but I knew it would be easy and most likely fun.  
  
"Too easy Hawk!" Hawkeye was drunk and seemed egged on by my fearless laughter.  
  
"Okay, twenty and a drink." Hawkeye produced a twenty bill and placed it on the bar.  
  
"You're on Hawkeye, when do we start?" He mused, checking his watch.  
  
"You have until 2000 hours Friday to complete the task."  
  
"Deal!" We shook hands and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
The Colonel was out grooming Sophie the next morning, and I knew this was the perfect opportunity for the first of seven D&M's I was yet to have.  
  
"Morning Colonel," I called cheerfully, coming up behind him.  
  
"Howdy little lady. Good of you to come and see my mare on a day like today." He said in his best cowboy accent, it was damp out, so most of us were staying indoors.  
  
"Hello Sophie," I approached her and she nosed at my pockets.  
  
"Make friends with a horse once, and she'll remember you forever. Go on, there's something in there that she wants, I know you've brought her something." I pulled out two bits of bread and she ate them eagerly.  
  
"You have a way with animals Annie, did you ever have pets?" I laughed a little.  
  
"No, never did, and Mum says that Matt is enough! But honestly, sir if you think I have a way with animals, you should see me with children. I don't want to blow my own trumpet but I do get along with them very well." The Colonel gave a hearty laugh as he tossed a brush at me. I caught it and began brushing Sophie's withers.  
  
"I'd say you do! Honnicut, Pierce and Houlihan have all sung your praises when it comes to little ones, they've seen you with the local kids." He laughed again.  
  
"Did I hear that Stuart was having a birthday soon?" I changed the topic.  
  
"He's going to be the big oh-three! Corey's nearly 6, they grow up faster than the bamboo Mrs Potter has on the back fence!" We'd finished brushing Sophie.  
  
"They do grow up don't they? Mum said that Jem and Nate are babbling already. I hope I can make their first birthdays. I missed Grace's and at this rate, I'll miss Alice's 13th in September, and I've always been the closest with her, I'd hate to miss her birthday."  
  
"Want a ride?" The Colonel put Sophie's saddle on her back and tightened the girth.  
  
"Oh no, I can't ride."  
  
"I'll teach you and we can keep talking. Okay, left foot in the stirrup, and push up! Beaver biscuits you can't ride you're a natural! Now why are you so close to Alice?"  
  
"Well, I delivered her."  
  
"Jumping Jodhpurs! You delivered her?"  
  
"And mum was sick afterwards so I was Alice's mother for the first 8 months of life."  
  
"Hells bells, it's no wonder you were so close. Now I'm going to give you the reins, hold them like that. Give her kick, she should start." Sophie started walking slowly.  
  
"Did you deliver your two?"  
  
"Of course! Mrs Potter wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Holding them that first moment is wonderful. I wonder if I'll ever get to hold my child." I added softly, as I directed Sophie towards the camp. Klinger and Soon-Li, the daughter of the people who had helped BJ and I, were walking together.  
  
"You will, take my word for it. You're the best darn mother this side of the world, and when you get home, you'll be the best darn mother then too. Bring your heels down."  
  
"Thankyou Colonel, it's reassuring to know that someone thinks that way." We glanced at Klinger and Soon-Li again.  
  
"Ain't love grand?" The Colonel queried.  
  
"Now, I don't think they're in love. Klinger is just trying to help her." Soon-Li's parents had disappeared one day when Soon-Li was visiting the camp. Her brother who we had not met was missing as well, and Soon-Li was frantic.  
  
"I've seen my share of war romances and that there is young love blossoming."  
  
"I'll take your word for it Colonel, I'd never even been in love till I met Hawkeye."  
  
"What about that MacIntyre?"  
  
"Okay, well, around that time. Get up Sophie, come on." I nudged her with my heels and she picked up her pace, to an almost-trot.  
  
"You are just as impetuous as the next woman. And you women will make nothing but trouble for all the men in this world. God bless you all." The Colonel took Sophie's bridle and led her around the camp and we kept chatting until Hawkeye came up.  
  
"Hey, baby!" He called. I pulled Sophie to a halt, sliding off into Hawkeye's arms.  
  
"So that's where you've been, our good Colonel kidnapped you. Do you know if I were more of a man I'd hit you? For what purposes did you steal away my girl?" Hawkeye wrapped his arms around my waist, waiting for the Colonel's answer  
  
"There's no harm in a pleasant chat is there Pierce? If there were more talks like Mrs Pierce and I had, there'd be less wars."  
  
"Can't argue with that logic!" Hawkeye laughed as the Colonel mounted Sophie.  
  
"How long ago did you abscond with my wife?" Hawkeye asked, checking I'd met the requirements.  
  
"A good half-hour. If anyone wants me, you don't know where I am, comprende?" He asked and I nodded. He turned Sophie away and trotted off.  
  
"Well, one down, six to go hmm?" I queried.  
  
"Okay, one down, six to go." He agreed, kissing the top of my head. 


	24. The Bet part two Maragret

I crawled into my tent that night, trying to tiptoe. The others were already asleep, but I tripped over a boot, most likely mine, and received a pillow to the head.  
  
"Sorry girls." I whispered, dragging myself into my bunk, we had just received a blasting from Major Houlihan and had to clean and scrub the entire hospital.  
  
I'd just laid my head down and closed my eyes where there was a knock on the door.  
  
"If it's Hawkeye, tell him you're busy." Angie ordered.  
  
"Tell Hawkeye I'm busy." I yawned obligingly and Klinger came into the tent.  
  
"I'll pass on your message, Cap'n Pierce, but Major H. is crying, so his royal Colonel-ness sends his respects and appreciates that you're tired but politely requests you -"  
  
"Just get to the point and get out Klinger!" Caitlin demanded.  
  
"Seesh, some people. Potter wants you to talk to her." Klinger muttered and finished his sentence, leaving quickly. I slid off my bunk and dragged my blanket around me.  
  
"Annie, can you not come back tonight, I mean that in the nicest possible way?" They had a point, I'd probably be back about midnight and disturb them all again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll sneak into the Swamp." I called over my shoulder. I shuffled to Margaret's tent where I could plainly hear her crying.  
  
"Margaret, it's Annie!" I called before going into the tent. She lay on her bunk crying.  
  
"Annie, not now." She rolled over to face away from me.  
  
"All right Margaret, I'll go then okay?" I made no effort to get up, her sobs paused, and she rolled over so she lay on her back. She began to talk just like I knew she would  
  
"You're so lucky, I never thought I'd be, but I am. I've been this way before but yet sometimes it gets so bad I hate you for it, it's such a silly thing to be."  
  
"Margaret, what are you?" I had to ask.  
  
"Jealous! I'm so jealous of you and Hawkeye, you're so much in love, everything you do, I can see how wonderfully happy you are, and I think it's so unfair. You know, the first man you met, he loves you and you love him, why can't I have that?"  
  
"Margaret, you don't have to be jealous, Hawkeye and I are very happy but there's a lot more to us. We know it'll be very hard for us to have a baby, and we're worried that when we finally get out of here, we won't be able to adjust to living together, we've been able to escape to other people whenever we've wanted, but once we're on our own things are going to be different. So it's not really so simple as it seems. You've got such a better chance of having a baby than I do." She poured a scotch and offered me one.  
  
"I'm not getting any younger! And how am I ever going to have kids if I don't have a husband? You'll be fine, I've never seen two people more in love. Once you get home things will only get better, nothing is going to stop you from being a mother, it's going to be brilliant for you. What about me, will I ever be that happy?" She finished with a sob. Margaret moved over and I stretched out so we half-sat, half-lay on her bunk.  
  
"You will be Margaret, one day, you will find that man, maybe you need to lower your standards a little, not a lot, just enough. Do you know there is not a man in this camp who doesn't find you attractive?" She had three shots in quick succession.  
  
"Really? There are really men HERE who are attracted to me, I'm so old!"  
  
"Are you crazy? The only people who don't think that you are beautiful are dead! And more specifically, every man wants to know what you're like, Bedroom Olympics-wise I mean. And mum always used say this 'A sweeter, kinder and prettier woman, the happier bride will be' and Margaret, you're sweet, you're kind and you're pretty, on a scale of one to ten, ten being perfect, you're 11!" She gave a drunken laugh, we hadn't been chatting long, but she'd consumed almost a quarter of the bottle.  
  
"But how did you do it? What do I do wrong?" Margaret's tears had stopped completely now.  
  
"Can I tell you honestly? I'm not trying to insult you, it's just my opinion."  
  
"Yes of course Annie,"  
  
"You shouldn't be in it for the sex. I mean you and Donald, you slept with him before you were married, or even engaged right?"  
  
"Yes, more than I did once we were married." Margaret admitted grumpily.  
  
"Well, if you leave it off, so he gets to know you, as a person, not as a body." Margaret nodded, having another drink and I removed the bottle from her grasp.  
  
"It's a good thing Donald's not here," she slurred crawling over me and standing up. I stood up quickly, just in case she fell, as she stood swaying on the spot.  
  
"It's a good thing Donald's not here," she continued, "Or I'd take him by his collar," Margaret approached menacingly, grabbing the front of my Pyjamas.  
  
"Margaret, easy now." I tried to free myself as Margaret continued.  
  
"Or I'd take him by his collar and sock him!"  
  
"Now Margaret, there's no need for that." I began, she'd done this once before and I was trying to free myself as she drew back her fist. I went reeling backwards, falling over her dressing table. Klinger rushed in as he heard the crash, shouting for backup.  
  
"Cap'n you alright?" Klinger asked as I picked myself up. Father Mulcahy and a couple of sleepy-eyed nurses joined the group outside.  
  
"It's a good thing he's not here." Margaret concluded.  
  
"Doctor coming through, excuse me ma'am, pardon me, I'm a doctor, let me through!" Hawkeye and BJ barged their way forward.  
  
"I'd hate to have you mad at me." Hawkeye commented to Margaret who sat, looking rather stricken, on her bunk.  
  
"What in the name of Marco BLESSED Polo is going on?" Potter had come in, and the crowd hastily dispersed, leaving Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret and I to explain.  
  
"Margaret and I were having a little heart-to-heart which became a little more than just talking." I explained briefly.  
  
"You'll be okay, probably come up a good bruise though," BJ concluded.  
  
"Well, if that's all this ruckus is about I'm hitting the sack! Margaret, easy does it next time, goodnight company." He left, followed by BJ.  
  
"That's two Annie, I'll leave you guys alone now." Hawkeye kissed me.  
  
"Wait, is there room in the Swamp? I'm not to wake the girls if I can help it."  
  
"We'll make room," Hawkeye winked and left as I sat down next to Margaret again.  
  
"Okay, better now?" I asked, and she began crying messily.  
  
"I'll never find someone, why would anyone marry someone like me? I get drunk and I hit innocent people, like this!" She was still out of it and swung at me. I ducked, caught her fist and twisted her arm up behind her back in a smooth motion.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" I released her and she rolled her shoulder, easing the pain from the sudden twist. She was still crying and I gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Margaret listen, you'll find someone, just when you meet do practise abstinence." I said and she stopped crying, settling for a few sniffles to punctuate her sentences.  
  
"Do you really think that will work?" She asked, and I handed her a hanky.  
  
"I make no promises, but I think that you should go into these things slower than you do." I told her honestly. She'd calmed down and listened seriously.  
  
"Like you did, I understand you, sort of." She gave one last sniffle and hugged me.  
  
"Annie, I guess I should tell you. I'm so proud of you for finding someone the way you did, you two will be happy always, as long as you have each other."  
  
"Margaret, will I ever have a baby, I lost my ovary and I miscarried?" It was my turn to ask the questions.  
  
"Annie, you got pregnant once and you will again, I think you'll have a child within a year of making it back home, that is if this damned war ends" She added thoughtfully.  
  
"Margaret, you always know how to make me feel better, thanks." I hugged her.  
  
"Come on, girls' night, let's have some fun!" She declared suddenly. I never got to the Swamp that night, Margaret and I were too busy having fun. 


	25. The Bet part three BJ

"So, who's your target today?" Hawkeye murmured, as I sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Whomsoever crosses my path," I answered vaguely.  
  
"Can I cross your path tonight? RSVP this ear." Hawkeye turned his left ear to me.  
  
"No," I told him, and he turned his head so his right ear was closer.  
  
"Please try again, that ear won't accept no for an answer."  
  
"No Ben sweetheart, I have a shift." He put his finger into his ear and jiggled it.  
  
"Annie sexy, are you telling me no?" He asked, kissing my neck.  
  
"Yes I'm saying no, I have a shift, and you irresponsible little boy you do as well."  
  
"Oh, right THAT shift." Hawkeye almost blushed.  
  
"Would you like me and Annie to do the surgery?" BJ asked suddenly.  
  
"What surgery?" Hawkeye asked mystified, not getting the joke.  
  
"To remove your foot from your mouth!" I hooted while BJ chuckled to himself.  
  
"You've made a mockery of me!" Hawkeye muttered leaving, not angrily I knew, but most likely to plot something.  
  
"So Anne-girl, what'd Hawk mean by target?" BJ sidled up, making himself my next target without even realising it.  
  
"I've got to talk with seven people for at least 10 minutes. I get twenty bucks if I do good." BJ chuckled.  
  
"That'd be too easy for you, Hawkeye knows he's going lose there, I can't believe he made that bet with you. Who've you got so far?"  
  
"He was drunk. I've 'got' as you put it, Potter Margaret, and a black eye." Margaret had given me a hell of a shiner and I decided to draw BJ into the little game.  
  
"How's Erin?"  
  
"She's talking in whole sentences almost. I miss her so much." I'd struck BJ on the topic where he could easily talk for hours.  
  
"BJ there are new peace-talks in Pan Man Juan, there's new hope, you'll make it home." I told him, though personally I didn't believe it as these were the millionth 'peace talks to end the war' that we'd heard about recently.  
  
"Annie, do you think we'll ever make it home?"  
  
"One day Beej, one day."  
  
"But what about Peggy and Erin, what if Peggy gets tired of waiting?" I smiled, thinking best how to phrase it. Instead I laughed and BJ looked rather hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Beej, it just sounded so silly. But you're right to think that way. However Peggy loves you very, very much; remember I lived with her for a month? She inundated me with questions about you, and she gets worried that YOU'LL get tired of being alone and fall of the fidelity wagon if you catch my drift."  
  
"She does? But doesn't she know I love her more than anything?" BJ seemed upset.  
  
"She also knows that six months is a long time." I added and BJ looked a little sad.  
  
"It is, and sometimes I fall off, well half-way. You do that to a man you know," I looked a bit surprised then.  
  
"How do you mean BJ?" I had no idea; he had always been faithful to Peggy. He was faithful to others' marriages and never once had put me in a compromising position.  
  
"When I kissed you, when I slept with you, when I watch you leave the room because I like what I see, or when I come into the Supply Tent when you and Hawk are there and I wish I was with you. I shouldn't say that." BJ looked appalled at his boldness.  
  
"Beej, it's okay, I know that every man watches me when I leave the room, and I know that if I weren't married I would have more admirers than I could count. Now as for you, you kissed me because we were in a desperate situation, and I needed a burst of strength and kissing is one of the strongest ways of doing that, and it probably saved both our lives." I paused for breath and looked at BJ for signs of anything.  
  
"Can we take this somewhere quieter?" He asked, pulling me to my feet. We headed to the Swamp, which was surprisingly clean, and vacant. BJ and I assumed the 'conversation position' sprawled on BJ and Hawk's bunks respectively.  
  
"So Anne-girl, what were you saying about how I kissed you?"  
  
"Well, it saved our lives and that's a good thing, you were doing it because I needed the strength, not because you had anything else in your mind, I could read your face, you knew it was what I needed, but you didn't want to be unfaithful, and you weren't." BJ looked partially relieved, but something told me he wasn't finished.  
  
"But when I slept with you," He was referring to the night in the Korean family's hut, not the nights in Tokyo, Peggy knew about that and thought it was rather amusing.  
  
"Beej, simple, did we have sex?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then it wasn't sleeping with each other in the way most people would assume and it most definitely wasn't cheating, next question!" My answer was short and sweet.  
  
"Anne, tell me, do you think it's cheating to wish it was me instead of Hawkeye?" This was trickier, and I mulled over the answers.  
  
"We-ell, is it that you wish you were with me, or that you wish you and PEGGY were in that position?" I asked and BJ looked momentarily stumped.  
  
"I, I don't know. In case you didn't notice when you stayed with her, you and Peg have very similar figures." We were both blonde, curvy and small.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So when I see you, the way Hawkeye holds you, how he wraps his arms around your waist, you look like Peggy and then I wish I could be holding her."  
  
"That's okay, you're not being unfaithful by wishing you could to hold your wife."  
  
"I wish it was you sometimes; I know it's you but I still want to hold you." It was my turn to look confused because indirectly, BJ had admitted he was attracted to me.  
  
"Beej, that's hard, that's very hard. I don't think it's cheating because you don't cheat on her, and I would say, when you see a woman the way you've seen me, you would probably feel something about it. After all, you've seen me in my birthday suit."  
  
"And a very nice birthday suit it is too." BJ added, blushing.  
  
"Precisely! You've seen it, you liked it, and in the absence of your wife, who it's like, you want it. Beej, it's okay as long as you don't let it get the better of you."  
  
"And I don't! Drink?" He poured me a drink without waiting for my answer.  
  
"Thanks BJ, now, do you feel better?" I accepted the glass.  
  
"Yeah, you're a good girl Anne," BJ kissed the top of my head as Hawkeye came in.  
  
"Annie, are you breaking hearts again?" He teased, flopping on the bunk, or rather on me as I occupied most of it.  
  
"No, preventing it." I squirmed out from under him and lay my head on his stomach.  
  
"Thanks for that Anne, you know how to make a person feel much better and I think I need to write to Peggy now. See you round." He laughed and left.  
  
"Well?" Hawkeye asked playing with my hair.  
  
"Well what hmm?"  
  
"What are you and BJ about?" I laughed a little.  
  
"Friends, simple. Like you and Margaret." He couldn't argue, and so he gave up.  
  
"Were the requirements of our bet met?" Hawkeye ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yes, and you know it." Hawkeye groaned.  
  
"Okay, since you're so good, you have until tomorrow evening to chat up the rest of us. Deal?" Hawkeye was trying to make things more difficult for me.  
  
"Hawkeye, you're just trying to make it impossible so you don't lose, but I agree."  
  
"Remember, no kissing it out of me." On impulse I sat up, wriggling around and resting myself lightly on him.  
  
"Like this?" I softly let my lips find his.  
  
"That'd be the way," He said more, but we lost the end of the sentence in a kiss. 


	26. The Bet part four Jim

"Cap'n Pierce?" It was Klinger and Hawkeye and I stirred, we'd dozed off, and I was lying with my head on Hawkeye's chest while his arms held me protectively.  
  
"In Radar's words, Mrs-Cap'n-Annie-Pierce." Hawkeye stopped listening then.  
  
"Yes Klinger?"  
  
"That patient in Post-Op, who was beat up by his unit," He had not told us the cause of his injuries, but nothing's quite so distinctive as a fist- caused black eye.  
  
"What Klinger, tell me or I'll see to it that your camels lose their humps."  
  
"He said he's happy to talk to a married nurse, something about them being less threatening. Our royal Colonel-ness has put in a specific request for you."  
  
"I'm on it," I was already out the door and halfway to Post-Op. Hawkeye was on my tail as I saw the patient and headed towards him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Annabelle Pierce." I offered my right hand; but he motioned to my left hand.  
  
"May I?" He asked. I nodded and sat down. He took my hand and studied the two rings. He turned my hand over and looked at the slight dint my wedding band had left.  
  
"You're really married?"  
  
"Yes of course, I am, now what is it you wanted to talk about?" I pulled the rings off and handed him the plain gold band. He turned it over slowly, reading the inscription. "Darling Annie, all my love Ben." He looked up quickly, and noticed my black eye.  
  
"He didn't do this to you?" He asked, a bit warily, as though he was even afraid.  
  
"God no!" It was Hawkeye who answered. "I've never laid a hand on a woman in anger. I'd beat a drum, beat an egg, beat you in a game of chess, beat a rug, and even try to keep on a beat, but I never would beat a woman!" Smiling, I leant up to kiss him.  
  
"What about Burns?" I asked with a chuckle, removing Hawkeye's ring and letting the man read the inscription, "Darling Ben, loving you now and always, Annabelle" I saw the smile as he knew why Hawkeye was suddenly defending himself so hotly.  
  
"He failed to evolve fully he doesn't count." I chuckled and turned back to the patient.  
  
"Did that answer your question okay? Now are you ready to talk?" I slid Hawkeye's ring back on and he reciprocated the favour, kissing my knuckles at the same time.  
  
"I know he's your husband, but would he please leave?"  
  
"Hawk, I'll be okay, I'm a big girl." Hawkeye left quickly.  
  
"Now, Private, it's like looking into a mirror, why did you get the bruise?"  
  
"Call me Jim, will you tell me how you got yours first?"  
  
"Promise me you'll talk after?" I held out my hand Jim shook it firmly.  
  
"Okay Jim, I was talking with a friend, the Head Nurse and we were both a little drunk and she more than told what she'd do someone. Ready to talk?"  
  
"But first I want to explain why I insisted on a married nurse. I'd know she'd not make a pass at me. That many single nurses try to pick up us soldiers."  
  
"Fair enough, though most of the staff are pretty good about that. Now, do tell,"  
  
"Well, I'm not one of you, I'm not interested in women. I'm interested in men." The light dawned and my heart went out to him.  
  
"So your unit thinks you're inhuman, unhealthy, unmilitary, vile, unnatural?"  
  
"And they try to beat it out of me." Jim motioned to his face, which was bruised and cut, he hadn't let us clean that either and a split under his jaw was still open.  
  
"Do you think you trust me enough to fix your face then?" He nodded and I went to get what I needed, quickly telling Hawkeye what I'd found out.  
  
"Okay Jim, sing out if it hurts too much." I dabbed some alcohol along the graze.  
  
"Ouch, what do you think of me? I'm surprised you're still willing to touch me."  
  
"Jim, I've never told anyone, but my brother, was homosexual and he was beat up all the time. Jack was just like you and I never thought it was disgusting."  
  
"So, you accepted it when Jack told you?"  
  
"I thought it was little unusual, but I accepted it right away. He was my twin, he died but I loved him so much, I had to accept it. I was proud of him for being so different"  
  
"What do you think of me, I'm not your twin?"  
  
"You're still a red-blooded all-American boy aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so, Minnesota born and bred!"  
  
"Well, there you go, why should I think of you differently?"  
  
"I don't know." At that I smiled proudly I'd made my point.  
  
"Okay, so whatever you want to talk about, it's fine, and my husband, and the other Captain here, and our CO are good to talk to as well, they're all married." I smiled.  
  
"Thankyou Annabelle, you've helped me a lot."  
  
"All I did was tell about my brother."  
  
"But you told me your view, and knowing that one person doesn't mind makes it all so much more bearable."  
  
"I'm glad I could help you then Jim. Would you like me to talk to the CO for you?"  
  
"The CO knows" I jumped at the Colonel's voice close behind me. I turned to see that Potter, Margaret, BJ, Hawkeye and Sidney had heard the conversation.  
  
"Oh, I see, hi Sidney. Well Jim, I think your real help is here now."  
  
"No Annie, you were the help. You could be a really good psychiatrist one day."  
  
"I'm not screwed up enough!" I protested, laughing at Sidney's comment.  
  
"I heard everything from 'red-blooded all-American', you know what you're about. But I think that Jim, Colonel Potter and I need to have a talk," I shook Jim's hand warmly.  
  
"I'll be back later okay?"  
  
"Yep, thankyou Annie," BJ and Margaret had already gone but Hawkeye lingered until I stood up and he took my hand as we left the room.  
  
"Annie, my sexy little girl I'm so proud of you. I mean really, really proud, that was amazing how you did it." Hawkeye wrapped me in a tight hug.  
  
"Thankyou Hawkeye, and I think that was my fourth talk out of seven?"  
  
"Okay Annie, you win there, four down, three to go." Hawkeye kissed me.  
  
"Say, why's Sid here, he wasn't coming down till the poker game tomorrow?"  
  
"Well Potter put in a call when your friend Jim came through."  
  
"Oh, so you, Winchester and Sidney remain?"  
  
"Yes, care for a little dinner?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't move!" I laughed, a conversation with Charles forming in my mind already. We put our arms around each other and headed for the Mess. 


	27. The Bet part five Charles

"Major Winchester, do you mind if we join you?" I asked politely. He shifted slightly, allowing Hawkeye and I to fit on the bench.  
  
"Charles, might I ask you a question?" He looked up, surprised.  
  
"Well, apparently you already have Annabelle, but certainly, how can I help you?"  
  
"Charles, do you remember the little scene I caused in the OR a while ago?"  
  
"Well, I assure you, I shan't be forgetting it in a hurry." He almost laughed.  
  
"Neither will I. But anyway Charles, I was wondering WHY you treat me like that? I mean you've stopped doing it so badly, but why did you?"  
  
"Annabelle, you were a young lady whom I was not acquainted with and so I was acting in a manner that I felt appropriate."  
  
"I see, common courtesy. But there was more to it, you were very condescending and you treated me basically like a little girl."  
  
"Annabelle, nearly everyone here has called you a girl sometime and they all treat you with the manner I did."  
  
"Oh, it's the relationship I have with them. They mostly worried about me when you were new because I'd recently been shot and then sick. Now, if you notice, most of them let me alone, they know I can take good care of myself."  
  
"I understand, but yet if you dislike being treated like a girl, why do you allow yourself to be addressed as such? Honnicut I notice frequently calls you girl."  
  
"Charles, it's just a nickname. It's like this. I came to the MASH 4077th September 4 1951. I was 25, I had never been kissed, and the first time I'd been on an aeroplane was to come here. I had spent most of my life raising my family and I had little to no idea of the real world, I barely even knew what being a woman was about. I was basically a girl then and in my simple, honest, innocence I was nicknamed 'girl'."  
  
"I apologise Annabelle for misunderstanding, for it should have been obvious to me that you are now anything but a girl."  
  
"I would like to think that. Do you know that it is March 16 1953, and I have been here for 503 days? In that time I have had my twin brother die in my arms, been kissed, fallen in love, gotten married, become pregnant, miscarried, been shot, been deathly ill, broken my wrist twice, seen local children lose their lives, watched patients scream while the morphine fails to work, had arguments and reconciliations with people, missed my new siblings being born, flown in choppers, been in a jeep accident, punched a Major, been punched by a Major, been promoted to Captain and worked my rear off in the process! I'm not a little girl Charles, am I now?"  
  
"I definitely think not. You have obviously been through a lot more than I give you credit for and I apologise. But I would like it if you gave me credit too Annabelle."  
  
"Name it Chuckles."  
  
"You seem to think that I do not know what I am on about but I have had the finest medical training and I would appreciate it if you respected that a little more."  
  
"Oh Charles, I respect your knowledge, it's just that you're so, well stuck- up about it, you make us feel like we know nothing, and so that is where I do not respect you."  
  
"I'm sorry Annabelle, it is the way I have been raised. I think that we could save more patients than before if we worked together with your front- line wound expertise and my medical skills combined. Annabelle, are you prepared to join me?"  
  
"Yes thankyou, I will, but I often assist BJ, you may have to call for my assistance."  
  
"Never mind, we shall worry about that when the need arises. Now if you'll excuse me Annabelle, it was a pleasant talk but I must finish writing my patient reports."  
  
"Not at all Charles, good night." I turned to Hawkeye, who was talking to Margaret.  
  
"May I cut in? Hawkeye we have a shift in ten," We left quickly and with 24 hours to go, I had only 2 more people to chat up. 


	28. The Bet part six Sidney

I fold!" I threw my cards down and Hawk, BJ and Klinger followed, leaving Charles, Sidney Potter and Margaret with hands. Rizzo and Igor had backed out already.  
  
"Margaret, I'll see your two and raise it one." Potter added some money to the pot.  
  
"I'm out." Sidney threw his cards down. "Annie, mind if we have a chat?"  
  
"Nah, they can deal us back in later." I left the room with him, catching Hawkeye's eye and watched as he held two fingers up and then folded one down.  
  
"Annie, I hear you and Major Winchester had a little blow up a while ago."  
  
"Yes, and I hear YOU were the one who told Potter to leave us together?"  
  
"Ah, yes, and how did it go?" Sidney gave a small chuckle and we sat down.  
  
"We generally avoided each other as much as we could until our patients were shipped out. Then we dressed formal, and Charles escorted me to dinner. We were very proper, and we did some dancing."  
  
"Nice, I trust you found that you were enjoying it?"  
  
"More than we cared to admit. We switched to calling each other by our Christian names and did a little more dancing, and then some drinking. We wound up sloshed beyond all reason and crashed in our clothes. We woke the next morning, good friends and that's the story." Sidney chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, Annie, there was something more. You are aware that in three days, it's the first anniversary of your brother dying?" He turned to face me.  
  
"I can't forget." I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't. I want to know you're okay, I've been told to stay here until the 20th, to make sure." Sidney was obviously very concerned. It was touching and brought a single tear running down my cheek.  
  
"Sidney, there are other people who need you more. You don't have to stay."  
  
"But I do Annie, you were my patient and it's my responsibility to see that you are fully recovered. And all professionalism aside, I'd like to say you're a friend, and as a friend, I want to take care of you." His cool words made the tears fall.  
  
"I feel so dumb, your caring it's so touching that it's making me cry."  
  
"Your tears were already there, you needed the excuse to let them fall. What do you feel about Jack's death?"  
  
"Sadness, incredible emptiness and loneliness."  
  
"Have you ever told anyone what you feel?"  
  
"Not really, everyone guesses I'm sad. But I never feel lonely, I don't have the time."  
  
"So you're not letting yourself feel emotion properly. Whenever you feel lonely without Jack, you push it aside and tell yourself you'll feel it later, and you never do."  
  
"Yeah," His words rang true.  
  
"You've got to let yourself cry and feel that pain. Have you cried about it since then?"  
  
"No, I cried when I miscarried, and for other little things but no, not for Jack."  
  
"Well, you seem to be in perfect mental health, just when you need to, let yourself cry. I'll have a word to Potter about letting you off if you need a moment, or if he thinks you do, you're too Annie to admit you're feeling down."  
  
"Sidney there's no need, I'll be okay." The tears I'd been fighting caught up with me.  
  
"See, let it out Annie." I started crying properly then and Hawkeye who had followed us at some stage came up quietly.  
  
"Hawkeye, she's going to need someone to hold her, but not to repress her, don't take her mind off it, let her choose when to get it off, don't distract her, let her cry it out." Sidney, being a professional had not touched me, but as Hawkeye sat down beside me, I cuddled into him as he and Sidney talked to me.  
  
"What Annie, tell us what you're feeling." Sidney instructed as Hawkeye rocked me.  
  
"I'm so empty, there's only a half of me here Jack was my other half.  
  
"Well Annie, it's normal, he was your best friend for 25 years."  
  
"I know, and I miss him terribly." Hawkeye cuddled me tighter and he and Sidney continued talking to me as I sobbed.  
  
"Annie, you are as I said, the very picture of mental health, how you manage it here, is truly beyond all explanation, but if you want to remain that way, don't bottle it."  
  
"Okay Sidney, actually I feel much better." I sniffled, I'd cried for ten minutes solid.  
  
"I knew you would, how about we go back to the poker game?" We did just that and as I entered the room, everyone looked up taking in my red eyes and tearstained face.  
  
"You right Anne-girl?" BJ asked, using his personal nickname for me.  
  
"Yep, I'll deal, gimme those cards Klinger." We played late into the night, or early into the morning, take it as you would. 


	29. The Bet part seven Hawkeye

"Beej, if Annie tries to get me to talk about anything, stop her okay?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If she does, I lose twenty dollars and a drink." It was 0700 hours and after informing Potter we had not gone AWOL overnight, we were trying to feel awake.  
  
"Why should I help your cause? It's your bet, you take it as it comes." BJ was too tired to know Hawkeye was joking and his morals were at work.  
  
"Hawkeye, it's a losing battle there." I chuckled, sitting down with a tray of food. I took one bite and gave up. I was too tired to eat, I'd felt like I'd just completed a long OR shift, yet all I'd done was play poker till 4am. Three hours sleep wasn't enough.  
  
"You're exhausted Annie, I bet if I say 'sleep' 3 times you'll drop right off." I looked sceptical. "Okay then, sleep. Sleep. Sleeeeep . . ." His eyes closed and he fell asleep. His hypnotism had worked, on himself and BJ. The sight of the two men sleeping made me tireder and I dropped off, my head leaning on Hawkeye's shoulder.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNELL, CHOPPERS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! BOTH SHIFTS REPORT TO OR IMMEDIATELY!" I was jerked roughly awake.  
  
"Annabelle, may I request your assistance?" I looked up, I was paired with BJ, but Charles was calling for me across the room.  
  
"OK Charles," I replied and surprisingly I worked well with him. BJ and I were good, but when Charles and I paired up, we were a team to rival Hawkeye and Margaret.  
  
We kept working till lunchtime, and we took turns of having breaks. Hawkeye and I got off together and as we headed to the Mess Tent for lunch, I casually started chatting.  
  
"Ben darling, do you think we'll ever get out of here?"  
  
"One day my sexy little Captain, one day."  
  
"What's going to happen then?" I knew in the twenty minutes we had, I would have to get the talk out of Hawkeye I needed to win the bet.  
  
"I'm going to take you home, and you can meet my dad and all the wonderful people in the Cove, you'll love it."  
  
"I was born there." I reminded him dryly, I had arrived in the Cove's small hospital.  
  
"Really, what a coincidence, so was I! We can have a big wedding once we're settled. We'll invite EVERYONE; they'll all love you I'm sure. And we'll live in a house there and start a family and our four kids"  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Yep, four, two girls and two boys. They can go to the local school were I went! You should see the place in autumn, it's beautiful, god created new colours just for the leaves in Maine. I'll work in my dad's practice and he'll have you too, if you want to keep working. And we can take all your little brothers and sisters, on picnics by the coast. But is that what you want?" He stopped suddenly.  
  
"Not exactly Hawkeye, but I think we can compromise." I chuckled softly.  
  
"What ever it is you want, I'll move heaven and earth to give it to you."  
  
"Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of a white wedding, loving husband, big house and lots of beautiful children."  
  
"Amen,"  
  
"A little boy named after his dad and his Uncle Jack."  
  
"Benjamin Jack Pierce? It works out to BJ I love it!"  
  
"And a little girl named Felicity and after our closest female friend."  
  
"Felicity Margaret,"  
  
"You read my mind, and a brother for Ben and a sister for Felicity and that's just a minimum. I want to work, but I want to be a mother more, so when I have children, I'm staying home. And we'd live in a beautiful house with my husband's mother."  
  
"Husband's father,"  
  
"And he could look after the kids when we go out. And we would go out, because our love would always be young, and we'd never tire of each other. And my husband would treat me like a queen. It's a fairytale, I know, but it's what I want."  
  
"I'll do everything in my power so you get it. Are you serious about living with dad?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to, he's a wonderful man, plus I want him to deliver however many babies we have, all of them, he delivered me, so I think it'd be a real buzz for him."  
  
"You know just what he'd like best! Dad is going to be nuts about you!"  
  
"And we'd all get together, the whole family, his parents, my parents, his siblings, my siblings, our nieces and nephews, the lot, every second Sunday for a picnic. We'd have huge get togethers for birthdays, weddings, anything!"  
  
"Well we can your lot lives in the Cove now. Which of your siblings are still at home?"  
  
"Jemima, Nathaniel, Grace, Matthew, Alice, Lily and Chris would be if he weren't here somewhere. And Andrew lives with Rachael, her husband Steve and Corey their baby."  
  
"Where does Andrew come in again I get confused?"  
  
"He and Eve were born just after my real dad died. They come before Mimi and Joe, and after Jeremy. He's got some mental retardation; long birth I think and he can't enlist. He needs help in everything that's where Rachael comes in, she cares for him."  
  
"I see. Do you know you're working twenty dollars out of my pocket very quickly?"  
  
"I am? Oh, now what do you think of the names I picked so long ago?"  
  
"I like them, Annie, I thought I was eloquent, but you take the cake. You're very beguiling, you just conned me into that little heart-to-heart. Thus being, I am losing the bet Annie, but not if I refuse to talk for the remainder of our lunchbreak. You won't have gotten the ten minutes in." I laughed.  
  
"Well, I have my ways of making you talk."  
  
"And they'd be?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled, mysteriously and seductively.  
  
"Well, I would, tell me please."  
  
"Nup!" I laughed.  
  
"Please Annie my sexy little Captain?"  
  
"No, you'll work it out in time." I chuckled.  
  
"I'll be your best friend? Tell me how you'll make me talk, oh. I see I am talking now."  
  
"Mmm hmm," I smiled when Hawkeye made a 'note' on an invisible pad of paper.  
  
"What was that Hawkeye?"  
  
"A list of all the times you've bettered me."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like yesterday morning, with you and Beej, when I forgot my shift. And when I asked about you and BJ and you said you were like Margaret and I, and just now, when you won twenty dollars." He finished, handing me two fives and a ten from his jacket that he'd thrown on before coming for lunch.  
  
"Thankyou Ben dearest, now I believe our twenty minutes is up, BJ will be wanting lunch, so we'd better head back."  
  
"Okay my sexy little you, but remember, sleep with one eye open, Hawkeye the vengeful doesn't allow himself to look stupid three times without getting the person responsible back." I laughed, not knowing what to expect, but not caring.  
  
Hawkeye scooped me up in his arms, and smiling, carried me back to the OR. 


	30. The Party

"Your hair finally suits you Annie, it's a beautiful shade of pink." BJ laughed.  
  
"No thanks to Hawkeye!" 'Hawkeye the Vengeful' had decided to get me back and I woke up with bright red hair. The food dye had faded and was now a soft pink colour.  
  
"I'm bored." BJ yawned. We'd had no patients or mail for nearly two weeks and boredom was in its advanced stages.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored!" I agreed drumming on the table.  
  
"Well Anne-girl, shall we find something to stave off your boredom?" BJ asked, rising from his seat.  
  
"Excellent idea, what do you suggest Beej?" I joined him as he held the door open for me. We left the Mess Tent and wandered aimlessly across the compound.  
  
"How about seeing if Hawkeye's had a good de-tox?"  
  
"Okay." I agreed, Hawkeye had tried to drown his boredom and would probably wake hungover. From the Swamp, a poor medley of Glen Miller songs was audible.  
  
"Dracula has risen from his coffin." Hawkeye sat up, still humming swing tunes to himself.  
  
"Morning Hawkeye!" I trilled cheerfully, and watched as he flinched from the noise.  
  
"Good morning sunshine! It's a beautiful day out!" BJ called, winking at me as Hawkeye grabbed his throbbing temples.  
  
"There's no need to shout!" Hawkeye shouted and then held his aching head as his own voice caused extreme pain to shoot through it.  
  
"Are these my pants?" Hawkeye held up a well-worn sock.  
  
"No that's my sock," BJ wrinkled his nose at the smell and threw it in the corner.  
  
"What about this?" He handed me my camouflage shorts. They had been Margie's but had eventually come my way. Why they were in the Swamp was anyone's guess.  
  
"That's mine. Here's your pants, they go on your legs." I dragged the wrinkled fatigues out from under the bunk.  
  
"I see now, like this." He'd got his boots on already and was struggling to pull his pants over them. I knelt down and tried to help him but he fought me off.  
  
"If you cannot cease being so familiar with me, I shall be forced to call the MP's" I sat back on my heels, and held both hands up in the air.  
  
"Fine! Work it out yourself!" He leant forward and tried to pull the hem of his pants over his boots. He leant further forward, pulling hopelessly at his trousers, when he lost his balance, tipping over and breaking his fall on me.  
  
I began giggling helplessly at Hawkeye's stunned face. BJ had flopped on his bunk, laughing uproariously. Charles breezed in, made an unfriendly comment and left.  
  
"Okay oh drunken friend of mine, let's get you up." BJ had taken Hawkeye by his arm and was trying to lift him off me. Once I had enough room, I brought my hands up and pushed against his chest. Hawkeye struggled to his knees and then to his feet.  
  
"Thanks BJ. Hawkeye, let's get you dressed and . . ." Hawkeye overbalanced and fell over his bunk. I got to my feet, wincing slightly as my well- crushed ankle objected to weight. BJ and I sat Hawkeye up, studying him thoughtfully.  
  
"He can't sleep it off." BJ said, we'd stand little chance of getting Hawkeye back to sleep as, like a 2-year-old, he was just plain overexcited.  
  
"Who's the loving daddy with the beautiful eyes?" Hawkeye sang off-key, trying to kiss me as I fought him off.  
  
"You are my darling. How soon do we need him sober?" I asked, hoping it wasn't urgent.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting when I'm in mood!" Hawkeye sang over BJ's reply.  
  
"ATTENTION! ALL SENIOR STAFF REPORT TO COLONEL POTTER'S OFFICE ASAP!" The feedback had Hawkeye clutching his head painfully.  
  
"Did that answer your question okay?" BJ chuckled. I stood up, a small idea forming.  
  
"Hawkeye, we're going to have a shower." I said, winking at BJ.  
  
"Anne's right, let's go!" BJ dragged Hawkeye to his feet and I caught his other arm, Hawkeye was feeling rather sorry for himself now and leant on us heavily. We led him to the showers. Father Mulcahy was just leaving.  
  
"Father, would you please tell Potter we'll be late, Hawkeye just needs two minutes R&R."  
  
"Regret and Recovery." BJ supplied.  
  
"Yes of course my child." Mulcahy left as BJ and I shoved Hawkeye fully clothed into the shower. BJ yanked the chain. Cold water flowed onto Hawkeye.  
  
"Come on in the water's lovely!" Hawkeye pulled me into the shower. I drew back, but the front of my shirt was soaked. BJ rescued me, but got drenched in the process.  
  
"Anne, let's go, Hawkeye meeting in the CO's office, get there once you can walk."  
  
"Yes oh tall and bossy one." Hawkeye mumbled, standing with his face turned up to the spray as BJ and I left the tent.  
  
"Honnicut, Pierce, it seems you came from the shower as well!" The Colonel chuckled as BJ and I entered his office, dripping wet. Margaret, Charles and Klinger were already there, as was Father Mulcahy who looked wet also.  
  
"Sorry we're late Colonel."  
  
"Never mind, park your carcasses, and we'll have a drink before Pierce arrives." The Colonel poured us all a drink, except the Father.  
  
"Ten hut!" Everyone except BJ jumped up, saluting. BJ didn't salute because like Hawkeye; he'd only salute those he truly respected and I had received BJ's only salute.  
  
Hawkeye fell through the doors, laughing at the sight of us standing to attention, waiting for someone like General Mitchell to enter. BJ jumped to a snappy salute.  
  
"Okay Pierce; since you're so full of good humour, you're just what we need." Potter said, realising Hawkeye too, was soaked. A small puddle of water formed at his feet.  
  
"As you know troops, morale's been lower than a setting sun lately and it's high time we got off our seats and did something about it!" Hawkeye burst into applause.  
  
"That's an excellent idea Colonel, would you like me to hot up my sermons a little?" We knew it only meant an extra hymn or psalm, but Mulcahy was trying his best.  
  
"That'd be much appreciated padre, we need to arrange, something, anything to keep the outfit's morale higher." Hawkeye cheered loudly as BJ shushed him hopelessly.  
  
"We could have a fancy-dress party." Hawkeye applauded again.  
  
"Margaret's right, we have plenty of costumes from the Halloween party." I added.  
  
"Major you've hit on a dandy idea! All in favour?" Hawkeye burst into applause, Mulcahy, Margaret, BJ, Potter and I raised our hands. Charles looked disapproving.  
  
"It seems we've come to a decision, troops, you're on your own, but I want to hear of a mighty fine shindig planned for the night after tomorrow! Dismissed!" We left, ideas forming in our minds.  
  
"May I have this dance?" 'Superman' queried, I 'swooned' into our WWI cavalry Colonel's arms.  
  
"I've never danced with a superhero before." I blushed once I'd 'recovered'. 'Superman' led me onto the dance floor despite my protests.  
  
"You look great tonight, where'd you get the outfit?" I was Shirley Temple, pink hair or no.  
  
"Klinger's collection, he owed me from a favour I did him." 'Superman' really BJ laughed.  
  
"I should have guessed." He twirled me and we crashed into 'Groucho Marx' aka Hawkeye. We swapped partners, so I was dancing with Groucho and Superman was dancing with Joan of Arc, Margaret.  
  
The night had started simply with a bit of dancing, but Margaret and I were planning to sing later on and BJ had something up his sleeve as we discovered when the song ended.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Ladies and Gentlemen, Anne help!" BJ called desperately.  
  
"Oy! Shush up and listen to BJ!" People found seats around the Rec Tent.  
  
"Thanks Anne. We're going to have Hawkeye and Annie impressions! The couple themselves will be our judges and will decide which Hawkeye and which Anne receives the candy bar prizes!" A round of applause burst out and Hawkeye pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"I'll try!" Father Mulcahy stood up and removed his hat. "Morning Father! How are you today?" He gave a poor, but perky imitation of the way I had greeted him that morning.  
  
"Annie, my sexy little Captain, I love you." Colonel Potter tried to imitate Hawkeye.  
  
"What in the name of all things unholy!" Margie gave an amusing and accurate imitation of my saying that I came up with whenever things were at their worst.  
  
"I would beat a drum, an egg, a rug, but I would never beat a woman!" Igor's indignant impression of Hawkeye earned an extra clap.  
  
"Ben dearest, I love you very much." Angie's voice was soft and dreamy as mine was whenever I talked like that. She was by far the best I'd seen.  
  
"I'm Hawkeye the Vengeful and I never allow myself to be made to look stupid!" Klinger proclaimed. He and Angie were the best so far.  
  
Margaret sat on BJ's lap, her arms about him the way I would hold Hawkeye. BJ's hands playing with Margaret's hair, the way Hawkeye was as I sat on his lap, watching them.  
  
"Annie, you're so incredibly beautiful," BJ had cupped Margaret's chin in his hand and made his voice deeper and softer, sounding rather like Hawkeye.  
  
"Oh Ben darling, you make me blush." Margaret looked down like I always did and as Hawkeye always would, BJ lifted Margaret's chin. It was scarily realistic, but they had excellent role models as Hawkeye and I were similarly occupied.  
  
The room burst into applause, and BJ and Margaret stood up, Hawkeye and I joined them.  
  
"That was fabulous! Margaret, BJ you planned that didn't you?" I hugged my friends.  
  
"No!" BJ was a terrible liar and burst into laughter, blushing to the tips of his ears.  
  
"Well in that case, I'm going to Angie the best Annie!" Hawkeye declared, throwing a candy bar at the blushing winner.  
  
"And my pink hair is a result of 'Hawkeye the Vengeful' so I think I'll give it to Klinger for his fabulous imitation!" We had a round of applause and the night continued merrily.  
  
"Well Dreamboat, are you ever going to sing?" Hawkeye asked me, his 'Groucho' was poor tonight and he'd changed back into his fatigues along with the rest of us.  
  
"You've seen Honeymoon haven't you?" I laughed at the sickly-sweet term of endearment.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Honeymoon, 47 or 48 film, Shirley Temple's comeback, she gets called Dreamboat."  
  
"Oh, that's where I got it. Just don't tell me I need to fall off a diving board for you to realise you love me." Hawkeye remembered suddenly.  
  
"Of course not, now, I guess I'll sing you a number now, any requests?"  
  
"You've always done I've Got You so beautifully." Hawkeye suggested.  
  
"Okay, well I'll talk to our Father and see." I did that and in a few minutes I was singing a soulful version of I've Got You Under My Skin to an enraptured audience.  
  
"I've got you, under my skin!" I finished on a high note, literally and the camp went wild. I was the one who sang the softer, delicate songs, while Margaret sang songs that needed to be 'belted' out. She stood up and swung into a rousing medley of various songs. The camp went wild again and then we resumed dancing.  
  
Margaret, Caitlin and I were whispering conspiratorially in a corner when Hawkeye, BJ and Colonel Potter accosted us, demanding dances. We submitted quietly, but after the song, we returned to chatting. We stood up and called for silence before starting in on 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' and our Andrews Sisters type performance brought the house down.  
  
We sang a few more songs, danced a few more dances, held a Margaret impressions contest which I won with my best cold glare and screaming fit, and then, spirits considerably lifted, we decided to call it a night.  
  
Hawkeye and I were finishing with a private meeting in Supply, when I sat up, body tensed.  
  
"Annie, what?" Hawkeye took me in his arms.  
  
"Wounded!" An ambulance came into the compound honking its horn. Hawkeye looked confused, but grabbed his shirt and pants, dragging them on as he went.  
  
"Hey Anne, how'd you know?" He called after me.  
  
"I just did!" I replied. It was true, I had no real idea, I just knew.  
  
"What have we got here?" Hawkeye looked at the patient I was helping into triage, which the nurses effectively ran.  
  
"A nice 1938 model, hardly used, owner was a sweet old lady who only took him out on Sundays, minor damage, mostly just paintwork. He can wait." I replied sickeningly perkily.  
  
So I see, just take a seat Private, we'll have you fixed up by someone soon as we can." Hawkeye lifted the pad to inspect the largely superficial wound.  
  
"Anne!" BJ's voice rang out from OR, several yards away and if he was yelling I figured it was serious. I called a reply before dashing in to scrub quickly.  
  
"What Beej?" And not waiting for his answer, but mentally assessing what I saw, I picked up an instrument and began helping BJ before he'd even explained the situation.  
  
"Well Done Anne, you handled it well." BJ smiled, as the patient was carried out.  
  
"Thanks, great party wasn't it?"  
  
"It was; we needed something to un-bore us." The rest of the OR added their approval.  
  
"But the minute we were really having fun, the wounded came back." Hawkeye moaned.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, it's just the way things are! Ce`st la vie!" I replied.  
  
"If it wasn't so morbid, I'd say I'd even be glad to be back in here." BJ said.  
  
We had relaxed and boosted our morale considerably, to such an extent, not even a 47-hour shift could dampen our spirits. 


	31. POW

There was a knock on the tent door, early in the morning. We'd got off a long and heavy OR shift and were suitably unimpressed at a disturbance after two hours' sleep.  
  
"Go away Hawkeye." I muttered.  
  
"Tony, I have a headache, not tonight." A groan came from the other end of the tent.  
  
"Could you tell me where you'd find the doctors?" A voice called from outside.  
  
"I'll get it girls, go back to sleep." I slid off my bunk, and collected someone's robe on the way through. I pulled it on as I opened the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go waking any of the doctors right now, what do you want?"  
  
"One of my mates, shot in the knee, 'bout half a mile that way, I can't carry him, my arm. Can someone come look? He's real bad." I went back into the tent, pulling some trousers on under my nightdress and a jacket on instead of the robe. The soldier I could see in the dim light had a makeshift sling, supporting his left arm.  
  
"I'll take it, we can get a doctor if it's as bad as you say. Kellye, I'm going out of camp, I shouldn't be long." I picked up a med bag, as I tucked the ends of my nightdress into my pants and zipped up my jacket. I stuck a hat on, tucking my hair out of the way. Kellye, sitting up sleepily nodded.  
  
"I'll let them know if you're not back. Good luck Annie." She flopped back onto her pillow. The soldier, who introduced himself as Dwayne and I went for a little walk.  
  
"Strange, I swear ma'am he was right here." There was blood on the ground where Dwayne motioned, but that was all. We'd walked the appointed half- mile and were now looking curiously around for 'Fishy' as Dwayne insisted on calling the man.  
  
"Well, he can't have gone far. Though we've been fifteen minutes in coming. We can look around, I won't be missed for an hour." I'd barely finished speaking when I realised that someone had jumped on me and I was falling under them. I felt a crack as I landed on my shoulder and I was blindfolded before I had a chance to move.  
  
From the scuffle to my right I assumed that Dwayne had been similarly ambushed and I was dragged roughly to my feet, a voice shouted an order and pushed me forward.  
  
I stumbled, and was yanked back to verticality. A sharp word was spoken in my ear and I was pushed forward. I heard more voices but I understood very little as I only spoke the dialect of Ouijonbou, and I gave up trying to follow the rapid conversation.  
  
I was stopped and forced upwards and onto a truck. My blindfold was removed and my hat was knocked off, and my hair fell down my back. There was a shocked silence before I was shoved into a seat along the side of the truck and the rest of the men were thrown in. We were locked in the back and the engine started on a very rough journey, throwing us around at every corner or bump.  
  
"Lady, what're you doing here?" One of the men asked. We were alone, our captors were riding upfront. We had no idea where we were as there wasn't even a window.  
  
"I came with him. I was trying to find his friend who'd been shot." I was thrown forward, landing on my shoulder, and I became sure that it was broken.  
  
"You right lady? And call me Harry." Harry who I guessed was in his forties was older than the rest, most who looked about eighteen to twenty-five.  
  
"It's my shoulder, I'm Annabelle." I propped my shoulder in a better position as the truck hit a bump and we all were tossed around. This continued for another hour or so.  
  
"Korea has the worst roads!" Harry chuckled as he helped me to my feet. No sooner had we regained our balance the truck stopped and everyone piled towards the front, my bruised shoulder receiving a further beating.  
  
The back of the truck opened after about five minutes waiting. We were dragged out, and then made to walk ten miles, before coming to a North- Korean POW camp.  
  
After twenty minutes of being screamed at by an officer, a man took down our names. He did a double take when he reached me. His superior officer barked an order at him and I gave him my name, rank and outfit, which he wrote down dutifully.  
  
He then ordered us to remove any items of value, and I was thanking god I had left my engagement and wedding bands in the nurse's change the previous day. I had been too tired after OR to bother getting them. My watch went, but our dog tags stayed. If I had been wearing my bars, they probably would have been taken too.  
  
"You are now prisoner of war." He informed us. "You must do as told without struggling, if you do you will be punished. Anyone trying to escape will be shot immediately. You girl, come here." I was dragged towards the CO, two armed officers guarding me closely. The rest of the men were pushed away.  
  
The CO was a very tall man and towered over my 5'2". He looked me over, before rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Come!" He barked, and I followed him into his office. The door collected my injured shoulder and I bit back a yell of pain. The man stood behind his desk, and ordered the officers to leave, which they did hastily. He took a seat and stared at me.  
  
"You, girl, can help in kitchen." He called his men back in and gave them some instructions. None-too-gently they pushed me from the room, and knowing my shoulder was sore, made use of my weakness.  
  
"Wait, girl!" The CO called and I was pushed, by my right shoulder, into the room.  
  
"Yes?" I said softly, through gritted teeth.  
  
"You must be a nurse?" I nodded. "Good, we have men here who are hurt, you will help them?" It was not a question, but an order and I saw no sense in arguing, as he came around the desk and looked me right in the eye.  
  
"Yes, but I will need supplies." I said. He nodded curtly.  
  
"You will only get what you need, you must have patient there, before you can get our supplies. You start tomorrow. Pak will show you to your cell." Pak showed me to my cell, physically, using my shoulder to prevent me from struggling.  
  
The damp little room had stairs going down into it, I accidentally caught my foot on the top and Pak yanked me by my jacket back up. He started screaming at me, and brought his fist crashing into my face and threw me down the stairs, where I lay in a heap while he slammed and locked the door.  
  
"Annabelle?" It was Harry, but it was a few more minutes before I was fully conscious. I spat out some blood; but I hadn't broken any teeth as I'd first thought.  
  
"Oh, my head." It throbbed after the headfirst fall dirt. I sat up, aware of the pain in my shoulder and arm. As well as my shoulder blade and collarbone, I was fairly sure that my humerus was broken too.  
  
"Let's get you up." Harry helped me struggle up and away from the steps. "What's your fate?" He asked as I collapsed, the pain from a broken rib making it hard to talk.  
  
"I have to treat his men that are hurt. What about you?"  
  
"Staying here alone all day, except for when you're in here. Do you speak Korean?"  
  
"Yes, but really only the dialect near my unit."  
  
"Don't let on, they could think you'll try to eavesdrop. Take your jacket off, I'll look at that arm okay?" He helped me out of my jacket and as we eased my right arm free it was all I could do not to cry out.  
  
"Ow, ow, in the name of all things unholy, what incredibly vengeful god did I piss off to deserve this?" We finally got my jacket off and I sat there in my nightgown.  
  
"Here, this should help." Harry took off his shirt and tied it into a makeshift sling. It helped a little and there was nothing to do but wait.  
  
"Where're you from?" Harry asked, the pain was getting worse and he was trying to distract me.  
  
"Maine, I grew up in Portland. What about you?"  
  
"Wyoming. Josie is my missus, Catherine, Marcus and Patricia are my kids."  
  
"I got 14 siblings, my twin's KIA, and five others are out here, as nurses or soldiers. The rest are at home, two I haven't even seen, they were born while I was here."  
  
Harry sighed as the guard, Pak, opened the door and called roughly for me. I dragged myself to my feet and up the stairs, my sling stopping my arm from bouncing.  
  
"Come!" Pak spoke one word in English and dragged me to a rough hospital where the CO, waited outside.  
  
"Girl, one of my men is shot. You help him." I was forced into the building where a dark OR was set up. It was a femoral artery perforation and required quick work.  
  
"You have all the supplies here. I will watch you to see you work." The CO told me, I could hardly see, and I asked for some better light. A curtain was opened and sunlight flowed onto the patient.  
  
"Sutures, scalpel, clamp, morphine and sponges." I saw the things I needed, and slipped my arm from the sling, trying to ignore the pain as it now flopped free.  
  
"Why do you wear that?" The CO asked me.  
  
"My arm is broken and it is hard to work with." I explained, giving the patient a dose of morphine.  
  
"Well, you can get bandage after to put on arm, now work."  
  
I set to work, opening the wound further. Working alone and with a broken arm was hard, but I slowly removed the bullet and stitched the whole thing closed.  
  
"Done, he must rest for at least a week." I explained as I closed the wound.  
  
"Good, now you can bandage arm, I will still watch you." I wiped my hands clean on my pants and got a bandage. Interested, he watched as I strapped my arm to my side, leaving everything below my elbow free so I could still use my arm.  
  
"Pak will show you to your cell, when we need help, we will get you." The CO walked out, and Pak walked in, and took me by my shoulder. I cried out and the CO turned. He shouted an order at Pak. Less roughly he took me to my cell, where I was thrown down the stairs. I heard his laugh and the door slamming before I passed out.  
  
I woke with a start as someone kicked me in my gut. It was Pak. "Come!" He dragged me to my feet. I realised that my face was bruised from being thrown down the stairs twice but I didn't have time to reflect as he shoved me up the stairs.  
  
"Help him." I was instructed, and dazed, I looked his arm over. I turned to the CO.  
  
"It's broken, do you have plaster?"  
  
"We are not hospital, what we have is all you see." The CO told me shortly.  
  
"Can someone get me two sticks about ow, this long?" I motioned. Pak was ordered out and returned with two pieces of wood.  
  
"Is that good?" The CO asked as I took the wood.  
  
"Even better." I strapped the arm into a splint and gave my suggestions for recovery.  
  
"You will help in kitchen and clean now." I became his personal maid. Days merged into nights and nights merged into days as I cooked and cleaned for him. I was forced to sleep in his quarters, and he had his way with me whenever he wanted. Had I been healthy I may have been able to fight him off, but I was too bruised and weak.  
  
The CO seemed to like me and Pak resented that, so every chance he got, threw me down some stairs or had a punch at me. He taught the other guards to hate me too, and if ever they escorted me, they were as rough as possible, throwing me down stairs, or tripping me over and kicking me until I struggled up again.  
  
My arm was still painful, but I was allowed a tiny shot of morphine daily, which was enough to take the edge off it. The CO favoured me, I knew that, but he still allowed Pak and the rest to beat me.  
  
"When you're finished there, you will sweep my office." I was told shortly.  
  
"Yes." I replied from where I knelt by his bed, trying to drag on my clothes that were torn to near shreds. He left for his office as a telephone call came through and I followed him, after I struggled up.  
  
Pak saw me and had a kick at my kneecap, bringing me down again and he kicked me maliciously in the ribs a few times before dragging me by what was left of my clothes to the CO's office. I began sweeping, using the broom to keep myself vertical.  
  
"Girl, you will be going back to your hospital, we are doing a trade. We will get twenty-five of our men for you or they will attack and get you by force. You were good, you didn't cause trouble."  
  
"Thankyou." I whispered and finished sweeping the floor dizzily.  
  
"Your men come tomorrow morning. Now go to kitchen and help clean pots." I was allowed to wobble to the kitchen alone but not before Pak had taken a few good blows to my face. I began cleaning the pots and pans, scrubbing them tiredly. I was on the last pot when behind me door opened and the CO stood there.  
  
"Finish pot and then report to me." He left.  
  
I hobbled back to his office. I knocked before entering and fell through the door.  
  
"You can have rest of day off, you will spend it in my quarters." He escorted me there. "Sleep girl."  
  
Weakly I fell inside the door and took myself to my usual corner, I curled up there when he put his head back in. "On seat." He motioned to a sofa and I crawled to it.  
  
"Thankyou." I whispered as he closed the door. Exhausted I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Pak dragged me off the sofa the next morning.  
  
"Come!" I was taken to the kitchen where I was given a meal of vegetables. The CO watched to make sure I ate and after giving Pak an order, left. After eating Pak, rather roughly escorted me to the CO's quarters again, pushing me through the door.  
  
"You are important, if you do not look well, we will not get our men. You may bathe and dress here. I will watch to see that you do not try anything." He gave me a basin of hot water, a sliver of soap and a cloth. Painfully, I stripped and tried to clean off some of the dirt. Soon the water was brown and the soap gone, but I felt a little better.  
  
It gave me a good chance to look at my battered body. You could see all my ribs, most of me was a purple bruise with varying shades of yellow, blue or black and dried blood, not just mine but sometimes my patients', streaked my legs. My right arm hung limply, and in my emaciated state, you could clearly see the break in my clavicle.  
  
"Here, dry yourself." He threw a towel at me and I rubbed my painfully dry. "Dress." He threw a Korean native dress at me, and after a bit of fiddling I got it on okay.  
  
"You will come in my car, they want to see you alive before I get my men." He told me, holding the door open for me. I limped out, being a little cleaner and reasonably well fed I felt stronger and I climbed into the car. It was a more comfortable ride than the truck I had taken into the camp.  
  
We drove for hours without stopping and it made me sleepy. "Don't ask questions; just do as you are told." I was ordered suddenly, jolted from my weary stupor.  
  
"I won't." I promised sleepily. I had no idea where we were, or where the camp was so I couldn't have told even if I needed to. I was allowed to drift off then.  
  
"We are there, wake up girl." The car stopped and I was helped out, we were in Panmunjon. A little way away I could see the olive-drab uniforms of American soldiers and a group of closely guarded POW's.  
  
"Walk girl. You are safe now." His order was short as he guided me to the MP's. I showed them my dog tags. Satisfied, the POW's were handed over and loaded into the back of a truck.  
  
"Can you walk ma'am?" One of the MP's asked.  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled, as he took me by the arm.  
  
"There's a chopper here ma'am, you will fly to Kim-Po. There will be someone from your unit to get you there. They put up a hell of a fight to get you back ma'am, you must really be important to them." I was lead to the chopper and helped in.  
  
"Best of luck ma'am." The MP's stood back as the chopper rose into the sky. Before I knew it I was back in Kim-Po.  
  
"Holy Toledo! Cap'n Pierce, ma'am, come with me, I've got a jeep here for you."  
  
"Klinger, thank god!" I threw my arms around him, crying out at the pain that my movent caused my shoulder. I had not had a shot of morphine since the previous day.  
  
"Holy Toledo, what happened to your face?" Klinger helped me slowly to the jeep.  
  
"One of the guards really didn't like me because his CO did. He took a belt at me whenever he could, ow, watch it. I got a cracked rib or two there." I doubled as Klinger bumped the ribs that had been broken in my regular falls down stairs.  
  
"Cap'n, I'm going to lift you. There's morphine in the jeep. Sing out if it hurts." Everything hurt but I clenched my teeth as Klinger carried me outside. He put me in the jeep and gave me the med bag. I found the morphine and I injected myself. We started moving and every bump shot pain through my broken bones.  
  
"God Klinger, you don't know how good it is to see you, how long have I been away?" I asked biting my swollen lip as a particularly large bump threw me around.  
  
"18 days. Kellye said where you'd gone and all we found was the med bag and blood. No one's slept a wink since and Potter's been calling everyone trying to find you. He handed it over to HQ, and they said they'd take it. Then they called this morning so I was sent up here to come and get you. You've got the whole camp upset; Sidney had to come down, you were officially MIA, and half the camp's convinced you're dead."  
  
"Ow! Slow down!" Klinger's driving came on a par with Radar and Hawkeye's - terrible and another bounce bruised me further, if that was possible.  
  
We talked a little, mostly about what had happened to me and then I fell asleep again. A shell woke me up at about the same time as Klinger's swearing.  
  
"Ma'am hold on! We're going straight in!" We were about a mile from camp and Klinger hit the throttle and we shot forward, narrowly missing a shell before racing into the compound and almost collecting a very sleep-deprived nurse.  
  
"Let's get you in ma'am." Klinger thumped on the horn, and then the brakes, throwing me around some more. He lifted me again as Potter and Hawkeye ran up, closely followed by the entire camp.  
  
"Set me down Klinger." He did that slowly and everyone stopped dead as they saw the thin, starved figure. There was a shocked silence at the sight of my swollen face.  
  
"Come on, she needs medical attention immediately, move! Stretcher!" Margaret woke up suddenly, and brought the rest of the camp back to life. I don't remember a lot after that, except for demanding a local anaesthetic and being given a general.  
  
I woke up in Post-Op; I was in an upper body cast, to set my arm, collarbone, and ribs. I couldn't move, and the whole thing itched like hell.  
  
"Doctor!" I called softly and Hawkeye's head lifted from the desk where he dozing.  
  
"Beautiful! Thank god you're alive! He kissed my face all over. "I was so worried, I didn't sleep at all while you were gone, I missed you so much. I'll kill those bastards myself!" He'd taken my still bruised face into his hands and was studying me intently.  
  
"Am I okay? Is everything functioning?" I asked, worried the bashing I had taken from Pak may have done some serious damage.  
  
"Five cracked ribs, fractured humerus and clavicle, bruised organs, but you seem to be functioning. They took hell out on your kidneys, you've been urinating blood. Lungs and heart quite okay, you're lucky there. Malnutrition and dehydration on the dietary side of things. I'll kill the bastard who raped you!" He began crying to think I was hurt that badly. I found my left hand was not in plaster and I stroked his hair softly.  
  
"Hawkeye, let's go, let Annie sleep." Margaret came and gently removed him. "Thank god you're okay." She added softly. As I saw him clinging desperately to the compassion she radiated, I realised just how big the hole I had left in the camp was.  
  
I was allowed out of bed a few days later, into a wheelchair and chauffeured around the camp. I went to lunch that day, and told everyone exactly what happened, every detail that I could remember. Sidney told me that if I was as open and graphic as I could be, it would be easier for me to recover.  
  
"Annie are you staying?" Lori asked as I finished my story. Colonel Potter had offered me a discharge as soon as I was well, and everyone expected me to take it.  
  
"Yes, as you know I was offered a discharge, but I'm not taking it. I can make a full recovery here and keep working. You know the only thing that stops me from working is being asleep and I've already been trying to help around Post-Op."  
  
It took a few seconds for them to react, clapping wildly and coming to hug me. It was hard, but with my left hand and less bruised lips, I was able to hug and kiss them all.  
  
"Ma'am, you're crazy!" Klinger laughed, as I reached up to hug him. "You really should get a Section-8."  
  
"Bless your hairy Lebanese heart. Thankyou Soon-Lee." I laughed as Soon-Lee gave me with a bouquet of wildflowers and whispered a Korean blessing in my ear.  
  
I spent most of April recovering, and I was out of the cast in early May, I'd lost a lot of weight, but my bruises had gone and I was under orders never to leave the compound unless I had an escort. I laughingly accepted this, and was in the process of begging Hawkeye to take me for a walk when I got my first lot of wounded since I was kidnapped.  
  
"We got enemy soldiers here." The bus driver told us as we opened the back of the ambulance. I recognised the first soldier I came across. It was Pak, but I kept quiet and checked him out. He was desperate and he was sent into the OR immediately. The CO of the camp was there too, and awake enough to recognise me.  
  
"Girl, you good, you treat me." He reached towards me as Igor and Klinger lifted the stretcher. I was surprised, but not half as surprised as the rest of the camp.  
  
"Put him down on the grass, let me see." I checked out the wounds, reasonably serious, but easier than the ones I had treated under his command.  
  
"Colonel Potter, requesting permission to take the patient." I asked, while the man clung to my hand, refusing the touch of anyone else.  
  
"Permission granted, but permission is also granted to get your caboose into my office afterwards." Potter shook his head, mystified as Klinger and Igor carried him into OR.  
  
I scrubbed up, and went into OR, Hawkeye had just started on his first patient, Pak. My patient was refusing the mask, but calmed down once he saw me.  
  
"It's okay, trust me." I said and he was under. I began operating, grateful for the better light, better equipment and better atmosphere. He pulled through okay, but Pak, after surviving surgery, went into cardiac arrest and died before Hawkeye could get to him.  
  
"Thankyou girl." My patient, Kwang as I learned his name to be, touched my face as we loaded him into the ambulance; he was healthy enough to be moved to a North Korean hospital. "Wait!" He called before I slammed the door. I climbed into the back and went to him. He pulled off his ring, a gold band with a Korean symbol on it. "Buy new watch." He wouldn't take it back, no matter how I protested and I got out of the ambulance and slammed the doors. The bus moved off and Potter came up to me.  
  
"Girl, you better start explaining."  
  
"He was the CO of the camp I was kept at. The man who had the heart attack was the one who hated me, Pak." Colonel Potter looked amazed.  
  
"You really do beat all child, first you turn down the chance to go home and then you forgive and forget. You really are insane!" He laughed as we went towards my tent.  
  
"Buy you a drink Colonel?" I offered.  
  
"Might as well, what's your mum sent this time?" Mum had been sending me some very good alcohol lately.  
  
"Brandy." I smiled as Colonel Potter stopped suddenly, taking me into his arms in a big, tight hug.  
  
"God, you do beat all and you're quite obviously more cuckoo than a cuckoo but it's good to have you back!" 


	32. Irrational Fears

Fresh from the shower, I trailed through the Mess Tent in my dressing gown.  
  
"Ooh I love that smell." Hawkeye pulled me onto his lap and my feet hit BJ's back.  
  
"Sorry Beej, what smell is that Hawkeye?" He nuzzled my neck, inhaling noisily.  
  
"That smell when there's hot water, and your mum's sent you soap and you're all clean and beautiful." He sighed into my neck, it tickled and I fought him off giggling.  
  
"Don't go ruining it then, have a shower yourself! You stink!" I laughed as Mary-Joe put her head into the Mess Tent calling for me.  
  
"Anna-Bella, we've lost a light, it's your turn." Not to change the bulb, but to get one of the men to change it. We were able to change a bulb ourselves, but we enjoyed the teasing game involved in finding a willing person to change the bulb for us.  
  
"Hawkeye?" I began temptingly, kissing his cheek as I did so.  
  
"Not on your life I did it last time!" I turned to BJ, who I had yet to see change a bulb.  
  
"Annie, I'd really rather not." He said, before I got a word out. "Anne, please no." I dropped it, unsure why he was being so anxious about the idea of it.  
  
"Klinger, light bulb, my tent!" I called, and the Company Clerk and Personal Assistant to all, turned and nodded.  
  
"I'm on it!" He called.  
  
"Thanks! May your camels grow an extra hump!" I slid off Hawkeye's lap. He was half-asleep and didn't notice me move.  
  
"Beej, what is it?" I dropped my voice, sliding closer to my nervous friend.  
  
"Nothing, Anne, just something." He poked his food with a spoon and stirred his coffee with a fork.  
  
"A nothing-something that seems upsetting, so I won't rest till I know the nothing-something's-everything." BJ shook his head, confused at my logic, or lack of it.  
  
"I just don't like heights." I gaped up at him as he whispered that.  
  
"You? Beej you're so tall!"  
  
"When I was two I fell from a tree. I can't stand on anything higher than this seat, and even then I feel nervy." I was surprised, but had to see how he'd take a gentle tease.  
  
"Did you know that fear of heights and sexual deficiencies are linked?" I prodded; he reddened a little, but saw that I was only joking.  
  
"You know Peggy's only as tall as you!" He bit back playfully.  
  
"I was referring to you! Your being afraid of heights obviously means you have some sexual inadequacy you're worried about."  
  
"If I had inadequacies, would I have a beautiful baby girl?" He argued, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"You're so hopeless Beej!" I laughed, pleased to see him smiling again.  
  
"I'll give you hopeless!" He threatened, coming at me menacingly, arms outstretched.  
  
"Aah! Get off me! BJ Honnicut you get off!" He tickled me and I fell backwards off the bench, shrieking helplessly as his slim fingers probed my ribs and stomach.  
  
"Uncle, say uncle! Say it!" He got onto the floor and tickled me mercilessly.  
  
"Never!" I yelled defiantly as I writhed uncontrollably and gasped for breath.  
  
"Fine then! You asked for it!" He lifted me, tossing me over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" My yells got attention, but as they were in play no one came to help. He carried me to a water barrel outside the kitchen and held me menacingly over it.  
  
"You wouldn't!" I laughed, silently feeling myself start to panic.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He plunged me into it headfirst. My scream brought the camp running. I was underwater for a second before BJ heard the scream and pulled me up. I gasped in his arms, coughing up water, trying to catch my breath and sobbing hysterically.  
  
Hawkeye took me to him, rocking me until my sobs subsided and I was breathing normally again. Ignoring the wet patch on his shirt he continued to hold me.  
  
"Anne-girl, I'm sorry." BJ whispered, touching my back as I tried to calm down.  
  
"It's okay, she'll be okay in a minute, she just needs to recover." Hawkeye told him.  
  
"I had no idea she'd react like that," I wasn't sure precisely what I'd done, but I usually reacted pretty violently, kicking, screaming and swallowing a fair bit of water.  
  
"Neither does anyone else. I don't think she's told anyone here." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Told us what?" BJ asked, I lifted my head and began to talk.  
  
"I'm terrified of water. When I was six Jack, my best friend Meg and I were playing near a frozen lake. Meg ran onto the ice and it broke, she went under. I was scared and I ran into the water trying to find her. I was an okay swimmer but she couldn't swim at all. I spent forever thrashing around, trying to get her and find the hole. Then when I thought I was going to drown, someone dragged me out still holding Meg. She'd drowned and I was rescued clinging to my dead best friend. I've never voluntarily been in anything deeper than a bath since. And I can barely tolerate those. Hawkeye was the only one who knew about that. On our honeymoon in Tokyo, he threw me into one of their baths and I nearly had a heart attack" There was a silence as I finished my story.  
  
"Sorry again, if I'd known I wouldn't have. Anne O'Mine, am I forgiven?" BJ really was sorry and he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Of course BJ, I can't expect you to know something I don't tell you. Like I didn't know what you told me this morning." I smiled as my hair made a puddle at my feet.  
  
"Come on, let's get you dry." Hawkeye led me gently to the Nurses' Quarters.  
  
The tent was empty and so Hawkeye came in too. I grabbed my towel from the floor.  
  
"Mind if I help?" Hawkeye asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"How does this help?" I laughed and kissed him at the same time, not an easy task.  
  
"I don't know but it sure feels good." He undid my wet dressing gown.  
  
"Well, I won't argue there." I didn't and dropped my towel to hold him instead.  
  
"THIS IS COLONEL POTTER, YOUR COLONEL! THERE IS A MEETING IN THE MESS TENT IN TWO MINUTES, COME AS YOU ARE NOW! PRONTO!" Hawkeye and I ran out the door, if Potter announced the meeting it was important.  
  
"Good, now that you're all here, I've been given the word that a big storm's on its way. Folks, we'd better get to tying everything down. Arrange yourself in groups, and get moving! And for the love of Caesar's Ghost get dressed ladies!" Half the nurses had come from the showers and were wearing towels or robes.  
  
Hawkeye, Angie, Klinger, Zale, the other Sergeants from Supply and myself were in Supply, taking all the boxes off the topmost shelves as we'd had things fall before.  
  
"Okay, all accounted for?" Klinger hollered, somewhere nearer the door.  
  
"Hawkeye and I'll follow!" We were finishing making sure everything was secure.  
  
"Make it quick, this wind's picking up." Grey foreboding clouds had covered the sky and the wind was howling already.  
  
"Tell Potter we'll be there in a minute!" I called, but my voice was lost in the wind. "Let's go Hawk!" We took a step out and there was a huge flash of lightning and a thunderclap, sending us scurrying back into Supply. The heavens opened and rain bucketed down suddenly.  
  
"Hawkeye, we'll wait it out in here, there's no way I'm going out in that!" The rain poured and the winds howled while lightning and thunder crashed.  
  
"What, wait in here? This little room?" Hawkeye asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, in here, there's plenty of room, and besides, we've got each other."  
  
"In this tiny little room? I can't breathe in here." Hawkeye grabbed my shoulders his fingers digging into my skin painfully.  
  
"Hawkeye, there's plenty of air, don't panic." I said soothingly  
  
"Panic? Who's panicking? I'm not." That's when it clicked.  
  
"Hawkeye, are you claustrophobic?" I pulled back, trying to ease his grip on my arms.  
  
"Yes, you gotta get me out of here!" The storm had worsened, the wind throwing anything loose around. To go out there at that moment would have been close to fatal.  
  
"Hawkeye, let's find our mattress, we'll be okay. Come on." I bodily helped him to the mattress and he collapsed, nearly choking. "Breathe! Hawkeye, breathe."  
  
"Get me out of here! Let me out!" He tried to push me, but I grabbed both of his hands in mine and held them to my heart. The steady beat reassured him some.  
  
"Close your eyes, imagine you're back home, standing on the cliffs, watching the sunrise, you can see the sea stretching for miles, all those miles, all that space. There's a seagull, swooping in the fresh air, can you see it? Hawkeye had relaxed.  
  
"I can see it, and there's a boat way out at sea, it's so many miles away it's just a dot. All those miles, that beautiful Maine coastline." He smiled unconsciously.  
  
"Better now?" I lay beside him and he cuddled me closely.  
  
"Yes, for the moment, I just click and I freak and then I click again and I'm okay. It's cold outside, why don't we keep warm?" Hawkeye very successfully changed topic and we found a way to occupy ourselves while the storm raged outside.  
  
"It's Margaret, may I come in?" All was quiet, the wind had died down and the rain had stopped. I sat up, Hawkeye sat on a crate under the window, staring at the weather-beaten world, and I sleepily straightened my clothes.  
  
"Annie? Hawkeye? Are you two okay in there?" Margaret's voice called, bringing me back to earth as she came in. At the sight of my messy clothes, she smiled softly.  
  
"The storm's over. A tree came down on the latrine and we're out getting rid of it. We'd appreciate the extra hands." Hawkeye and I got up.  
  
"How bad do I look?" I asked Margaret, tying my boots and finding my necklace.  
  
"There's no use, everyone knows what you two did." I laughed; the three of us had barely gotten to the door when we heard the whistling and explosion of a shell. We ran back into the tent, while another shell dropped, close enough to shake the walls.  
  
Hawkeye was upset because we'd firmly closed the door, and I was trying to get him imagining he was back on the beach, when I saw that Margaret was equally scared. I left Hawkeye for Margaret who was screaming at the shelling and crying her eyes out.  
  
"Margaret, hush I'm here. Tell me, you can tell me." I took her into my embrace, holding her tightly, trying to block the sounds of the explosions from her.  
  
"I hate it all Annie, I'm so scared!" She was panicking as a window shattered nearby.  
  
"I hate it too, and it's okay. You can be scared, I am."  
  
"You don't know, I have this irrational fear of explosions, even fireworks or a dropped tray makes me jump." Another sell was dropped, but further away.  
  
"It's alright Margaret, shh listen, it's stopping now." The shells weren't as close but there was an announcement over the PA, one we didn't want to hear.  
  
"COMPANY BUG OUT!" I dragged Margaret to her feet and she dried her tears. Hawkeye followed us as we ran out the door, joining the company in the compound.  
  
"We're bugging out, I'll go ahead and find a new spot, and in the meanwhile, you lot - MOVE!" Potter ordered and we broke up, scattering and running.  
  
"Catch!" A box came my way, rapidly. I caught it and threw it up to Klinger on the truck. We continued hurriedly dismantling our camp as we had to leave ASAP.  
  
"BJ, gimme a hand, or gimme a hernia!" What do you keep in this damn thing?" It was his footlocker; BJ and I were loading jeeps. He came up and took the other end.  
  
"You know, bit of this, bit of that." He answered as we heaved it into the jeep. "Look at your arms, you've come up well." After losing weight at the POW camp, I regained it, largely in muscle and everyone was commenting on how well I was looking.  
  
"Potter's back, he's found a spot! We move in half an hour!" Klinger called. The fighting was getting closer and we were working under pressure.  
  
"Move off!" Potter shouted. The convoy began to move, and we slowly left the compound, picking up speed as we went.  
  
Sometime later, once we were in safe territory again, my jeep passed Potter and Sophie, who he was riding to the new site.  
  
"Hop aboard Pierce?" He called and I left the jeep and got up behind him. Sophie moved off, overtaking the jeeps and ambulances. Soon we were at the head of the line, riding away from the front and Potter and I had the chance to talk.  
  
"That story you told was really touching. I can understand why you don't like water. Though you never show it, you never let it interfere with anything you have to do."  
  
"Thanks sir." I smiled as Sophie picked up her pace and I rose and fell with her trot.  
  
"But one thing Pierce, and don't hate me for saying so, you still have to learn to look your fear in the face and use it to your advantage." He made a lot of sense, and I guessed he was speaking from experience.  
  
"I see sir, is this the spot?" We'd come to a clearing that had a river nearby and a few buildings. It looked flat and even and generally a good place for setting up a camp.  
  
"Yes, it is, convoy halt!" I heard the order echoed down the convoy as we pulled up. Father Mulcahy came up from somewhere.  
  
"Would you like me to bless this site Colonel?" He asked.  
  
"Why that'd be mighty fine of you Padre." Father Mulcahy dropped his eyes and clasped his hands, murmuring a few words. He crossed himself and looked up.  
  
"Amen." He whispered, Colonel Potter dismounted and handed me the reins.  
  
"Pierce, take my mount and hitch her to that tree, come back here and start helping!" I moved Sophie in the direction he'd pointed and heard him shouting orders. I came back; the hospital and patients were our first priority and we set about getting them resettled and stabilised.  
  
We'd barely had time to set up the hospital and phone when we received a call from HQ. I was nearest the new CO's office when it rang so I answered it.  
  
"Mash 4077, Captain Pierce."  
  
"Ah yes, Captain Pierce, is Colonel Potter available?"  
  
"Just a minute sir." I put the phone down, Colonel Potter was outside, shouting orders and in little or no mood to be disturbed.  
  
"At present he's supervising a latrine digging, but if you like I could take a message"  
  
"Your unit is to move immediately back to Ouijonbou, we pushed the North Koreans back and you're needed back there as soon as you can."  
  
"I'll pass on the message immediately sir." I hung up and found Colonel Potter, and gave him the message. An hour later we were back on the road.  
  
"I'm glad to be back, we've spent so long here, this place has so many memories." We'd finally gotten back to Ouijonbou and resettled the whole camp. I was sleeping in the Swamp for no good reason, mostly to upset Charles.  
  
"It does, I've fallen in love, been married and divorced here and that's just the beginning." Margaret agreed; she'd joined us for a late-night drink.  
  
"I did so much growing up here, I learnt a lot about life, lost my twin brother, fallen in love, been married and pregnant here." I added.  
  
"What about all the patients, we've saved, and the ones we've lost, the new procedures and the vascular clamp?" BJ added, smiling.  
  
"And the people we've met; Radar, Trapper, Henry, god rest his soul." Hawkeye said, pouring us all a drink, which we accepted smiling. I held my glass in the air.  
  
"To us, to the four of us." I toasted, and the others added their bit.  
  
"May we always be the close friends that we are at this moment." Margaret added.  
  
"To our irrational fears!" BJ called, we'd spent the ride back to Ouijonbou sharing the tales of our fears and where they came from, it had brought us immeasurably closer and we now saw each other in a new light, and understood that not one of us were perfect, but were happy to accept that as we sat having a drink and a talk.  
  
"To life, to love and to getting home soon!" Hawkeye grinned. We clinked our glasses and had a sip, the gin was unusually young and burned our lips and throat.  
  
"Let's make a promise that we'll always look out for each other, whenever, wherever and whatever." Hawkeye suggested.  
  
"And that once we're back in the States, we'll always be there when we need each other, all we need is a phonecall and we'll do all we can to help." BJ agreed.  
  
"Well I certainly promise." Margaret said, taking BJ's and Hawkeye's hand. I joined hands with the two men, and we formed a tight friendship circle, just the four of us, sharing love and a promise. Even the sounds of the war seemed to dull down for the second as we smiled at each other with warmth, love and compassion.  
  
"So do I, it's just the four of us and our fears, no matter what." I spoke softly as Charles came in and saw the four of us holding hands.  
  
"If there is a spirit in the room make yourself known." He mocked us.  
  
"Well, I think now's the time we put that pact into action." Hawkeye whispered, leaning into the circle. "Pillows ready?" We broke apart, grabbing pillows and other soft weapons. "Ready, set go!"  
  
The last thing Charles would've seen as he turned around at our war cry was the four of us leaping at him, pillows raised.  
  
The four of us from then on were best friends, and Hawkeye's and my marriage had nothing to do with it. We were inseparable and stuck up for each other, supported each other, and most of all, understood each others irrational fears which were what had brought us together in the first place. 


	33. Mail Call

Dear Annie,  
  
How are you? I am very good. I had flu last week but now I am better, Dr Daniel gave me some pills and told me to stay in bed for one week. He's a good doctor.  
  
I haven't written you in a long time because school is very busy. I have a lot of homework and I have made a lot of new friends and I hang out with them after school at the park after we do our homework almost everyday.  
  
My best friend here is named Clara-Anne Moss; she lives next to Dr Daniel. Do you have a best friend where you are?  
  
What do you do there Annie? My teacher asked everyone who knew someone in Korea to find out what they do. I've asked Mimi and Joe too so Clara and Becky who know no one in Korea can tell about them.  
  
I drew some pictures for you, there's a special one of all of us, even with Jemima and Nate. I know you haven't seen them yet, but I thought you'd like to see how you look holding them. There's one for Ben too, it's of our house, make sure he gets it.  
  
Matthew is so dumb! He calls me names all the time. What can I do to stop him?  
  
Love from Alice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello my darling Alice,  
  
Thankyou so much for your letter. Your drawings have been hung in the hospital to make the place look happier. It seems to work, and everyone likes them.  
  
You're right Daniel is a very good doctor. We are very lucky to have a doctor like him. When mum had all of us, he was always there to make sure we were okay. Even with you, he was on the phone telling me what to do.  
  
You said I never tell you what happens, but there's a lot that happens here, and I don't know where to start. I work as a nurse in a hospital, which is as close to the fighting as you are to the beach, about 3 miles.  
  
Everyday we get people who have been hurt by the fighting and we try to make them better. Sometimes we can help them, but other times we can't and they die. It's very sad when one of our patients dies, because we feel like we didn't do our job right.  
  
Sometimes I have to be an emergency doctor when we have a very badly hurt person who needs help right away and the other doctors are busy. Ben says that I'm just as good as a surgeon as he is, and if it weren't for me, the person might have died.  
  
I do a lot of other things here too. I work in the office, answering the phone and doing paperwork. I'm not meant to, but the man who does has a friend who lost her family and he goes out with her to try and find them. I help then because Colonel Potter, he's the boss, gets mad when no one is there to answer the phone.  
  
It's wonderful to hear you've made lots of friends. You'll be in Jr. High next year; I can't believe my little sister is growing up already! Just remember Alice you can ask me anything you want, even if I am in Korea, I'm still your big sister.  
  
Ben sends his love and says thankyou for the beautiful picture of our house. He thinks you're a very talented artist and I can't wait for you to meet him. He can't wait to meet you either. He says that if I love you so much, you must be a very special girl and that he's sure he'll love you just as much as I do. He asked that you call him Hawkeye instead of Ben. Even his Dr Daniel who is his dad and I call him Hawkeye.  
  
I have three best friends here. Hawkeye, Margaret BJ and I. We're all each other's best friends and we've promised to always look out for each other, no matter what. We know everything about each other, and can tell each other absolutely anything.  
  
Matt is just a normal 8-year-old. If he calls you names just ignore him, he'll go away. Jeremy and I used to fight just like you and Matt do now. But Jeremy and I grew up, and so will you and then it will be better. You might even start to like each other!  
  
It was lovely to hear from you as always, but I have to go again.  
  
All my love, your biggest sister. Annie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Belle,  
  
Just a short note to tell you I've been moved as you can tell from the address. I'm a lot closer to Evelyn now and I can see her on my weekends off.  
  
It's very busy, but as I am on my lunch hour, I don't have to be part of it for another 5 minutes. We have had a few 4077 patients here, they are very grateful for your work.  
  
How are you? I haven't heard anything since your Ben phoned to say you were back from that horrible place. I hope your arm is better.  
  
I have a shift now,  
  
All my love, Miriam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dearest Mimi,  
  
It was wonderful to hear from you again, I'm glad that you and Eve are stationed so close to each other and that you can get together occasionally. it must be good to be so close to someone when you're so far away from home.  
  
I'm doing very well. I'm completely better after my time in the POW camp and Colonel Potter says he's never seen me looking better. My arm and shoulder are fine, they get a little sore on cold days, but I have the best doctors that have ever graced the planet to look after me and they make sure that I'm healthy and remain that way.  
  
Alice wrote a while ago and sent me more of her pictures; she's a very talented girl. I know you think we're very much alike, but that's where she and I are different, she can draw so well and I can barely make something look like what it's meant to. However what I lack in visual artistry, I have in musical talent. Alice can't hold a tune. I guess we've just been blessed differently.  
  
Everything here is really organised for once. We bugged out a week ago and everything was sorted and ordered properly and it only takes twenty minutes to find something now instead of an hour.  
  
Better go, as I have more letters to write and a mail chopper leaves in an hour.  
  
Love as always, Belle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My darling daughter,  
  
I hope you are well and that all is quiet there. It sounds as if you are very busy at times and I really hope that you are not working too hard. I have written Ben a letter to tell him to make sure you sleep sometimes. You've always been a really hard worker. Remember, if you feel sick, take a break or you'll just get worse!  
  
How are you and Ben? You didn't mention him much in your last letter and Daniel is dying to know how his son is as he rarely writes. Do you two operate together much? I can't imagine you would, Ben sounds very much like Daniel and there'd have to be an automatic personality clash between you two if you had the same patient.  
  
I hope the cake I sent last week got to you all right, you never said if it did or not. I will send some biscuits or cake or something when I do some baking this weekend.  
  
There are plenty of new pictures of the kids and Rachael has included one of Corey, he's such a big boy now. He's almost using three syllable words and he can walk up and downstairs. He looks just like Steve.  
  
I have to go, no rest for the wicked and even less for the good!  
  
Lovingly yours, Mum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Mum,  
  
Thankyou so much for the wonderful letter and photos you sent, I showed them to everyone and though they all agree that Jemmy and Nat are beautiful, they never want to see them again! I think I overdid it.  
  
Everything here has been busy but good. We had an extraordinary number of patients last week, but as we had plenty of supplies and all our staff on hand it was reasonably easy to treat them all.  
  
Ben and I are more in love than ever, and you can tell Daniel his son is fine. He is on a 3-day pass to Tokyo with BJ. He needed the break and the rest will do him good.  
  
We never work in OR together and I guess that's a good thing, he has had a spat with every nurse who's ever assisted him in OR! When we're in OR, we're both extremely stubborn and strong-willed. We both have our own, completely different ways of being doctors and nurses; if we had to work together we'd most likely cause a volcanic eruption!  
  
That cake you sent was delicious, I think Margaret had more than I did, she doesn't have anyone to send her things like that. Her sister does occasionally but that's all. She pretends that she doesn't care about not getting parcels and letters from home all the time, but I know deep down in her heart she does.  
  
It's very quiet here. As I said, BJ and Ben were given three days in Tokyo and Margaret's up there too learning a more efficient nursing technique. She'll come back and order us around, only to find that her 'new, more efficient technique' is how we've done things for ages. I miss the three of them as we are best friends and are inseparable. We've sworn to be there for each other whenever we need it. And we are.  
  
Klinger is also away a lot of the time as he is trying to help a local girl, Soon-Lee find her family. It means that I often step in as Company Clerk and now I really appreciate everything that Klinger does, I didn't know how much work was involved. I'm more understanding when he takes forever to do something now.  
  
Well, I have to fill in the daily report and write a few more letters so I will go.  
  
Your loving daughter, Annabelle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello my wonderful daughter-in-law  
  
I haven't heard from Hawkeye in ages except through your mum. Please drag my son out of bed long enough to write to me! He's very slack about those things. I guess he gets it from me, you could say that I'm fairly laid- back.  
  
The last time he wrote was when you went missing ; he was frightened he'd never see you again. He wrote me a ten-page letter on how much he loves you and how he wanted to see you again. When you come home I'll show it to you and you may begin to fathom how much you mean to him. I'm sure he tells you everyday how important you are, but I know my son and he never tells everything to anyone.  
  
I was scared too, I'm not ashamed to say I cried when I heard you were officially MIA. I want to be able to kiss the bride at least once. You are going to have a proper white wedding when you come home aren't you? Don't mind me, it's just an old man wanting to see his son get married and maybe give him a grandchild or two.  
  
Your mother was worried too, but she didn't let it get to her, she just said 'my Annabelle is tough, she can take care of herself' and kept going. You've got an amazing mother Annie, she really adds life to the quiet little town.  
  
Life in Crabapple Cove is quiet and peaceful and never changes. Some people say that it's slow or boring, but I love this life and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
I want to thankyou for being there, for being his love. You've made him really happy and replaced some of the hole that my Katharine left when she passed on. You were such a beautiful baby and I feel very lucky to have who is now such a beautiful woman as my daughter-in-law.  
  
As I said, please get my son to write, I haven't received a letter from him in a long time and for whatever strange reason I feel a peculiar paternal concern for him.  
  
All my love, your father-in-law, Daniel Pierce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Daniel,  
  
I will get Hawkeye to write as soon as he's back from Tokyo, he's on some much-needed R&R. He's very well though, in wonderful spirits and even better health.  
  
That's why I love Hawkeye, because he never reveals the full extent of his feelings and it's like everyday I discover something new about him or a new level to his love. Life for me is very full surprises but I love this life and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Don't worry, if I have anything to do with it, we will have a proper white wedding in the Cove. And give you a grandchild or two, we know it won't be easy, but we're determined to have a lovely big family.  
  
I was gone from the camp for 16 days and I was told no one slept at all while I was away. I'll believe it too, you should have seen the state they were in when I returned. But everyone has recovered fully, myself included. I don't like to sound vain but I have gotten back my weight in muscle and I'm looking pretty well.  
  
You don't need to thank me it's just naturally who I am. You don't need to thank me for being me. I feel very lucky to have had a doctor like you, and I feel even luckier to now have such a wonderful man as my father-in-law.  
  
Think of it this way Daniel, God blessed the both of us by bringing us together and giving us Hawkeye. It is Him that you should be thanking. I thank Him everyday I am alive, for you, for Hawkeye, for everyone.  
  
I will not allow Hawkeye to touch a martini until he writes to you when he gets back, I promise!  
  
Hoping to see you soon, Annabelle. 


	34. Day At The Beach

"Catch!" I turned my head in time to see the volleyball come at me, but not in time to react. Hawkeye caught the ball a fraction of an inch before it hit my face and he threw it at the back of BJ's head. It bounced off BJ's head and landed in Margaret's lap. I tried not to have hysterics as Margaret, surprised, threw it to Colonel Potter.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me and shower me with the appropriate love and affection for saving your pretty little head?" Hawkeye asked. I smiled, Colonel Potter had planned a day at the beach for all of us as we had no patients and we were bored stiff.  
  
"Do you think you really deserve that?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do believe I am worthy of that." Hawkeye replied. I pondered for a second before kissing him briefly.  
  
"Happy?" I asked, pulling back to look up at Hawkeye.  
  
"Well, just a second." Hawkeye kissed me again. "Now I am." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. We spent the rest of the bus trip in each other's arms.  
  
It was a stampede to get off the bus and onto the beach. After an initial mad dash to the water and along the sand, we settled down and decided to have a good long sunbathe before it got too hot and we got burnt.  
  
"Anne!" BJ ran over to where Margie, Lori and myself lay in the sun. He stopped suddenly, showering us with sand. We jumped indignantly to our feet, brushing sand from our faces. BJ laughed, as I shook the sand from my hair all over him.  
  
"Yes BJ?" I asked with an angelic smile. It was BJ's turn to wipe sand off himself, which he did so with my towel.  
  
"Come on, we're going for a swim!" He took my wrist and dragged me to the water. I pulled off my t-shirt to reveal a top that barely reached my middle and both sleeves had been ripped off. I was as eager as he was, until I felt the water under my feet and that sickening fear overtook me and I stopped dead.  
  
"BJ! No, I haven't swum since Meg drowned. That's twenty years ago!" I pulled back, and he stopped, taking both my hands and looking at me honestly.  
  
"Anne-girl trust me, I grew up beside the beach and I'm a strong swimmer, we won't go too deep and I can have you out in a minute if I need to." The waves lapped at my ankles and BJ got me to take a few more steps forward.  
  
"BJ, I don't know." He coaxed me forward and the water was nearly at my shins.  
  
"I'll hold your hand the whole way okay? One more step, it's up to your waist, come on, let's go for a swim." BJ struck out and swam about two yards away. I was left in the water trying not to panic. I lifted my feet and found I remembered how to float.  
  
"Come on! It's like riding a bike, you can't forget! Let's go." Nervously I pushed myself forward and in a second, BJ had me again, holding my hands as I kept myself afloat. "See? What did I tell you?" He let me go and I went under. Automatically I kicked and pushed with my hands and I bobbed back up to the surface, to find that BJ had swum out further. I gave chase and caught up to him quickly.  
  
"Come on, let's go back!" We were about ten yards from the shore, and BJ declared a race, diving with the wave before I had a chance to move. I followed him with the next wave, letting the swell take me. BJ had fallen about two yards short of the shore and was looking around for me. My wave broke just in front of him and seeing that I was okay, he began to run. I sprinted onto the sand just before he did.  
  
We collapsed laughing and gasping. I felt better and not half as nervous. A crowd formed around us and Hawkeye pulled BJ and I to our feet at the same time.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of water?" He pulled me into a hug. The truth was, I still was, but BJ had made me feel better about it. The day was hot and I dried off quickly. We were just beginning to think about lunch when Colonel Potter had an idea.  
  
"Folks, can I have your attention? Now as you know, Igor and some our wonderful womenfolk have prepared a picnic lunch, but I intend for you to earn it!" There was a dubious mutter around the group at Colonel Potter's announcement.  
  
"Now don't give me those long faces, we'll have a race, the 50-yard nurse carry. You get a nurse, Captain." He motioned to me. Unsure of what was up, I stepped towards the Colonel.  
  
"You then, by whatever means necessary get them up onto your shoulders. Captain, if you would." He bent down and I climbed onto his shoulders. He stood up and in a second I was up in the air. The group burst into applause.  
  
"You run for 50-yards, first across the line wins a two-day pass to Seoul, second wins an overnight. Men, find a nurse to carry!" He let me down from his shoulders.  
  
We paired off quickly. There were twelve women, eleven nurses including Margaret and myself and Klinger was carrying Soon-Lee. Hawkeye and BJ stood next to each other and Margaret and I wobbled on their shoulders as they shouted insults at each other while everyone sorted themselves out.  
  
"On your marks!" Hawkeye and BJ turned to face the direction they had to run in.  
  
"Get set!" Everyone made sure they had a tight grip on their 'jockey' Hawkeye's arms tightening around my legs and BJ's hold on Margaret's ankles tightened visibly.  
  
"Go!" The Colonel shouted. We all took off, people tripping and falling immediately. Margaret nearly fell, but grabbed my arm that I'd thrown out trying to keep my balance. Using each other to keep balanced brought both men to a halt, and we kept going once Margaret and I had let go. Klinger and Soon-Lee were weaving wildly across the track, and knocking other people over. I don't know that it was a deliberate as Soon-Lee was precariously balanced on his shoulders and every time Klinger moved, she'd sway in the opposite direction, causing Klinger to follow her.  
  
He ran in front of us, Soon-Lee barely holding on. BJ fell as Klinger crossed his path and Hawkeye pulled back suddenly to avoid his friend. I clutched at his hair and we lost our balance, toppling over into the sand.  
  
"Come on, get up!" BJ and Margaret were recovering. We were the last two pairs in the race. I climbed on Hawkeye's shoulders, and he sprinted after them, crashing into BJ just as he and Margaret reached the finish line. We landed in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing and trying to get up.  
  
"Congratulations! BJ, Margaret you have yourselves 48 hours in Seoul! Pierce and Pierce, you have 24 hours which I assume you'll be taking together." Colonel Potter announced, giving me a hand up.  
  
We played volleyball after lunch and Hawkeye and BJ went head-to-head, both proving completely hopeless at the sport. They decided to settle for watching the girls and I play.  
  
I landed face-first in the sand as I got the ball up in the air. Angie, resident volleyball queen, spiked it sharply into the ground and won the game for us. I picked myself up in time to be grabbed into a group hug.  
  
It was a great day, but it was getting still hotter and most of us were having a paddle, or in BJ, Hawkeye's and my case a swim. They rarely got more than a yard away from me and when they did and realised it, they were quick to return. We went in search of shallower waters and BJ hoisted Margaret onto his shoulders while Hawkeye helped me up.  
  
"Chicken features!" Hawkeye called as Margaret and I wrestled with each other. I gave a good push and nearly lost my balance. I grabbed onto Hawkeye's head and he put his hands up to steady me.  
  
"Bird brains!" BJ took a hurried step backwards as he nearly lost his balance and Margaret reeled backwards from the push.  
  
"Well, you're a sock-napper!" Hawkeye shouted. The wrestling match was getting good and people had begun cheer as they watched. BJ and Hawkeye continued insulting each other, while Margaret and I pushed and shoved, trying to dislodge each other.  
  
"Is that the best you've got woman?" Margaret bawled as I pushed her hopelessly. Hawkeye had stepped too far back and I couldn't reach to push her with any real force. Neither could she for the record.  
  
"No Drill Sergeant! Hawkeye, move closer!" I replied playfully mocking Margaret. Hawkeye obeyed and Margaret and I continued to push and shove, holding on with our legs while we were cheered on.  
  
Margaret gave a final shove and I toppled over backwards, taking Hawkeye with me. Under the water, I freed myself and saw BJ's legs as he turned to face the cheering audience. I swam forward, moving slowly and grabbed his legs. The result was most satisfying as both BJ and Margaret fell into the water. I resurfaced about the same time BJ did and he saw me, laughing hysterically. He approached, and began to tickle me, not stopping until I was gasping for breath.  
  
Hawkeye pulled BJ off me. My rapid gasps for air had got him worried that I was genuinely choking. Anxiously he gave me a quick once-over, checking that I really was fine and that all was well. I was fine, a little short of breath, but completely unharmed in any other way.  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm fine!" I protested; he'd carried me out of the water and had sat me on a rock. He had a tendency to be over-protective of me since the POW incident and often overreacted if I appeared to be in any trouble.  
  
"I'm not sure, about that, you look like you might need mouth-to-mouth." He added with a cheeky smile. I raised an eyebrow, knowing what he hinted at.  
  
"Really?" I asked innocently. He nodded and kissed me. The group moved a little way down the beach to give us some space. There was no need to really. We were too wet and sandy to try and get really close and after a quick kiss we joined the group to watch the wrestling matches that were planned.  
  
"Come on Anne!" BJ, recent victor against Hawkeye, called. "I'll take you on!" The group laughed, at his cocky manner. He'd just won the Officer's division and was feeling pretty good about himself.  
  
"Don't hurt him Annie," Hawkeye whispered as I got up. I gave my husband a teasing but reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I won't hurt him - much!" I said that loud enough for everyone to hear, a cheer went through the onlookers and quickly, small bets were placed on who would come out victorious.  
  
We went to battle, BJ unwilling to do anything serious in case he should hurt me. Nothing more serious than a push or tackle went on until I grabbed BJ's arm and twisted it up behind his back. People began to cheer as BJ's face twisted slightly at the miniscule hint of pain.  
  
"Listen to me BJ," I hissed in his ear. "Stop treating me like a woman, and start fighting me like a man!" I released him with a push and he stumbled a step forward before turning right around and coming at me again. I let him have the upper hand, tripping me over and landing on me heavily.  
  
Father Mulcahy began to count as BJ pinned my shoulders to the ground. I lay there not worried, or fussed that I appeared to be losing. I was about to move, as I knew BJ wasn't really trying, when he said something that brought his downfall.  
  
"D'ya know Anne, you're very sexy when you talk dirty like that?" BJ remarked teasingly. Before he knew what happened, he was down, and I was most successfully pinning him to the ground. He was seriously struggling to be free, but completely unable to move anything above his waist.  
  
"Anne's the winner!" Father Mulcahy announced and I let BJ up. Hawkeye tackled me at the waist, bringing me down by surprise. We landed in the sand, and wound up in a passionate embrace.  
  
Everyone took the hint and we began winding down, sunbathing in the last of the sun, going for a walk or spending a little alone time with your favourite member of the opposite sex. Hawkeye and I chose the last option, sitting on a rock, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings while punctuating sentences with short kisses.  
  
Weary, sunburnt and hungry, we got back on the bus, falling into seats and remaining glum until Colonel Potter produced a bottle or two of excellent whiskey and a thermos or three of black coffee. A mouthful of each in our systems, we perked up considerably.  
  
We tried to sing 'Row, Row, Row You Boat' in a 6-part round and failed dismally. It was rather offensive to anyone who listened. So we settled for out-of-tune and key-renditions of anything we could remember more than a line of.  
  
The bus motor died, and our driver proved to be as mechanically inept as my darling, mechanically inept husband. After about twenty minutes some civilians came up on us, we let them on, and one of them fixed our bus. BJ and I commandeered the four-year-old girl and had her sit up the front with us, while we taught her clapping games. She returned to her family when some wounded GI's flagged us down. We let them on and patched them up.  
  
"Get the bottle back here, this boy can't wait!" Hawkeye ordered, the plasma was quickly passed down. Some of our newest patients were pretty seriously beat-up and we were trying to stabilise them and fast.  
  
"Quick, pull off the road, there's a Chinese patrol coming down." One of the men warned us. We pulled off into the bushes, and killed the lights, and waited in that gut-churning suspense, where you couldn't even breathe loudly.  
  
I was with BJ, he and I were dreaming of home, and how many kids we thought we could bear, not together but with our partners, it was a light-hearted amusing conversation that sat well with the rest of the day's fun events. But he was silent now, so was I, so was everyone; it was so quiet that we could almost hear each other's heartbeat.  
  
Up the back somewhere a small noise was audible. I knew the sound too well, the persistent whinge of a tired baby. I tensed, praying the baby would quiet. If the child got too loud, there was a real chance of the Chinese hearing and finding us.  
  
Hawkeye was more agitated than the rest of us. He was sitting closer towards the back and nearer the baby, and I noticed him gripping the seat tightly, while most of us were gripping the hand of the person nearest us.  
  
The crying didn't cease and BJ's hand in mine had tightened. I heard footsteps and I realised that Hawkeye had approached the baby's mother. He hissed something in a low, angry tone but I couldn't hear it. The baby was quiet after that, and so was Hawkeye.  
  
The patrol passed and we kept going. BJ and I and the ridiculous number of babies, Margaret throwing a ball around, Colonel Potter leading us in a noisy round of Mississippi Mud, Klinger and Soon-Li's Korean lessons, Father Mulcahy's preaching and the nurses' singing all continued, but Hawkeye sat in his seat trembling, and when I approached him, he pulled away and refused to talk. Puzzled, I returned to BJ.  
  
"Why is Hawk so quiet?" BJ asked as the bus took a sharp corner and I fell into his arms. I righted myself and explained that Hawkeye was refusing to talk and had gone into one of his quiet, brooding phases.  
  
"Don't worry Anne, you know he'll come around later on. Put your head down and have a rest." I stretched out on the seat a little and lay my head in his lap. BJ played with my hair and talked to me about Peggy and Erin until I fell asleep.  
  
BJ carried me to bed when we got home. How he got me into my top bunk I have no idea, but he managed. I woke hours later when someone dragged my blankets off, calling my name desperately. I opened my eyes and met Margaret's blue ones, very scared and definitely panicked.  
  
"Anne! Annie, it's Hawkeye, he's just driven a jeep through the side of the O-Club!" It was the start of Hawkeye's insanity and just how far it would go was anyone's guess. 


	35. Hawkeye's Insanity

"Hawkeye's driven a jeep into the Officers' Club!"  
  
I sat up and grabbed my robe. Falling out of bed, I dragged it on. Around me, surprised murmurs were audible as my roommates woke at Margaret's voice.  
  
"What's the time?" I asked Margaret, following her out the door.  
  
"It's just short of 0500." Margaret replied, as two MP's dragged Hawkeye to Colonel Potter's tent. I followed them, Margaret on my tail.  
  
"Sorry to wake you sir, but Captain Pierce just drove a jeep through the side of the O-Club." One of the MP's was explaining as Margaret and I joined them. Colonel Potter had turned the light on and was searching for his dressing gown and glasses.  
  
"Never mind, I only have to get up in another four hours." Colonel Potter sighed, and then started at the sight of the five people in his tent.  
  
"I want to see Captain Pierce in my office, Mrs Pierce, I want you in my office in half an hour. Dismissed!" We all left.  
  
At 0530 I reported to Potter, I went straight to Hawkeye, checking him out, and making sure he was okay.  
  
"Mrs Pierce, your concern is needless, Captain Pierce is unharmed. Take a seat." I sat on the desk. Colonel Potter began to talk about how hard we were working, but how the trip to the beach should have given us a chance to relax.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" He addressed Hawkeye, who was gazing at me lovingly.  
  
"I'm all ears Colonel." Hawkeye stated with a lazy smile.  
  
"You're all eyes Ben darling." I told him reproachfully.  
  
"You're all here, Captain baby." He replied, blowing me a kiss.  
  
"And soon, you'll be all there Captain babies. You're taking that 24 hours you won yesterday today, and I'm giving you an extra day. I think Pierce is overworked. You Mrs Pierce are going to see he's okay. You leave at 0900."  
  
"Thanks Colonel. I'll see to it that he comes back refreshed and well- rested." I smiled.  
  
"You do that, I can't find any reason why he did that and I hope a little R&R, will be enough." The Colonel finished.  
  
"Thankyou Colonel, a jeep will be ready then?"  
  
"No, but there's an ambulance headed that way then. You can ride upfront with the driver. Or in the back if you really want."  
  
"Yessir. Thankyou."  
  
"Dismissed!" Hawkeye and I left and I went back to sleep for another few hours.  
  
"Bye Anne-girl, don't let him keep you cooped up all 2 days." BJ gave me a hug.  
  
"See ya Beej, and don't worry, I'll be fine." I laughed and swapped with Hawkeye who was saying adieu to Margaret. She hugged me tight. We'd said goodbye to the rest of the camp, but the four of us, sworn best friends were saying private goodbyes.  
  
"Take care, and don't go being taken prisoner again. That is an order!" Margaret told me sharply, but with a smile.  
  
"Listen Margaret, it's just you and BJ for the next 48 hours, so take care of each other." I exhorted, BJ dragged Margaret and I in for a group hug and then we left for Seoul and 48 hours of each other's company.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, do you want to go out for dinner?" Hawkeye asked that evening.  
  
"I'm exhausted darling. I've heard sex is good for you and I'm not in a hurry to argue but I'm still exhausted!" He laughed. I had had about 4 hours sleep the previous night, and since we'd arrived in Seoul at noon, we'd been in bed and it was closer to 6.  
  
"Come on darling, we'll paint the town red!" Hawkeye sat up leaning over me.  
  
"Okay, baby let's go." I sat up, Hawkeye capturing me in a kiss. There was a knock on the door and I grabbed a pillow and covered myself as the receptionist walked in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs Pierce, there's a call from your outfit."  
  
"Thankyou, I'll be a second." As the woman left, I found my robe and headed for the door. Hawkeye followed me and caught up just as I picked up the phone downstairs.  
  
"Hello?" I fought Hawkeye off my neck with a giggle.  
  
"Captain Pierce, I wasn't sure if I'd get you at this hour." It was Colonel Potter.  
  
"We were just thinking about going out, mmm, Hawkeye just a second please Colonel." I turned to my husband and kissed him heatedly.  
  
"Now let me finish the call!" I picked up the phone again. "Sorry about that sir."  
  
"I understand and I'll let you get back to that in just a minute, but do you think that you could pick up a nice birthday gift for Mrs Potter? I'll reimburse you of course."  
  
"Yes Colonel, I'll get something tomorrow." I breathed as Hawkeye's skilled surgeons fingers easily found my navel.  
  
"Thankyou Captain, have fun, although you sound like you are already."  
  
"Yes baby." Hawkeye wound his arms around me, our robes the only barrier.  
  
"That's Colonel to you!" Potter laughed, knowing I wasn't entirely addressing him.  
  
"Yes Colonel baby!" I laughed back and we hung up. Hawkeye swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs. We never made it out to dinner that night.  
  
"So Hawkeye darling, would you like to tell me why you drove the jeep into the O-Club and ordered a double bourbon?" I asked him hours later. We were still in bed.  
  
"Do I have to justify everything I do to you?" Hawkeye snapped.  
  
"Easy does it darling." I kissed my finger and pressed it to his lips. "I was just wondering why you did." I trailed the finger down his chest.  
  
"Well don't wonder then." Hawkeye bit back, sounding angry. I backed off, not wanting to start a fight, as Hawkeye was ready to start yelling.  
  
"Okay darling, I won't then. How do you like this?" I drew little patterns on his chest with my finger, bending down and kissing where my finger had previously been.  
  
"I like it a lot." Hawkeye chuckled when I lifted my head. He kissed me and any sensible conversation ceased at that point.  
  
"I'll have the chicken." I ordered lunch the next day and Hawkeye stiffened, and made a peculiar choking noise.  
  
"Darling are you okay?" He looked pale and sweaty.  
  
"Not the chicken, she smothered her chicken!" He broke down crying about chicken.  
  
"Ben darling, what is it? Come on, let's go back to the hotel." I helped him up, and left, guiding him, crying about a chicken, back to the hotel.  
  
Once back at the hotel I tucked him into bed, and after reassuring me that he was okay, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I decided to go home early. While Hawkeye slept, I packed our bags, called a jeep and a driver and got him downstairs and into the backseat.  
  
"I can get you out to the 8063rd, but then you're on your own." The driver told me.  
  
"That's fine thankyou." and the 8063rd, overrun with patients and down a doctor welcomed us with open arms.  
  
"Well glue me to a pig and make me roll in the mud, if it ain't JB's little lady Bella Anne!" it was Roy Dupree, the man who had visited us for a week, I didn't argue and was taken on as an extra surgeon as they had more than enough nurses.  
  
"Clamp Lorraine, and how're you?" Margaret's friend Lorraine and I had hit it off when she and Roy had visited.  
  
"I'm okay, how's Charles?" I smiled; Lorraine and Charles had become good friends.  
  
"He's as snobby as ever, determined not to sink to our level, he's basically Charles." I laughed, while the Chief Surgeon an insufferable Major inspected my work.  
  
"Mighty fine job you do for a girl." I bit back the rude remark and with the rest of the OR turned as Hawkeye shoved one of the other nurses to the floor.  
  
"Cover me Lorraine!" I ran towards Hawkeye grabbing him immediately. The nurse Hawkeye pushed put the mask back on the patient's face. In a second he was asleep.  
  
"She'll smother him, stop her!" Hawkeye was putting up a good fight, I was strong, but this insanity was giving him power I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.  
  
"Get some tranquillisers into him!" I demanded, trying to hold Hawkeye back.  
  
"We ain't got none li'l miss, we ain't had a delivery in a month! Paint my ears with jam and stick me to an anthill if I'm lying!" Roy slurred.  
  
"Then hold him!" I pushed Hawkeye at Roy, who caught him for a second before I hit Hawkeye. Out cold, he hit the floor, and with someone's help I dragged him to a tent.  
  
"Captain Pierce, what is the meaning of your husband's behaviour?" The CO roared at me, absolutely beside himself.  
  
"I don't know he just has his moments. He drove a jeep into our O-Club yesterday."  
  
"We're not here to swap stories, what the hell was he on about?" He shouted at me.  
  
"It's just him." I stood in the doorway to the tent where Hawkeye lay unconscious.  
  
"Well what do you suggest aside from a court-martial?" He roared.  
  
"All I request is that no one goes near him, and with all due respect Colonel, especially not you, and I also ask that I'm allowed to call my unit."  
  
"Very well, you know him best. You can use the phone in the office."  
  
"Thankyou sir." I got through to Colonel Potter and explained the situation he told me to ring Sidney. That was what I did immediately.  
  
"Hi Sidney, it's Annabelle."  
  
"Annie, what's wrong? Why are you calling?"  
  
"It's Hawkeye." I explained what happened and Sidney said he'd be down on a chopper the same day.  
  
"Well Captain, what's happening with that maniac in there?" The Major demanded, he was a cross between Frank, Colonel Flagg and Donald Penobscott's worst features.  
  
"Major Sidney Freedman is coming. He's a psychiatrist and he's treated Hawkeye and myself before."  
  
"Great! Two loonies and a quack! Some outfit!" He stalked off and I returned to the VIP tent. Hawkeye was just stirring.  
  
"What, where am I?" He sat up but I lay him back down, trying to keep him calm.  
  
"Shh, Hawkeye it's okay, just back and relax." He wasn't going to give in and so I sat beside him the whole time; I didn't leave his side until later when Sidney arrived.  
  
"Hi Sidney, have I ever been glad to see you!" I flung my arms around Sidney as he came into the tent; surprised he put his arms around me.  
  
"One of the loonies is cheating on the other loony with the quack!" It was that horrible Major again, poking his nose into the tent. I felt Sidney's hands tighten on my shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin.  
  
"Annie, don't do it, it's not worth it." Sidney said, his hands still holding me tight. I relaxed as the Major left. Sidney, looking uncomfortable the whole while, kept me there until I relaxed and the blood drained from my face.  
  
"You better now?" I nodded. "Good, I really don't like having to use physical restraint on people." He released me slowly. "Now what about Hawkeye?"  
  
"He did a two-year-old, shouted himself to sleep." Hawkeye fought me all five hours it had taken Sidney to get down. He'd even taken a swing and I had a black eye to match the one I had given him earlier. Exhausted, I'd pushed him onto the pillow and he'd fallen asleep, his face red and hair tousled in that school-boyish way I loved so.  
  
"I need to talk to him, is it safe to wake him?" Sidney looked at my eye. I nodded.  
  
"It should be fine, will you be okay if I get something to eat?" Sidney nodded and sat down beside the cot.  
  
"I suggest you get that cut above your eye stitched." I put my hand to my head. I had hit it on something when Hawkeye had been more violent than vocal in his struggles. I headed towards the hospital and let Sidney do what he wanted.  
  
"Well Sidney?" I asked an hour later, Hawkeye had screamed himself to sleep again.  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow, he's coming with me, there's something wrong with him and staying here, isn't going to help. He needs time to think about what's upsetting him. I'll talk to Potter, and see what I can find out, who was with him on the bus?"  
  
"Umm, he and Margaret were sitting together . . . wait, what about the bus?"  
  
"It's all buses and chickens in his mind, were there any chickens on the bus?"  
  
"No, a baby." I shook my head confused.  
  
"You and I are going to have a little talk in the Mess Tent, I want to know everything I can about the bus." I smiled at Sidney and he walked me to the Mess Tent.  
  
"The loony drugged her loony husband and she's off to screw the quack!" I started towards him, but Sidney put an arm over me in what looked affectionate, but I felt the strength holding me back.  
  
"Yes we're madly in love. Her mind intrigues me so." Sidney bit back calmly. The Major snorted and stalked off.  
  
"Thankyou Sidney." He let me go once I was calm and we walked to the Mess Tent. After a good long, D&M the Colonel requested that we all sleep in the VIP tent and Sidney and I bedded down on the floor, Hawkeye slept on unaware of our discomfort.  
  
"Thankyou again Sidney," It was the next morning and Klinger had been sent in a jeep to come get me. Sidney was flying back up too.  
  
Hawkeye was fuming form his position on the side of the helicopter. It was the only way to get him and Sidney up at the same time.  
  
"Shh Hawkeye, now I've got to go, be good." I kissed Hawkeye and he raved noisily.  
  
"Let's go Klinger." I said firmly.  
  
"Right this way ma'am." He took my elbow and led me to the jeep. As we drove out of the camp, the chopper rose to the sky and Klinger reached over and touched my arm in an unusually warm motion.  
  
"He'll be okay Annie," We went back to the 4077th, and I went straight to BJ and Margaret. Both of them sitting up with me all night, rocking me as I sobbed and cried and then finally settling me into Hawkeye's bunk in the Swamp. I woke once, and BJ was there, lying stunned on his bunk, watching me anxiously.  
  
"Has Sidney called?" I asked at once, sitting up. Someone had removed my shoes, jacket, hat and bars.  
  
"He did. Come here Anne." I realised then that he was drunk, as I crossed the tent shakily and he shifted back on his bed so I could lie down with him.  
  
"Stretch out Anne, it's okay." BJ promised, and I trusted him, lying down next to BJ, who cuddled me warmly to him.  
  
"He called to say that he doesn't know how long he'll be there for, Hawk's a mess." Now I knew why BJ had been drinking. The thought that the war had taken its toll on one of our very closest friends in a way we'd only heard about was just plain scary.  
  
BJ and I held each other and cried until we went to sleep. Later, I heard BJ's voice and felt Charles's hands as he carried me over to Hawkeye's bunk. I was so close to sleep, everyone thought I was. Potter's voice was over me, his hand soft on my cheek. I went to sleep fully, but woke at Margaret's hands, unpinning my hair and taking off my Class-A's. I felt her carefully tuck me in and kiss my forehead, and then I fell deeply asleep, not waking until we had to face the torture of OR without Hawkeye.  
  
I don't know what was harder, the first days without Hawkeye, or the later days as the weeks wore on when I discovered an unplanned, but not entirely unpleasant surprise. Either way there was a huge hole in the camp, a void normally filled by my husband who was bordering on insane in a psychiatric hospital in Tokyo. 


	36. An Unplanned Surprise

"You look like hell if you don't mind me saying, excuse me Padre." I dragged myself into Colonel Potter's office looking, and feeling, as he said, like hell.  
  
"Not at all Colonel, might I say child, you aren't looking well." I was a pleasant shade of grey, matching whatever breakfast it was that I had just skipped in the Mess Tent.  
  
"I'm really nauseous." I replied, holding my stomach. "I'd go to BJ or Charles, but they're asleep." Father Mulcahy took my arm and helped me into the nearest chair.  
  
"If you'll excuse us Father, I'd like to examine the Captain privately." Potter asked politely.  
  
"Of course, never fear my child, the Lord will help you recover." He rose, smiled and left.  
  
"Thankyou Father." I called. The Colonel bent down and after listening to my chest motioned to my stomach.  
  
"May I?" I nodded and the Colonel lifted my shirt and placed the cold stethoscope on my stomach. He let go of the stethoscope to probe my abdomen. "Feel anything?" He queried as he probed lower down near my bladder.  
  
"Aside from the urge to go to the latrine nothing." I muttered, still feeling awful.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the hospital then okay? I'm not sure what's up, I want to give you a better once-over, oh and tell Houlihan I want her assistance."  
  
"Yes sir." I stood up wearily and staggered a little.  
  
"On second thoughts, you might need a hand." Colonel Potter helped me over to the latrine. I went in headfirst and threw up violently. Reappearing, I felt a lot better.  
  
"I was just starting to worry." Colonel Potter remarked as he and Margaret waited by the door. "If you didn't come out I was going to send the Major in."  
  
"It's nice to know that you care Colonel, Margaret. Thankyou, I feel better now."  
  
"Someone who spent as long as you did vomiting is sick, you're staying out of the nurses' tents and going into Post-Op, and you're not getting out till I say so!"  
  
"I sleep in the Swamp, can I stay there?" I didn't protest as Margaret's face was set.  
  
"That's fine, Major arrange for shift changes. I'm stopping by the Swamp in 5 and if you're out of bed, I'll kick your rear so hard you'll have to sleep on your stomach!"  
  
"Yes sir." I said and went to the Swamp. Charles had gotten up and was holding BJ over a bucket. I took over, holding BJ's head, so Charles could get his robe on.  
  
"Food poisoning." Charles explained, as BJ also threw up like I had been earlier.  
  
"Bingo." It was Colonel Potter, coming to make sure I was in bed. BJ was still vomiting as he knelt on the floor. Margaret, five other nurses, Klinger and Rizzo all took ill the same day. Charles followed, probably being in the same tent as BJ and I. However, two days later, most of us were recovered and working again, I wasn't.  
  
"Annie, Colonel Potter's putting it down to stress why you're throwing up so often, but I think you've got something more than that, you've got your simple case of pregnancy-induced morning-sickness."  
  
"BJ, you better be damned serious about it!" BJ pushed the bucket under my mouth again. Everyone had been rostered to look after me, even Charles was unusually nice, holding my hand, wiping my face and making sure I was comfortable before thinking about himself, one might have said he was almost considerate of me.  
  
After a few days of non-stop illness, BJ twigged that I was only sick until about 10 or 11 am, after which, I was a-ok and ready for a little meal and a shift. Now, as he watched me throw up again, he was questioning me.  
  
"Well Anne-girl, I'll give you a poke, and then we'll work out what it really is. Lie back now, or keep throwing up, it's all the same to me." I lay back once my stomach was empty and he felt my abdomen cautiously.  
  
"Well?" I queried after he'd had a good long poke, his face thoughtful.  
  
"You're pregnant, just feel that." I knew what to feel for and I was pregnant. "I'd say you're about two months along, means you're due roughly Chrstmas-New-Year-ish."  
  
"Wait, Beej? That's not possible, two months ago I was at the POW camp." I said.  
  
"But Anne, you could have been pregnant before." BJ explained, taking my hand.  
  
"Beej, I seriously doubt that the baby would have survived being kicked, falling down stairs, constant rape and starvation. After that jeep accident I miscarried, if I was pregnant I almost certainly would have lost it then."  
  
"Good point Anne," BJ's hands massaged my own as I was beginning to get a little worked up. Suddenly the light dawned on his face "Wait, Anne, rape?"  
  
"Beej, you know that." I said confused.  
  
"Yeah, I do know. Honey, listen to me, when was the last time before you were taken were you with Hawkeye?"  
  
"9, 10 days, our shifts clashed. Beej, don't go thinking I'm pregnant from being raped. I couldn't have conceived, I was on my right side then, and I was sick, I doubt I could've conceived even if I was 100% intact."  
  
"Okay babe, when were you last on your left side?"  
  
"When we went to Seoul, a month ago now. And Hawkeye and I were together, lots."  
  
"Hmm, well that seems plausible, umm, Anne O'mine, just lie down and give me one or two sit ups." I obeyed, BJ watching how my stomach moved and contracted.  
  
"There's a fair bit of muscle there. It's just deceptively firm. So, that means you're having Hawkeye's baby, March next year." I threw my arms around BJ's neck.  
  
"What in the name of Beelzebub is going on here?" Colonel Potter asked, BJ and I were hugging, thrilled.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I shrieked in BJ's ear. He pulled back, tears watering in his eyes.  
  
"Hot dog! That is good news!" The Colonel cried, reaching down to shake my hand. BJ was still rubbing his ear, my yell having been extremely loud and directly into it.  
  
"Anne, you ready to go have a shift, we're on together?" BJ asked, his ear feeling better.  
  
"Yeah, gimme a hand up." The Colonel and BJ took an arm each and hauled me up.  
  
"That's really good Annie, I'm happy for you." It was Margaret; apparently my cry had been audible across the compound and most of the camp knew I was expecting. Klinger announced it over the PA and now they all knew.  
  
"Thankyou!" I threw my arms around her neck, and she hugged me in return. Feeling better I went to my shift.  
  
Just knowing I was pregnant made me feel better and my morning sickness almost disappeared. I was bouncy, my eyes shone and I was constantly singing. However Potter's starting to fill out the discharge forms brought a downer on the occasion.  
  
"Colonel, you're not really going to send me home are you? I can't just run out on Hawkeye, he'd go mad to think that I just up and left while he was in a Psych Hospital!" I protested, leaning on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Well a woman of your situation can't stay here." Potter argued. "And you can stop by and tell Hawkeye on the way through."  
  
"And have him get worse? No, it's something about the baby that was on the bus, I couldn't tell him that I'm having a baby and then just go. He wouldn't take it well."  
  
"Klinger, get Sidney on the phone!" Colonel Potter called, a grunt from the outer office told us he had heard.  
  
"Colonel, this baby is a surprise to me," But as much of a nice surprise as it was, it couldn't have come at a worse time, with the fighting getting worse as the peace talks got more intense, my husband in a psychiatric hospital and me in Korea.  
  
"Sidney's on!" Klinger shouted. Colonel Potter picked up the phone and had a short word before handing it to me.  
  
"What?" I asked, taking the phone.  
  
"Tell him." Potter had put me on the spot before, but as usual he had a point, and as usual it was a good one.  
  
"Hi Sidney."  
  
"Annie, how are you?" Sidney's voice was expectant; as Potter had told him there was something I had to tell him.  
  
"Pregnant." I replied shortly.  
  
"Congratulations! Well this is a nice new development, does Hawkeye know?"  
  
"No, that's why I'm telling you I don't know if he'll appreciate it."  
  
"Don't tell him yet, I haven't found what's on his mind and judging by how irritated he is it's not something he needs to know."  
  
"Thanks Sidney, have you got anywhere?" I replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"No, It's still all chickens and buses in his mind, but he doesn't care to elaborate."  
  
"There was a baby on the bus, have you tried getting anywhere with that?"  
  
"No, I think it's better if he gets around to it himself. Bringing it up himself is the best thing to help him really get over it, if it's fed to him on a plate, it's not the same."  
  
"Makes sense," I reasoned, and it did.  
  
"I'd better go. Our two General Macarthur's are fighting over who's the real deal. Congratulations, but it's not the right time to tell him." I stifled a small laugh.  
  
"Okay and thanks Sidney."  
  
"Anytime." We hung up the phone and I found Colonel Potter watching, waiting.  
  
"Well?" He asked the second the phone was down.  
  
"He said not to tell him yet, there's a lot on his mind and a surprise like that would be too much. Colonel I can't go." I was on the verge of begging with him.  
  
"This is just Jim-dandy." The Colonel said sarcastically, he was very annoyed by now.  
  
"I'm barely a month along, and the whole camp will keep quiet. How about I wait out the talks in Panmunjon?" I was trying to stay calm and the Colonel looked up at me.  
  
"You'll go then?" He asked.  
  
"Promise." I replied and he put the papers in his drawer for then. The talks in Panmunjon were getting more serious and there we had real hope of getting home.  
  
"It's July 1 now, you can stay until August first. If he's not back, or we're not home, you're headed Stateside no ifs ands or buts." I smiled and agreed with him.  
  
"Thankyou Colonel. I'll go then if nothing happens." Nurse Baker rushed in.  
  
"There's a patient loose, he's confused and disoriented no one can get through to him." Colonel Potter and I were outside by the time she'd finished talking.  
  
BJ was trying to talk to him, but confused and scared the man was pushing him away. He was dazed and trying to escape the camp. I decided to approach him.  
  
"Hi honey, what's your name?" I touched him on the shoulder after he'd forcibly pushed BJ away. "My name is Amy-Jane, what about you?" I was talking to him like a child and it reached into his concussed mind.  
  
"I'm Thomas James Anderson." He said slowly. "People call me TJ."  
  
"Okay TJ you can call me AJ. Now TJ honey, where are you meant to be?"  
  
"Home, with mummy and daddy." We kept up the babyish tone as it relaxed him.  
  
"Where's home?" I asked, taking his hand and steering him back towards the hospital.  
  
"56 Harlequin Road Portland, Oregon. Where am I AJ?"  
  
"Well honey, you're in a hospital in Korea. You'll be okay we'll look after you." I entered Post-Op where Potter roared at Charles for not watching the man I rescued. Charles spluttered excuses hopelessly, with a scarlet face.  
  
"TJ, how about we lie down, and put your drip back in your arm, and I'll sit right next to you until you fall asleep?" I lay him down and inserted the needle into a vein.  
  
"Can I have milk and cookies when I'm better AJ?" He asked. I was aware of Charles watching me with an awed expression as I softly stroked the 'little boy's' face.  
  
"If you're good, now close your eyes and sleep TJ." He asked me to sing and with a shrug I softly crooned a lullaby and before I'd finished he was sound asleep.  
  
"You're really something." BJ said a little later as I got up, tucking his hand under the blanket. The patient murmured a little and rolled over.  
  
"Thanks BJ." I smiled, as we left the hospital, Charles running to catch us up.  
  
"Annabelle, may I have a word with you?" He enquired breathlessly. "I was wondering if you'd like an escort to the movies tonight, that is of course, if no one else is taking you?" I smiled, conscious of the blush in my cheeks.  
  
"Well, Charles that would be lovely." My eyes met Charles's with my whole- hearted honesty. He appeared to be flustered, choking on his words and looking away.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven?" He stammered finally.  
  
"I'll be at the Swamp." I replied with a grin. "See you then." We parted and I returned to the Swamp, searching out my letters from home that I had only read twice.  
  
"You've got Charles in a tizz." BJ remarked casually.  
  
"Hmm?" I put my letter down.  
  
"He's getting all flustered when he talks to you and he's almost blushing. And the way he treats you, you'd even say he considers you a friend." BJ teased.  
  
"Oh, come on BJ." I scoffed.  
  
"Just wait Annie, you'll see." BJ said knowingly. I ignored him and kept reading my letter until it was time I got dressed for the movie.  
  
I blew lazily on a wet fingernail as I applied a final scarlet coat of polish. "Nice colour." BJ said from his bed.  
  
"Thanks, want to try some?" I offered with a grin. BJ laughed and checked his watch.  
  
"You ready? Charles is coming in ten?" I was lounging on Hawkeye's bed in my robe.  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta drag on my fatigues." I did so, BJ turning his eyes to a letter from home. I searched out the black boots from under the bed and slipped them on just as Charles arrived.  
  
"Annabelle, if you'll allow me a minute, we can go." Charles smiled.  
  
"Sure, I need a minute to do my face." I replied, pulling out some lipstick, soon my lips were the same shade as my nails. "Ready?"  
  
"Of course." Charles replied offering me his arm. I went to the movie that night and had a wonderful time. I really let my hair down, all the way to the middle of my back, and spent the evening feeling great about myself.  
  
"Captain, what in the name of Cupid's Bow inspired your behaviour?" Colonel Potter demanded the next day.  
  
"I just needed a change. My world's just been turned upside down, this is my way of rebelling."  
  
"I think the whole camp would prefer you rebelling quieter." He hinted. At 2am I had gone out to clear my head, by shouting and throwing things, I woke most of the camp and BJ dragged me into the Swamp and lay with me on Hawkeye's bunk, where I cried my heart out the rest of the night.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm a little . . . confused right now." And I was too, mood-swings came at the drop of a hat.  
  
"I appreciate that fact Mrs Pierce, what with your husband being where he is, but next time you feel the urge to go for a walk in the middle of the night, do it a little quieter."  
  
"Yes sir. Now if you'll excuse me I'm due to help clean the OR." I was dismissed immediately.  
  
I was good that day, but then I spent most of the night crying and Colonel Potter decided that Hawkeye wasn't the only one who needed to have a word or two to Sidney and Sidney came down for a day on my birthday and left my husband to his own devices.  
  
"Hey, happy birthday. Can I cut in?" It was Sidney, we were having a celebratory dance up at the O-Club and Charles graciously stepped aside.  
  
"Hi Sidney, any news from Hawkeye?" I asked, as he steered me to a quieter spot.  
  
"He sends his love and birthday wishes, he thought about a big kiss, but then decided against it." I gave chuckle and Sidney continued. "He also needed some time off, so can we talk about you?"  
  
"I'm a married woman!" I cracked and he smiled. "What's there to talk about Sidney?" I turned nonchalant.  
  
"The fact that last night and the night before, you've woken everyone up with your crying. Poor BJ doesn't look like he's slept a wink. Potter told me that he was sitting up with you both nights after working 12 hour shifts."  
  
"Sidney, if Hawkeye doesn't want the baby, I don't want the baby. I can't deal with a surprise like this right now." I said, we'd stopped dancing, and I was looking up at Sidney, my eyes shining, and not with joy.  
  
"Annabelle Felicity Amy-Jane Pierce, listen to me." We sat down at a nearby able and he cupped my chin firmly so I met his dark eyes. He was serious, but not psychiatrist-serious, but I-just-care-serious.  
  
"I'm not going to bother with you as a patient, it's not what you need, besides I can't make physical contact with you then and you need to look at me!" I'd dropped my eyes again and he put one hand on either cheek, lifting my head, it's firm but caring at the same time.  
  
"But I am going to bother with you as a friend, because I would like to consider you my friend. If you don't want that, I'll understand and treat you professionally, but I think you and I could get on much better if we were just friends. What do you say, friends?"  
  
"Yeah Sidney, we're friends." I agreed with a smile. He returned the smile warmly.  
  
"That's wonderful Annie. Now you just listen to me, I've seen you with patients, and you are meant to care for people, you don't just treat them medically, you let them feel loved and I know just from that you can handle Hawkeye not matter what. I've seen you with the local kids, and you were meant to be a mother. This baby will be the best thing that ever happened to you. Ever. So just trust me, you're meant to have children, you're gonna be okay." The tears spill immediately, falling onto Sidney's hands. He wipes them gently away with his fingers. His hands are harder, a little more calloused than a surgeons', but they still have the sympathy and caring that BJ or Hawkeye's touch emitted.  
  
"Oh god Sidney, I hope for your sake . . . and mine . . . and Hawkeye's . . . and especially the baby's you're right, that this baby really is the best thing that happened to me."  
  
"Trust me, it's a surprise, an unplanned one, but trust me, this surprise for you, is wonderful!" I could do nothing more than pray that he was right. 


	37. All Hell Breaks Loose

"Gimme another BJ." I said, waving the empty glass under his nose. We'd just got back from the O-Club where my birthday was celebrated. We'd returned to the Swamp for a private toast that had basically become a binge.  
  
"Hang on Anne how many have you had?" He asked, trying to focus his eyes on me. The green-blue eyes were bloodshot and blinked several times before coming to rest on my face.  
  
"What Hawkeye would've drunk if he'd been here." I said, showing five on my fingers. "Plus the ones I would have drunk, I put up three more fingers, that equals twelve!" It was true, in the hour that BJ and I had been in the Swamp, I had had a lot more alcohol than was good for me, or the baby.  
  
"What you said equals about nine, Annie, Hawkeye would've had more than what you said but that's beside the pointy, point, I think you should lay off the booze, you're not supposed to be drinking, you're pregnant after all. It can't be good for you."  
  
"I've developed an immunity!" I announced with a proud giggle, patting my stomach before keeling over, falling backwards off the crate I was sitting on. BJ dragged me up with another plea to stop the drinking.  
  
"Okay." I agreed, "D'ya wanna dance?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." He helped me onto my feet. The lack of music didn't register in our drunken minds, as we wrapped our arms around each other tightly and began to rock to a rhythm we both set.  
  
"Mmm. You're good at dancing." BJ sighed, and I could hear his deep voice in his chest, where my blonde head rested, his arm coming around me tightly, giving me little choice but to rest there, listening to his heartbeat. I wasn't in a hurry to try and move though; the deep vibration against my face was soothing and relaxing.  
  
We were so utterly inebriated, that we were completely helpless to what out bodies told us to do and at the moment, they were telling us to get as close as was physically possible short of fusion. That was what we were doing, as I stood on my toes, and BJ slouched a little so I could rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
If anyone found us they would have thought nothing of it, and looked around to find Hawkeye and Margaret doing the same. BJ and I thought nothing of it either; we'd often close-danced before, while Hawkeye and Margaret were together, it was par for the course, everyone in camp danced with everyone else. Hawkeye and BJ danced with the nurses, and I danced with the men. Once, Hawkeye and BJ had taken a turn around the floor, while Margaret and I danced - all of us cheek-to-cheek. It was a sweet moment for the four of us and brought us closer together.  
  
I turned my head and nestled a little closer, my lips accidentally brushing the exposed skin on his neck, causing an immediate reaction in both of us. BJ stiffened at the touch, pulling me tighter against him and I inhaled sharply, the smell and slight taste of the cheap cologne and maleness was winning me over. That was when our innocent, drunken fun of a close dance tipped overboard.  
  
"That was good. Do that again." BJ whispered as his hand tangled itself in my hair, pushing me closer. I complied, kissing my way up his neck and along his jaw. In our drunken states, the only things we noticed were the male body, and the female body that pressed tightly against each other.  
  
He dropped his head and our lips met, from then on nothing was important except each other. We held each other tightly, kissing and finding relief and comfort from the stress that seemed to be at its highest since Hawkeye'd been admitted to the hospital.  
  
Without a word, we fell onto his bunk, and kept kissing. We already knew exactly how far it was going and at that moment, there was no guilt, or second thoughts. We wanted what was happening and threw caution to the wind.  
  
For two people who'd only ever shared one kiss, that wouldn't have qualified as romantic, we knew exactly what we were doing. I decided BJ and Hawkeye were sharing secrets, he knew what I liked best. A slow disrobing game started, and we were getting down to our birthday suits, no intention of stopping in our minds.  
  
"God I want this Annie."  
  
"I want it just as much as you BJ." The use of names meant we knew whom we were with, and we still didn't care.  
  
"This is a close second to going home right?" He queried with a smile.  
  
"You got it one" I sighed. He slid his arm under my back, his weight beginning to fall onto me in a slightly possessive way that I had always found comforting, now was no exception, I needed the comfort more than ever. I shifted a little, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"Captain Honnicut! You are a married . . . Captain Pierce! What the hell are you doing here?" there was a shriek from the door, I knew who it was at once, Margaret. She stood there, her face a picture of surprise, hands on her hips.  
  
"You are a respectable doctor Captain, and you Pierce, are my best nurse! What the hell did you think you were doing?" She slammed the door behind her, scaring away anyone who came to see what the noise was with a 'look'.  
  
"Oh god, BJ!" I'd put my hands up to push him off me, but that wasn't necessary. He was already drawing back, taking a pillow that he put over his lap.  
  
"Annie, I'm sorry! Oh god, what got into us? Here." He tossed me the end of the blanket, and I sat up, facing Margaret, both of us using the blanket a shield. Not that she hadn't seen it before mind you.  
  
"Captains! I am appalled at your behaviour! Put these on!" She threw BJ his robe and Hawkeye's to me. "Let's go!" She grabbed us by our wrists once we were decent and dragged us, scolding furiously over to the showers.  
  
"In!" She ordered, practically throwing us into the cubicles and yanking on the water. I hurriedly rescued Hawkeye's robe from an unnecessary washing. I guess even Margaret saw sense in that and helped me before it got wet.  
  
"I'm disgusted by the pair of you! How could you do that? You're both married! I thought you were respectable and that you had morals, but I guess I was wrong! You two can stay there until you're sober and you've learnt your lesson!" BJ settled down faster than I and she threw a towel at him, while holding me under the spray.  
  
"Captain Honnicut, I think the best thing to do is to confine you to your quarters for the rest of the evening! Put your robe back on now!" She threw it at him and he dragged it on. "Now get to your quarters!" BJ slunk out.  
  
"As for you, Captain Pierce, need I remind you that you are a married woman? You are going to have a lot of extra work for a while, just be grateful I'm not putting you on report! Don't think that Potter won't hear about this though! Put on your robe immediately!" She got me into my robe, and dragged me out. "Go and dress Captain!"  
  
I went back to my tent and found some clothes. "Pierce, I want you in my office pronto!" Potter bawled, bursting into the tent. Normally he would have knocked, but in his already infuriated state he'd forgotten his manners and barged in, not even noticing that I was wrestling with an obstinate shirt.  
  
"Soon as I'm dressed sir." After I'd got on some clean clothes. I reported to the office, BJ was already there. Margaret was there too, giving her account of the events, while Potter listened red-faced.  
  
"Good to see you respectable again. Park your patoot!" I sat down on the chair next to BJ's. Our arms brushed and we stiffened at the touch, shifting our chairs away from each other. Our eyes wouldn't meet and already we knew it would be a while before we could handle each other's presence.  
  
"Now what the hell happened, and as much I wouldn't like to see Margaret turned into a liar, tell me what she's saying did not happen!" The Colonel looked at us for an explanation, but BJ and I turned scarlet and our eyes hit the floor. "Well, Captains one of you answer me!" He roared.  
  
"Well," BJ and I started together. "It's just that . . ." we both fell silent.  
  
"One of you answer me! You know what? We'll take it turns, Pierce, you're first. What happened? And look at me when you talk!" I lifted my eyes.  
  
"See, sir Captain Honnicut and I were . . . are a bit intoxicated. We decided we'd have a dance, oh god I can't believe I did that to Hawkeye!" I buried my face in my trembling hands.  
  
"Would someone fill me in? How far did it go?" Potter bawled, now thoroughly furious. Margaret began to answer but Potter cut her off. "Silence Major! Honnicut, HOW FAR DID IT GO?"  
  
"Not, not that far." BJ's voice was barely a whisper. "But to far to pretend it didn't happen."  
  
"Beaver Biscuits! All I want is a simple yes or no, because the Major doesn't know herself, did you have inter . . ."  
  
"God no!" I gasped. "And thank goodness it didn't. I mean nothing against the Captain, no offence meant."  
  
"And there is none taken." BJ told the Colonel. "I understand how she feels. In fact I feel the same as she does. Just because I don't want to with her, doesn't mean that she's not a very attractive . . ."  
  
"Silence Honnicut! Why don't you tell her yourself? And why didn't you tell the Captain you meant no offence Pierce?" Potter bawled, thoroughly angry by now.  
  
I lifted my head and looked the Colonel square in the eyes. "Captain Honnicut and I are disgusted and ashamed of what we did, it's going to be a long time before I can look him the eyes again."  
  
"Or I, her." BJ finished.  
  
"I see you're already repenting your sins, however, there's more in store. Pierce, you're at the mercy of Houlihan for a week. Honnicut, I'll see about extra duty in the morning. And if it happens again, I'll have the pair of you transferred! Not a word to anyone, even though they probably know already. In the meanwhile, you're both confined to your quarters until 0500, Pierce, we can't put that on the nurses, you're in the VIP tent."  
  
"Yes sir." I stood up, "Permission to talk to Mulcahy first? I'm Catholic." I explained seeing his puzzled look.  
  
"He'll come to you. As will Sidney. Major Houlihan, see that one of the nurses gives Pierce whatever overnight things she'll need. Now DIMISSED!" BJ and I left, still unable to talk to each other.  
  
Father Mulcahy had come to my tent. Now he sat on the end, while I tried to begin talking. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned." I said after a few minutes silence while Father Mulcahy waited patiently.  
  
"What is it my child?" He asked softly. Normally if I said something like that, he'd call me Annie, hold my hand and tell me it would be okay. But there my voice told him I needed a serious Catholic confession.  
  
"You see Father . . ." I filled him in, my voice quiet and shaky. I deliberately skipped whom I had been with, and then went on to start telling about how nervous I was about Hawkeye being told by someone else first.  
  
"My child, I can only help you find forgiveness in the eyes of the Lord." He stopped me. We talked longer and I began to feel better as I got it all off my chest. It was a proper confession and by the end, I felt far better, still guilty but better.  
  
"Can we take this personally now Anne?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Father." I could just tell he was itching to tell me off.  
  
"Good, that is the most incredibly stupid thing you've ever done! I don't mean to be judgemental, but where were your brains?" If he could have yelled, he would have.  
  
"I don't know Father." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Can I come in Captain?" The use of my rank already told me that Sidney was not happy.  
  
"Honestly Annabelle, I thought you had more brains than that!" Father Mulcahy was quite irritated now.  
  
"Sure Sidney," Father Mulcahy left, saying that he probably had a few million rosaries to do now and Sidney came in, his already dark eyes black with fury.  
  
"Good way to end your birthday." Sidney's words were cool, almost scathing and told of extreme disapproval. "It's not really my place to tell you this, although the Father already seems to have, that is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard about you doing!"  
  
"I know Sidney!" I burst into tears. "You have no idea how bad I feel! I've done some crazy things in my life, and even some downright silly ones but this is the worst mistake I have EVER made. How am I going to tell Hawkeye? And how will he take it? Do you think I should ever tell him?"  
  
"Yes! He's going to want to know why you and BJ are acting so oddly. And probably why Margaret is in such a bad mood she could kill with her bare hands. He won't take it well, and you can't expect him to."  
  
"I don't." I was still crying. "I really hope that I can make up with him though."  
  
"Shh girl, it's going to be okay." Sidney was suddenly warm and caring. Even though he was mad, I was still his friend and my tears moved him. The name he called me, girl, he never called me that before, and the surprise was enough to stop my tears in their tracks.  
  
"It'll take a while, he trusts you and cares for you deeply Anne, hearing this will hurt him a lot and he's going to be very unwilling to know you for some time, he's likely to turn away from BJ too. However if you just take your time, and let him know you're really sorry, it should work out. Now listen, this is still the silliest thing I have ever heard you do, but if you need a friend, no matter how disgusted, I'm here okay?"  
  
"Thanks Sidney." I gave a teary nod, and he rubbed my back.  
  
"You've got a fair bit of work ahead, so get some sleep." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Goodnight Sidney," I lay down and he left, turning off the light as he did. I fell asleep at once, but it was a fitful, restless sleep, plagued by nightmares and by 0500, when Margaret woke me, I felt as if I hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Alright Pierce, get up and get dressed, first order of the day is a round in Post-Op, you're there until 0900 when you will be starting a complete clean up of the hospital. You are on that until it is completely clean. Be in Post-Op in 10 minutes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hurried to dress and arrived in Post-Op at 8 past 5 with a cup of coffee in my hand. The room was quiet, but a few people were waking up.  
  
"Good to see you on time, some patients need morning medication, some need help with the latrine duties, and watch the patient in that bed there, he's been vomiting again." Margaret gave a crisp order and left.  
  
"Good morning Annabelle." Charles looked up. "You really have got Margaret in a temper, however, were I in her position I too, would be extremely upset about . . ."  
  
"Charles, I don't want to hear about it!" I snapped, causing every head in the room to turn my way. "I'm sorry Charles, I just really don't want to hear about it." I turned and started towards the nearest patient, checking their stats and administering medication as necessary.  
  
"Nurse Anne." I bent down to a youngish boy. Every patient who came through was under orders to call me Nurse Anne; it was more relaxed and helped me feel closer to them. "My arm hurts something dreadful, is there anything you can do?" He'd received some pretty serious injury, and it was touch and go whether we could keep his arm.  
  
"I'll get the doctor to see about some more morphine. Charles!" I motioned to the patient and there was a tug on my sleeve and I turned, a tracheotomy patient was trying to get my attention.  
  
"Yes Rogers?" He made a scribbling motion with his hands and I handed him a pen and pad from my pocket. He started writing and showed it to me. 'What's up?' His hazel eyes were curious.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, I just did something that got the head nurse and the CO, upset. I'm not going to worry you with it." He wrote some more, and showed it to me. 'What about the other doctor, BJ, he's in strife too.' I could hear Potter roaring at him last night. Potter had had some 'words' to BJ later on.  
  
"Hmm? Never mind, you focus on recovering, okay?" He handed me the pad again. 'If you ever want to talk I'm a good listener.' I smiled, "Thanks. Look, I've got a lot of work, so I'll just check you out, when I cover your tube, let me see how you're breathing okay?" He took the pad back from me. 'What about Pierce?'  
  
"I'm in charge of his patients, he's temporarily indisposed." That was true, every patient in Hawkeye's name had been put in my care when Hawkeye had gone. "I'll just see how you're breathing. It shouldn't hurt." I covered the tube and after a choked breath or two, let it go.  
  
"It's better, hang in there, two, maybe three more days, you should be okay. I reckon your voice will come too, just as soon as that swelling eases a bit." He smiled slowly. "Gotta keep going." Four very long hours later, Margaret came back into the room.  
  
"Okay, move, start in on cleaning the OR, go!"  
  
"Yes Major." I began to work on the OR, cleaning and scrubbing, and although it was hard work, I was grateful for it, as it gave me space from the equally hard-working BJ, time to think things over, and - I hoped - solitude.  
  
"Hey Anne, I heard about you and BJ," Lori came in, and was about to continue.  
  
"Out! I don't care what you think, just get out and leave me alone! That is an order!" Lori obeyed.  
  
"Annie, Annie, Annie. I never knew you were a Delilah."  
  
"Get the hell away from me, I don't care! Just get out and leave me be!" I chased whomever it was out, without even registering their identity. I evicted the next three visitors the same way. I slammed the door after the last of them, a voice behind me making me jump. Potter had come in, red- faced and furious, as my shouting had been audible through the entire camp.  
  
"Captain Pierce, where in Carrie's Corset are your brains lately? Who are you to give orders like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it's just that everyone keeps coming in and saying things that I don't want to hear or even think about. I'm just getting a lot upset." I turned away from him, scrubbing vigourosly at an operating table.  
  
"Well, in the future watch your mouth!" He left and I kept scrubbing. Shortly after that, there was a tentative voice at the door. I threw down the brush and whipped around.  
  
"WHAT? Oh, I'm sorry Sidney, I thought . . ."  
  
"You thought I was someone else coming to taunt you. I'm just coming to say goodbye, I'm going back up to Tokyo, to deal with your husband and hopefully get him back here. I won't say a word about you and BJ, but I do want to know if I can tell him about the baby, it might get us somewhere."  
  
"You can Sidney, and let him know we've decided that I'm due March 20."  
  
"Thankyou Annie, now I've got to go, or I'll miss my flight."  
  
"Bye Sidney and thanks for the talk about the baby and about the little, episode last night." He gave me a hug and left. I kept cleaning, he'd made me feel better, but when someone else came into ask about the previous night, I yelled at them too. By the time I'd finished cleaning the already clean hospital, I'd told off the entire nursing staff, most of the enlisted men, even a few of the patients, and threatened to put them all on report. Not surprisingly it wasn't making me popular.  
  
I sat in the Mess Tent, having lunch in the afternoon, three days later. Nothing changed, BJ and I weren't happy near each other, Margaret was scolding me all the time, no one was talking to me, some people weren't talking to each other, and Potter wasn't talking at all. All up, we were a very unhappy, over-worked, over-tired camp.  
  
"Can't believe it,"  
  
"And now look at her."  
  
"She's having Hawk's baby!" Snippets of whispered conversation floated around me. The last one I caught sent me right over.  
  
"Listen to me! I am NOT proud of what I did, now would you all kindly drop it, or drop dead!" I shouted; slamming my fork down so hard food splashed everywhere.  
  
"Pierce! You just watch your darned mouth!" Potter shouted at me. I gave a highly rude reply and walked out.  
  
"Dammit! Pierce, you just listen to me, you've got a day as clerk tomorrow for that!" Potter roared, once he'd caught up with me. "And consider yourself lucky I don't put you on report!"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." I replied meekly. The next day no one was a bit nicer to me, and I was just as cold to them. I was filing some papers, phonetically of course, and the phone rang.  
  
"M*A*S*H 4077, Captain Pierce here."  
  
"Annie, my love, what's wrong, you sound so grumpy!"  
  
"Hawkeye!" My tone lightened immeasurably. "Hawkeye, darling, how are you?"  
  
"I'm coming home!" He sounded miffed.  
  
"Here home, or there home?" I had to ask.  
  
"Here home you silly, to you and my baby! Sidney told me, March 20! They're sending me back to the camp!"  
  
"Yep, March 20." I agreed half-heartedly. "Listen, I did the dumbest thing . . ."  
  
"Is that why you sound so upset?  
  
"Yeah the camp is a huge argument, I'm not talking to ANYONE here except to yell at them, and no one's talking to me period. Look, I was so stupid . . ." Hawkeye cut me off.  
  
"Tell me when I get back, there's a plane tonight and I'm coming back tomorrow morning! And as for the dumbest thing, unless you've been with another man, don't worry!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I've gotta get back to work." I tried not to sigh; I'd done the one thing he worried about.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Bye my love." We hung up. Choppers then buzzed into hearing, and the very grumpy 4077th began to work.  
  
"Scalpel." As long as Hawkeye was gone, I was a surgeon, and took cases that couldn't wait, stabilising them, and keeping them alive until Potter, Charles or BJ could fix them up properly. It wasn't close to orthodox, especially as I wasn't a qualified surgeon by any means, but it helped keep patients alive. Margaret handed me the instrument silently. Around the OR we were quiet, working in angry silence.  
  
"Suction Bigalow, in there, move it!" I snapped.  
  
"Pierce watch it!" Potter warned with a shout, every time I bit someone's head off, he was there to jump down my throat and tell me off again.  
  
"Sorry Bigalow, it's just that I want something as soon as I ask for it, clamp." Margaret had the clamp in my hands immediately, showing Bigalow what I meant.  
  
"You alright there Pierce? More importantly is your patient okay?" Although mad, there was concern.  
  
"He's okay, but if someone doesn't get in here soon, you'll have to talk me through a ruptured spleen." I responded grumpily. I was dying for Hawkeye to get back, I missed him terribly and being a doctor was a lot harder than being a nurse.  
  
"Can anyone take him?" Potter called.  
  
"Up to my elbows in femoral artery." BJ responded.  
  
"Winchester?"  
  
"Wrist-deep in thoracic cavity." He replied. "Sutures."  
  
"Hold on Pierce, someone will get you." There was a slight comfort in his voice.  
  
"I feel like I've been holding onto patients all night. What's the time?" I asked.  
  
"Roundabout 0800, we've just done a 16-hour shift." Klinger, probably the only person I hadn't infuriated replied.  
  
"Damn, why do I feel like I've had the same patient the whole sixteen hours?" I moaned, trying to stretch.  
  
"Need an extra surgeon?" A muffled voice came from behind. The muffled-ness was because they were wearing a mask, but I recognised the voice at once.  
  
"Hawkeye!" I couldn't turn, because I was otherwise occupied, with the patient's innards.  
  
"Pierce! Scrub and relieve your wife, it's good to have you back!" Hawkeye disappeared again and returned in his scrubs. He took over at once, moving in and completing the job far faster than I could have."  
  
"Metz."  
  
"All yours Hawkeye." I handed them to him.  
  
"Is it just my imagination or is the most volatile couple in OR working peacefully?" Charles asked.  
  
"Come on Chuck, not as if I could safely work with anyone else." I replied. We'd relaxed a bit since Hawkeye'd returned and we knew that griping at each other wouldn't save lives, but very few people were talking to me and any conversations were purely medical based.  
  
"What's wrong Annie? The whole camp is in a giant mess, you're grumpy, and Beej hasn't said a word, and none of the nurses are talking to you. Don't tell me something isn't wrong."  
  
"Okay I won't. I've done something wrong and I'm suffering because of it. I can't fill you in now."  
  
"Why? Suction, in there, keep it clear."  
  
"It's not the best topic of conversation for OR."  
  
"Wise move Pierce." Potter growled from the other end of the OR. We kept working and about four hours later got out of surgery. I headed for the Mess, removing my mask and cap in a swift movement. I got a cup of coffee and fell at a table, ignoring the coffee I rested my head on the table and fell asleep.  
  
"Annie, beautiful girl, wake up." There was only one person who'd talk to me with that soft tone at the moment, it had to be Hawkeye, I opened my eyes, and it was Hawkeye. He was running a hand on my cheek, his eyes studying me thoughtfully.  
  
"Mmm, must've fallen asleep." I sighed, sitting up. He surprised me with a kiss. I returned it briefly.  
  
"Yeah! You've been near unconscious on the table for eight hours, it's nearly 5pm. Now what was it that's so bad for the whole camp? BJ won't tell me, he'll barely even talk, Margaret's in such a bad mood, it's deadly to approach her and Potter said it's not his place to tell me."  
  
"Honey, you are going to hate me for this." I shifted so I looked him fully in the face with my sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly my Anne, there is absolutely nothing that you could do that would make me hate you."  
  
"Well, if you're sure." I took his hands and told him in a low, trembling voice what happened. I tried to keep his gaze, even as it grew colder, filled with pain and disgusted, but there were moments when I dropped my eyes. "I am so sorry, I had no idea I was doing anything, it was just what happened. And I'm sorry."  
  
"Who, who were you with?" He said slowly, his hands gripping mine tightly. I'd not mentioned BJ yet.  
  
"Umm, I was with, with BJ." I swallowed and tears started sliding down my cheeks.  
  
"There is nothing that could make me hate you." He said quietly, coldly. I relaxed a little. "Except this." 


	38. The War Is Over!

A/N: We're fast-forwarding, assume all other characters' GFA storylines have happened or are happening as per the episode. Except for BJ who was not sent home, but just moped continually about missing Erin's birthday. The war has been declared over, and it is the second-last day as a camp when this story starts.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Hawkeye exploded.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" I snapped back. It had been about two weeks since I'd told Hawkeye about BJ and I, he hadn't taken it well, and we were incapable of argument-free conversation. The rest of the camp and I were still fighting too, and very few kind words were exchanged.  
  
In five minutes, I'd used every four-lettered word known to mankind, and called Hawkeye so many unsavoury names, I'd lost count. Not that he'd been good either, swearing and calling me insults that I'd never heard before.  
  
"You do something like that, like, like SLEEPING with another man, my best friend no less, and then you come over all pious and tell me not to take the Lord's name in vain! God you're a hypocrite!"  
  
"Oh, come on Hawkeye, I didn't have sex with BJ, hell I wasn't even in his bed for more than half an hour! For the love of god, I didn't mean to, nothing was further from my mind."  
  
"Then why in . . ." Another string of curses, "Did you do that, was it some ploy to hurt me?"  
  
"Hawkeye! God no, I would never do anything to hurt you!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you do that? Because cheating on me is a sure-fire way to hurt me!"  
  
"Hawkeye, Ben." I amended, as I thought the use of his real name would show how serious I was, as I only called him 'Ben' when I said I loved him. "Ben, I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to, it was a bad, one-off accident, I will never do anything like that again. God, you have no idea just how sorry I really am do you?"  
  
"Not half as sorry as I am Annabelle. I'm sorry that I wasted so much time on you, that I married you, and dammit, I'm sorry that I loved and trusted you like no one else on this earth, and I don't think I can ever love or trust you after this."  
  
"Hawkeye no!" I gasped, reeling backwards as though I'd been hit. There was an audible gasp and I remembered we were at BJ's party for little Erin's birthday, but instead of having fun, they were more interested in listening to Hawkeye and I screaming.  
  
"Annabelle yes, I can't bring myself to just forgive something like this. After everything I did, waiting for you to be ready, waiting for Trapper to be ready to give you up, waiting until we were married before I took you to bed, I've spent nearly 2 years with you, and then you repay me by something like that "  
  
"Hawkeye, I no intention of hurting you . . ."  
  
"Well you did a damned fine job!"  
  
"Pierce! We're having a fine time without your yelling and screaming. Take this away and talk it out in private like a normal married couple!" Potter stepped between us as another set of insults began to pour from my lips.  
  
"What do you mean married couple?" We asked together with such fierceness, even Potter backed off. We obeyed him though, heading back towards the camp, neither of us talking, but both of us obviously stewing about the definite way we'd both questioned our marriage.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" We snapped once we were alone.  
  
"What do you mean what was that about?" I asked him.  
  
"The whole 'what do you mean married' line that you used?"  
  
"You said it too!" I shot back furiously.  
  
"So, I meant it, you were just arguing with the Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted, his face red and angry.  
  
"Was I?" I bit immediately. "Maybe I meant it too!" I went to leave, turning my back on Hawkeye.  
  
"Well if you mean it, say it!" Hawkeye grabbed my arm and yanked me to face him. My hand flew up and hit him hard on the cheek. That was when he hit me; just the slap I'd given him, and not half as hard as mine had been, merely a warning blow, but it was enough to infuriate the both of us further. With a loud cry, we both totally lost it and set into each other, throwing ourselves in the dirt in an effort to hurt the other.  
  
"Hawkeye, Annie? Stop this!" Someone tried to drag us apart, but we were both hell-bent on doing damage to each other, and half the camp came down to see, most of the nurses, Klinger and Soon-Lee keeping the kids away.  
  
I was still fighting when BJ, Father Mulcahy, two MP's and Margaret separated us. Hawkeye came out of it worse than I, with two black eyes, a split lip and a distinctly out-of-shape nose. I wasn't looking my best either, my face was filthy and teary, I had a nosebleed and the beginnings of a black eye were forming near my left eyebrow.  
  
"Dammit Annie, stay still!" I was still trying to get free, and BJ and Margaret were having a rough time holding me, the MP's had taken Hawkeye, because they believed him to be my attacker being a male. Margaret finally stopped me, looping her hand in my hair. My head snapped back and I settled down.  
  
"Okay release her Houlihan, thankyou men, no need to worry about court martialling, I'd say she started it" The MP's released Hawkeye and Margaret let me go. We stood there facing each other furiously while Potter attempted not to explode. He was silent, so was everyone, as they waited to see what we'd do.  
  
"Annabelle may I talk to you in private?" Hawkeye said at last. I took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Yes Benjamin, I think that would be wise, I'm sorry for disturbing you like that." I addressed the group.  
  
"Don't let that happen again." Potter warned with a low growl, herding everyone back to the party.  
  
"Shall we Annabelle?" Hawkeye asked, opening the door to the Swamp. I entered and sat on Charles's bunk, normally I would have flopped on BJ's, but I thought that would be unwise.  
  
"Phew, you're some fighter." Hawkeye was dabbing at his lip with a hanky.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean it says something if we've resorted to this. How could we have resorted to half-killing each other?" I was stopping the blood from my nose.  
  
"You have a point, I can't believe we did that, mind you I can't believe a lot of things lately." Hawkeye agreed.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best if we . . ." I didn't want to say it, but my eyes told the truth.  
  
"Yeah, perhaps we should, after that, how are we going to react next time something serious happens?"  
  
"We'll probably have a duel." I gave a remorseful laugh, feeling sore, and not just physically.  
  
"So, I guess we should then?" He whispered uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, I think so Ben." I nodded, my eyes not meeting his.  
  
"At least it will be easy."  
  
"It won't be easy, but there are far less strings to tie up than Margaret and Donald had. No bank account, no possessions, no house, nothing." There was a wistful sadness in both Hawkeye's eyes and my voice.  
  
"That's what I meant, fewer strings. I said it badly, it's never easy, how many times have we seen it happen?"  
  
"Too many." I mumbled.  
  
"Let's clean up and join the party." Hawkeye stood up offering me his hand. We went and fixed our wounds, bathing cuts and grazes, dressing Hawkeye's lip. We returned to the party and absorbed ourselves fully in the activities, determined to make the most of it and not let the horrible sadness in our lives ruin the occasion further.  
  
"Annie, why you cry?" Soon-Lee had cornered me, and although I wasn't crying I looked sad.  
  
"I'm not crying Soon-Lee." I replied, stubbornly, turning my face away.  
  
"But you do cry, here," She placed her hand on my chest "Your heart is crying. I not see tears, but still they fall."  
  
"Soon-Lee, if you didn't know, Ben and I are having a fight."  
  
"Please, who is Ben?" She asked with a sweet lilt in her voice.  
  
"Hawkeye, Ben is his real name. We are fighting, and it makes us sad." I tiptoed around the real answer.  
  
"You and Hawkeye are married, you not end marriage? What is word, Max says . . . divorce? You not get divorce?" For some reason Soon-Lee's eyes were scared, but she'd caught on quickly.  
  
"Perhaps we will." I lowered my eyes feeling the bitter sting of acknowledgement.  
  
"No, do not, you will loose each other, like I loose family. Please, you are only happy thing in war, you, Hawkeye and baby." She said, a determined pout forming on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Soon-Lee, but that's what we want." I replied sadly. "Thankyou, though for caring."  
  
"You not understand, you have a baby inside, you must be together for baby, it is hard not having family. I know."  
  
"I know too, my father died when I was two, I know what not having a family is like Lee, not the same as you, but I do know." Sometimes we just called her Lee, as it was easier.  
  
"You not listen to me! I will talk to Margaret, she know what divorce is, she make you change mind!" Said Soon-Lee as she walked off.  
  
"Great, thanks." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Please, you play?" A child was tugging on my shorts. He was holding a ball out to me, I had to smile, they were so eager. I joined the game, chasing kids, picking them up, swinging them round, and letting them tackle me down.  
  
"Annie, I'd like a word?" Margaret was calling. I put Kyung a small girl down, and explaining to the kids in Korean that I'd be back, went over to Margaret.  
  
"Yes Margaret?" I read her face, Soon-Lee had told her, and now she was trying to change my mind.  
  
"Soon-Lee talked to me just before, about you and Hawkeye. You've worked so hard for what you have, don't throw it away on the account of a fight."  
  
"Margaret, it was more than a fight, we got physical, we really tried to hurt each other, what if something else stands in our way, we can't very well call a duel."  
  
"Annie, just think about it, please." Margaret said. "What about your baby?"  
  
"We know I'm having a baby, but we can't live together if that's how we're going to sort things out." Tears shone in Margaret's eyes as she hugged me. I knew she wasn't the only one who'd be crying when it was properly announced.  
  
"Look Margaret, it's for the best that we do this. Please, don't try and change my mind. All I really need now is a friend, and that's all Hawkeye will need. We don't want people trying to tell us we're wrong."  
  
"I understand, and if a friend's what you need a friend's what you get. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about BJ too. You took all the extra work very well though."  
  
"And I'm sorry for arguing with you. Now, I have an entire camp to make up with." Margaret and I had a hug, and I called everyone. I climbed onto the bonnet of a jeep and stood there while everyone settled down.  
  
"Okay, listen, I know you're all mad at me, about BJ and I and because there's not one person who I haven't yelled at for no reason. But I wanted to say that I'm really sorry. Sorry for what I did, and sorry for how I acted towards you. You're all like my family, and I don't want to hurt you like that again because I love you all." There were a few responses and smiles, I knew I'd done the right thing and we were all even again.  
  
"For that you're forgiven!" There was one reply that surprised me as it was clearer than the others, I looked down to see Hawkeye looking directly at me. I knew he meant only for cheating on him, we were still separating.  
  
"Come down from there." BJ came over to me, and lifted me down. "Oh, Annie, I'm sorry for how I acted, now talking to you, not even looking you in the eyes. I was just so worried about what I'd done how unfaithful I was to Peggy, everything."  
  
"It's okay Beej, I did the same thing to you, but I think we can be friends again, all four of us. That means Margaret and Hawkeye too." He hugged me so tightly I heard my spine crack.  
  
"What's happening between you and Hawkeye?" BJ asked at last. "Have you two made up?"  
  
"Well, he just said he'd forgiven me, but we've decided to file . . ."  
  
"Oh god no Annie!" He'd already got the meaning before I finished my sentence.  
  
"Beej, yes, we're going to tell everyone on the last night, please don't tell anyone, but Hawkeye will want a friend. I don't know if he's forgiven you yet, but he will want to talk." BJ agreed and we resumed playing with the kids.  
  
"Colonel Potter, may we have a word to you?" Hawkeye and I walked into his office, he was still reading the large list of things he could do with Mildred once he got back.  
  
"Sure, take a seat." Hawkeye sat in the chair and I propped on the edge of his desk. Like I used to lie under Henry's desk when I wanted to talk, I sat on the edge of Colonel Potter's.  
  
"Sir, we're very sorry for the upset we caused today. And we'd like to apologise to you."  
  
"Yes, sorry Colonel." Said a quiet, brooding Hawkeye.  
  
"I trust you've sorted out your indifferences?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes." I replied.  
  
"What does that mean?" Colonel Potter asked.  
  
"That we've decided to file for divorce." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Oh, I am right sorry to hear that. Isn't there something you can do?"  
  
"No sir, but if you would keep that quiet, I'd appreciate it very much. We just thought you'd like to know." I replied. Hawkeye and I had had another talk, and decided it really was the best thing we could do after everything, and as soon as we got back home we'd get done so we could start new lives as quickly as possible.  
  
"I will keep quiet, but there is someone who I'd like you to talk to first." We agreed to talk to Sidney, but he couldn't change our minds and even he gave up at last.  
  
"Catch!" I began throwing boxes up to the driver on the back of the truck. The bulk of the camp's things were heading home the day before we did, and I was helping to load one of many trucks. My stuff would all wind up at Daniel's house, as we'd packed and addressed things before Hawkeye and I had decided to divorce.  
  
"Annie, you shouldn't be lifting those things like that, they're heavy!" Hawkeye protested coming out with a last box. With a grin I stepped aside, only slightly flushed from the activity.  
  
"Ow, ow, jeez, how do you lift these things?" Hawkeye nearly gave himself a hernia as he tried to lift a box. Smugly, I lifted the same box and swung it up to the driver.  
  
"I'm fit as a fiddle!" I beamed back at him, throwing another box up. He made a few muttered comments, and between them, he and BJ lugged a box onto the back.  
  
Preparations were well underway to going home, tonight we were going to have a last dinner together and then in the morning we'd leave. No one was sad, we were all too elated about seeing our families after so long. Sure we'd miss each other, but we knew we'd hold the precious memories we'd take from here forever.  
  
"Up you get missy!" BJ and Hawkeye lifted me between them, and I rode on their shoulders into the hospital where we were seeing off our last patients. The camp was really and truly packing up this time, not hurriedly for a bug out and not the half-arsed attempts at cleaning, but slow, thorough and effective packing.  
  
"Man you're heavy!" BJ laughed as they carefully got me onto the ground. "Come on, we've got work." I took the cue and continued helping with the dismantling.  
  
That night, the whole group collected in the Mess Tent, we laughed, sang, drank, toasted, ate, and had fun, making the most of our last hours. Everyone was saying what they'd be doing, nurses were resuming old positions, enlisted returning to their old lives, everyone had plans to return to their families.  
  
"I'm going to a stateside hospital, regular hours, regular shifts, and regular diseases!" Margaret laughed. She'd completely ignored the job offers her father had arranged for her to do what she wanted.  
  
"Which hospital?" Someone called.  
  
"Well," She beamed at Hawkeye and I, "Portland General, Portland, Maine." She told us, I shrieked and dragged her down into a hug. BJ told us he was returning to Peggy and Erin, no big surprise. Charles was becoming Head of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Mercy, and finally acknowledged Margaret's help in getting him the position.  
  
"I'm going to be Mrs Potter's Mr Potter!" We cheered and clapped, after so long apart, Colonel Potter was semi-retiring and going home to a lady who'd waited so patiently for her husband to be a husband.  
  
"Annie, Hawkeye, what does the future hold for you two?" BJ asked. Hawkeye and I stood up, since the day before we'd been talking and laughing, good friends, only our eye-conversations telling the truth. Everyone assumed that we were staying together.  
  
"Well, you know that BJ had an little - ahem - encounter and Hawkeye was pretty upset."  
  
"You also know that Annie and I had a good shot at each other." There was a laugh at that; we had matching black eyes and his lip still looked pretty swollen.  
  
"Well, we decided that if we were going to try and bash the daylights out of each other we probably shouldn't be together, I mean, what sort of an example is that for our baby?" I asked.  
  
"So, Hawkeye, Annie, what's happening?" Kellye asked.  
  
"Colonel Potter, Margaret and Beej already know, so does Soon-Lee, which probably means that Klinger does too, which means all of you know doesn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Know what?" Someone asked, telling me that Margaret had been the only person Soon-Lee told.  
  
"That Anne and I are divorcing." Hawkeye said quietly. There were several gasps and curses, and a couple of people started to cry.  
  
"We're going home and once we're there, we'll file and get it over and done with, we want to do it as quickly as possible." I explained.  
  
"What about your baby?" Margaret asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm not leaving the Cove, even if we are divorced, I want bub to be able to see her dad whenever she wants."  
  
"I have access to my boy whenever I want!" Hawkeye added, there was a laugh as he said that, and I realised that I had referred to the baby as a girl, and Hawkeye had referred to it as a boy.  
  
"It's a pretty amicable separation." I assured them. "It's just that after everything, BJ and I, Hawkeye being in hospital, beating up on each other like that, it's not right."  
  
"Do you still love each other?" I don't know who asked that, but Hawkeye and I met each other's eyes for a long while, not talking, and trying to decide how to answer.  
  
"Not with that all-consuming passion." Hawkeye replied, "Sure I love my Anne, but I can't keep loving her how I did." His eyes were hurting, begging me not to hate him.  
  
"What Hawkeye said, sure I love him, to me he'll always be my Ben, but it's not the same anymore. Excuse me." I left the tent, crying. I heard someone follow me and I started to run as Potter yelled at whoever asked the question.  
  
"Annie, where are you?" I heard Hawkeye's voice moving around the camp. Knowing where to find privacy I'd gone straight to Supply. To my surprise 'our' mattress was still there and I was sitting on it, having a big long cry.  
  
"Hawkeye I'm here." I called and he came into the tent.  
  
"Oh Annie, I didn't mean to hurt you. Great I know coming from me who wouldn't believe you when you said that but, I'm sorry." He sat down beside me.  
  
"It wasn't what you said it was the realisation of it all."  
  
"It's a bitch huh?" I had to agree with him, and then I realised he was hurting just as much as I was.  
  
"Queen-size." I murmured. BJ put his head in briefly, and got the message when he saw Hawkeye put his arm around my waist. I heard him reporting to the camp that we needed to talk a bit, and that was all.  
  
"We're lucky to have him as a friend." I sighed, while Hawkeye rubbed my back.  
  
"Aren't we? Do you care to tell me what's going on in your beautiful head?"  
  
"That question, do we still love each other?"  
  
"You too huh? I can't decide." I looked up to his face and somehow our chins bumped. Soon enough the bump turned into a passionate kiss. The kiss quickly became a whole lot more.  
  
Sometime later as our bodies pressed together, moving slowly, trying to undergo fusion, my nails raking lightly over his back, and little sighs so alike in pitch it was hard to tell whose mouth they came from, we discovered that we still loved each other somehow, somewhere in our hearts but not enough to stay together. The next morning we were woken early by BJ and he sat on a box and talked to us while we got dressed.  
  
"Changed your minds? You sounded pretty serious last night." He queried with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm, what?" I asked once I'd wrestled the tight shirt over my head.  
  
"Annie, they probably heard you clear in Seoul!" Hawkeye teased.  
  
"Oh!" I caught on, my face reddening instantly.  
  
"He's teasing Anne-girl. You were vocally appreciative, but not so loud as he's insinuating. They would've only heard you as far out as Ouijonbou" BJ assured me. "Have you two changed your minds at all?"  
  
"No Beej, we haven't, I'd like to tell you that we have, but unfortunately we haven't. We got closure I think, but we're still getting divorced." BJ looked crestfallen.  
  
"I feel so guilty. I mean I egged you on, when you asked me to dance." He said.  
  
"Don't be, I could have pulled back, and I chose not to. Now, what's going on this morning?"  
  
"Klinger and Soon-Lee are getting married, and we're going home." BJ explained, as Hawkeye and I demanded an explanation, that Klinger had decided to stay with Soon-Lee and help her find her family. "Oh and you're the bridesmaid Annie."  
  
"Wow!" Was all I managed. I went and got dressed in my Class-A's, I was travelling home in them, and I figured I might as well look neat for the wedding.  
  
Klinger and Soon-Lee we wed by Father Mulcahy and this time Klinger didn't wear a dress. They left soon after on a cart. This was it, their departure meant everyone else's.  
  
The other girls were the first to go, they were to help out at the 8063rd, and with many, many tears we parted. We gave promises to write, to call, and to even put in a visit once we'd got home. Hawkeye kissed all of them goodbye briefly, and their bus left.  
  
I had a jeep to take me straight to Seoul, we'd come clean with the army, almost, saying that we'd only just discovered I was pregnant, even though we'd known for over a month. I'd kept my word to Colonel Potter, and reported the pregnancy on August 1, but seeing as I was going home a week later, I wasn't even worried about.  
  
The jeep came into the compound tooting the horn loudly. It stopped and the driver loaded my suitcase and duffel bag into the back. "When you're ready ma'am."  
  
"God bless, my child, god bless you and the baby."  
  
"God bless you father." He kissed my forehead gently, and I stretched to reciprocate.  
  
"Charles, what can I say?" I turned to the tall man, whose blue eyes were filled unusual warmth.  
  
"Don't say anything Annie, just promise you'll come and visit when you have the baby, we'd love to have you, you and Honoria would get on really well."  
  
"Of course I will Charles. And keep calling me Annie, I like it." I smiled and before he could move, I hugged him. Surprised he hugged me back.  
  
"Good luck Annie." He whispered, smiling. I turned now to Margaret, and faced her silently for several seconds.  
  
"You take care now, and I'll see you in Portland sometime!" Margaret spoke first.  
  
"See you soon." Our goodbye was not as emotional as it could have been as we knew we'd be together soon. It didn't stop us from sharing a big hug.  
  
"Colonel Potter," I smiled and turned to him.  
  
"Listen, you're meant to have kids, just take care of yourself, and Annie Junior."  
  
"Thankyou Colonel, you've been like a father to me, and I don't know what this would have been like without you." I fighting tears now as he squeezed me so tightly it almost hurt.  
  
"Anne-girl, d'ya reckon we can manage a kiss?" BJ asked when it was his turn. I smiled, and took his face in my hands, studying the green eyes thoughtfully.  
  
"I think we can, you gonna tell Peggy?"  
  
"Yeah, in time, when I get back. Now, that kiss?" I stood on tiptoe and kissed him shortly, he returned it and picked me up in a tight hug, holding me a foot or so off the ground.  
  
"God I'll miss you my Anne."  
  
"I'll miss you too Beej. I'll bring the baby west some time though. I have to see little Erin again." He put me down, and I hesitated, the only person left was Hawkeye.  
  
"See you at airport Annie." We'd got the same flight back.  
  
"Yeah, see you then." I hugged him and Margaret and BJ moved in for a hug too.  
  
"Remember all we need is a phonecall." BJ said.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can." I said.  
  
"The four of us." Margaret said.  
  
"Friends for life. Divorced or not." Hawkeye finished. We shared a last hug and kiss, and I climbed into the jeep.  
  
"Bye guys, I'll miss you, but I won't mope!" I called as the engine started. I twisted in my seat to see my friends waving. I waved back and as they faded from sight, I sat down again.  
  
August 7, 1953 I was finally going home.  
  
The End  
  
Footnote: Guys this is it, the end, kaput, no more complete. Feel free to leave me comments calling me an evil bitch about how it ends, but remember flames will be used to toast my marshmallows! You can also leave nice reviews!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has left reviews through it all, especially to Tessa who mailed me whenever I got slack and left threats to keep writing! A thanks also goes to Chrissie who also left reviews and so patiently read it whenever I asked her to. Phil, you deserve a big kiss (almost as big as the one on the e-card) for keeping me going and setting me straight about some parts of the storyline! MWAH! 


End file.
